Who will it be
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Sintiéndose sola y sin muchas opciones en la vida, Amy Rose tendrá tres opciones a escoger para llevar a cabo su más loco y absurdo plan, todas y cada una involucrando a sus tres mejores amigos y con el mismo grado de improbabilidad para llegar a un mismo fin; convertirse en madre.
1. Amy, la amargada de ideas locas

**Siglos sin escribir nada nuevo, vaya que se siente raro... oh bueno, esta historia está prácticamente completa. Me senté una madrugada que tenía insomnio y escribí de golpe sin darme cuenta, hacía bastante tiempo que no me pasaba, realmente estaba bastante desconectada del mundo de la escritura, hasta los dedos me dolieron xD.**

** Bueno, bueno, no los entretendré mucho.**

**Lean...**

**Aclaración.** No, los nombres aquí dichos no son míos. Son de SEGA y yo sólo los tomo prestados para fines ociosos.  
**Advertencia.** Neh, no realmente. Sólo una Amy más loca de lo nomal...

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**  
_"Amy, la amargada de ideas locas"_

* * *

Había despertado de golpe sobresaltada debido a esa molesta alarma que le indicaba que ya era hora de comenzar otro monótono día en el trabajo. Miró sin mucho ánimo el reloj en su mesita de noche; tenía escasos treinta minutos para arreglarse y emprender camino hasta sus labores diarias.

Bufó con molestia; odiaba todo esto de ser adulto y despertar temprano.

Bueno, quizás era una exageración decir que lo odiaba, había pasado más de la mitad de su vida estudiando y tratando de superarse para conseguir el empleo de sus sueños en aquella agencia de publicidad que tanto trabajo le había costado.

Debía de ver las cosas de manera agradecida y así era, no negaría que ciertamente había trabajado los últimos años de manera ardua con la intención de mejorar día con día y ahora que estaba en la cima se sentía extrañamente vacía.

Había ese "algo" en su vida que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la mente, que le impedía ser completamente feliz.

Suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a su baño personal para tomar una ducha rápida, no perdería el tiempo en preparar el desayuno, ya se encargaría de pedir algo en la oficina.

En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba buscando algo cómodo con lo cual vestirse; una de las principales ventajas que le traía su trabajo era que no tenía necesidad de vestir tan formalmente como podría pensarse.

Y así, con jeans desgastados, camisa de cuadros y botas estilo militar se dirigió a la salida de su hogar. Necesitaba caminar para despejar esa sensación de somnolencia que aún se empeñaba en seguir atormentándole.

Diez minutos después y con cara de pocos amigos entró de mala manera en aquel edificio y se dirigió sin muchos ánimos hasta su oficina de trabajo; ahí ya le esperaba su secretaria quién, al ver su cara prefirió no darle los buenos días.

―Vaya cara Ames…―escucho decir tras de ella.

Giro levemente la cabeza para encontrar a su querido amigo y colega de trabajo de nombre Sonic mirarle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy característica en él.

Tras un intercambio de miradas, entró de golpe a su oficina y encendió su computadora; tenía cientos de citas pendientes las cuales debía atender y ni la mitad de las ganas de hacerlo.

―Mierda… ―dijo para sus adentros, consciente de que estaba sola y nadie le escuchaba.

Y no era que se considerara una persona amargada, por el contrario, solía ser el alma de las fiestas, siempre con una sonrisa y con una actitud positiva que podía inclusive llegar a ser empalagosa.

Pero de un tiempo a la fecha las cosas habían cambiado. Tenía veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, hacía un mes que había tenido una gran fiesta de cumpleaños donde todos sus amigos habían estado reunidos. Había bebido, cantado, reído, bailado.

Realmente la había pasado genial, pero…

_¡Siempre había un bendito pero! _

Había notado que algo faltaba en aquella fiesta, algo que seguramente, para cualquier otra mujer en su situación fuese algo estúpido y sin importancia.

Pero por más que se empeñase en negarlo más le carcomía por dentro. Tenía veinticinco, tenía amigos y una carrera próspera pero no tenía un novio ni nada que se le pareciera.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento nunca había tenido un novio en toda la extensión de la palabra, todos aquellos chicos que le habían gustado alguna vez sencillamente no estaban interesados en ella, o eran demasiado raros y terminaban por enfriar las cosas y perder su interés por completo.

Y aquella era una de las principales razones por las que había decidido no encariñarse con nadie. _Siempre la decepcionaban_.

Estaba cansada de sufrir, cansada de esperar a su príncipe azul y tener un final feliz. Debía aceptarlo, aquello era idiota; ella no era una niña.

Pero realmente lo añoraba, por mucho que quisiese poner los pies en la tierra y centrarse en cosas que de verdad fuesen importantes había una pequeña parte en ella que se rehusaba a perder la esperanza.

Y era por eso que había estado tan de mal humor las últimas semanas, se sentía sola. Un bicho raro que se haría vieja y se llenaría de mascotas y estaría amargada, muy amargada y sola.

Frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta; ¿Por qué pensaba esas estupideces en lugar de estar atendiendo su trabajo? Masajeó sus sienes y comenzó a responder algunos correos esperando que aquello absorbiera su mente por completo.

Luego de quince minutos, el sonido de la puerta le hizo despegar la vista del computador; la voz de su asistente le llamo desde afuera.

―Señorita Rose, ¿Gustaría que ordene algo de comer para usted? ―Cuestionó amablemente la chica desde el otro lado, casi como si supiese que no había probado bocado alguno.

Miró por unos segundos en dirección al sonido; y nuevamente suspiró.

―Sí, está bien Cream, gracias…―Dijo sin más para continuar trabajando. Tenía tantos documentos que leer, que estaba segura no le alcanzarían las horas del día para poder darle fin.

Nuevamente, el sonido de la puerta le hizo mirar con fastidio al objeto.

―Rose, a mi oficina en cinco minutos―La voz autoritaria de su colega Shadow, le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío.

Siempre que él se dirigía personalmente hacía ella era porque tenía malas noticias. El que convocara a juntas tan precipitadas le indicaba ciertamente malos augurios. ¿Qué podría estar pasando esta vez? Realmente no deseaba saberlo.

Pero el deber era el deber; se puso de pie y salió sin muchos ánimos de su pequeña oficina, encontrándose con su joven asistente en el camino quién traía en sus manos el desayuno que había ordenado minutos antes.

―Déjalo en mi oficina, lo comeré después―Le pidió mientras caminaba a la sala de juntas sin ánimos.

Una vez en la sala, observó a sus otros dos compañeros con semblantes serios; ambos parecían no saber nada al igual que ella.

Tras unos minutos, fue Sonic quien decidió hablar.

―¿Qué puede ser tan importante para sacarme de la entrevista con esa conejita sexy? ―Comento, con clara intención de parecer gracioso, casi deseando aligerar la tensión.

―Sólo espero que no quiera que nos quedemos horas extras, no está semana―Ahora fue Silver quien siguió la conversación.

Ambos, amigos desde sus años escolares y compañeros en cientos de juergas de una noche habían compartido su sueño y ahora trabajaban codo con codo a fin de tener su propia agencia de publicidad.

Los observó mientras comentaban trivialidades que a ella en ese momento poco o nada le importaban y pensó nuevamente en que era aquello que Shadow quería informarles con tanta urgencia.

Meditó un momento; lo último que habían hablado durante la junta anterior y era que las finanzas de la empresa estaban decayendo debido a "gastos triviales e innecesarios que debían a aprender a controlar".

Tales como papel de baño acolchonado, el cual Sonic insistía fervientemente en comprar aunque costase cinco veces más, porque "era más suavecito de utilizar".

Sonrió para sus adentros, relajándose un momento, sus tres compañeros de alguna manera siempre lograban distraerla de todos sus problemas. Sonic, con sus tonterías tan propias de él en algún momento de su temprana juventud había capturado su corazón.

Cosa que ciertamente le mantenía abochornada, pues se había obsesionado ligeramente con la idea de casarse y tener muchos hijos con el chico, el cual la había rechazado amablemente en incontables oportunidades.

Realmente perdió la cuenta de todas las veces en las que declaró su amor incondicional, pero se había dado por vencida cuando éste consiguió novia la cual parecía ser bastante formal. Tenían al menos ocho años de relación, podía decirse que eran casi un matrimonio.

Luego de su enamoramiento fallido había conocido a Silver, compartían clases durante la época de secundaria y se habían hecho buenos amigos, él era un chico bastante amable y se preocupaba por ella.

No negaría que se había sentido bastante atraída por él durante algún tiempo, después de todo, él era sensible, lindo y atractivo, tenía muchas de las cualidades para ser un gran novio, pero había un pequeño detalle, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica del mismo grado de nombre Blaze quien poco después de un incidente menor había aceptado ser la novia del chico.

Y de eso ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, más del que se atrevía a recordar.

Finalmente quedaba Shadow, a quién había conocido en su etapa de preparatoria, él era dos años mayor que ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, habían almorzado juntos una tarde y ya no se habían separado más.

Siempre se sintió muy cómoda estando a su lado, lo veía como un hermano mayor a quien acudir en caso de problemas y el al parecer pensaba lo mismo pues aún después de tener la fama de ser alguien de pocos amigos se había mantenido cerca de ella.

Incluso sabiendo lo escandalosa, dramática e impertinente que ella podía llegar a resultar.

Aunque, a diferencia de los otros dos, realmente nunca se sintió atraída sentimentalmente hacía él. Pues, después de todo él tenía una novia en ese momento, María; una chica muy linda de ojos azules con quien había compartido muchas cosas también.

Ambos ejercían ese roll de protectores y siempre le parecieron una pareja encantadora.

Lamentablemente, María había muerto cuatro años atrás a causa de una enfermedad extraña y Shadow había quedado destrozado. Ni siquiera ella, que realmente se consideraba cercana a él había logrado ayudarlo a reconfortarse al menos un poco.

Luego de ese incidente; su relación se vio bastante afectada y hoy en día ya no eran tan cercanos como lo fueron alguna vez.

Ella realmente se había esforzado por al menos romper un poco esa barrera pero no lo logró.

De alguna manera sus tres mejores amigos la habían rechazado sentimentalmente hablando y aquello había causado una especie de efecto de aislamiento en ella. No era que se considerada fea o algo por el estilo, sencillamente estaba cansada de sufrir y ser rechazada.

Desde luego que había tenido algunos noviecillos de pocos meses con cuales podía desquitar sus frustraciones y tontear un poco, pero ninguno le había realmente dejado esa "chispa" que pudiese considerarse amor de verdad.

Nadie tenía las cualidades que ella deseaba en una pareja, nadie había llenado sus expectativas.

Por otro lado, sus tres mejores amigos se preocupaban por ella, eso no podía negarlo, después de todo seguían siendo sus amigos aún a pesar del tiempo y diversas situaciones ajenas a su voluntad.

Pero, el hecho de que ellos pudiesen continuar con su vida como si nada, aún después de todo había afectado su autoestima. Quizá estaba siendo infantil y egoísta, pero ese era su sentir.

Nunca se los había externado abiertamente, pero lo pensaba. Principalmente cuando los veía felices, con vidas prósperas en todo sentido, porque hasta Shadow parecía que no se quedaba atrás y de vez en cuando conseguía una conquista.

Pero ella era la única tonta que seguía sola y sin amor. Le alegraba desde luego que ellos fuesen felices, eso no lo negaba ni por un instante, pero aún estaba esa pequeña venilla celosa muy muy en el fondo de su alma que no le permitía aceptar que ellos estaban en un nivel personal bastante alejado del suyo.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Shadow de manera apresurada. Lo observaron con curiosidad y nerviosismo, pues la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, plenamente consciente de la incertidumbre que causaba en sus compañeros, vociferó de pronto.

―¡Ustedes, trío de idiotas! ¿Es qué nunca hacen nada bien? ―Lo observaron confundidos, más ninguno se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento. A lo que Shadow prosiguió. ―¡Sus torpes acciones le cuestan dinero a esta empresa! ―carraspeó― ¡Tú, faker! Tus tontos coqueteos con las edecanes me cuestan el 15% de la ganancia total―Aquello último dejo intrigados a todos.

―¿Cómo…?―

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, sintió el golpe de un folder impactar contra su rostro. Observó el contenido y sintió sus mejillas arder. Estaba lleno de recortes de periódico y capturas de pantalla de cientos de quejas de las chicas con quienes había mantenido un coqueto y/o relaciones con la promesa de aceptarlas y ahora le delataban en redes sociales.

―Mierda―Fue lo único que pronunció…

―El que no puedas mantener tus estúpidos pantalones cerrados nos cuestas clientes y mala publicidad a la cual tengo que pagar para que eliminen ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta eso, imbécil? ―La voz de Shadow sonaba más áspera de lo normal, realmente estaba molesto.

―No puedo creer que realmente seas tan imprudente―Ahora fue Silver quien manifestó su incredulidad al observar aquellos recortes con una expresión de consternación en el rostro. No creía que su compañero fuese tan idiota, pero al parecer las cosas realmente estaban en su contra.

―¡OH! ―El dedo acusador de Shadow le señaló directamente haciéndolo callar al instante―Y no te quedas atrás―Mantuvo su vista fija en el chico―Tú y tus estúpidos "regalos" a tu pretenciosa y frígida novia cargados a la cuenta oficial de la empresa nos cuestan más del 10% de las ganancias totales del mes―

Silver ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos después de eso último. Era verdad, gastaba demasiado dinero en regalos caros para su adorada novia, pero realmente nunca pensó que aquello fuese un verdadero problema.

Se sintió verdaderamente avergonzado.

Amy, quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, observó a sus dos compañeros abochornados mientras Shadow les reprendía monumentalmente cual niños de preescolar.

Se preguntó entonces, ¿Ella realmente habría causado daños a la empresa? Lo pensó y espero a que Shadow se lo hiciese saber, pero al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado reprendiendo verbalmente a sus compañeros como para recordar su existencia.

Quizás ella realmente hacía bien su trabajo.

Miró la escena por breves momentos, aquello le parecía tan cómicamente irreal, tres adultos discutiendo como niños pequeños; realmente deseo reír a carcajadas, pero por respeto prefirió ser testigo mudo de aquella escena.

Sin poder evitar admirarlos como niños pequeños, de pronto una idea bastante absurda se formó en su mente y de pronto esa idea se volvió una necesidad.

**Quería tener un bebé.**

Y no sólo un bebé, quería un bebé de alguno de sus compañeros, realmente en esos momentos no le importaba cual, solo quería uno. De pronto toda esa negatividad que había estado sobre sus hombros había desaparecido y la sola idea de imaginarse con ropa de maternidad y una pequeña vida crecer dentro de ella le pareció lo más normal y adorable del mundo.

De pronto todo pareció encajar mágicamente y sintió deseos de reír a carcajadas nuevamente a causa de la felicidad que eso le causó. Observó a sus compañeros los cuales estaban bastante ocupados en sus asuntos como para notar siquiera que ella los consideraba candidatos para ser el futuro padre de su hijo o hija, realmente no importaba.

Poco importaba que dos de ellos tuviesen pareja formal y otro sencillamente la ignorara casi olímpicamente, no quería una relación con ellos, realmente estaba dispuesta a simplemente tener una aventura de una sola noche y que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, aunque estaba consciente de que seguramente se necesitaría más de un intento para que eso funcionara.

―Rose―La voz de Shadow le hizo volver a la realidad―¿Tienes algo que opinar? ―Cuestionó de pronto, como si deseara integrarla en la conversación.

Los observó unos segundos, realmente no podía dejar de pensar en su absurda y maravillosa idea.

―N-no―Dijo sin más. Y era verdad, no tenía nada que decir.

La observaron atentamente por unos segundos, algo extraño parecía estarle pasando, se miraba extrañamente ¿feliz? Algo raro debían admitir.

―Hey Ames… ¿te encuentras bien? ―Cuestionó Sonic de pronto mientras tocaba su frente, como cerciorándose de que no tuviese fiebre. Shadow simplemente le observó seriamente mientras Silver tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Sintiéndose asediada, casi como si leyeran su mente negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

―Estoy bien―Trató de recobrar la compostura―Sólo que me he quedado pensando en lo que Shadow dijo―Medio mintió la chica.

La observaron no muy convencidos, pero dieron por válida su respuesta, después de todo era una mujer y las mujeres eran complicadas.

―He decidido que trabajaremos toda la noche para organizar las finanzas, revisaremos cada nota y factura de ser necesario, no pienso perder un centavo más en sus estupideces―Dictaminó mientras tomaba asiento en la única silla disponible ―Así que díganle a sus queridas novias que no los esperen, porque voy romperles cada uno de los huesos si se atreven a irse―Amenazó.

Lo observaron con frustración, pero ninguno fue capaz de negarse.

―Mierda… Sally va a matarme cuando se entere―Sonic parecía bastante reflexivo. Quería a su novia, aunque no negaría que después de tantos años juntos, sentía la necesidad de probar alguna que otra manzana prohibida pues comer de la misma estaba comenzando a cansarle.

En especial si esa manzanita insistía diariamente con casarse con él y tener hijos porque "ya era tiempo y su reloj biológico funcionaba bien".

―Vaya que tienes problemas―Silver le palmeó la espalda. ―¿Realmente era necesario acostarse con esas mujeres? ―Para él no había otra mujer que no fuese Blaze en su vida.

Sonic lo miró con cierta ternura debido a la visible inocencia que poseía el chico frente a él y negó con la cabeza. Era respetable que fuese hombre de una sola mujer, por eso no le criticaría nada.

―No sé, luego de tantos años uno se aburre y quiere experimentar, ella quiere hijos, matrimonio y esas cosas… y creo que aún no estoy listo―Admitió mientras masajeaba sus sienes, como si estuviese frustrado.

Ella les observaba con cierta discreción pues aunque los cuatro estuviesen en la misma habitación, la conversación no necesitaba su opinión.

―Desearía que Blaze quisiera casarse…―Si era momento de confesarse, lo haría él también―Hemos hablado del tema, pero está demasiado concentrada en su carrera y dice que los hijos entorpecerían su progreso―Agregó con cierta tristeza.

Shadow se mantenía en silencio, bastante ajeno a esos dramas sentimentales. Ella en cambio les observaba discretamente a los tres.

Eran bastante diferentes, cada uno con una personalidad bastante definida y atrayente. Sería bastante difícil decidirse por uno como padre de su hijo.

Aunque había escuchado las palabras de Sonic y su deseo de no tener compromisos tan serios como lo son el matrimonio y los hijos no podía evitar pensar lo lindos que serían los niños que podía tener con él y su bonita sonrisa.

Con Silver por otro lado, tendría hijos amables y correctos siempre dispuestos a ser lindos con todos y aquello también le gustaba, además él tenía unos ojos tan bonitos que le encantaban.

Por último estaba Shadow; aunque con él era con quien más trabajo le costaría acostumbrarse a la idea de concebir un hijo, no negaría que también podrían resultar niños bastante inteligentes, cultos y en extremo atractivos.

Pero la pregunta del siglo era, ¿quién? ¿quién de los tres podría ser el mejor candidato para esa absurda idea que estaba maquilando en su mente?

―Soy un idiota―Sonic parecía realmente abatido por el descubrimiento de sus aventuras tan poco apropiadas.

Ninguno de los presentes hizo comentario alguno, no era necesario confirmar lo evidente.

―Terminamos―Ahora fue Shadow quien hablo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida. ―No lo olviden, trabajaremos hasta tarde―Y dicho esto, salió sin más.

Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible y salió también de aquella sala, seguramente su desayuno estaría frío y realmente ya no tenía mucha hambre que digamos. Sonrió suavemente y en el trayecto se encontró con la mirada nerviosa de Cream quien la observaba con cierta incertidumbre.

―¿Ha sucedido algo, Señorita Rose? ―Cuestionó preocupada la joven chica.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando.

―No te preocupes Cream, todo está bien―Hizo una breve pausa―Me quedaré trabajando hasta tarde, por favor cancela mis compromisos fuera―Pidió mientras entraba a su oficina.

Ahora que tenía paz y silencio debía continuar con sus labores; tomó asiento y continuó leyendo y contestando unos cuantos de los muchísimos e-mails que recibían. Le dolían las sienes, pero quería reducir la carga de trabajo, eso le ayudaba a dejar de pensar un poco en su plan.

Que, por muy absurdo que pudiese resultar, nada le costaba intentar imaginar y tratar de hacer algunas cosas, después de todo era una mujer adulta, con una carrera próspera y con la capacidad de poder mantenerse a sí misma y a una pequeña criatura.

Claro que le hubiese gustado casarse primero, pero realmente eso ya no estaba dentro de sus prioridades en ese momento.

Nuevamente, el pensamiento fugaz de quien de sus tres amigos sería el candidato adecuado surcó su mente.

Tenía tres opciones a escoger, todas con el mismo grado de dificultad e igual de improbables entre sí. Realmente debía estar muy loca, pero ese factor le emocionaba más.

_Sí, definitivamente estaba muy loca._

Pero poco o nada importaba si estaba loca o no, porque si había algo de lo que debía estar orgullosa de sí misma es de la tenacidad y perseverancia que podía llegar a tener cuando se proponía algo. Sabía que con el debido esfuerzo y algo de buena suerte podría llegar a cumplir su cometido sin muchas consecuencias y contratiempos.

**∙.**

Luego de una jornada de trabajo relativamente ocupada; se dispuso a caminar nuevamente a la sala de juntas pues sabía que Shadow los esperaría ahí para comenzar con esa auditoría interna que tanto insistía que necesitaban.

Se despidió de Cream indicándole que no necesitaba más de sus servicios y una vez dentro, encontró a Silver sentado frente a un montón de carpetas y papeles con una expresión de frustración en el rostro.

―Odio los números―Fue lo que pronunció cuando notó que le observaba.

Ella sólo sonrió y tomó asiento a su lado para comenzar a hurgar entre los papeles percatándose de que eran estados de cuenta y demás facturas que indicaban los ingresos de entrada y salida.

―Vaya, nadie pensaría que la factura de agua fuese tan elevada―Comentó intentando hacer tema de conversación, Silver simplemente asintió. ―¿Cómo va todo? ―Cuestionó después dejando de lado los papeles, observándole directamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, dirigió su mirada hasta su compañera y negó con la cabeza, después de todo eran amigos y podía confiarle lo que tenía dentro.

―Francamente… no lo sé―Admitió, con pesar. ―Las cosas con Blaze parecen estar en un punto flaco―Continuó genuinamente preocupado.

Lo observó por breves instantes y dudo en preguntar.

―¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Hay algo mal entre ustedes? ―Cuestiono con cortesía y preocupación, porque por mucho que lo considera como parte de su plan, sabía bien que él estaba muy enamorado de su compañera de vida y por ello le preocupaba su felicidad.

Y ya iba a abrir la boca cuando Sonic entró en la habitación.

―Mierda… esto realmente es en serio―Manifestó su descontento al observar el montón de papeles sobre la mesa. ―Genial, simplemente genial―.

Silver y Amy simplemente le observaron.

Tomó asiento y sin el menor cuidado comenzó a hojear entre el montón de papeles y una mueca de aburrimiento se instaló en su rostro. Definitivamente las cuentas y administración no eran tampoco su fuerte.

De ninguno a decir verdad.

―Y no es ni la quinta parte de todo lo que hay que revisar―La voz de Shadow se hizo presente, completando el cuarteto. ―Ahora, a trabajar―Y dicho esto, comenzaron a analizar aquel montón de papeles.

Observarlos trabajar le hacía nuevamente pensar; sabía y estaba plenamente convencida de que las estupideces en su mente debían esperar, pero no podía evitarlo. Venían una y otra vez y de vez en vez una risita tonta se instalaba en sus labios causando que los tres masculinos le observaran de reojo, entre curiosos, confundidos e intrigados.

Se había reprendido a sí misma varias veces porque la risa se estaba haciendo más constante y realmente no podía concentrarse como era debido. Ya había cometido ligeros errores antes y sinceramente no tenía ánimo de que Shadow o los demás la reprendieran.

Suspiró sonoramente y detuvo sus lecturas, intentando serenarse.

―Por mucho que quiera negarlo, necesito un descanso. ―Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hasta ella, causándole un visible nerviosismo. ―Tengo hambre―Admitió un poco avergonzada.

―Cielos, pensé que nadie se atrevería a decirlo―Sonic secundó su petición―Estoy que me muero de hambre―Agregó, dejando todo de lado el también.

Silver solo asintió, uniéndose al trío.

Y como tres siempre serán más que uno, Shadow simplemente suspiró derrotado. Por mucho que quisiese seguir trabajando debían parar a comer.

―Ok, tendremos una hora para comer―Dictaminó―Faker, tú y Rose consigan algo para comer―Ordenó, como siempre. ―Y que no se te ocurra traer tus porquerías llenas de carbohidratos y salsa picante―Agregó mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Una mueca de indignación se formó en el rostro del aludido. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar de ese modo sus preciados y deliciosos chilidogos?! Eran el manjar más delicioso y precioso del planeta.

―¡CÓMO! ―Y ya a articular palabra, cuando la mano de Amy le detuvo jalándole fuera de la habitación.

―Anda, se hace tarde y muero de hambre―Fue lo que dijo restándole importancia al asunto, no tenía ganas de presenciar una discusión que podía no tener fin.

Fuera del edificio, ahora debía disponerse a encontrar algo que comer a esas horas.

―¿Y qué tienes en mente Ames? ―

Ella le observó un momento y negó con la cabeza, realmente no tenía nada que quisiera comer en particular, francamente a ella no le molestaban los chilidogs y sabía que a Silver seguramente tampoco, pero viendo la negativa de Shadow y la hora en cuestión sus opciones se habían reducido.

El sonido del aparato celular de su acompañante le hizo mirar con curiosidad como lo sacaba de su bolsillo y se alejaba unos cuantos metros para contestar buscando privacidad.

Por mucho que hubiese intentando no escuchar la conversación, la voz de su amigo era demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada.

―¿A caso crees que estoy mintiendo? ¡Realmente estoy atascado en el trabajo! ―Escuchó decir, visiblemente alterado ―¿Zorras y golfas? ¡Por Dios Sally! ¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces? ―La cara en la lejanía que se formó en el rostro de Sonic hubiese sido digna de fotografía. ―¡Te juro que no es verdad! ―Y antes de escuchar algo más, el guardo el celular en su bolsillo.

Camino nuevamente hasta ella y la expresión en su rostro se volvió seria.

―Sonic…―Le llamó por su nombre, intentando consolarlo sutilmente.

―Terminó conmigo, por teléfono. ―Su mirada parecía un tanto dolida, pero su voz estaba bastante tranquila―Vaya, realmente no veía venir eso… ―Bufó con molestia. ―Bien, vayamos a buscar comida, que el no tener novia da mucha hambre―.

Caminaron en silencio unas cuantas calles, la tensión en el ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Lo veía mantener una batalla interna y por mucho que también lo tuviera contemplado como parte de su plan realmente le preocupaba como podía estar por dentro.

Tenía una relación de muchos años con esa chica y aunque era consciente de que realmente se había equivocado parecía afectarle la noticia de que su novia lo dejaba.

Se detuvo de golpe y le miró directamente a los ojos.

―Sonic, ¿realmente estás bien? ―Le cuestiono, con preocupación.

Ni siquiera pudo sostener su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

―Ese es el problema, Amy… no sé qué es lo que siento―Admitió.

Curiosamente, aunque misteriosamente, aunque una de las piezas pareciera que estaba encajando para llevar a cabo su plan, realmente lo único que importaba en ese momento era como estaba él. Y sin decir más le hundió en un abrazo asfixiantemente reconfortante, pues no había palabras que pudiese brindarle para hacerle sentir mejor.

Y aunque él no le hubiese correspondido del todo, agradecía su preocupación.

―Gracias, Amy… lo aprecio mucho―Se separó de ella, para continuar caminando―No sé tú, pero necesito una hamburguesa con queso extra y una malteada de chocolate―Le dijo un tanto más repuesto.

Sonrió suavemente, le parecía sorprende la tranquilidad con la que estaba tomando la situación. Ella en su lugar estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas maldiciendo y destruyendo todo a su paso.

―Me parece bien―.

Y sin mediar mayor palabra caminaron hasta ese local de hamburguesas abierto las 24 horas con la intención de surtirse de aquel grasoso manjar.

* * *

**Continuará.**  
Suena loco, sí. Esa es la intención, después de todo es un plan de Amy y ella no es conocida por estar muy cuerda que digamos xD…  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	2. Sonic soltero, ¿Comienza el juego?

Feliz 2020 c:

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**  
_Sonic soltero, ¿comienza el juego?_

* * *

.

.

.

Luego de media hora esperando su orden, regresaron hasta la oficina en un incómodo silencio. Realmente deseó poder entablar algo de conversación, pero la cara de pocos amigos que Sonic tenía en ese momento le indicaba que no estaba de humor. Era de esperarse que estuviera así, después de todo tenía sentimientos como todos o eso parecía. Realmente en todos los años que tenía de conocerle, eran pocas las veces en que le había visto con un semblante de esa magnitud.

Desde luego que siempre fue consciente de las "actitudes" y comportamientos que había estado llevando a cabo los últimos años y que seguramente de haberle sucedido a ella también le habría roto el corazón. Entendía perfectamente ese asunto y había decidido mantenerse completamente al margen de ello, después de todo no era asunto suyo.

Él nunca le contaba nada respecto a su relación, seguramente porque luego de haber pasado tantos años enamorada de él lo correcto sería evitar esos temas, ya que siempre solían tornarse bastante incómodos. Aún podía recordar como en antaño estuvo loca e irremediablemente enamorada y como incluso había llegado a acosarlo en algunas ocasiones.

No era algo que le hiciera sentir orgullosa, era muy joven y bastante tonta. Había confundido aquella actitud amable y juguetona con un coqueteo y se dejó envolver con el carisma y encanto del chico de ojos verdes.

De cualquier modo nunca se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente para preguntarle algo con respecto a eso.

Ni a él le interesaba decirle, ni a ella preguntárselo, quizá por eso realmente su amistad había perdurado.

Ambos habían hecho como si nada hubiese pasado y quizás eso era lo mejor.

**∙.**

Ni bien llegaron a la oficina todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, realmente a estas alturas todos tenían demasiado en la mente como para intentar tener una conversación cordial.

Los observaba de cuando en cuando, todos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos ni siquiera prestaban atención en la cara de idiota que estaba instalada en su rostro.

Nuevamente, ese pensamiento vino de golpe. Seguido de un pensamiento lúcido y cargado de sentido común.

¿Es qué acaso estaba loca? Silver tenía una pareja estable y estaba demasiado enamorado de Blaze como para siquiera pensar que podría llegar a pensarlo. Hacerlo parte de su plan significaría arruinar su vida, destrozarlo, dejarlo sin esperanzas y sueños y sin duda alguna no querría volver a hablarle nunca más.

Eso, aderezado al hecho de que la novia de Silver tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y meterse con él, significaría un mundo de dolor. Quizás realmente era una mala idea tenerlo a él en mente.

Tomando en cuenta ese pequeño inconveniente aún quedaban Shadow y Sonic, ambos solteros y lo suficientemente desprendidos emocionalmente como para tomarla como una aventura de una sola noche y que ella pudiese seguir con su vida como si nada.

Quizás ellos dos eran mejores opciones y muchísimo menos complicadas.

―Hay más alegría en un cementerio―Comentó Silver de pronto, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Nadie se pronunció al respecto.

Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular, faltaban 10 minutos para media noche y no tenían ni una cuarta parte del trabajo que se supone que deberían de tener. Ahora debía de renunciar a la idea de dormir en su cama al menos 8 horas.

Le dolía el cuello y cada hoja que tomaba entre sus manos le resultaba igual de insulsa que la anterior. Dirigió su atención hacia Shadow quien tecleaba con suma concentración todos los datos que había recopilado y al parecer llevaba un conteo mental de todo lo que analizaba.

Silver acomodaba por fecha y orden de prioridad cada hoja que tenía en sus manos; tenía alrededor de seis tipos diferentes de montones de papeles todos ordenados y estructurados de tal modo que su área de trabajo era la más limpia de las cuatro.

Y al final estaba Sonic, quién era el más desordenado de todos los presentes, realmente dudaba que estuviese concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, su expresión de pocos amigos seguía instalada en su rostro.

Ella en cambio hacía anotaciones en su tableta de todo lo que analizaba y colocaba a un lado todo lo que terminaba de utilizar, quizá no era el mejor sistema, pero consideraba que dada las circunstancias y su falta de sueño podría ser menos productiva.

―Voy por un café. ¿Alguien quiere uno? ―Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, los cuales le estaban matando debido a la falta de movilidad.

Todos asintieron sin mirarle, realmente no hacía falta decir más.

Conocía sus gustos casi tan bien como los suyos; Shadow bebía café negro, sin azúcar ni ningún otro aditivo; Silver solía tomarlo bastante dulce, era fanático de dicho sabor; por último estaba Sonic, del único quien podía robar un sorbo pues solía beberlo prácticamente igual a ella.

Nuevamente en la oficina y cada quien con su café en mano, continuó releyendo algunas notas con lo que podía deducir eran los regalos caros que Silver compraba para su novia. Miró con interés como en el último mes habían gastado alrededor de 1000 dólares entre hoteles, cenas y lo que ella suponía eran preservativos.

Un ligero tono carmín se instaló en sus mejillas, realmente no quería imaginar dichas escenas.

Aunque debía admitir que seguramente sería interesante tener algo con él. No lo negaría, pensar en lo dulce y delicado de Silver haciendo contraste con lo que seguramente hacía con Blaze en esos hoteles; y a juzgar con la cantidad de preservativos que compraban al mes, seguramente sería una experiencia digna de realizar.

Sonrió estúpidamente y bebió un sorbo de su bebida. Debía comenzar a deshacerse de esos pensamientos o terminaría de confirmarles que estaba muy pero muy loca. Después de todo la idea de imagina a Silver en una situación comprometedora era realmente un suicidio si tenía en cuenta que la novia de éste último podía llegar a ser aún más peligrosa que ella enojada.

Lo observó de reojo por unos instantes y suspiró de manera casi imperceptible, era tan lindo; de los tres era con quien más solía conversar. Podía pasar horas hablando de temas triviales y siempre le parecía bastante fructífera su manera de ver el mundo.

A estas alturas y a causa de tanta estupidez mental había comenzado a dibujar tonterías entre sus apuntes dejando completamente de lado la razón por la que estaba ahí en primera instancia.

―Eh, Amy...―La voz de Sonic le hizo salir de su ensoñación―¿Tienes las facturas de enero-marzo?―Preguntó mientras la observaba garabatear algo que no pudo distinguir desde su sitio.

Miró los papeles que tenía entre sus manos y se los entregó sin realmente darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo.

La mirada de consternación que su compañero le brindó fue algo que, de haber estado completamente en sus cinco sentidos le habría hecho salir corriendo en ese preciso instante.

―...¿S, corazón S?―Fue lo que pronunció, con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz. ―Parece que nuestra linda Amy está enamorada.―Obvió, en tono burlón mientras le tendía la hoja a Silver quien era el más próximo.

―Vaya Amy... eso es bueno ¿Quién es el afortunado?―Cuestiono con una sonrisa mientras ambos le observaban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Los observó sin comprender a que se referían.

―¿De qué estás hablando?―Cuestionó, tratando de parecer poco interesada.

Nuevamente con el montón de papeles entre sus manos, notó con horror y vergüenza que efectivamente había garabateado corazones y una jodida "S" entre sus apuntes. El tono carmín que acompañó a sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros, quienes burlescos continuaron con los cuestionamientos.

―Venga... ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es tan guapo cómo yo? ¡Si sales con el idiota de las copias, me has decepcionado Amy Rose!―El tono burlón que Sonic tenía en sus palabras era casi imposible que no la hiciera reír y al mismo tiempo avergonzada. ―Vaya Shadow, parece que alguien ha robado el corazón de nuestra dulce y tierna Amy... ¿Qué opinas al respecto?―Cuestionó, intentando integrarlo a la conversación.

Observó a sus compañeros por breves momentos; no entendía porque buscaban cualquier excusa tan tonta para dejar de trabajar y mejor aún ¿Por qué les interesaba saber su opinión de algo como eso?.

―Supongo que felicidades Rose, mereces ser feliz―Fue lo único que dijo y continuó con su trabajo.

No era que realmente esperara que se integrara a la conversación, pero de alguna extraña manera aquello había sonado bastante irreal.

Podía escuchar a Sonic y Silver hacer conjeturas sobre la identidad de quien podría ser el nuevo dueño de su corazón.

¿Debía aprovecharse de la situación? Podía buscar algún hueco argumental entre ese ambiente de burlas y camaradería para intentar llevar a cabo su absurdo plan. ¿Era prudente hacerlo? Desde luego que no, pero de todos modos lo haría porque no sería ella misma si no tomase decisiones estúpidas y precipitadas.

―No, no es Sebastián el de las "copias"―Admitió intentando mantenerse lo más tranquila y segura de sí misma que le fue posible. ―Es alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien―Agregó con cierta malicia mientras retomaba su trabajo.

Luego de esto, sus tres compañeros la observaron curiosos. Incluso Shadow pareció genuinamente sorprendido por esa aclaración.

―¿Ah sí?―Silver fue quien intervino de repente. ―Pues, sea quien sea es bastante afortunado, Amy... espero que seas correspondida y muy feliz―Le dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente. Sonic solo suspiró y asintió mientras dirigía su atención nuevamente a su trabajo y Shadow continuaba tecleando.

El resto de la noche continuó sin contratiempos.

**∙.**

Resaca.

Oh bendita y jodida resaca.

Habían logrado poner todos los papeles en orden, milagrosamente y para fortuna de todos podían arreglar los desperfectos en alrededor de un mes o dos. Pero ahora Shadow debía aprobar y monitorear todos los "prestamos" personales que se tomasen de ahora en adelante, al menos los que Sonic y Silver se atreviesen a pedir.

Bostezó con pereza mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Había dormido alrededor de tres horas antes de regresar a la oficina a trabajar. Tenía ojeras, le dolía la cabeza y seguramente cualquier ruido fuerte le haría estallar la cabeza.

―Amy―La voz de Cream desde fuera de su oficina le hizo fruncir el ceño. ―El señor Sonic solicita su ayuda―Le informó su asistente antes de regresar a su lugar de trabajo.

¿Sonic necesitaba su ayuda? Eso no era algo usual en él. Normalmente si deseaba decirle algo iba directamente hasta ella y lo pedía sin más. Dudó un momento en acudir, pero quizás tendría algún problema con su papeleo, lo cual sonaba mucho más lógico.

Luego de meditarlo unos momentos, acudió a su llamado, después de todo eran amigos y le gustaba ayudar.

Ya en su oficina, la mirada seria que Sonic tenía instalada en su rostro le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

―¿Necesitas mi ayuda?―Cuestionó mientras entraba y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que tenía su compañero.

El asintió con tranquilidad.

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Sonic decidió hablar.

―Escucha Amy... lo que sucedió anoche...―Dudo un momento en continuar. ―Con respecto a Sally y todo ese asunto de la ruptura yo...―Y antes de que pudiese continuar decidió interrumpirlo.

―No hay nada que explicar, Sonic... sé que lo que pasó anoche mientras íbamos a comprar comida fue algo muy personal y comprendo si no estabas de humor para seguir conversando conmigo... ―guardo silencio un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas― Sé que las rupturas son difíciles, tienes mi apoyo incondicional. ―Le dijo después.

Una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

―Eres muy buena Amy... pero, creo que no entiendes... no estoy triste―Admitió sin más.

Vaya eso si que no se lo esperaba.

―¿Ah no? ―Preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

Luego de la cara de pocos amigos que había tenido casi toda la noche anterior después de la ruptura telefónica que había tenido realmente se creyó que estaba arrepentido.

―No... Bueno, sí... ¡es decir! sé qué debería estar triste... pero no lo estoy y eso es lo que me hace sentir jodido, ¿Sabes?―

Honestamente no tenía una respuesta para eso.

Y su cara bastante obvia por lo que Sonic continuó.

―Es extraño Ames… he pasado tanto tiempo con Sally que creí que si las cosas terminaban en algún punto estaría realmente devastado… ―hubo un momento en el que pareció recordar algo―Pero lo cierto es que me siento libre…―Se sinceró.

Y el que estuviese loca no significaba que fuese una desconsiderada, realmente podía comprender el sentimiento de "aparente libertad" del cual era presa su compañero, después de una relación tan larga las cosas le parecían tan extrañas.

―Es algo normal, no creo que seas alguien malo por sencillamente sentir un alivio momentáneo. Quizás solo debes relajarte unos días y esperar que las aguas se enfríen. ―Le animó.

Porque por muy rara que sintiera esa conversación ella era plenamente consciente de que si el podía tener una y mil aventuras con las chicas con las que solían trabajar era porque realmente no estaba muy enamorado de la chica que había sido hasta ese entonces su pareja formal.

Le resultaba incluso lo más saludable que podía hacer. Dar por terminada al fin una red de mentiras en las que la hacía partícipe sin desearlo.

―Supongo que tienes razón… ―una sonrisa se instaló en sus finos labios―Gracias Ames…―finalizó, coqueto como solo el sabía hacerlo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había sonreído con esa intensidad. Realmente era todo un chico encantador, no podía siquiera atreverse a negarlo.

Esa facilidad de palabra y la habilidad de restarle importancia a situaciones de estrés siempre le habían encantado de él. Siempre lograba hacerla olvidar sus problemas y al mismo tiempo lograba reconfortarla en sus momentos más oscuros.

Después de todo él le había acompañado en una de las etapas más difíciles de su vida; la muerte de sus padres.

―Eh, Amy…―la voz de su acompañante le hizo salir de su ensoñación―¿Quieres ir a cenar? ―Cuestionó de pronto tomándole por sorpresa. ―Necesito un descanso de tanto papeleo―.

Eso también le tomó por sorpresa.

Realmente hizo un esfuerzo casi bestial para guardar compostura y contestar con naturalidad.

―Claro…―

Y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, aquello realmente le había llegado como anillo al dedo. Las cosas de algún modo se estaban acomodando a su favor.

¿Sería prudente entonces hacer a Sonic partícipe de su plan?

Quizás no, pero de igual modo lo haría, después de todo el destino le estaba sonriendo.

―De acuerdo, nos vemos al salir…―

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte.**

Gri.


	3. La cita

Ha quedado largo.

_Dispensen las faltas.. escribo desde mi teléfono y a veces se van algunas palabrillas sin querer queriendo :3_

* * *

**Capítulo Tres  
**"_La cita…_"

* * *

.

.

.

El día vuela cuando tienes miles de cosas que hacer y hoy precisamente era uno de esos.

Había contestado tantos y tantos correos electrónicos que perdió la cuenta cuando llegó al número setenta. Shadow realmente estaba bastante exigente con el hecho de agilizar posibles tratos y debía darle un pase a todos aquellos que se contactaron con ellos.

Luego de aquel incidente lo último que quería era estar rodeada de sus amigos hostigándola con preguntas que realmente no debían ser contestadas.

Aún le quedaba un mínimo de cordura como para al menos intentar se discreta.

Lo último que quería era causar un conflicto debido a sus absurdas intenciones, porque el que para ella fuese esencial no significaba que arruinaría todo a su paso.

Bueno, al menos no creía que las cosas llegarían hasta esos extremos.

Después de todo sus compañeros eran lo suficientemente distraídos como para notar en algún momento que ella podía llegar a estar embarazada.

Ellos tenían su vida y estaban tan sumergidos en sus propios asuntos que rara vez notaban lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sonic era el único con el que solía tener contacto relativamente regular –_Si por contacto se entiende escucharle hablar de sus conquistas extramaritales−_.

Con Shadow la cosa realmente se complicaba pues él prácticamente se la vivía dentro de la oficina y solo lo veía al salir. Siempre con palabras poco afectuosas y lleno de protocolos de formalidad que a ella francamente le sabían a hipocresía.

No se consideraba una persona formal, con ella esas cosas estaban de más. Y realmente le sabía fatal que después de haber sido tan unidos él le tratase como si fuese una extraña.

Y bueno, al final estaba Silver, quien si bien era amable y educado y realmente siempre estaba dispuesto a mantener una conversación siempre que hubiese oportunidad, realmente era ella quien solía evitarlo. No era que el chico le desagradara –_todo lo contrario_− ¡Pero siempre estaba hablando de Blaze!. No perdía oportunidad para hablar de su perfecta novia en cada oración –_y aunque aquello le parecía tierno, era verdaderamente fastidioso_−.

Ahora entendía cómo se sentían sus amigos cuando ella estuvo obsesionada con Sonic.

**Joder que eso cansaba**.

Suspiró sonoramente y miró sin muchos ánimos la solicitud que tenía en el monitor de su computador para darle el pase de entrada mientras masajeó un poco sus sienes con cansancio.

Faltaba una hora para dar por terminada su labor y empezar aquella "cita" –_que seguramente de cita no tendría nada_− con Sonic y aún no podía asimilar del todo que aquello fuese a suceder.

Luego de años de ser ella quién −_rogase_− le invitase a salir y fuese rechazada sutilmente por el joven ahora las cosas cambiaban y realmente le sonaba irreal.

No era que nunca hubiese fantaseado con la idea, de hecho hizo hasta sus propias historias las cuales guardaba celosamente en su diario personal dentro de su mesita de noche.

Aunque aun así era extraño; ¿qué podía significar eso? ¿El destino estaba de acuerdo con su absurdo plan y le ponía a Sonic en bandeja de plata? ¿Así cómo así? Algo realmente no le cuadraba. Era demasiado paranoica como para no poder evitar sentir que había algo más allá de la aparente buena intención de salir a "relajarse" con su amigo azulado.

_¡Pero qué más daba!_

De igual manera su idea de ser madre era todavía más absurda y aún así la llevaría a cabo.

−_Señorita Rose_−La voz de su asistente le llamó desde fuera−_El señor Shadow esta en la línea dos, dice que es imperativo que conteste ahora mismo_−le informó de manera suave la joven.

−Está bien Cream, gracias−Se limitó mientras tomaba la bocina del teléfono y presionaba el condenado botón. −¿Qué sucede ahora, Shadow? –

−_Rose_−Hubo un ruido seco del otro lado que le impidió continuar −_¿Tienes los formularios que te pedí en la mañana?_ –Cuestionó secamente.

Miró el montón de hojas que su autoproclamado jefe le había encargado y sí, los tenía y los había llenado; pero no entendía porque era tan necesario comunicarse de esa manera con ella.

−Sí. –Se limitó a decir−Le diré a Cream que pase a dejarlos a tu oficina−Agregó a punto de colgar.

−_Es de suma importancia que pases a revisarlos personalmente conmigo_−Le informó con ese tono pretencioso que le caracteriza−_Mephiles me obliga a mandar todo en perfecto estado._ −

Bufó con molestia y negó con la cabeza.

−Oh vamos Shadow… ¡tengo planes esta noche! –

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes entre ambos.

−_¿Planes?..._ –

Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. No consideraba que fuese algo que debía ocultar, después de todo su salida con Sonic no era más que algo casual entre amigos pero, ¿por qué le resultaba tan vergonzoso que él lo supiese?

Estaba segura que a él poco o nada le importaba lo que hiciese así que no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

−Sí…−se apresuró a decir−Tengo una cita−Admitió después.

_Silencio…_

−_Entonces, deberías venir cuanto antes si no quieres dejar a tu novio esperando_−Y dicho esto último cortó la comunicación.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño; ¿Cómo se atrevía a colgarle? Tomó de mala gana todos los papeles y salió de su oficina indicándole a Cream que apagase todo pues no pensaba regresar.

Llegó hasta aquella oficina y entró de forma apresurada tomando asiento frente al escritorio del moreno, quién realmente no parecía prestarle atención a su berrinche.

−Toma−Le lanzó el montón de papeles directo a su escritorio−Comencemos…−Intentó apresurar.

Recibiendo una mirada de completa indiferencia y apatía por parte de su contrario. Tomó con serenidad aquel montón de papeles y comenzó a leer detenidamente el contenido de estos. Lenta y tortuosamente analizó cada una de las hojas, casi como si deleitara con la idea de exasperarla.

Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular; Sonic seguramente ya estaba esperándola abajo. Bufó molesta y contuvo las ganas de maldecir.

Shadow en tanto, bebía sorbos de café cómodamente. ¡Sabía que lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarla! Nunca solía tardar tanto leyendo documentos de esa índole, era una de las cosas que le caracterizaban, su capacidad de análisis y recolección de datos, casi como si fuese una computadora.

Lo observó por breves instantes; permitiéndose recordar uno de los tantos momentos que compartieron en antaño, sonriendo inconscientemente ante esto último. Poco o nada quedaba del viejo Shadow que la trataba como su hermana menor.

−Te ves muy animada esta noche, Rose−Le escuchó de repente mientras garabateaba algunas cosas que no podía distinguir.

Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir sin más.

Por mucho que hubiese deseado continuar el hilo de la conversación, realmente no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir. Ya había perdido por completo la práctica con el cómo sobrellevar temas de conversación con él.

−Entonces los rumores son ciertos... –Pronunció captando por completo la atención de ella. –Listo, sin errores Rose… −

Lo observó evidentemente sorprendida; aquello realmente era algo atípico en él.

−¿Rumores? –

Y sin siquiera inmutarse; comenzó a teclear en su computador, ignorándola.

−¿Rumores? –Insistió −¿Qué clase de rumores, Shadow? –Cuestionó con impaciencia.

No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar esa conversación, ella realmente no había dado indicio alguno más allá de ese tonto papel que garabateó la otra noche sobre quien podría ser el "afortunado" –_Porque ni ella misma lo sabía_−.

−Que te has echado un novio−Le respondió sin mirarla. –En hora buena, supongo−Le dijo después.

Arqueó una ceja visiblemente sorprendida; ¿desde cuándo se tomaba la molestia de comrentar sobre su vida personal?

Definitivamente ese día era raro.

−No sé quién es tu fuente –negó suavemente con la cabeza observando la hora en su celular−Pero no tengo novio, al menos no por ahora−agregó con cierto deje de coquetería sutil.

El masculino solo le dedico una leve mirada aparentemente menos apático de lo usual, pero no replicó al respecto. Quizás podría jugar un poco con él; después de todo fue él quien sacó el tema a la luz en primer lugar.

Aunque siendo sincera, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Era difícil mantener una conversación de cualquier tipo con el de igual manera.

−Ahora bien... si no necesitas nada más, me retiro−se puso de pie mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello−Si me disculpas, me voy...−

Realmente no hacía falta mantener una larga conversación sobre ese asunto en particular. A el seguramente no le interesaba que ella tuviese una vida sentimental ni ella se sentía cómoda hablando de ello.

Y bueno, siendo franca el era su última opción como candidato para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Sabía que era el único al que no podría convencer.

−Un tipo afortunado el que saldrá contigo, Rose−Dijo de pronto, provocando que se detuviera en el acto, observándolo curiosa.

Realmente aquello había sonado muy irreal viniendo de alguien como él.

−Supongo...−Fue lo único que su cerebro pudo articular, pues nuevamente le había tomado por sorpresa.

La intensa y enigmática mirada de Shadow se posó sobre ella, casi como si pudiese leer su mente.

−Deberías tener cuidado, Rose... los hombres son imbéciles cuando quieren _coger_−Le dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Siempre tan elocuente, como solo él sabía hacerlo; realmente hubiese deseado que las mejillas no se pusieran rojas, pero era inevitable. El le ponía muy nerviosa sin siquiera proponérselo.

−Soy una adulta, Shadow... sé lo que hago.−Se limitó, desafiante.

Pues por muy infantil que se comportase, ella era una adulta perfectamente capaz de decidir con quién acostarse y con quién no. −_Y el hecho de que lo hubiese considerado para ser padre de su hijo, no significaba nada_−. Después de todo, ¿con qué derecho se atrevía a darle lecciones, después de ignorarla por todo este tiempo?.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Shadow; al parecer sí encontraba gracioso fastidiarla.

−Aún así, cuídate... eres muy joven para que cargues con el bastardo de algún idiota−Articuló mirándola directamente a los ojos, con su típica seriedad.

_Oh mierda..._

_Eso sí que no se lo podía aguantar._

El destino definitivamente estaba jugándole una mala broma ese día. Primero Sonic y su idea de salir a cenar y ahora Shadow y sus consejos sobre salud sexual y planificación familiar que no hacían otra cosa si no disminuir sus deseos de tomarles como posibles candidatos.

La mirada de idiota que tenía en el rostro desgraciadamente no pasó desapercibida por el moreno quién continuó con la conversación anterior.

−Sé buena Rose... no queremos que _alguien_ se aproveche de ti−

Suficiente, eso sí ya era el colmo para su salud mental.

−¿A qué te refieres con... ?−La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Sonic tras de ésta.

Ambos le observaron, un tanto sorprendidos.

−Cream me dijo que estarías aquí Ames... −le tomó del brazo sin reparar en Shadow, quién le observaba con el ceño fruncido−Se hace tarde para cenar−Dicho esto la condujo fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Amy, quién todavía no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de acontecer simplemente se dejó guiar por su amigo por entre los pasillos del edificio. Las miradas curiosas de quienes aún se encontraban el pasillo se dirigieron hasta el par de jóvenes. Sonic, acostumbrado a esa clase de atención ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante el hecho de los cuchicheos que se estaban suscitando. Ella, por otro lado estaba demasiado confundida como para percatarse de esto último.

En otras circunstancias realmente se hubiese sentido morir por el simple hecho de que se le asociase con Sonic de una manera romántica, tomando en cuenta la fama de mujeriego que tenía en la empresa.

Pero por lo pronto estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que rayos pasaba en la mente de Shadow para atreverse a hacerle un comentario de esa magnitud ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué tenía doce años y que apenas era una puberta con bubis floreciendo? Claro que no, era una adulta −_y el que sus bubis no hubiesen florecido mucho desde los doce no tenía nada que ver, era mera coincidencia_− capaz de lidiar con cualquier situación que se le presentase. Bueno, todo menos eso; el par de bastardos de sus amigos realmente le habían desarmado y no sabía cómo actuar. −_Pero solo porque le tomaron desprevenida, nada más_−.

−Ames−La voz de Sonic le trajo de nuevo a la realidad− ¿Te sientes bien?−Cuestionó observándole fijamente debido a la cara de idiota que tenía reflejada en el rostro.

Negó con la cabeza regresando levemente a la realidad; ya dejaría para después el tema de Shadow, ahora solo quería cenar y pasar un buen rato.

−Sí, lo siento... el trabajo me ha tenido estresada.−

El sólo sonrió galante −_como siempre_− comenzando a caminar.

**.**

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba sorprendida por el lugar al que Sonic había decidido llevarla a cenar; uno de los restaurantes más finos y ostentosos de la ciudad en donde los comensales estaban bien vestidos y parecían de porte elegantísimo. Realmente se había sentido un bicho raro cuando la vieron entrar con su overol de mezclilla y botas negras.

−Sonic−Le llamó bajito una vez que tomaron asiento. −¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendríamos a este lugar? Al menos me habría puesto algo menos... urbano−Agregó visiblemente abochornada mientras observaba de reojo las mesas de los demás comensales.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

−Vamos Ames... ¿Realmente te importa lo que digan estos snobs ricachones? −

La seguridad que mostraba en sus palabras le hizo sentir un poco menos cohibida ante el hecho de no seguir las reglas de etiqueta de aquel lugar tan elegante. Pero debía admitir que él tenía un buen punto, realmente no era que le quitase el sueño lo que esas personas pensaran sobre ella. −_Quizás un poquito, pero no lo iba a admitir frente a él_−.

−Supongo que tienes razón−Se limitó. −Aún así me resulta un tanto extraño que te gusten estos lugares−Admitió.

−Hay que darse un gustito de vez en cuando, ¿No crees?−.

Bueno, no podía negar eso tampoco; así que solo se limitó a asentir otra vez.

Realmente se sentía extraña; todo estaba siendo tan irreal. Un lugar así, que Sonic estuviese ahí y sobre todo ¡Que le estuviese pasando a ella!. ¿Debía alegrarse? ¿O debía asustarse? Era simplemente extraño, no creía ni remotamente que él se sintiese atraído hacia ella, pero ¿cabía la posibilidad, no? Después de todo la situación se prestaba para pensar que estaban en una cita real.

¡Oh bueno! Se dejaría llevar, después de todo ella quería un hijo suyo y hacerse del rogar no serviría de nada.

−Buenas noches, ¿Puedo tomar las órdenes _Monsieur_?−El acento fuertemente francés de camarero le hizo sonreír levemente.

Sonic dirigió su mirada verdosa hasta el cabellero y asintió sin más.

−Sí−Miró la carta unos segundos−Quiero la especialidad de la casa, una orden de _ñoquis_ y un par de ensaladas _caprese_−Enlistó, devolviendo la carta.

−Perfecto... ¿Algo de beber?−

−Sorpréndeme−Contestó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el camarero terminaba de anotar su orden.

Nuevamente a solas, ella simplemente se limitó a observarle ligeramente curiosa. Parecía todo un experto en cuanto a la gastronomía italiana.

−Imagino que ahora eres todo un crítico gourmet, _Monsieur_−Imitó el acento del camero, entre risas.

−Soy un estuche de monerías, lo sabes y lo sé−Se jactó.

Entre risas y pláticas absurdas no pudo evitar recordar aquella época en la que solían pasar horas frente al televisor viendo dibujos animados. Fueron buenos tiempos y le parecía increíble como los años habían pasado tan rápido. Porque aunque ya no fuesen un par de niños con mucho tiempo libre, aún se divertían como si lo fuesen. De cuando en cuando se veían forzados a modular el volumen de sus risas, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

−Aún no lo entiendo... ¿Cómo es que pudiste noquear al gran Big?−La mirada de incredulidad en su rostro le causó gracia.

Le hacía lucir adorable.

−¡Fue un accidente!−Intentó justificarse−Yo estaba intentando hacer una rutina para poder unirme las animadoras y de un momento a otro se interpuso en mi camino−Contuvo las ganas de reír al recordar aquello−Una cosa llevó a la otra y todos creyeron que fue por defender a Tikal−Admitió después con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Habían pasado años de aquello y aún se sentía un poco culpable de haberle golpeado.

Después de aquel incidente nadie se había atrevido a meterse con ella y aunque aquello hubiese resultado beneficioso, el ojo morado del chico al que había noqueado sin desearlo era un claro recordatorio de que debía mejorar su coordinación y agilidad.

−Vaya... así que eres una embustera, Amelia Elizabeth Rose−Fingió estar ofendido mientras hacia un gesto de tristeza.

Era infantil y poco civilizado, pero realmente disfrutaba su compañia.

−Mira quien lo dice... Arthur Maurice The Hedhehog−El le observó ligeramente sorprendido−Ella sonrió triunfal−Aún recuerdo cuanto odiabas que los demás supieran que no te llamas Sonic−Comentó con nostalgia.

El simplemente se limitó a observarla por breves momentos; era una de las pocas personas que sabían su verdadera identidad y conocía al tipo detrás de la fachada de conquistador y fiestero.

−Aún lo odio−Admitió con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro−No lo comentes, Amelia... mis fans estarán decepcionadas−.

Y antes de que pudiese hacer algún otro tipo de comentario respecto al tema el camarero llegó hasta ellos con la comida que Sonic había escogido previamente.

Miró curiosa como colocaba sobre la mesa una pizza llena de especias e ingredientes que no podía reconocer a simple vista y se sintió un poco extrañada de que sirvieran esa clase de platillos en un lugar como ese.

Una vez retirado el camarero procedió a obsevar con mayor detalle los alimentos que tenía frente a ellos; realmente se podía notar que eran exquisitos.

−Esta pizza te va encantar Ames... es la mejor de la ciudad−Aseguró mientras tomaba un trozo y comenzaba a engullirlo sin mucho cuidado, nada atípico en él.

Tomó un trozo ella también y dio un pequeño bocado, quedando maravillada; realmente era un pedazo de gloría llena de queso y especias.

−Tienes razón−dio otro bocado−Esto está delicioso−.

El asintió sin dejar de masticar la comida.

−Debes probar los ñoquis, hacen la combinación perfecta−Agregó al tiempo en que se ponía dos de estos en la boca, mezclando ambos alimentos.

Imitió la acción de su compañero, sorpriéndose gratamente ante ambas elecciones. Realmente la comida sabía muy bien y el ambiente de la velada le parecía simplemente maravilloso.

Quizás él podía ser el candidato perfecto si la situación se tornaba un poco más comprometedora.

Dio otro bocado a su pizza y sintió los sabores recorrer sus papilas gustativas. Él por otro lado ahora se encontraba bebiendo un poco de vino mientras texteaba algo en su celular con desinterés.

La estaba pasando bastante bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómoda al recordar que el tenía poco tiempo de haber terminado con su pareja y que seguramente ella solo era una excusa para no pensar en el rompimiento.

Sí, sabía que el había dicho que se sentía aliviado pero eso no significaba que no le preocupaba la idea de que el posible futuro papá de su hijo la usase como un consuelo. −_Tenía su orgullo después de todo_−.

Continuaron cenando en silencio. No se atrevio a comentar nada ya que temía emitir algún comentario que pudiese malinterpretarse con respecto a la situación que estaban viviendo.

−¿En qué piensas, Ames?−Pregunto el chico mientras tomaba un bocado de ensalada. −¿Estás tan llena que no te queda lugar para el postre?−Preguntó, burlesco.

Aquello le había sonado a un reto, ¡y claro que iba a aceptarlo! Ella adoraba comer y eso el lo sabía de sobra.

−Oh vamos Sonic, sabes que siempre tengo espacio para la tarta de manzana−.

El asintió, gustoso.

−Perfecto...−Hizo una pausa−¿Podrías contestar estos mensajes por mí? Debo ir al baño y esta pollita se molesta sino le contesto rápido−Pidió sin mas mientras le tendía su teléfono sin esperar respuesta.

Bueno, cualquier indicio de velada mágica y perfecta oficialmente se había ido al cuerno.

Suspiró resignada y tomó el aparato entre sus manos leyendo brevemente el hilo de la conversación notado para su desagrado como todo estaba cargado de tensión sexual.

Ese Sonic nunca cambiaría.

Contestó sin ganas aquella conversación limitándose a enviar emojis sujestivos sin mucho contexto en general. Poco o nada le importaba si la tipa en cuestión se molestaba con Sonic después de esto.

Pues nadie que pudiese asociarse al pseudónimo de "**Gatita picante**" podía tomarse en serio para ella. O eso es lo que hubiese querido creer.

Aquella gatita picante había enviado una foto dejando en claro que no bromeaba cuando decía que quería "cosas" en ese instante. Aunque realmente aquello no era lo que le había sorprendido de la situación, sino más bien de quien se trataba.

Aquella gatita picante no era otra que ni mas ni menos que la adorada novia de Silver.

_Dios.._.

Sonic había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

Esto se va descontrolar... :3

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte.**

Gri.


	4. El héroe, el cambio y la nota

Me he propuesto subir un capítulo por semana... así que espero poder cumplirlo x3

Me preguntaban si esto será M más adelante y siendo muy sincera no sabría definirlo. No se me da escribir lemmon, pero no descarto la posibilidad de intentarlo y quizá en futuro se quede... yo les avisaré. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 7... aún puedo cambiar de opinión.

Por cierto, quiero aclarar que cada uno de los masculinos tendrá su momento con la chica pinky, no se desesperen.

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más... lean.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro  
**_"El héroe, el cambio y la nota"_

* * *

.

.

.

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Frente a ella ya hacía la imagen completamente explícita de la novia de Silver en el celular de Sonic.

Y no era que pudiese simplemente pensar que aquello fuese algo que se prestaba a malas interpretaciones. La imagen de Blaze como Dios la había traído al mundo en una pose completamente sugestiva no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Eso, sumado al hecho de que ella seguía mandando mensajes solicitando imperativamente que él hiciese lo mismo en ese instante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y las ganas de devolver todo lo que había ingerido se hicieron presentes.

Conocía a Sonic desde hacía años y sabía perfectamente que era alguien cuya moral no era precisamente la más recta y confiable; pero nunca, ni en un millón de realidades alternativas lo creyó capaz de algo como eso.

Sí, era consciente de que engañaba a su entonces novia con quien sea que se le pusiera enfrente y estuviera "buena". Pero esto ya era un asunto completamente distinto, pues involucraba a uno de sus mejores amigos y él siempre había manejado una actitud de compañerismo-hermandad sumamente marcado.

En palabras textuales "_los amigos son la familia que tú escoges y no vas por ahí jodiendo a la familia_" ¡oh! qué hipócrita resultaba ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva.

Suspiró; realmente nunca terminas de conocer a las personas y eso le quedaba más que claro.

Ahora bien, el asunto iba inclusive más allá de una simple aventura calenturienta como las cientas que había tenido con anterioridad. Esta vez no podía hacerse de la vista gorda e ignorar el hecho de que uno de los involucrados era su compañero y amigo.

Eso era ser un cabrón con ganas y ni ella misma podía justificarlo esta vez. Había llegado demasiado lejos y nada de lo que dijese podía justificar dicha traición.

Porque; aunque no hubiese tenido relaciones con Blaze −_Cosa que dudaba completamente a estas alturas_− El simple hecho de hablar de manera sugestiva ya era lo suficientemente incriminatorio para juzgarlo.

Aunque aquí la cuestión era si ella debía interferir en esta ecuación. Lo sabía, no era asunto suyo y aunque creyera que Sonic era un completo hijo de la gran puta por lo que estaba haciendo, también era su amigo y lo último que deseaba era crear tensiones en el ambiente de trabajo.

Suspiró resignada mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa y masajeaba sus sienes en busca de alivio momentáneo. No sabía qué pensar, decir o hacer cuando él regresara del baño.

−Dios... ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?−Hablo para sus adentros visiblemente compungida.

Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Todo era tan raro y jodidamente antinatural que ya hasta estaba comenzando a creer que estaba en uno de esos programas de cámara escondida. No quería alterarse y hacer una escena en un lugar como ese. −_Ya le habían prohibido el acceso a otros lugares y definitivamente este no iba a agregarse a la lista_−.

Podía escuchar el celular de Sonic vibrar incesantemente; al parecer la "**gatita picante**" realmente demandaba con urgencia su compañía. Pues esa era la quinta llamada perdida en menos de dos minutos.

−Vaya que es intensa−Refunfuñó.

Estaba asqueada, molesta pero sobre todo profundamente decepcionada. Una parte de ella aún no podía dar crédito a lo que había leído. Realmente deseaba que aquello no fuese sino un malentendido, pero no. Todos esos comentarios que había escuchado a lo largo de los años acerca de él y de que era un completo y reverendo imbécil acababan de confirmarse.

A este punto; ¿Quién no le podía asegurar que no sería capaz de aprovecharse de ella en algún momento? O peor aún, si llegase a poder concebir un hijo con él nadie podía asegurar cómo iba a reaccionar. Ahora que conocía esa faceta tan deplorable y traicionera las posibilidades de intentar algo con él se veían dramáticamente reducidas.

De acuerdo, quizás y estaba siendo un tanto extremista pues después de todo el nunca se había mostrado interesado en ella de ese modo y al menos −_directamente_− a su amistad nunca le había fallado. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle absolutamente, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse profundamente ofendida. Ambos −_tanto Silver como Sonic_− eran sus amigos y ambos le dolían por igual −_y de haber sido al revés, estaría igualmente ofendida_−.

Suspiró; ya no sentía deseos de permanecer ahí y lo mejor que podía hacer era irse; se conocía lo suficiente y sabía que no podría controlarse.

Tomó su bolso dispuesta a marcharse, más fue interceptada por su acompañante en el intento. Éste al verle con el ceño visiblemente fruncido intuyó que algo no estaba bien.

−Eh, Ames... ¿Te encuentras bien?−Cuestionó, visiblemente nervioso, algo poco natural.

Sabía que él sabía que estaba pasando, pero no iba a darle el gusto −_tan fácilmente_− de saber el porque estaba molesta −_así de dramática era_−.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar; le observó unos segundos y le fulminó con la mirada mientras emprendía el camino dejándole confundido y aún más nervioso. Salió del restaurante con la firme intención de irse a casa a tomar un baño y reflexionar sobre lo estúpidamente absurdo que había sido ese día.

Miró el reloj en su celular y suspiró; tendría que conseguir un taxi, aunque a estas alturas lo mejor sería caminar y despejar su mente un poco. Debía calmarse y pensar fríamente en seguir o no con sus intenciones y sobre todas las cosas debía pensar en qué hacer con las nuevas noticias de las que acababa de enterarse. No quería ser una perra chismosa e ir con Silver y decirle todo lo que había leído −_porque no iba a creerle_− pero tampoco quería fingir que no era consciente de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía un dilema moral bastante grande ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Joder, todo estaba complicándose. No tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de esta situación. Porque aunque sabía que se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal sin una verdadera necesidad, no podía evitarlo. Ese trío de idiotas eran una parte muy importante en su vida y más allá del hecho de querer que alguno de ellos fuese el padre de su hijo, los quería y no deseaba que algo como lo que Sonic estaba haciendo estropeara la relación de amistad que tenían los cuatro.

Sabía que Shadow no comentaría nada al respecto, pero tomaría partido de lo que creía correcto y en este caso era estar del lado de Silver, el cual se ofendería mucho y entraría en depresión. Habría tensión y la empresa por la que habían trabajando tanto se caería y tendría que volver a trabajar en la imprenta de su tío Mark lidiando con clientes molestos.

¡No! definitivamente no le diría Silver. −_Básicamente porque no tenía manera de probarlo_−

Pero no dejaría las cosas tan sencillas, debía haber algún modo de lograr que Sonic pagase −_un poquito_− por lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque no tenía del todo claro el cómo hacerlo pero ya pensaría en ello después.

Continuó caminando abstraída en lo complejo de sus pensamientos; inconsciente del tiempo y del mundo a su alrededor. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente durante el trayecto de su caminata y el viento −_y su vestimenta poco abrigadora_− favorecía el descenso de su calor corporal. Apresuró el paso, aún quedaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a su hogar.

El frío de la noche y la soledad de las calles le hacían sentir un tanto vulnerable. Continuó caminando, atenta ante cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Por ello, cuando comenzó a escuchar unos pasos tras los suyos no pudo evitar girarse dramáticamente en dirección al sonido, sintiendo un poco de alivio al notar que solo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. −_Debía dejar de ver tantas películas de terror, definitivamente_−.

Dio otros cuantos pasos, asegurándose de que solo sus pasos fueran los que se escucharan. Ligeramente más tranquila continuó su andar; desde lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de un tipo fumando un cigarrillo en una de esas bancas para esperar el autobús.

Aquel complejo de paranoia le hizo apresurar el paso, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ese sujeto.

−Buenas noches, linda damita−Le saludo el hombre, aparentemente cortés. Mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

−Buenas noches−Se limitó a contestar con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad mientras continuaba su camino intentando no parecer grosera.

−Oh, linda... ¿Tendrás la hora?−Pregunto de nuevo el hombre, mientras comenzaba a caminar unos pasos tras de ella.

Se giró un segundo observando curiosa las facciones de ese sujeto; era alto, mucho más que ella. Delgado y definitivamente tenía un semblante de malvibroso que no podía pasar por alto. Además de que ese sombrero le hacía notar un tanto peculiar.

Agachó un segundo la mirada para verificar la hora en su teléfono celular.

−Son las 11:39−Le dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, sólo para ser testigo de como un arma se presionaba fuertemente contra su frente, paralizando todo a su alrededor.

−Bueno muñequita, cáete con todo lo de valor y no habrá necesidad de volar ese bonito rostro tuyo−Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, quitando el arma de su frente, pero sin dejar de apuntarle directamente al rostro.

Todo era tan irreal que francamente le tomó más de cinco segundos poder mover las manos hasta su bolso y entregarlo; aún sin poder comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lentamente las lágrimas de desesperación y terror comenzaron a correr libres por su rostro, mientras aquel sujeto hurgaba entre sus pertenencias, tirándolas al suelo sin mucho cuidado.

Se sentía impotente; no podía gritar pues sabía que nadie la escucharía; no podía correr porque seguramente le dispararía en menos de dos segundos. Solo podía estar ahí, siendo testigo silencioso de cómo le robaban su dinero, teléfono y las tarjetas de crédito que tanto le costaba pagar mes con mes.

−Vaya linda, tenías más de lo que pensaba...−Tomó el dinero en efectivo que tenía en su monedero y lo guardó en sus bolsillos.−Oh... eres una pollita jugosa−Le dijo, mientras tomaba su identificación y la observaba unos segundos. −Mucho gusto, Amelia−Le dijo burlesco mientras tiraba la identificación al suelo.

Continuó sollozando en silencio, temblando ligeramente mientras intentaba contar mentalmente cuando tiempo podía seguir ahí sin desmayarse.

Maldijo con todas las maldiciones que conocía a su estúpida necesidad de hacer drama; de no haber sido tan dramática se habría quedado en el restaurante con Sonic, él le habría acompañado a casa y esto no estaría pasando. Sintió aún más deseos de llorar y observó al sujeto que tenía frente a ella hurgando hasta el último rincón de su bolso.

Se giró hacía ella y le sonrió nuevamente, con perversión.

−Aún no es suficiente linda−se acercó peligrosamente hasta ella−Creo que tu y yo podemos pasar un buen rato... −La observó de arriba abajo unos segundos y se relamió los labios−Oh sí, el gran Fang se dará un gran agasajo esta noche.−La tomó fuertemente del brazo, conduciéndola a un callejón. −Ahora linda−Dirigió su mano hasta su pantalón−Demuestra que no solo eres una cara bonita−Dijo, mientras acercaba la mano a la bragueta de su pantalón.

Oh, no... eso no.

Al diablo si la mataba en ese instante, no iba a permitir que ese tipo se aprovechará de ella.

−¡NO!−Gritó histérica.

El sonido de una bofetada retumbó entre los botes de basura; se tocó la zona afectada, logrando que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ese tipo le había abofeteado y ahora parecía más molesto que antes, abalanzándose sobre ella, derrumbándole en el proceso.

Sabía que ya no tendría escapatoria...

Oh Dios, la vida no era justa.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir la mano de aquel sujeto presionar su pecho con fuerza.

_Sí, todo se iría al cuerno._

−¡AYUDA!−Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras hacía el vano intento de aferrarse a su propio cuerpo para evitar que le tocara.

−Si no te resistes no te doler...−Cayó de pronto acompañado de un sonido sordo y muchas maldiciones e improperios.

Abrió los ojos lentamente; notando con sorpresa y alegría que ese sujeto estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Sonic.

Espera... ¿Sonic? ¿Él estaba golpeando a ese sujeto? ¿En qué momento siquiera...? Muchos pensamientos invadieron su mente, pero ninguno le daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

−Ahora, eso es...−Le tomó de la cabeza y le obligó a levantarse−Entrega todo y discúlpate con la señorita−Le obligó, con una mirada gélida. Eso era algo que pocas veces en el tiempo que tenía de conocerle había sido testigo. El estaba molesto. Demasiado molesto.

La ira en sus ojos era tal, que hasta podía jurar que habían cambiado de color.

Aquel sujeto comenzó a sacar las pertenencias de Amy de entre sus bolsillos; observó curiosa como hilitos de sangre se escapaban de sus labios y nariz.

−Discúlpate con la señorita−Demandó, nuevamente visiblemente iracundo, torciendo uno de los brazos del sujeto mientras este soltaba un chillido ensordecedor.

La mirada de dolor en él rostro del ladrón le hizo sentir incómoda.

−Lo-lo siento−Murmuró entre jadeos. Logrando que Sonic le soltara; propinándole una patada alejándolo del callejón.

−Eso es... ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ! O te meteré ese juguetito por el culo, maricón−.Haciendo referencia al arma que ya hacía en el suelo.

Seguido de esto, solo pudo ver a aquel tipo salir corriendo; segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes entre ambos, ninguno sabía qué decir.

Incómodo e interminable silencio.

−Ames...−La voz de Sonic le hizo girar su mirada hasta la de él, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, pues aún no se sentía capaz de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. −¿Estás lastimada? ¿Ese cerdo te hizo algo?−Le pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero ella no se atrevió a mover un músculo.

Su mente no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba; hacia menos de una hora había estado pensando lo peor de él, al grado de pensar en cortar toda comunicación; y ahora le debía la vida.

¡Que irónica puede ser la vida a veces!

Demasiados pensamientos y emociones para un solo día.

−Ames... todo estará bien−Le tendió de nuevo la mano, con una sonrisa sincera.

Realmente hubiera querido aceptarla esta vez, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese extender su mano, todo se oscureció.

**.**

Despertó de golpe sobresaltada; el dolor en su nuca le hizo retorcerse unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor con detenimiento y extrañeza notando cómo que se encontraba en su hogar, recostada sobre su cama. No recordaba haber llegado ahí.

−Que bien que despiertes, Ames...−Se giró sorprendida notando como Sonic estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, observándola.

Deseó preguntar qué rayos había pasado pero el se adelantó.

−Te desmayaste y te traje aquí−Le aclaró. −Recupere tus cosas−Le entregó su bolso−Siento mucho lo que sucedió Amy... realmente lo siento−.

Quiso llorar, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable; de no haber sido tan dramática nada de eso hubiese pasado.

−Muchas gracias, Sonikku−Le susurro con una pequeña sonrisilla en el rostro.

El solamente levanto el pulgar en señal de que aceptaba su agradecimiento. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con la situación que se dio después de salir del restaurante.

La observo salir echa una fiera y no supo como reaccionar asertivamente. La había visto enojada cientos de veces pero esta vez había algo diferente en su rostro que no tuvo tiempo de identificar.

Sabía que seguramente aquello tenía que ver con su teléfono, pero se negó a aceptarlo en ese momento.

−Sé que debí seguirte luego de que saliste del restaurante, pero tenía que ocuparme de un _asunto_−. Trato de excusarse.

Y ese asunto era calmar a la otra fiera que estaba jodiéndole mediante su teléfono. Quien para su suerte había conseguido alguien más a quien molestar.

Pero Amy no sabía eso...

¡Oh, para ella eso había matado por completo el momento! −_una confirmación no verbal de que había estado con ella_− Lo observó unos segundos; no se sentía con ánimos de hablar, pero lo haría, porque sabía que debía enfrentarlo o aquella información la consumiría por completo.

−Sonic...−Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta−¿Desde cuando?−No encontró la forma adecuada para referirse a ese asunto.

Había tantos pensamientos abrumándole que no sabía que decir.

−¿Desde cuándo qué?−.

Debía ser directa y eso haría; tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó, sin más.

−¿Desde cuando te acuestas con Blaze?−.

Aquello lo descolocó por completo unos breves segundos. Realmente no esperaba que ella preguntara algo como eso tan directamente.

Y ya iba a articular una excusa, pero la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Amy le hizo callar.

−Sé que lo haces−Afirmó, seriamente−Lo que no entiendo es porque de todas las mujeres en este mundo, tenías que estar con ella−Su voz disminuyó su intensidad−Realmente has llegado demasiado lejos−.

No se sintió capaz de articular alguna clase de excusa después de eso.

Ya en este punto era imposible negarlo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio en el que ambos simplemente se observaron. No tuvo el valor de terminar con esa conversación pues el huir cómo un cobarde no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

−Lo triste es que pensaba que eras mejor que eso...−guardó silencio un segundo, recordando−¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de lo qué estás haciendo?−Le preguntó, tristona.

Realmente había querido mantener el control, pero estaba demasiado emocional como para siquiera intentarlo.

−Escucha Amy, las cosas... las cosas no son como tu crees−.

Aquello realmente le ofendió. ¿Es qué acaso ella era una tonta que no sabía leer?

−¿Entonces vas a decir que no te has acostado con Blaze?−.

Se sorprendió un poco por el tono que había empleado en aquel reclamo, pero ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás.

El no contestó, dándole la razón silenciosamente. Confirmado lo que ya sabía muy para su pesar.

Sí, realmente estaba decepcionada, enojada y otras cosas más. Pero el ver la cara de consternación en el rostro de Sonic le hizo disminuir su intensidad. −_Pero no demasiado_−.

−Estoy tan decepcionada... ¡Silver es nuestro amigo! ¿Has pensado en él y en lo devastado que estará cuando sepa que su mejor amigo se acuesta con su novia?−Chilló, histérica. Porque así de cambiante podía ser su ánimo.

Intentó articular alguna oración, pero ella se lo impidió.

−¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de que me haga pasar por ti y conteste tus mensajes!−Reprochó, ofendida. −Créeme que no necesitaba ver a Blaze desnuda −Aseguró, abochornada. El sólo sonrió −Y todavía te ríes, cínico−.

Sí, definitivamente era una loca bipolar −_pero ese no era el tema_−.

−Me atrapaste, Ames−Habló al fin. −Sólo ha sido una vez−La mirada que ella le lanzó le hizo sentirse nervioso−De acuerdo, un par de veces−Nuevamente aquella presión visual le obligó a confesar−¡Ok, han sido muchas veces!−Admitió al fin, con un ligero sonrojo al verse descubierto ante ella.

Bueno, al menos era honesto.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Si, esperaba algo así, pero aún así no paraba de sorprenderse.

−Blaze es una mujer... −Pensó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas−Con una llama difícil de apagar−Masajeó el puente de su nariz, tratando de no dar a notar lo incómodo que le resultaba hablar de éste tema en particular −Silver no puede apagar ese calor−Agregó después.

Aquello había sonado bastante despectivo y su rostro lo manifestó, por lo que se apresuró a decir.

−No soy el único que tiene cola que le pisen−La observó directamente a los ojos−Ella era mi novia y él me la quito−Confesó.

De acuerdo, eso era algo nuevo para ella, ¡pero aún así no justificaba nada! ¿O si?.

−¿Entonces es una especie de venganza?−.

Él negó suavemente.

−Bueno, al menos a estas alturas no−Admitió−Fuimos novios en secundaria, la chica me gustaba y tal... pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un drama porque me dejara−Jugueteó con uno de los adornos del cubrecama− Pero el cabrón sabía que era mi novia y bueno... el hirió mi ego−.

De acuerdo, eso tenía un poco de sentido, pero no compartía su opinión.

−Oh vamos, eso fue hace años... ¿No has pensado en lo malvado y ridículo que es todo esto?−.

Sonrió de lado; sabía que ella no estaba entendiendo lo que trataba de decir.

−Sé que es malo, pero no soy el único que ha estado con ella−Admitió.

Joder; ¿De cuántos más secretos se enteraría el día de hoy? Eso ya era el colmo.

−Sabes qué, ¡No quiero saberlo! Sólo sé que está mal y Silver saldrá herido... −se puso de pie− Sólo te pido que reconsideres tu actitud, por el bien de la empresa−.

Bufo resignado pues sabía que en parte ella tenía razón.

−Vale Ames... tu ganas, dejaré este juego absurdo−Dijo sin mas mientras tronaba sus dedos uno a uno.−Igual es ella quien está obsesionada conmigo−Agregó después.

−Fuiste muy malo Sonic. ¿Imaginas el daño que le habría hecho a la empresa si Silver se enterara? Te aseguro que incluso yo querría colgarte−.

Porque su amistad y la empresa eran muy importantes, aunque aquello la hacía sentir avariciosa.

El solo sonrió, aparentemente divertido. Sí, en algún punto pensó que debía parar pues los encuentros comenzaban a tornarse cada vez más y más intensos; y aunque el fuese un tipo de mente abierta capaz de probar cosas nuevas, la chica estaba comenzando a darle un poco de miedo.

Estaba siendo bastante insiste con la idea de verse aún en días en los que corrían mayor riesgo de ser descubiertos y por mucho que le gustara el riesgo y las emociones fuertes él no era un idiota que no pensaba en las repercusiones.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que ahora Amy era consciente de todo y que seguramente querría decirle a Silver todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Realmente esa dulce y tierna chica era capaz de delatarlo? ¡Nah! Ella por años supo de muchas de sus travesuras y nunca fue con el chisme a Sally. Realmente se sentía cómodo con la idea de que ella lo supiera. Era como quitarse un peso de encima.

Y si, definitivamente ella no era una chismosa; pero tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y tenía más que claro que las cosas no iban a quedarse así como así.

−Sonic, debido a tu imprudencia ambos estamos involucrados en un asunto marital que sinceramente no me gusta para nada−.

El asintió; aunque no entendía del todo a donde quería llegar con ello.

−Si Silver se entera que yo soy consciente de esto y que no se lo dije también estará molesto conmigo−Le observó, inquisitiva− ¡Y Dios sabe que no voy a tragarme toda tu mierda! Así que debes buscar alguna solución a este problema o te llevaré personalmente ante él para que le expliques porque te cogiste a su novia−Hasta ella se sorprendió del lenguaje que utilizó, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Debía ser firme y buscar una salida que le dejase bien librada. Ella no quería para nada ser parte de esa sucia mentira. Sonic y sus porquerías podían irse al cuerno.

Aquello también le tomó ligeramente por sorpresa al joven de ojos verdes pues nunca imaginó que sería tan difícil convencerla de guardar silencio. Había algo en ella que definitivamente no era usual.

Y no le desagrado para nada.

Esa Amy retadora y con semblante serio era atrayente, no iba a negarlo. Con los años y aún después de todo el drama del enamoramiento obsesivo que ella tuvo para él, nunca pudo pasar por alto que la chica le resultaba atractiva, era linda, femenina y tenía un particular aroma floral que siempre le ponía de buen humor al pensar en ello. Pero tenía un gran defecto; estaba _loca_. −_No era sorpresa para nadie_−.

Quizás podía apelar un poco a ese sentimiento pasado y tratar de ablandarla un poco.

−Dulce, tierna y linda Amy...−se acercó unos centímetros hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder suavemente−Sé que no quieres contarle nuestro pequeño secreto a Silver, tú eres muy buena y considerada−La tomó de la barbilla mirándole directamente a los ojos, retándola.

Quiso moverse y cachetearlo; pero su cuerpo pensó que no era momento para ello. La lucha interna entre su orgullo y la locura de su plan dictaminaron un ganador.

−Puede ser querido Sonic−Lo empujó suavemente−¿Qué ofreces para comprar mi silencio?−Le dijo al fin, sin perder esa mirada retadora.

Acababan de iniciar un juego en el que seguramente no saldría bien librada pero no iba a retractarse.

Al menos no en este punto; pues aunque las cosas podían tornarse a su favor y bien podría simplemente aprovechar la situación para su plan, consideraba que lo que él había hecho estaba mal y debía recibir una pequeña lección.

−Oh vamos, Ames... tu, yo y esta cama tenemos un juego pendiente−Sugirió, pervertidamente. Esa era su arma maestra, seducir a las mujeres y aprovecharse de la situación.

Ella era su mejor amiga en el mundo y ahora que tenía una información potencialmente peligrosa en su contra por lo que debía encargarse de silenciarla de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo.

Dándole la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le resultaba extraño; tantos años y que ahora mismo la viese como la mujer que era realmente le causaba un ligero escozor.

Era algo completamente nuevo para él y si había que ser honestos, estaba completamente seguro que ella no podría resistirse. −_Creía firmemente en que era una santurrona frígida y muy necesitada_−

Y no era que no tuviese razón; bajo otras circunstancias no lo habría pensado dos veces. Pero debía ser fuerte; no quería ceder tan fácilmente.

Su plan debía y podía esperar por lo menos esta ocasión.

−Siento decepcionarte, pero no esta vez−lo alejó unos centímetros−Ha sido un largo día y quiero descansar... lo discutiremos en otra ocasión, lindo−Le dijo, mientras apretaba su mejilla de manera juguetona.

Arqueó una ceja visiblemente confundido y contrariado. Jamás en toda su vida una mujer había rechazado estar con el y ahora ella −_quien por cierto estuvo obsesionada por años con el_− decía "no" como si nada era algo completamente nuevo para el.

Realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

−¿Estás rechazándome?−.

Y con todo el autocontrol que pudo guardar afirmó tranquilamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Quizás se arrepentiría de dejar ir la oportunidad pero su moral estaba por encima de sus estupideces mentales.

−Absolutamente querido, al menos por hoy−le guiñó un ojo−Aún debo pensar en como comprarás mi silencio... así que dejemos este asunto pendiente−.

Quiso objetar pero ella le observó tranquilamente, negándole suavemente con la cabeza. Sabía que no podría convencerla, al menos por ese día.

Así que la propuesta seguía en pie..

Oh vaya que esperaría con ansias la oportunidad.

**.**

Bebió un sorbo de su té y observó la pantalla de su computadora; con el paso de los días la carga de trabajo se había aligerado bastante y ya su mente se encontraba lo suficientemente tranquila como para analizar lo que había pasado entre ella y Sonic la otra noche.

Lo había estado evitando; no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos luego de haberle rechazado. Era una sensación agridulce; pues por un lado se alegraba de no haberlo dejado salirse con la suya y por el otro estaba esa voz en su cabeza que le recriminaba el hecho de que había podido haber llevado a cabo su plan sin necesidad de esforzarse.

Pero no, a ella le gustaba complicarse la existencia y sufrir a causa de todas los posibles escenarios que se formaban en su mente. Era una mujer fantaseosa y eso no lo podía evitar.

De igual modo era más la satisfacción de haber desarmado por completo al chico mas coqueto y mujeriego que había conocido en toda su vida y eso compensaba todo lo demás.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos; tomó el aparato entre sus dedos notando que tenía un mensaje de texto del muchacho anteriormente mencionado.

"**HEY AMES NO TE QUEDES EN LA CUEVA, AUN HAY ASUNTOS QUE DEBEMOS ATENDER ;) ;) ;)**" leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sentir que el estaba gritando debido a tantas mayúsculas juntas. Sonrió para sus adentros dejando el teléfono de lado.

Lo había estado ignorando deliberadamente desde aquella noche debido a que aún estaba considerando si era una buena idea o no aceptar su propuesta.

Podía aprovecharse de la situación, aceptar y en nueve meses tendría un lindo y rechoncho bebé; pero no quería pecar de oportunista ni que el supiese que era su única opción y posible candidato a padre de su hijo si se daba la concepción.

De solo imaginar lo histérico que eso lo pondría le hacía sentir escalofríos. Lo mejor sería pensar detenidamente los pros y los contras para jugar sus cartas sabiamente. No quería dejar cabos sueltos y actuar impulsivamente.

Sabía que de tener éxito, la gente cuestionaría de quien era su bebé y estaba preparada para ese tipo de comentarios, incluso tenía una respuesta para ello.

Diría que fue una inseminación artificial.

Los demás detalles los iría inventando sobre la marcha. Realmente lo único que le preocupaba era tomar la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

Tal vez sonaba estúpido −_y lo era_− pero si iba acostarse con alguno de ellos lo mínimo que esperaba era que fuese en un ambiente cómodo y sin interrupciones de ninguna índole.

Y sobre todas las cosas.

¡La mayor discreción posible!

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Shadow sin ser invitado. Lo fulminó con la mirada debido a la intromisión y suspiró.

−¿Qué quieres?−Cuestiono de mala gana.

La observo a los ojos breves segundos y de su bolsillo trasero saco un trozo de papel arrugado que colocó sobre el escritorio.

Lo observó sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

−Lee−Ordenó, con mas seriedad de la usual.

Tomó el trozo de papel con ambas manos y leyó el contenido detenidamente sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"_Amy Rose... la puta de Sonic The Hedgehog_" leyó escrito en letras rojas "_Amy se la come toda_" decía otro enunciado.

Dios...

En que se había metido.

.

.

.

**Continuará**..

Dispensen las faltas, escribo y escribo y el teléfono y

Mi mente ya no dan para más...

Se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerme.

**Atte**.

Gri.


	5. Confesiones y verdades incómodas

Me había prometido a mí misma que actualizaría cada miércoles…  
Pero soy bastante vaga y terminé actualizando dos jueves consecutivos, así que bueno…  
Que sea cada jueves entonces. (**aunque no prometo nada xD**)

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**  
"_Confesiones y verdades incómodas"_

* * *

_._

.

.

La mirada de pocos amigos que Shadow tenía en ese momento podía amedrentar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, −_y ella no era la excepción_− exigiendo silenciosamente respuestas a lo que suponía era una verdad absoluta

Observó nuevamente el trozo de papel; no le sorprendía del todo que se dijeran esas cosas después de haberlos visto salir juntos aquella noche, incluso podía haberlo visto venir, lo que si le parecía exagerado era que asumieran que realmente se hubiese acostado con él −_porque aunque lo hubiese considerado no le había dado ni siquiera un beso_−.

Pero esa era harina de otro costal; ahora lo verdaderamente fundamental era averiguar quién había comenzado ese rumor tan absurdo.

−Cielos...−Murmuró para sus adentros, releyendo por enésima vez aquel trozo de papel que evidenciaba su supuesta relación con Sonic.

No era la primera vez que se enteraba que se decían pestes de ella; en diferentes ocasiones la habían denominado con calificativos tan pintorescos como "_frígida_" "_amargada_" "_odiosa_" "_solterona_" y demás referencias a su visible incapacidad de mantener una relación estable.

Cosa que, aunque ciertamente era verdad no dejaba de ser algo ligeramente doloroso. −_Ya tenía suficiente con saberlo ella−_.

Suspiró de manera imperceptible y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Nada de lo que dijese resultaría beneficioso así que no tenía caso discutir sobre ese tema.

−Gracias por informarme de esto, Shadow−le devolvió el trozo de papel−Lo aprecio bastante−La mirada de tranquilidad en su rostro pretendió dar por terminada aquella conversación.

Era incómodo tener que discutir precisamente con él sobre ese asunto. La ocasión anterior en la que estuvieron a solas tampoco se había llevado una grata experiencia. Aún no le quedaba del todo claro que era lo que él pretendía con aquella conversación.

¿Se preocupaba por ella? Sí, era probable. Después de todo ella desempeñaba uno de las funciones principales de la empresa y cualquier daño a su imagen que afectara su integridad emocional afectaría su desempeño laboral, cosa que el detestaba con toda su alma.

Odiaba el conformismo, la mediocridad y sobre todas las cosas a la gente que no era profesional. Y sabía que evitaría a toda costa cualquier tipo de comentario malintencionado con el fin de evitar conflictos internos.

El parecía bastante ofendido por aquel insignificante trozo de papel; había algo en su semblante que indicaba que algo malo se avecinaba.

No le gustaban las discusiones, pero podía intuir que se venía una muy grande. El ceño ligeramente fruncido, los puños firme pero disimuladamente apretados confirmaban sus sospechas.

−Me sorprende que lo hayas tomado tan a la ligera, Amelia.−Su voz no parecía diferente a la usual, pero el que le llamara Amelia era el primer foco rojo.

−¿Cómo debería tomarlo, entonces?−Se hizo la loca intentando que las cosas no escalasen a un terreno más personal. No deseaba hablar de su −_inexistente_− vida amorosa con él. Ya sabía que tendía a hablar de más y seguramente se echaría de cabeza directo al hoyo más profundo con respecto a su plan.

Simplemente suspiró; debía mantenerse serena y no hacer un escándalo de algo como eso.

−Partiéndole las bolas a ese hijo de puta del Faker−Soltó, sin filtros. −¿Vas a permitir que vaya por ahí, contando tu intimidad como si del clima se tratase?−una sonrisa fingida se formo en su rostro −Te creía más inteligente−Finalizó de brazos cruzados, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

De acuerdo, eso último sí le había ofendido muchísimo. De un brinco se puso en pie y farfulló iracunda.

−Para tu información, ¡Yo me acuesto con quien me venga en gana! −calló un segundo, recuperando un poco el aliento −Y además... ¿A ti qué te importa lo que se dice de mí?−Añadió, visiblemente molesta.

No le molesto que aquellas personas que no le conocían le acusasen de algo que no hizo, pero que Shadow se presentase así, con tanta seguridad y sobretodo que diese por hecho que aquello era verdad −_y que le llamara estúpida indirectamente_− no iba a tolerarlo.

No tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar su vida o sus acciones y el hecho de que ella le apreciara y considerara un amigo no significaba que podía venir a acusarla de ese tipo de cosas sin tener una prueba más allá de un papel mugriento que algún pelele había escrito malintencionadamente.

Y aquello lo tomo por sorpresa; no tenía un argumento preparado para esa respuesta.

−Y lo peor de todo esto es que asumes que en realidad me acosté con Sonic... −masajeó sus sienes− ¿En qué te afecta a ti si eso realmente ocurrió? Somos adultos solteros que podemos enrollarnos después del trabajo si nos da la gana−.

_Touché_.

Sus argumentos a este punto se habían ido al cuerno y su mirada de pocos amigos no hizo sino acrecentar la seguridad de la chica.

−Me ofende muchísimo que me creas la clase de mujer que va por ahí, exponiendo su vida ante cualquiera, creía que me conocías mejor−Lo dijo en un tono dolido y lastimero.

Sí, estaba loca eso no iba a negarlo; pero no iba por la vida diciendo que tenía dos años sin tener ningún contacto con algún chico por su temor a relacionarse.

Muchos no lo sabían_ −había preferido ser completamente hermética al respecto_− pero su última relación había afectado por completo su autoestima y manera de lidiar con las relaciones.

Y entonces verlo ahí, en silencio debatiéndose mentalmente sobre cómo actuar o que decir no sabía cómo la hacía sentir. Él intentaba desesperadamente tomar el control de la discusión porque estaba completamente en contra de las relaciones afectivas dentro de la empresa, pero eso era algo con lo que difería completamente.

−Ahora, si solo venías a echarme en cara que caes fácilmente en los chismes, ya puedes retirarte−se sentó de nuevo en su silla−Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer−Señaló la puerta mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sus emociones.

No era su intención descontrolarse, pero había cruzado un límite muy grande y debía hacérselo saber.

Las miradas retadoras que ambos se lanzaron no hicieron sino aumentar la tensión en el ambiente. Shadow no era alguien quien simplemente se retiraba sin jugar todas sus cartas.

−Eso quiere decir que estás aceptando que te acostaste con el Faker−Dijo de pronto, mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro. −_Ese había sido el segundo foco rojo_−

Sintió entonces como sus mejillas enrojecían y sus pensamientos se nublaban entre la letanía de sus estupideces. Habría querido reaccionar de otra manera, pero el muy maldito la había tomado con la guardia baja.

Debía intentar recuperar el control, por lo que sencillamente le resto mérito al asunto.

−Tal vez...−

Shadow solo la miró de manera hostil.

−Entonces, vas por ahí cogiéndote al primer imbécil que se te ponga por enfrente−El tono ácido con el que formuló aquel enunciado le hizo sentir ligeramente incomoda.

Aún no le quedaba claro porque había reaccionado de esa manera; si bien era cierto que había manifestado en muchas ocasiones que los romances entre colegas siempre traían consigo problemas, había algo en su semblante que no le cuadraba.

Se notaba molesto por el hecho de que ella se involucrara precisamente con Sonic. −_Quizá, su persona menos favorita en el mundo_− Tentando a la suerte, estaba dispuesta a averiguar que se traía entre manos.

−Detecto molestia en tu voz−Amy hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que pensaba un poco.−Cielos Shadow... si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celoso−Agregó ligeramente divertida.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que seguramente después de eso él se molestaría y saldría de su oficina iracundo.

Pero no fue así.

−Cómo no tienes idea...−Le dijo mientras su mirada evitaba la suya por fracciones de segundo.

Vale.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años se sintió preparada para recibir una respuesta como esa.

Oficialmente el tercer foco se había encendido, pero el huir no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Su cerebro había decidido desconectarse y nada de lo que intentaba hacer parecía funcionar correctamente.

Lo observó confundida y abochornada, pero no se atrevió a emitir alguna palabra.

¿Eso era real? ¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio? No podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido momentos antes; simplemente no tenía sentido que él −_precisamente el_− dijera algo como eso.

Seguramente estaba más loca de lo usual, o quizás estaba soñando.

−Creo que no te estoy entendiendo−Formuló al fin, restándole toda credibilidad a las palabras pronunciadas por su acompañante.

Rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

−¿Tus canales auditivos tienen alguna clase de fisura o impedimento para entender mis palabras, Rose?−Manifestó elegantemente sarcástico.

Entonces era verdad...

¡Pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor! Definitivamente saldría corriendo ante el primer descuido, pues no sentía mentalmente capaz de sobrellevar esa conversación.

Shadow le atraía y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Deseó mantener aquella falsa seguridad que momentos antes había poseído, pero todo se había al cuerno.

Pues no tenía caso esforzarse, no tenía ninguna respuesta para continuar con el hilo de la conversación. Solo quería que la tierra se la tragara o salir huyendo.

Era sumamente incómodo.

Y no porque él le resultase desagradable −_un poco intimidante, quizá_− sólo no se sentía capaz de poder lidiar con la atención de un hombre.

Con Sonic era distinto, pues tenía la certeza de que el solo deseaba un acostón y le era posible no tomarse en serio cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.

Pero Shadow era un asunto completamente opuesto, pues sabía que si él se atrevía a externar algo como eso era porque sencillamente estaba diciendo la verdad.

Una muy incómoda verdad si debía ser sincera.

−Luces inquieta−La mirada del joven choco con la suya−¿Qué es lo difícil de creer, Rose?−Cuestionó con voz monótona.

Para él no era algo difícil de entender; las cosas pasaban sin mucho trasfondo. Las emociones eran absurdas como la vida misma.

Había pasado cinco años lamentando la pérdida de la mujer que consideraba el amor de su vida y a la cual creyó nunca poder superar.

Y entonces, la chica de voz chillona y mirada soñadora irrumpía en su oficina diariamente con aroma a fresas y le hacía fijar su atención para contemplarla.

Había algo, sí. Algo que no podía entender. Una sonrisa, una mirada, una palabra o lo que sea...

Las emociones eran complicadas, incluso el mismo era complicado y se había negado rotundamente a aceptarlo la primavera pasada cuando la observó llegar aquella mañana con un vestido acorde a la temporada y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Pero aquella noche en la que el idiota de Silver y el imbécil del Faker habían traído a colación la posibilidad de que ella ya se encontraba enamorada le hizo replantearse todo ese asunto.

Desde luego que nunca se imagino a si mismo confesando de una manera tan burda y poco civilizada su interés por una mujer pero en su defensa podía decir que ella le volvía completamente loco. −_metafóricamente hablando, claro está_−.

−Esto es tan extraño−La escucho decir más para sus adentros que intentando responderle.

Joder.

Realmente no estaba capacitada para tener esta conversación, ni con él ni con ningún otro.

Luego de la relación fallida con su último novio no había quedado para nada conforme con las relaciones sentimentales.

Sabía y estaba segura −_pues sus amigos lo confirmaban en cada oportunidad_− Que era una mujer lo suficientemente atractiva para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, incluido Shadow.

Pero estaba ese gran complejo de inferioridad, posterior a una infidelidad y maltrato psicológico que le imposibilitaban poder aceptarlo.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento aceptar a Shadow daría por terminado su absurdo plan y conseguiría una familia normal eventualmente.

Y no sonaba tan mal, debía admitir que si lo consideraba era una buena idea, pues sus bebés serian bellos e inteligentes. Pero estaba completamente segura de que a él, los niños no le gustaban para nada.

Sabía que la idea de una familia no estaba dentro de sus planes y que, si tenía suerte y formalizaba una vida con él, a lo sumo le dejaría tener alguna mascota que no hiciera mucho ruido y no ensuciara demasiado.

¿Era eso lo que necesitaba para su vida? Definitivamente no. Sabía que él podía darle seguridad, apoyo y sobretodas las cosas le ayudaría a ver la realidad de todo.

Pero su deseo de formar una familia −_o tener un hijo, lo que fuese más fácil_− Eran mucho más grandes.

Tras unos segundos reflexivos, el suspiró. Podía ser alguien frío y obsesionado con su trabajo y la perfección que este ameritaba; pero al parecer aún tenía sentimientos.

Desde luego que si alguien le hubiese dicho que en algún momento de su vida se interesaría en Amy Rose se habría reído en la cara del que hubiese hecho semejante afirmación.

La idea le resultaba risible, no podía evitarlo.

−El asunto aquí−El joven retomo la palabra luego de mucho silencio−Es que el Faker es un cabrón que sólo está jugando contigo, no deberías prestarte a ese tipo de situaciones−.

Le había escuchado y su mente formuló una respuesta en el acto, pero su sentido común no le dejo externarle.

Estaba demasiado conmocionada por el repentino interés de su compañero como para prestar atención a algo más.

Aún no podía asimilarlo.

Y aunque a veces −_siempre_− pecase de idiota, esta vez dejaría que las cosas tomaran un rumbo a su favor. Aún estaba molesta por aquel insulto disfrazado de formalidad y no dejaría pasar por alto tal situación.

−Sé perfectamente a lo que me enfrento−se cruzo de brazos y su gesto se endureció−Créeme que sé diferenciar cuando un hombre solo quiere un acostón conmigo o no... y de ser el caso, soy adulta y sí quiero puedo disfrutar de mi sexualidad tanto como me plazca...−

Se chupo los dientes en señal de indiferencia, por mucho que le molestase aquella actitud no podía refutarle ese último aspecto.

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Realmente no estaban llegando a ningún lado con esta conversación.

−¿Dónde has conseguido eso?−Cuestionó de pronto la chica, refiriéndose a la nota.

La observo perplejo unos segundos. Ya hasta había olvidado la jodida nota.

−En el buzón de quejas y sugerencias−Admitió sin reservas.

Oh vale. No esperaba que el fuera de las personas que se tomase la molestia de leer y prestar atención a ese tipo de cosas. −_aunque de cierto modo su actitud perfeccionista le facilitaba la idea_−. Y su cara debió ser bastante obvia, pues el prosiguió.

−Generalmente está lleno de estupideces, como el papel de baño acolchado, café descafeinado −hizo una mueca de asco al decir eso−Chismes sobre quien se roba los artículos de papelería...−Arrugó el entrecejo nuevamente−Y ocasionalmente chistes y comentarios hirientes sobre ti−.

Guardo silencio, así que Shadow si era consciente de lo que se decía de ella a sus "espaldas".

−Y como comprenderás, muchos han sido despedidos, o degradados a trabajos menores−Agregó tranquilamente.

−¿Hablas en serio?−.

El solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

−No me gustan los chismosos... −Aclaró−Ni que hablen mal de alguien que me importa−Agregó.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por breves segundos; quizás era demasiado infantil y situaciones como esta alteraban sus nervios, pero debía admitir que eso sonó muy bonito.

Viniendo de alguien como él, era un cumplido mejor que el "estas más delgada" de su mejor amiga cuando pretendía dejar de comer carbohidratos.

Y que se tomase la molestia de tomar acción por todos aquellos que se metían con ella, le daba un plus.

−Gracias...−Musitó bajito.

Y antes de que pudiese responder algo más el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta les hizo posar su atención en el intruso recién llegado.

−_Señorita Rose, el Joven Silver requiere su presencia en el departamento de medios visuales_−La voz de Cream le llamó desde el otro lado.

Ella soltó un suspiro y miró por breves instantes a Shadow, quien también le observaba.

−Está bien Cream, estaré ahí en un momento.−Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su libreta de apuntes y su bolígrafo con glitter y se dirigía rumbo a la puerta.

Él solo sonrió de lado; en ese momento no hacía falta decir más. Ya habría oportunidad para ello.

**.**

Bebió un sorbo de café y observó a su compañero con detenimiento. Había algo en él que parecía extraño y antinatural.

Por lo regular, siempre estaba tarareando alguna de esas canciones de moda mientras se dedicaba a ensamblar aquellas publicidades que le eran solicitadas y siempre que solicitaba su ayuda era con el fin de afinar algún detalle o cambios de último momento.

Era creativo y disfrutaba su trabajo, quizás incluso más que ella. Siempre iba a por ahí derrochando felicidad y buenas vibras pero esta vez solo estaba ahí con el rostro serio y el ánimo visiblemente decaído.

Algo muy malo debía estarle ocurriendo pues no era alguien que cambiase de actitud tan abruptamente. Generalmente pecaba de inocente y por ello rara vez parecía verse afligido por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aún así; contrario a lo que su sentido común le estaba dictaminando −_y dado a que era consciente de que Blaze realmente no estaba demasiado interesada en él_− se permitió fantasear un poco con la idea de imaginar un pequeño Silver revoloteando por ahí.

Sonrió tontamente por unos segundos y decidió romper el hielo para liberar tensiones.

−¿Y cómo va todo, Sil?−Cuestionó ligeramente animada, dándole una mordida a una de las galletas de merienda que él había colocado para ella y su café. −_porque le fascinaba la idea de llenarla de dulces, para variar_−.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico; estaba demasiado concentrado moviendo de aquí para allá el ratón del computador.

−¿Silver?−Le toco suavemente el hombro, logrando un sobresalto en el joven −¿Te encuentras bien?−.

La mirada perdida del muchacho se entrelazo con la suya por unos segundos y pudo identificar con completa seguridad una profunda tristeza en sus orbes color miel.

Estaba devastado y se notaba.

−¿Qué te ha pasado?−

El sencillamente no respondió. No la miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto equis en la habitación y suspiraba suavemente de cuando en cuando, casi como si tratara de recobrar la compostura.

Dale, no estaba segura de poder lidiar con ello. Estaba siendo demasiado hermético y aquello le estaba preocupando.

Parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

−Silver, de verdad necesito que...−La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Sonic sin ser invitado.

Este les observó curioso y confundido; asociando rápidamente la presencia de Amy y el semblante decaído como la prueba inequívoca de que había decidido delatarle.

La observó fulminante mientras ella se encogía de hombros, entendiendo en el acto lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

−¿Qué le has hecho, Ames?−Había algo de molestia en su voz y ella pudo notarlo fácilmente.

Se cruzo de brazos ofendida y negó tajante.

−¿Yo? − arrugó el entrecejo−Yo sería incapaz de lastimar a un amigo−Aquella indirecta fue captada de inmediato.

Ambos se dirigieron miradas retadoras cuando Silver decidió intervenir.

−Ha sucedido algo, chicos−Su tono de voz era tan apagado que incluso Sonic pareció genuinamente sorprendido.

En su interior miles de pensamientos comenzaron a invadirle con respecto al motivo de su tristeza. Todas incluyendo a la adorada novia del chico y otras tantas a Sonic y su faceta de mal amigo.

−Vamos _cannabis_−Sonic se apoderó de la conversación −¿Qué te ha pasado ahora?−

Ligeras gotas saladas corrieron por sus ojos; su corazón estaba roto y no podía seguir negándolo.

−Blaze me dejó.−Articuló, con dificultad mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Era un hombre sensible y de buenos sentimientos y aquello de verdad le estaba matando.

Amy en tanto, solo podía limitarse a asesinar a Sonic con la mirada, quien por otro lado deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

−Oh querido Silver−Acarició su mejilla intentando reconfortarle−Debe haber algún error, estoy segura que Blaze no te engaña con ningún idiota−Recalcó con énfasis las últimas.

Sonic solo bufó con fastidio.

−Ella misma me lo dijo−.

Vaya, eso sí era raro. Amy y Sonic solo se dirigieron miradas incrédulas entre ellos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna.

Ambos, siendo cómplices de un secreto que, a juzgar por la actitud del chico, aún no le era revelado.

−¿Cuándo te dijo eso?−Sonic fue quien decidió hacer la pregunta clave.

−Anoche−.

Eso explicaba las visibles ojeras.

−¿Y te lo dijo así cómo así?−.

El joven asintió, cabizbajo. Sorbiéndose los mocos por unos segundos.

−Dijo que estaba acabando con su espíritu−Su semblante se volvió más lastimero−Que se enamoró de alguien que le da energía y vitalidad y que ahora que él es libre no tiene sentido ocultarlo−.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron perplejos, deseando morir en ese instante debido a lo jodidamente específico de la situación.

Estaba luchando intensamente con no salir corriendo de aquella habitación; sabía que Sonic era consciente del daño que le estaba causando a su amigo y a juzgar por la cara que tenía en esos momentos, de verdad le estaba afectando.

Sabía y era consciente −_porque ya había hablado con ella unos días antes_− que ella estaba refiriéndose a él y aunque era verdad que se divertían, era solo eso.

Diversión sin compromisos, porque ella definitivamente no era su tipo. A él no le gustaban las mandonas y controladoras.

Observó de reojo a Amy quién parecía tener un debate mental con respecto a la situación. Realmente se sintió anonadado al no ser expuesto.

El ya daba por hecho que ella le habría contado sobre lo que sabía.

−Escucha Silver, sé que es difícil pero créeme cuando te digo que hay muchas pollitas en el mundo−Trato de sonar gracioso, pero su compañero ni siquiera le miró.

Amy en cambio se sintió profundamente afectada con respecto a toda aquella situación. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Por un lado estaba Sonic y su necesidad de mantener a la empresa "bien" y también estaba Silver quién al verle en ese estado le hacía recordar cuando ella misma termino con su novio y lo mal que lo pasó.

−Silver, sé que duele y que no puedes comprender nada de lo que está pasando, pero... si necesitas que alguien te escuche, puedes acudir a mí−Trato de sonar comprensiva.

Sonic solo suspiró, dispuesto a irse, más fue interceptado por ella le tomando su oreja y obligándole a detenerse mientras soltaba quejidos de dolor.

−Y también tienes el apoyo de Sonic, ¿No es así?−.

−¡Claro que sí, viejo! Estamos contigo en este momento tan complicado, sé que duele−Trato de sonar lo más natural posible.

Se sentía sumamente incómodo y bastante arrepentido.

−Creo que vamos a dejarte a solas, Silv... cuando estés listo, con gusto te escucharemos−Nuevamente le tomó por la oreja y le arrastró fuera de la habitación.

−¡Ay!−soltó un quejido de dolor mientras ella le conducía a su oficina y algunas miradas curiosas observaban la escena.

Una vez dentro ella le soltó; observándole inquisitivamente mientras un gesto de completa desaprobación se instaló en sus facciones.

−Espero que estés contento−.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

−¿Contento?−.

Este hombre era bastante idiota cuando se lo proponía.

−Silver tiene el corazón roto por tu culpa−Le acusó.−¿No se suponía que dejarías de verla?−.

−¡Te juro que es así! Pero anoche me llamó y me dijo que es hora de dejar de escondernos−.

Trato de parecer serena, pero después de tantas cosas en un mismo día no pudo resistir mucho.

−Por tu culpa su corazón está roto y ahora esa mujer te persigue−Trato de mantener la calma inútilmente −¿Y ahora sales con esto? ¿Tanto te divierte jugar con las mujeres?−. Esto último capto la atención del chico.

−¿Divertirme? ¡¿Es qué no me escuchas, mujer?! Esta tipa me está obligando a que tengamos "algo"−realmente lucía abatido−Te dije que lo terminaría todo y eso hice−Se sinceró.

Aunque aquello le era difícil de creer. El asunto con Silver y la conversación que había tenido con Shadow le tenían más loca de normal. Estaba profundamente enojada −_Otra vez_− con Sonic.

−Claro... eres incapaz de jugar con las mujeres−Soltó sarcástica.

−¿De qué hablas?−Pregunto aparentemente sin entender a que se refería.

Ella simplemente bufó con molestia y trato con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer un escándalo.

Recordar ese papel y sola idea de imaginar a Sonic siendo partícipe de ese rumor le hacía hervir la sangre. Deseaba darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

−¿Puedes explicarme entonces porque todos en la oficina creen que soy tu "puta"?−. Inquirió, profundamente ofendida.

Sonic sudó frío.

_Esto realmente se estaba complicando..._

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará.  
**Debo aclarar antes de que se lo cuestionen; sí…  
Shadow sí está genuinamente interesado en ella (_el porqué y cómo lo profundizaremos más adelante_).  
En tanto a Sonic y Silver, pues… Tal vez sí, tal vez no… ya lo veremos más adelante xD.**  
**Aún hay mucho que decir…  
Se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	6. Las buenas nuevas

**Micro anécdota**: Hace algún tiempo tuve un pequeño accidente que me generó problemas en mis discos espinales provocando que no pueda levantar cosas pesadas ni agacharme constantemente. (_tengo espalda de señora de más de 70 años x3_)  
Estos últimos dos días han sido un calvario para mi movilidad y en resumen estoy sumergida en un mundo de dolor y entre tanto, me he dedicado a moverme lo menos posible..

Hoy estoy un poco mejor y pues heme aquí de vuelta.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis****  
**"_Las buenas nuevas_..."

* * *

.

.

.

−¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de algo así?−La mirada de desaprobación que Amy tenía en el rostro no hizo sino aumentar la tensión en el ambiente.

Algo había oído sobre toda esa porquería de lo que decían los chismosos sobre ellos dos. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que hurgaran, criticaran y se metieran en su vida en todos los aspectos, pero realmente nunca creyó que algo como eso le afectaría tanto.

Ella no respondió; provocando aún más el descontento por parte del chico.

Desde luego que en alguna ocasión había presumido con alguno de sus amigos −_muy personales_− alguna conquista, pero en esta vez, refiriéndose específicamente a ese asunto con Amy, no se había pronunciado al respecto.

Había pasado los últimos días intentando contactarla para hablar más a fondo y llegar a algún acuerdo beneficioso para ambos −_y sobre todo que le diera un final feliz_−.

−Lo cierto es que no sé qué debo creer de ti−.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir extrañamente vacío; por primera vez en mucho tiempo era genuinamente inocente de lo que se le estaba acusando.

−Amy yo no...−Ella no le permitió continuar.

−No puedo confiar en ti... primero traicionas la confianza de Silver y ahora todo el mundo jura que nos acostamos... ¿No te parece muy sospechoso?−.

Sí, tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón en cierto modo. La había cagado hasta al fondo al hacer a Amy parte de su estupidez, ahora ella cargaba con el peso de algo que no le correspondía y lo peor de todo es que incluso pensaba que podía traicionarla a ella también.

No la culpaba por pensar así, los cuatro eran amigos antes que socios y lo que había hecho había deformado todo ese concepto a un nivel aberrante.

Luego de aquella desastrosa cena había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento y como le había prometido, ya no se vería inmiscuido en el asunto de Silver y Blaze −_al menos no a propósito_−.

Había hablado con ella luego de despedirse de Amy aquella noche y según él las cosas habían quedado más que claras. Creía que había sido lo suficientemente específico cuando le dijo que no deseaba seguir teniendo aquellos encuentros.

Pero al parecer las cosas se habían malinterpretado y todo se venía cuesta abajo.

−Lamento que te hayas visto envuelta en toda esta mierda Ames...−le observó unos segundos mientras le tomaba de la mano−Pero te juro que yo no he dicho nada sobre ti y lo que sucedió esa noche−Le aseguró con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible reunir.

Era más que probable que no le creyese −_el tampoco lo creería_− pero esta vez realmente no había tenido nada que ver.

Ella solo suspiró. Ya no tenía ánimo de mantener aquella conversación; habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Tomó su bolso y celular mientras apagaba el monitor de su computador; Sonic la observó perplejo unos segundos.

Camino hacia la salida de aquella oficina dispuesta a irse a su hogar a descansar mientras Sonic salía tras de ella.

−Ames, lo que te dije, es real...−Le aseguró, en tanto ella le daba instrucciones a Cream sobre lo que debía hacer en su ausencia.

Se giró sobre sus talones observándole sin mucho ímpetu.

−Hablaremos después, Sonic−Le dijo sin más dispuesta irse, cosa que el impidió.

Le tomó de la mano, obligándole a detener su caminar.

−¿Cómo puedo hacer cambiar tu opinión, Ames?−.

Sintió las palabras atorarse en su garganta; la absurda idea de pedirle un hijo vino a su mente de inmediato, pero prefirió controlarse.

Miró a su alrededor unos segundos; notando como el personal comenzaba a congregarse con miradas curiosas, observando aquella escena tan dramática.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y se soltó de su agarre. ¡No iba a protagonizar otra escena delante de todo el mundo!

−Hablaremos en otra ocasión−Se limitó a decir mientras se dirigía a la salida, intentando ignorar las miradas de todos aquellos que observaron la escena, entre ellos estaba Shadow.

Suspiró derrotado y masajeó sus sienes buscando alivio momentáneo. _Vaya mujer tan complicada._

Tomó su celular y comenzó a teclear algunos dígitos mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina, ajeno a la mirada de desaprobación y molesta que su autonombrado jefe le dedicaba en la lejanía.

Presionó la tecla marcar y espero del otro lado.

−Fiona, cancela todas mis citas el día de hoy. −Le pidió a su secretaria, pasando por alto que esta pintaba desinteresadamente sus uñas.

−Como digas, primor−Contestó sin mirarle.

Entro en su oficina y tras unos intentos infructíferos, la llamada conecto.

−_¿Aló?_−

−Tails, hermanito−Sonrío al mencionarlo−¿Cómo va todo?−Cuestionó mas tranquilo tomando asiento en el diván.

−_Todo tranquilo, Sonic... ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Sucede algo malo?_− Cuestionó el joven del otro lado de la línea con preocupación.

Sonrío de lado y dio un sonoro fastidio masajeando suavemente el puente de su nariz.

−Creo que la he cagado hasta el fondo, Tails.−

Segundos de silencio se instauraron.

−_¿Qué has hecho esta vez...?_−Realmente no parecía sorprendido ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Ya no era una novedad que cometiera tonterías y después buscase desesperadamente una salida mediante su ayuda.

−Amy está molesta conmigo−Anunció con aparente tranquilidad.

Y el que ella estuviese molesta tampoco era del todo una novedad; acostumbraba tener un trato rudo y repleto de bromas pesadas y de muy mal gusto en las que ella se molestaba unos días y después retomaban sus pláticas como si nada hubiese sucedido.

−_Tal vez te has excedido esta vez... ¿Has pensado en pedir disculpas y dejar de usarla como tu blanco para bromas absurdas?_−Sugirió el chico con tranquilidad.

Sonic solo suspiro, dubitativo.

−Amy sabe lo de Blaze...−Confesó sin rodeos.

No iba a perder el tiempo buscando excusas, con Tails podía ser sincero y sin filtros. Por otro lado, el muchacho del otro lado de la línea se mantenía en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

−_Te dije que tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriría y estarías en problemas_−.

Se chupo los dientes en señal de fastidio y resoplo con fuerza. Aunque no le gustaba, él tenía razón

−No es solo eso... −Retomó el hilo de la conversación. −Cree que he expandido rumores sobre ella y yo aludiendo a que...−calló un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas para referirse a dicha situación−"_tuvimos algo_"−Mencionó, haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Tails sólo suspiró; ¿realmente hacía falta que dijese algo? A estas alturas todo lo que rodeaba a su mejor amigo ni le sorprendía ni tampoco era novedad. De un tiempo a la fecha se había vuelto una costumbre lidiar con los problemas que sus aventuras sexuales le acarreaban. −_como aquella vez en que casi le arrestaban por exhibicionismo_−.

−_¿Y no fue así?_−Pregunto, tratando de sonar sereno.

Conocía a Amy y sabía que ella no era la clase de mujer por la que Sonic se sentiría atraído. Además de que era plenamente consciente de la amistad que ambos mantenían por años; después del rechazo que la chica había sufrido no había mostrado señales de interés en él.

Sonic, por otro lado no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, visiblemente ofendido. ¿Ahora él, su mejor amigo dudaba de sus palabras? ¡Eso era lo único que le faltaba! al parecer todos estaban su contra.

−¡CLARO QUE NO! −trató de recuperar el control− Sé que he sido un cabrón muchas veces, pero jamás he dicho algo sobre ella−Admitió.

Y era verdad; por muchos años no pudo verla como algo más allá de una amiga o quizás una hermana menor, pero ahora, después de aquella cena su opinión se había visto ligeramente alterada. Amy era una mujer atractiva y sí, seguramente si ella hubiese dado luz verde habrían hecho muchas cosas aquella noche, pero no sucedió. ¡Y aunque hubiese sucedido no habría dicho nada! La respetaba y apreciaba lo suficiente como para respetar que ella seguramente se habría sentido apenada por aquella situación.

Joder.

¿Por qué a todos les era tan difícil creer que también tenía sentido común?

−_Dale, te creo... no es necesario alterarse_−La voz de Tails le hizo volver a sentirse tranquilo− _¿Y de dónde salió esa absurda idea, entonces?_−Cuestionó el chico.

Si no había sido él −_y ella muchísimo menos_− ¿Quién podría haber abierto la boca y decir esas cosas? Era consciente de que muchas personas le habían visto salir aquella noche, pero no por ello significaba que pudieran corroborar que algo había sucedido entre ellos −_porque ni siquiera había pasado_− jamás habían dado indicios de que algo más allá de una amistad entre ellos tuviera lugar.

¿De dónde habría venido tal información entonces? Alguien que seguramente le odiaba bastante había malversado aquella salida amistosa −_porque en un inicio solo había deseado cenar con su mejor amiga_−

−No lo sé...−

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto dejando entrar sin ser invitada a Fiona quién tenía una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro. La observó un momento intrigado, comprendiendo casi al instante lo que acontecería momentos después.

−Tails...−titubeó, un momento−hablaremos después−Cortó la llamada justo después de sentir como besaba su cuello y se posicionaba sobre sus piernas.

_Oh rayos... se iría al infierno, no cabía duda._

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bebió un sorbo de café y suspiró suavemente; luego de un día de idas y venidas lo mejor para su salud mental era compartir una buena taza de aquel líquido glorioso en compañía de su mejor amiga.

−Y bien Pinky... ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que querías decirme?−La voz de su mejor amiga la distrajo de la ensoñación que el café le brindaba.

Pensó unos segundos en como empezar aquel viaje de explicaciones sin un verdadero sentido; quizás lo mejor sería empezar por lo que más le molestaba.

−Estoy molesta con Sonic−

La chica simplemente se limitó a asentir sin mucho ímpetu.

−Vaya, que novedad−Mencionó, sarcástica.

La conocía lo suficiente como para sentirse familiarizada con las típicas quejas que solía hacer cuando se reunían. "_Oh, Sonic es un imbécil, no sabe cuando parar_" "_Sonic es tan rudo conmigo" _ "_Sonic cortó mi cabello cuando estaba distraída_" −_razón por la cual lo utilizaba corto hoy en día_− ya todo lo había escuchado.

Amy por otro lado bufó visiblemente ofendida por la apatía de su mejor amiga.

−¡El muy maldito se ha pasado de la raya, Rouge! No te imaginas lo que me enteré hace unos días−.

Le dedico un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara.

−Sonic se acuesta con Blaze−Soltó de golpe, sin ningún tapujo. Sabía que si intentaba contenerse no podría decirlo −¡Y después de que me enteré de una manera muy idiota, el muy maldito va por ahí diciendo que también se acuesta conmigo!−Añadió, bastante molesta.

_Silencio... _

Pues aunque hubiese deseado sentirse genuinamente sorprendida por la confesión de la que acababa de ser testigo, ya estaba enterada del asunto. Y su cara seguramente era lo suficientemente elocuente pues Amy pudo notarlo al instante.

−¿Lo sabías?−La incredulidad en sus palabras era genuina.

Ella sólo asintió.

Era un secreto a voces que Sonic realmente podía llegar a ser un verdadero hijo de puta cuando se lo proponía; y después de años de conocerlo y tener amigos en común los chismes corrían como el agua del río. Nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a Amy pues sabía que ella era la clase de persona que los problemas ajenos solía convertirlos en algo personal.

Pero, la parte en la que la involucraba a ella, eso sí era algo nuevo, pero no por ello sorprendente.

−Big blue es un idiota−Le dio un sorbo a su café−Lo que si me sorprende es que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en darte cuenta−Añadió, frunciendo el ceño, realmente no le agradaba mucho ese chico petulante− Por otro lado, ¿de verdad te enrollaste con él?−Eso si le parecía difícil de creer.

Negó abochornada; Rouge tenía la capacidad de hacerle cambiar su estado de ánimo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

−Desde luego que no−cayó un momento−No tuvimos nada que ver−Prefirió omitir por completo todo el drama que aconteció después de su desastrosa cita−Pero todos en la oficina suponen que me acosté con él−.

Una sonora carcajada se escapo de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie caminando rumbo a la cocina. Desde lejos pudo observar con detenimiento como el abultado vientre de su mejor amiga parecía a punto de estallar.

−¿Cómo están los gemelos?−Cambio drásticamente de tema.

Con un plato enorme de aperitivos, tomó asiento nuevamente.

−Oh, rayos Pinky... ¡Jamás te embaraces! No puedo dejar de comer como un cerdo−Se lamento mientras tomaba algunos panecillos y los comía.

Contuvo las ganas de reír y pensó en lo tierna que resultaba; Rouge siempre fue una mujer coqueta y matadora que podía tener todo el mundo a sus pies con una sola mirada; y ahora verla así, tan tranquila con una enorme barriga de embarazada, preparándose para decirle adiós a toda su vida de ejecutiva esclavizada a la oficina le resultaba enternecedor.

−Creo que es un proceso maravilloso−Comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente−Además para ser un embarazo de gemelos, te ves magnífica−.

Ella solo sonrío con autosuficiencia; los cambios tan drásticos de humor que tenía ya eran algo habitual.

−Oh bueno, eso no puedo discutírtelo−.

La observó brevemente y no pudo evitar recordar que aquella absurda idea viniera a su mente. Pensar nuevamente en el hecho de ser madre se estaba volviendo una necesidad.

Y ahora ver a Rouge bastante plena y feliz con su matrimonio y próximo alumbramiento no hacía sino aumentar ese deseo de formar su propia familia.

Aunque, dadas las circunstancias en las que sus candidatos se veían envueltos, sus posibilidades se veían reducidas considerablemente.

Con la reciente confesión de Shadow −_Que aún no podía creer del todo_− la desfachatez de Sonic −_y su completa idiotez_− y ahora, la reciente depresión de Silver, sencillamente se veía en una encrucijada.

Bien podía simplemente aprovecharse de la situación, tener una noche con alguno de los tres −_el que cediera primero_− y sencillamente esperar que la naturaleza y su organismo hiciesen lo suyo.

Pero estaba ese pequeño margen de error en el que nada podía asegurarle que quedaría embarazada con el primer intento. ¿Y si no pasaba? ¿Y si debía intentarlo más de una vez? Todo cabía dentro de lo posible y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Lo último que quería es que alguien tuviese la mínima sospecha de lo que sucedía en su mente.

−Y ahora dime... ¿hay algún prospecto en tu apretada agenda?−El tono coqueto que Rouge utilizó le hizo avergonzarse ligeramente.

Porque sí, tenía tres. ¡Pero no podía atreverse a decirlo!

−Desde luego que no, estoy enfocada en mi trabajo−.

−¡Oh vamos, Pinky! Han pasado años... ¿No crees que es hora de buscar a alguien con quien compartir todo?−.

Bueno, quizá Rouge tenía un punto. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para poder tener una relación con quien ella quisiese, pero no se sentía capaz.

Lo cual podía llegar a ser contradictorio; cualquiera en su sano juicio y con una mentalidad sensata pensaría en conseguir una pareja, ser feliz, casarse y tener hijos.

Pero ella deseaba ahorrarse todo el proceso de las relaciones afectivas y sencillamente concebir. −_porque no estaba en su sano juicio después de todo_−.

−Quizás...−Fue lo único que se sintió capaz de pronunciar.

Tenía muchas ideas revoloteando por su mente, en su mayoría absurdas y otras tantas racionalizando el hecho de que ella solita se estaba complicando la vida.

−Creo que deberías buscarte un buen tipo... −masajeó su abultado vientre−Un tipo como Shadow sería ideal para ti−Agregó divertida.

Un tipo como Shadow le haría sentir protegida y como una princesa en un cuento de hadas porque el era un caballero y...

_Espera... ¿Qué rayos?_ ¿Había escuchado bien?

−¿Qué intentas decir?−Cuestionó, incrédula.

Era demasiada coincidencia que justamente ella trajera a colación ese tema.

Por lo que simplemente se limitó a sonreír con superioridad.

¡Lo sabía! Estaba confabulada con Shadow.

−¡¿También sabías eso y no me lo dijiste?!−Reprochó, iracunda.

Era su mejor amiga y debía informarle de ese secreto.

−Oh... lo siento−Mordió una galleta−Él me pidió expresamente que no te dijese nada−se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza−Ya conoces a don cubo de hielo "_son mis asuntos, no te metas_"−Agregó imitando la voz de Shadow.

Una ligera risita se escapo de sus labios, era gracioso pensar en ambos discutiendo. Rouge podía considerarse como una hermana para él y siempre solían discutir sobre cosas inverosímiles.

−¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?−Se sintió obligada a cuestionar mientras analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pues aunque aquello fuese un tema que no tenía asimilado del todo y que su personalidad y la de él no congeniasen _−sumado al hecho de que prácticamente la ignoraba todo el tiempo_− debía admitir que era la opción más lógica para sus planes.

Aunque el detalle de su nulo interés en los infantes le restaba prácticamente todo el encanto que había planteado con anterioridad.

−Tal vez un año... sabes que soy mala recordando fechas−Mordió un cupcake−Pero dejando de lado todo eso, el buen Shad es todo lo que necesitas−Le codeó, animosa−Si me lo preguntas, creo que son el uno para el otro−.

Enarcó una ceja visiblemente contrariada. Hasta ella misma era consciente de que si había una persona completamente diferente a ella era Shadow.

Mientras ella era ruidosa y animosa, el era serio y reservado; ella adoraba el dulce y el lo detestaba.

Ella era tan rosa y el bueno... podía casi asegurar que su color favorito era el negro.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza restándole mérito a lo que su amiga decía.

−Dudo que eso sea posible Rouge... somos completamente diferentes−.

−Oh vamos... ¿Has escuchado alguna vez ese dicho que reza "_los opuestos se atraen_"?−.

Podía brindarle un gramo de credibilidad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y más aún frente a ella −_pues no le dejaría olvidar que tenía razón_−.

−Desde luego Rouge... y supongo que luego de tantos años de considerarme una molestia, de la noche a la mañana va a tolerarme−.

No quiso sonar ruda, pero era una realidad que cruzaba por su mente. Por años él simplemente se había limitado a hablarle lo justo y necesario y ahora, de la noche a la mañana debía creer que se sentía atraído por ella.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños más fantasiosos podía considerar que aquello pudiese llegar a suceder.

−Vale, cariño... supongo que tienes un buen punto−dejo de comer para dedicarle una mirada comprensiva−Pero hablamos de Shadow, no es la clase de sujeto que va por ahí haciendo bromas o mintiendo sobre cualquier cosa−obvio la chica, continuando su festín.

Bueno, eso también era verdad; el no era para nada dado a hablar de sus sentimientos y mucho menos a mentir sobre ellos. Pero aún así la vena de la incredulidad estaba latente.

No deseaba involucrarse sentimentalmente en algo que pudiese herirla de nuevo.

−Pero bueno, lo conozco desde hace muchísimos años... −Arrugó el entrecejo brevemente al pensar en lo vieja que le hacía parecer aquella frase−Vale, lo conozco desde hace suficiente tiempo como para notar cuando miente y si me lo preguntas, yo lo sentí bastante sincero−.

Sabía que ella buscaría la manera de convencerla, era bastante persuasiva cuando se lo proponía.

−No intentes jugar a la casamentera conmigo, Rouge−Se puso de pie, emprendiendo la retirada forzosa−Ahora, si me disculpas debo ir a casa, la abuela llamará−.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Si era sincera hablar con Rouge no le había hecho sentir de todo mejor, pero le había ayudado a aclarar algunos pensamientos y entender dos cosas fundamentales en su situación.

Número Uno: Sonic The Hedgehog −_Maurice, en estos momentos pues estaba muy molesta con él_− era un cabrón y ella era la única que no lo sabía.

Y número dos: Shadow The Hedgehog era su alma gemela según Rouge. Y aquello le hacía sentir tan conflictuada. Pues bien podía tomar el consejo de su mejor amiga quién, además de ser una mujer empoderada con amplio conocimiento del tema −_casada, próxima a convertirse en madre_− conocía a la perfección al sujeto en cuestión.

Era complicado por donde lo viese y por mucho que quisiera tomar una decisión enteramente racional era algo imposible −_tomando en cuenta que su idea era completamente absurda en primer lugar_−.

Suspiró derrotada y tomó su teléfono para mirar algunos de sus mensajes. La gran mayoría eran de Cream y sus constantes informes con respecto al trabajo y alguno que otro de familiares y amigos con los cuales no solía tener mucho contacto.

Pensó un momento en las palabras que Shadow había utilizado en su conversación; un revoloteo en su estómago le alertó al instante.

Oh no, claro que no.

Nada de interés amoroso durante todo ese proceso.

El sonido de una llamada entrante le hizo recobrar la compostura; su abuela solicitaba una videollamada.

Sonrío suavemente y acepto la solicitud, conteniendo una carcajada al notar a la mujer acercar demasiado el lente de la cámara a su cara.

−_¿Amelia? Amelia querida ¿puedes oírme?_−Hablo fuertemente mientras sacudía el aparato.

Ella solo asintió, tratando de serenarse.

−Te escucho abuela−.

−A_y querida, estaba comenzando a creer que este aparato estaba roto o algo así_−.

El poco conocimiento de tecnología de su abuela le resultaba cómico y enternecedor. Hacía años que había dejado de vivir bajo su techo; pues luego de la muerte de sus padres ella se había convertido en su guardián.

−¿Cómo va todo?−Preguntó mientras colocaba su teléfono en la isla de la cocina y se disponía a prepararse un sándwich.

Un par de ruidos estruendosos se escucharon del otro lado de la línea, en tanto la mujer mayor parecía recuperar el control de su aparato.

−_Todos estamos bien... te extrañamos_−.

−Yo también los extraño...−cortó dos rodajas de tomate−Pero sabes como es la vida en la oficina... a veces apenas y tengo tiempo para comer−

La señora Rose asintió con la cabeza, complacida con el hecho de que su nieta tuviese éxito en lo que se había propuesto.

−_Es bueno saber eso cariño_−hubo una ligera interferencia−_¡Pero debo contarte las buenas nuevas!_−Anunció la mujer entusiasmada.

¿Buenas nuevas? Aquello pintaba para ser interesante. Y no era que fuese una chismosa −_tal vez un poco_− pero era bastante reconfortante enterarse de las cosas que sucedían en el pueblito donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida.

Toda su familia aún permanecía ahí.

−_Tu primo Robert va a casarse_−Anunció entusiasmada.

¿Boda? Su primo favorito iba a casarse. ¡Genial! Ahora la única soltera en la familia.

−Eso es genial abuela... en hora buena−Realmente estaba feliz por su primo, pero aquello era un balde de agua fría. Ahora era la única en su familia sin una pareja o algo que realmente se le pareciera y aunque aquello no fuese la gran cosa, le hacía sentir extraña.

Era como ser un bicho raro entre todos los que crecieron con ella. Vale, quizá y estaba siendo un tanto dramática, pero aquello le hacía replantearse su vida en todos los sentidos.

Todos estaban sentado cabeza y ella... bueno, ella trabajaba y se superaba constantemente, que si bien, era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, también deseaba llenar otros tipos de vacíos.

−_Oh querida ¡estamos tan felices! La boda será dentro de tres semanas, nada muy ostentoso, solo familia y amigos cercanos_−.

Aquello no le sorprendía, conociendo a su primo, lo extraño era que desease una celebración.

−Me parece perfecto... muero por estar ahí−.

Escuchaba a su abuela hablar de trivialidades referentes a la boda y aunque quisiera verse completamente interesada −_porque si lo estaba, pero no tanto_− no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Era raro convertirse de pronto en la única prima sin hijos y sin novio.

Rió suavemente ante lo idiota de sus pensamientos y suspiró. Ya habría tiempo para seguir con sus problemas existenciales. Ahora lo importante era afinar detalles como que ponerse para la celebración.

Porque sí, estaba muy emocionada por aquello.

* * *

**.**

* * *

La observó encender un cigarrillo mientras acomodaba un poco la falda a cuadros que tenía puesta.

−Vaya, fuiste toda una bestia salvaje, Speedy−Una sonrisa burlona se instaló en su rostro.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del aludido.

Había algo en toda esta situación que simplemente no parecía encajar. No era la primera vez que tenían relaciones, lo hacían con bastante frecuencia; y por lo regular solían pasar un buen rato.

Pero esta vez algo no terminó de encajar. Esas piernas torneadas y trasero de ensueño parecían tan ajenos a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto con Amy. Antes, durante e incluso ahora mismo la chica de ojos verdes se coló en sus pensamientos y aquello le estaba frustrando tanto.

¿Desde cuando pensaba tanto en una chica? Dale que era Amy, su mejor amiga y todo eso, pero jamás en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse había pensado en ella con tanta insistencia.

Quizás esa era la manera de subconsciente de decirle que la había herido y debía disculparse con ella.

Acomodó el asunto entre sus pantalones y subió el cierre de estos, poniéndose de pie para abotonarse la camisa.

−Estás muy serio Speedy... ¿qué sucede?−Cuestionó la chica exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

−Nada−Se limitó, cortante.

Tomó algunas hojas de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar algo con que escribir, Fiona en tanto lo observó divertida. Era muy poco usual ver a Sonic The Hedgehog tan serio.

Estaba garabateando cosas que no podía distinguir desde donde se encontraba, pero a juzgar por su rostro, debía ser algo muy importante.

−Fiona−le llamó, sin levantar la vista de la hoja de papel que garabateaba−Quiero que llames a la florería de quinta avenida y pidas tres docenas de tulipanes rojos−Pidió aún sin despegar la vista de aquello que escribía con tanta premura.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja. Apagó el cigarrillo y caminó unos pasos hasta su "jefe".

−¿Qué sucede, Speedy? ¿Problemas con tu noviecita?−Preguntó, burlesca.

El solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza aún sin mirarle directamente al rostro.

−Ya no tengo una novia−Le informó−Ahora, llama a la florería y ordena lo que pedí−levantó la vista y la observó con desinterés−Pídelas y que las traigan mañana a primera hora a mi oficina−.

Incrédula ante la idea que su mente estaba planteándose, se atrevió a cuestionar.

−¿Vas a enviarme flores al fin?−Cuestionó con una risa sardónica.

La observó visiblemente desinteresado y negó con simpleza.

−No−.

Aquello la ofendió profundamente. ¿Qué se creía para tratarla así?

−¿¡A quién vas a enviarle flores!?−Cuestionó, iracunda y obviamente celosa.

Sonic simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

−No es asunto tuyo−Dijo sin reservas−Ahora, por favor has lo que te he pedido−Finalizó mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Oh no, eso si que no.

A ella no iba hablarle de ese modo.

−¿¡Vas a enviarle flores a esa perra de Rose!?−.

Despegó la vista de su lectura unos cuantos segundos y la observó desinteresado. No era la primer escena de celos −_sin motivo, pues no era novia_− que ella le hacía.

−¿Algún problema?−Inquirió con voz monótona. No estaba de humor para discutir con esta mujer y no tenía ningún reparo en hacérselo notar.

Se creía con la suficiente autoridad para cuestionar he indagar en su vida como si fuese su novia oficial y eso no iba a permitirlo. No necesitaba otra loca posesiva y controladora sobre sus talones.

Ya habían establecido la naturaleza de sus encuentros y no estaba para nada interesado en profundizarlos y sí ella pretendía ir más allá, era momento de mandarla al cuerno.

−¡Eres un...!−No le permitió continuar.

−Sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes ningún derecho a exigir respuestas sobre mi vida, así que evitemos una escena y has lo que te he pedido−guardo el trozo de papel en uno de los cajones de su escritorio−No quiero volver a repetirlo, Fiona... no agotes mi paciencia−.

Frunció el ceño ofendida pero mayormente dolida por aquella actitud tan frívola y desinteresada, hubiese deseado objetar, pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón. Desde un inicio habían establecido los puntos sobre las ies en su relación y ella había estado de acuerdo −_claro que nunca pensó en encariñarse tanto con ese idiota_−.

−Eres un cabrón−Fue lo que dijo antes de salir hecha una fiera de la oficina con un portazo tras de sí.

Quizás había sido bastante rudo con la chica, incluso el podía reconocer que se había pasado un poco de la raya, pero debía mantener una distancia. Lo suyo era sexo sin compromiso y ella se estaba olvidando de ese asunto.

Suspiró sin ganas mientras tomaba su teléfono y revisaba sus redes sociales con desinterés. Pensó nuevamente en Amy y en lo molesta que estaba.

¿Era correcto llamarla? ¿Ella querría hablar con él? Sabía que debía darle su espacio y esperar que las cosas en su mente se calmaran un poco, pero no podía sacarse de la mente aquella mirada de decepción.

Era un idiota, un reverendo idiota.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que era buena idea pedirle que contestara sus mensajes? Joder, había estropeado todo.

Las cosas aquella noche estaban yendo tan bien, tan naturales y agradables. Sencillamente no podía dar crédito a su estupidez.

Masajeó sus sienes en busca de un alivio momentáneo; la idea de llamar Amy pasó nuevamente por su mente pero la deshecho al instante. Ahora lo importante era dejarla tranquila y mañana por la mañana buscaría arreglar el asunto, o al menos intentarlo.

Abrió nuevamente el cajón de su escritorio y tomó aquel trozo de papel en el que garabateaba con tanta insistencia.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe; pero estaba demasiado escribiendo como para prestar atención a las intromisiones de su impertinente secretaria.

−No estoy de humor para tus dramas, Fiona... vete de aquí−Ordenó sin despegar la vista de su escritura.

Un golpe en su escritorio le hizo sobresaltase; observó con molestia como Shadow se había plantado frente a él con su típica mirada de pocos amigos.

−Faker−.

−¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar en la oficinas ajenas sin llamar primero?−.

Contuvo las ganas de partirle la cara, no estaba de humor para pagar cuentas en el hospital.

−Eres un imbécil−.

Sonic solo se limitó a rodar los ojos en señal de fastidio.

−¿Sólo vienes a joder?... Lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer−.

−¿Cogerte a tu secretaria te puso de mal humor, Faker?−Lo observó, brevemente−¿O estás pensando en un nuevo chisme que inventar?−Espetó, de manera venenosa.

Estaba molesto y no iba a ocultarlo; pero eso a Sonic poco o nada le importaba.

−Vete al diablo, Shadow−.

No podía mirarle a los ojos; tenía ya suficientes problemas a cuestas como para encima lidiar con ese amargado.

−¿Qué te traes con Rose, Faker? ¿Vas a decir entonces que no fuiste un imbécil al decir que te acostaste con ella?−

¿Qué rayos? ¿Desde cuando tenían esta clase de conversaciones? ¿Qué a caso tenía quince años? Era un adulto y no le debía explicaciones a nadie −s_alvo quizás a Amy, la cual no quería ni verlo_−.

−¡Yo jamás he dicho algo como eso!−Por mucho que quisiese mantener la paciencia, era casi imposible.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y miradas retadoras, Shadow continuó.

−Voy a decírtelo una sola vez y espero que te quede claro... −hizo una breve pausa, endureciendo aún más su gesto− Como te atrevas a lastimar, yo mismo voy a encargarme de castrarte−Le advirtió.

Aquella amenaza, lejos de provocar algún sentimiento de terror en él, le hizo enfurecer.

−¡NO TENGO QUINCE AÑOS SHADOW! ¡Ya no puedes meterte en mi vida!−cayó, al sentir que el aire le faltaba −¡Soy un adulto y hago lo que se me de la gana!−Finalizó, intentando recuperar la compostura.

La mirada burlesca en el rostro de su contrario, le desconcertó levemente.

−Te comportas como un crío de menos de quince...−ironizó−Pero esto no se trata de ti...−Le aclaró.

Bueno, si no se trataba de joderle la vida, ¿Entonces que pretendía? ¿A caso se preocupaba por Amy? ¡Jah! eso si que no se lo podía creer.

−Y sino vienes a joderme con tu doble moral, ¿Qué quieres entonces?−.

−Que no te metas con Rose...−Puntualizo−Puedo pasar por alto que te cojas a tu secretaria en las instalaciones...−hizo una mueca de asco− Incluso puedo pretender que no sé nada sobre ese asunto con Blaze−le señalo con el dedo− Pero Rose es mía, ¿te queda claro?−.

Vale, aquello le hizo sentir genuinamente sorprendido. El gran Shadow The Hedgehog estaba pretendiendo marcar territorio.

Una sonora carcajada se escapo de sus labios, no pudiendo evitar que la "amenaza" le resultara completamente risible.

−¿Tuya?−rió, sarcástico−No me hagas reír, Shadow... ¿desde cuando te importa lo que Amy haga con su vida?−Cuestionó, sin poder creer en aquellas palabras.

Solamente un idiota −_como Silver_− podía no darse cuenta que el bastardo de Shadow había pasado años −_literalmente_− ignorando a Amy y tratándola como si fuese una peste en su vida. Y ahora venía decir que era suya y una sarta de idioteces. ¿Qué rayos se creía?.

−No lo repetiré nuevamente, Faker...−se giró dispuesto a salir de aquella oficina−No te atrevas a acercarte a ella otra vez, no me hagas recordar los viejos tiempos... _hermanito_−Finalizó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Así que el buen _Gerald Dennis The Hedgehog_ quería guerra.

**¡Pues guerra iban a tener!**

_Todo esto pintaba para ser interesante._

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará.**  
Sonic no es el único con nombres que le avergüenzan. (xD)  
Aclaro, antes de que lo pregunten, Shadow y Sonic son** medios hermanos**, por parte de madre  
(_algo que a ninguno de le gusta mencionar, obviamente_) ya sabrán más adelante porqué.  
Aparece Fiona en el juego... cosas buenas se trae entre manos...  
Y sí, Sonic es un hijo de la "#$"# (_creo que todas hemos tenido al menos una pareja así de cínica, siéntanse identificadas_ _xD_)  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri. 


	7. Celos, tulipanes y cosas ajustadas

Capítulo doble, en compenzación a mi ausencia la semana pasada. Lo siento, tuve que hacerme cargo de algunas diligencias y con esta espalda dándome guerra (_sin posibilidad de ir al doctor, debido al virus mugroso_) pues termino tardándome el triple de lo normal... sin mencionar el calor de los mil infiernos que hace en esta zona del país (_Im a mexican, of course xD) _

Oh bueno, no los entretengo más, lean.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete.  
**_"Celos, tulipanes y cosas ajustadas..."_

* * *

_._

.

.

Por lo regular no acostumbraba llegar temprano a la oficina; básicamente porque era bastante perezosa y le costaba bastante poder ponerse de pie todas las mañanas.

Pero ese día en particular había decidido que por salud mental lo ideal sería evitar a todo el tráfico de personas a su alrededor y simplemente concentrarse en sus pendientes.

Luego de haber terminado aquella vídeollamada con su abuela se había dedicado a buscar vestidos acordes a la ocasión.

Decidió que no tenía caso martirizar a su mente con ideas absurdas por lo que se limitaría a disfrutar del proceso.

Camino a su oficina se encontró con Cream quién se había sentido extrañada al notar su presencia en el lugar.

−Señorita Amy... buenos días. ¿Hay algún pendiente extra?−Cuestionó extrañada. Ni siquiera su asistente creía en su puntualidad.

−Está bien, Cream... sólo deseo ganar un poco tiempo−Le informó mientras se disponía a entrar en su oficina.

Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de café y sumergirse en sus citas pendientes. Todos esos correos acumulados del día anterior nunca le parecieron tan interesantes como en ese preciso momento.

Giró el pomo de la puerta abriéndole lentamente; la oscuridad mañanera le hizo sentir un suave escalofrío mientras buscaba con la palma de su mano el interruptor.

Y entonces; tras menos de dos segundos de asombro miró a su alrededor.

Docenas de tulipanes adornaban los rincones de su oficina.

Eso genuinamente le hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

Sobre su escritorio ya hacía una nota cuidadosamente doblada; la tomó con rapidez y dudó un momento si leer su contenido o no

"_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...  
¿Ya mencioné que lo siento...?_"

Detuvo su lectura mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Sabía quien la había enviado y toda la emoción anterior se había esfumado.

Bufó con molestia al recordar la razón del porque estaba tan molesta con él. Aunque debía admitir que la intriga que le generaba el resto de la nota era mucho mayor en ese preciso instante.

Y, como la curiosa empedernida que era decidió continuar su lectura.

"_Sé que he sido un idiota Amy...  
Merezco que me odies, es un asco lo sé...  
Y te pido aceptes este humilde obsequio  
Como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.  
¡Dios Ames! Soy un asco escribiendo...  
¡Lo siento! ¿Sí?..."_

Contuvo una ligera risilla al imaginarle haciendo caras y gestos mientras escribía dicha nota. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, esto era más de lo que había hecho por ella en cualquier ocasión especial −_él nunca le regalaba nada, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños_− y estas eran demasiadas atenciones para alguien como él.

"_Los tulipanes siempre fueron tus favoritos...  
Recuerdo que lo mencionaste cuando éramos niños...  
Oh rayos Amy ¡no sé que más escribir!  
¡te juro que jamás podría decir nada malo sobre ti! Eres grande Ames... nunca te lastimaría.  
Y cuando estés lista para hablar, te espero"  
StH (Sonikku para tí, baby ;D)_

Terminó su lectura y sonrío suavemente. Era un idiota sin remedio.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Luego de una mañana ajetreada con cientos de correos y papeles por llenar decidió que era hora de tomarse un breve descanso para comer algo y despejar su mente.

Había estado pensando bastante en lo que Rouge había dicho y aunque de cierto modo sabía que no tenía motivos para mentirle, no podía creer que Shadow, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana se sintiera interesado por ella.

Era irreal pensar en él en modo romántico después de tanto tiempo. Luego de la muerte de María, había entendido que el estaba profundamente afectado y que lo más probable es que no volviese a abrirse al amor nunca más.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era la clase de sujeto que iba por la vida buscando un prospecto para novia.−_ligues de una sola noche sí, pero algo serio jamás_−.

Aunque ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco años −_o inclusive más, su memoria fallaba con frecuencia_− y quizás, tan solo quizás el tiempo había sanado heridas.

Era lógico, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Por otro lado estaba la disculpa de Sonic y su aparente intensión de querer arreglar las cosas le hacía sentir confundida.

¿Aquellas disculpas eran sinceras? No podría definirlo al cien por cien.

Aunque no podía pasar por alto que hubiese recordado esa especial predilección por los tulipanes aún después de tantos años de haber tenido esa micro conversación días después de la muerte de sus padres.

De cualquier modo lo mas importante en estos momentos era comer un poco y saciar ese vacío estomacal que le aquejaba.

Se dirigió entonces a la sala cafetín de aquel edificio que, para su sorpresa estaba relativamente vacío. Menos de cinco personas estaban instaladas en distintos sectores.

Camino lentamente hasta el mostrador con una sonrisa mientras la mujer encargada le devolvía el gesto.

−¡Oh Amy! Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí ¿Cómo has estado?−Preguntó cortés la mujer mientras le sonreía otra vez.

−No puedo quejarme−mintió−Pero bueno, quisiera la especialidad de hoy y un jugo de durazno−Pidió observando a detalle quien se encontraba a su alrededor.

En su mayoría empleados de distintos sectores con los cuales tenía poca o nula comunicación. Y, casi como si fuese un mal chiste; en la mesa mas retirada de todo y todos distinguió a Silver sentado con un semblante serio y lastimero.

−¡Oh cariño! El pobrecillo tiene el corazón roto−Apareció de pronto con su pedido en mano y observó también al muchacho−Necesita la compañía de una buena amiga−Sugirió.

La observó unos segundos y asintió. Absorta entre sus propios pensamientos. Ella sabía la verdad y se sentía culpable.

Lo sucedido con Sonic aquella desastrosa noche le daba vueltas al verle tan visiblemente afecto. Era incluso triste verlo tan deprimido.

−Anda, cariño... habla con él, tal vez tu compañía le haga sentir mejor−Le ánimo la cocinera mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

−Es que yo no...−

−Amy querida, sé que eres buena escuchando... Cream siempre dice lo buena y comprensiva que eres...−La codeó, suavemente−Además, una madre nunca se equivoca−Finalizó, guiñándole el ojo.

Suspiro resignada y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decirle? Sabía que con la debida presión terminaría soltando todo y su vida se complicaría aún más −Si es que aquello podía ser posible− pero en el fondo su necesidad de aliviar el dolor de un amigo era aún mayor.

¡Al diablo todo! Silver estaba sufriendo y debía ayudarlo.

−Gracias, Vanilla...−Le agradeció mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hasta la mesa en que Silver se encontraba.

Mil ideas cruzaron por su mente; ¿y si decía algo que le hiciera sentir peor? ¿Y si Silver sabía que ella sabía del engaño? O peor aún ¿y si se le escapaba decir algo que no debía?

Se detuvo de golpe y meditó los pros y los contras de acercarse a él. Fuere como fuere tenía claro que su moralidad y compañerismo eran mucho más grandes y que debía sentarse ahí.

Suspiró sonoramente y apresuro el paso; debía actuar rápido y sencillamente dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

Frente a ella, la imagen de un deteriorado Silver quien comía lenta y tortuosamente un sándwich de jabón le hizo estremecer ligeramente. Él ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

Tomó asiento frente a él, colocando su bandeja y bebida con suma delicadeza y elegancia.

−Hola, Silver−Le saludo, aparentemente animosa.

Él ni siquiera le miró.

−Hola...−Contestó casi en un susurro apenas audible.

La cosa era mucho más grave de lo que podía haber imaginado y lo triste era que no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir.

Tenía ojeras visiblemente marcadas y una apariencia desaliñada, podía casi asegurar que no se había tomado una ducha y que había estado llorando incesantemente.

No podía juzgarlo; luego de la ruptura con su novio ella también había caído en una profunda depresión en la que no podía hacer nada sin llorar cual magdalena.

Era difícil terminar una relación, más aún una tan larga con la que él había mantenido.

−Sé que nada de lo que te diga puede borrar el dolor que sientes... −calló un momento, seleccionando sus palabras−Pero no debes dejar que la tristeza consuma tu alma−.

No obtuvo respuesta de parte de su acompañante.

Este únicamente se limitaba a comer mecánicamente y de cuando en cuando daba ligeros sorbos al refresco de naranja que le acompañaba.

−Y comprendo cómo te sientes... mucho mejor de lo que crees−Admitió dándole un trago a su jugo.

Eso capto poderosamente la atención del muchacho quién dirigió su mirada hasta ella, en señal de interés.

No dijo nada al respecto, pero ese intercambio de miradas era suficiente para ella.

Recordar era difícil y su pasado era algo que le había marcado profundamente; la muerte de sus padres, sus constantes rechazos amorosos y el posterior fracaso de su última relación estaban revoloteando por su mente.

Pero el necesitaba escuchar que aún había esperanzas, incluso cuando crees que tu vida termina y que el dolor te consume lentamente. Ella era el claro ejemplo −_quizás no el mejor, pero uno al fin y al cabo_−.

−A mí también me rompieron el corazón...−Confesó, dándole una mordida a su propio sándwich−Con cinco chicas distintas−Agregó.

Silver, visiblemente sorprendido la observó un segundo sin poder creer lo que decía.

−¿Cinco has dicho?−.

Ella asintió con simpleza.

Le había dolido mucho, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello.

−Bueno, esas fueron las que pude confirmar−se encogió de hombros, dando otro bocado−Seguramente hubo más... pero bueno, ese es otro asunto−Lo observó directamente a los ojos−Sé que duele y que es difícil, pero saldrás de esto... eres fuerte−.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por interminables segundos, casi como intentando descifrar que diría el otro a continuación.

Era difícil revelar aquella información tan privada para ella, pero si eso servía para hacerle sentir ligeramente mejor, estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando un poco más.

−Cielos Amy... lo siento mucho−Lo escucho decir, en tanto sorbía unos cuantos mocos que amenazaban con salir de su nariz.

Era tierno verle preocupado; con todo y su desgracia se esforzaba por ser correcto y condescendiente.

−No importa, ya paso...−le tomo de la mano−Sólo quiero decirte que si necesitas hablar y un oído dispuesto, yo estoy para ti−Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Y aún en su dolencia, se permitió sonreír débilmente.

−Gracias, Amy−.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio y ocasionalmente el sonido de los débiles sollozos de Silver podían escucharse.

Necesitaba desahogarse y soltar todo el dolor que tenía en su interior. Ya ni siquiera le importaba en donde o quien estaba, solo quería dejar todo afuera.

Y si ello significaba llorar hasta que sus ojos se quedasen secos y tan hinchados que se le dificultase siquiera ver las palmas de sus manos, lo haría.

Amy, simplemente se limitaba a observar la escena sin poder tomar parte de la misma pues no se sentía con la autoridad moral para decirle que no debía hacer escenas como esas.

Ella había llorado tanto que la hinchazón de sus ojos había durado más de tres días.

−El amor apesta−Dijo de pronto, más para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que ella pudiese escucharle.

Y era verdad; el amor le había traído más problemas que placeres a su vida y siendo franca, el hecho de tener veintitantos y no tener novio, realmente no ayudaba mucho.

−Tienes razón...−rió suavemente−Somos dos veinteañeros engañados y solteros... ¿quién no nos querría?−Bromeó la chica intentando aligerar el ambiente.

El sólo sonrío.

Bueno, al menos eso era algo.

−Mi antiguo novio me engaño y cuando lo confronté me dejo con la excusa de que no le gustaba mi comida−guardo silencio unos momentos−¡El cabrón se devoraba cada plato! ¿No te parece absurdo?−.

Ligeramente más relajado, el asintió.

−De acuerdo Amy, a ti te botaron peor que a mí...−concedió, dándole otro trago a su bebida−Me siento del asco... ¿Sabes? Mi vida entera era esa chica−Confesó−Incluso iba a pedirle matrimonio−de su bolsillo sacó el pequeño estuche con un anillo sencillo pero elegante dentro−Y ahora... tengo una deuda de 8 mil dólares, no tengo casa y todas mis cosas están en mi auto en bolsas para la basura−.

Amy guardo silencio, permitiendo que se desahogara.

−Y ahora... ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?−Observó el estuche−Anoche dormí en el asiento trasero de mi auto−rascó su mejilla suavemente− Y esta mañana desperté con cinco infracciones por estar mal estacionado...−.

_Sí, no iba a externarlo abiertamente, pero era un hecho que su vida estaba muy lejos de ser un lecho de rosas._

−Gracias, Amy−Lo escucho decir de pronto.

Arqueó una ceja visiblemente sorprendida sin comprender a que se refería. No creía haber hecho nada relevante para ayudarle.

−¿Por qué me agradeces?−.

Se puso de pie, tomando su bandeja y el resto de su comida, dirigiéndole una mirada seria y tranquila.

−Por escuchar...−Contesto mientras se dirigía a la salida del cafetín.

Momentos después, aún sin comprender del todo que había sucedido ella también se fue. Definitivamente Silver podía ser igual o aún más enigmático que Shadow.

* * *

**.**

* * *

La conversación con Silver le había dejado mucho en que pensar. Empezando por el hecho de que el pobre estaba pasando una situación bastante precaria al ser echado de su propia casa y su reciente "ex-relación" −_y ese secreto que indirectamente le unía con la situación_− no hacían sino aumentar su sentido de empatía.

Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacer eso.

No era una experta en el tema y Rouge estaba demasiado embarazada y hormonal como para darle buenos consejos.

El pobre Silver era un buen chico y no merecía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Nuevamente el pensamiento de Sonic actuando como un completo imbécil vino de nuevo a su mente haciéndole fruncir el ceño inmediatamente. Saber que él era el causante de todo esto le hacía rabiar.

−Estúpido Sonic−Murmuro para sus adentros mientras tecleaba en su computador.

Aunque debía admitir que el detalle de las flores realmente le había gustado. −_Sí, así de cursi era_−.

Observó en dirección al racimo de flores y sonrío inconscientemente; si tan solo estas cosas se hubiesen suscitado de un modo distinto. En antaño, habría dado lo que fuese para que él si siquiera la volteara a ver y ahora él le enviaba flores y le pedía disculpas. −_Irónico, ciertamente_−.

Sabía que no podía estar molesta toda la vida −_aunque debería, no podía_− el tenía la particularidad de hacerle olvidarse de pensar.

Aunque claro, el hecho de que lo disculpara no significaba que no le haría pagar por su crimen, no claro que no. ¡Se las cobraría! Pero no sabía cómo, realmente no era buena pensando en venganzas.

Tal vez debía jugar el mismo juego que él y ver hasta dónde llegan las cosas.

O quizás no, lo ideal sería que no. No quería comprometerse en una relación amorosa; ella solo quería un bebé. Además, dudaba mucho que Sonic pudiese comprometerse si quiera a tener una relación seria y sin engaños. Con Sally estuvo saliendo media vida y perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces que se vio obligada a contestar el teléfono y asegurar que el chico en cuestión estaba trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina. −_Sí, estaba trabajando a alguna mujerzuela_−.

Suspiró; no podía asegurar a dónde iría todo ese asunto, pero estaba segura que no saldría bien librada de ello.

De golpe, la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando entrar a Shadow sin invitado; detrás de él una Cream preocupada por lo que su jefa podría pensar.

−¡Señorita Amy! ¡Lo siento tanto, no quiso escuchar!−Trato de excusarse la chica.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

−No hay cuidado, Cream... ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?−Pidió y la chica salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miradas retadoras se entrelazaron por breves instantes; ninguno dijo nada. Sólo se dedicaban a observarse el uno al otro, aniquilándose mutuamente.

−¿Quién te dio esas flores?−Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco visible en su rostro. Sí, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que otro sujeto le enviase flores.

Y, aunque no tenía nada de malo que dijese que Sonic las había enviado, decidió encogerse de hombros y negarse a responder.

−Mi admirador secreto−Respondió con simpleza continuando su trabajo.

Lo escuchó maldecir; la mirada estupefacta seguida de Shadow tirando al cesto de basura aquellos racimos de flores le hicieron enfurecer.

−¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!?−Gritó, profundamente ofendida por la acción del masculino, quién sin siquiera inmutarse continuó desechando todas las flores.

La mirada de pocos amigos que tenía el rostro no hizo sino aumentar el enojo creciente en la chica; ¿Quién rayos se creía para disponer así de sus cosas? Sí, sabía que no había disculpado a Sonic por su estupidez, pero las flores eran bonitas y el no tenía ningún derecho ni autoridad para decidir si debía conservarlas o no.

−El estúpido del Faker cree que las flores solucionan años de obscenidades−Murmuró por lo bajo, recobrando la compostura−¿Vas a disculparlo así cómo así después de lo que hizo?−Y aunque no lo quisiera, el tono en su voz denotaba celos y rabia mal disimulada.

Aquello la sorprendió ligeramente, si tenía alguna duda de que Shadow decía la verdad, esto no dejaba lugar a ninguna. Esa escena de celos era demasiado obvia, incluso para alguien como ella.

Pero eso no significa que no le hubiese molestado lo que hizo.

−Eso no es asunto tuyo−Se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un puchero infantil−No tienes derecho a decidir que debo conservar y que no−.

Y por mucho que quisiese dar réplica a lo que ella argumentaba, sabía que tenía razón. Bufó con molestia y rodó los ojos con fastidio; odiaba perder bajo sus propios términos. Últimamente se había descubierto así mismo actuando como un completo idiota; y sabía perfectamente que la razón de ese comportamiento era nada más y nada menos que Amelia Rose.

La observó; podía decir muchas cosas sobre ella, era fastidiosa, ruidosa y sobretodo una mujer loca que iba por la vida dando buenos sentimientos a quien sea que se le pusiese por enfrente. Tan diferente a lo que alguna vez pensó era el amor de su vida.

Y no se malentienda, él amó profundamente cada aspecto de María, desde los más sencillos hasta los más escondidos que ni ella misma conocía; y cuando la tragedia azotó su vida creyó que el amor y los sentimientos no tendrían cabida en él nunca más.

Pocos lo supieron; porque no era alguien que externara abiertamente.

Realmente había sido una sorpresa aquella mañana en la que la vio entrar con ese vestido con estampado de girasoles saludando a todos alegremente, sin ningún tipo de preocupación en el rostro. Simplemente siendo ella; ese día, ese bendito día algo despertó.

Tenía años conociéndola, había hecho amistad con ella más que nada por el hecho de que parecía congeniar bastante bien con María en ese entonces y dejando de lado el hecho de que a veces era una mocosa irritante, había aspectos de ella que genuinamente le agradaban, como esa constante necesidad por hacer sentir bien a los demás.

No lo olvidaba, lo tenía muy presente en el fondo de su alma, que ella había sido la única persona −_fuera de Rouge, a quién ya no consideraba algo menos que una hermana fastidiosa_− que se había preocupado genuinamente por él.

Lo agradecía; sabía que no tenía porque insistir en cada oportunidad que se presentara para "_ayudarlo_" ni tampoco tenía que soportarlo después de todos los desplantes que le había hecho a lo largo de los años, pero lo hizo. Y se sorprendió así mismo cuando consideró a fondo lo que verla diariamente le hacía sentir.

−Ahora, si no es molestia... necesito continuar mi trabajo−

−Sí, hay algo más−.

Ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que le estaba escuchando.

El, simplemente suspiró.

−Vas a acompañarme a una cena de ejecutivos esta noche−Le informó con seriedad.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida, casi dudando de que lo acababa de decirle no fuese una broma sin chiste.

−¿Disculpa? –

Era extraño que él precisamente hiciera una proposición como esa, dado que todos los asuntos de relaciones públicas siempre eran resueltos única y exclusivamente por él mismo.

Tenía la creencia –_y no se equivocaba_− que si alguno de ellos tres –_especialmente Sonic_− se plantaba frente a potenciales socios comerciales su imagen como una agencia seria y bien posicionada se iría al cuerno.

−Vas acompañarme−Respondió con simpleza− ¿Hay algún inconveniente?−.

Lo pensó un momento y dudó en responder. No le agradaba la idea de estar rodeada de gente que no conocía y mucho menos si esa gente podía juzgar cada uno de sus movimientos.

−¿Por qué yo? ¡Puedes llevar a Sonic o Silver! –Se quejó infantilmente.

−El Faker es un imbécil sin remedio que seguramente terminará jodiéndolo todo a su paso… −guardo silencio un segundo, masajeando sus sienes−Y bueno, Silver y su etapa corta venas no me sirven en este momento−suspiró sonoramente−Así que solo quedas tú… −la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió−Pasaré por ti a las nueve, ponte algo bonito−Y dicho esto, salió de la oficina sin esperar una respuesta.

Lo maldijo por lo bajo; aunque sabía que tenía razón no le gustaba la idea de tener que ir a lugares como esos.

Y bueno, como su abuela siempre decía, al mal tiempo buena cara. –_además que la idea de salir a cenar gratis nunca debía ser desperdiciada_− aunque fuese con Shadow.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular y suspiró con frustración; tenía menos de media hora para terminar de arreglarse. Conocía a Shadow lo suficiente para saber que era el ser más puntual que existía y que debía darse prisa.

Odiaba estar apresurada; y sumado al hecho de que realmente no tenía demasiadas prendas que no fuesen casuales.

El sonido de una llamada entrante le hizo maldecir por lo bajo; tomó el aparato y contesto de mala gana.

−¿Qué? –encendió el altavoz− Estoy ocupada Rouge, no es un buen momento−Agregó después mientras se hundía en su clóset mientras rebuscaba por enésima vez entre sus prendas.

−Oh Pinky… ¿Mala noche no? –una risilla se le escapo−Sal, hay una sorpresa para ti afuera−Le escucho decir antes de cortar la comunicación.

Contuvo las ganas de refunfuñar y camino hasta la entrada de su hogar abriendo la puerta de golpe de mala gana. Frente a ella ya hacía el esposo de Rouge con un vestido cubierto con una bolsa de tinterorería perfectamente planchado.

−¿Pero que rayos...?−.

−No te molestes en buscar respuestas con esa loca mujer−negó con la cabeza entregando la prenda de manera apresurada−Me hizo salir del trabajo con la alarma de emergencia para los bebés−Masajeó su sien, exasperado−Y ahora me tienes aquí...−Finalizó.

Contuvo la risa solo por respeto. Knuckles era un hombre terco y malhumorado, pero tenía un corazón de oro del cual Rouge solía abusar de vez en cuando −_siempre_− para salirse con la suya.

−Gracias Knux, te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver−.

El solo suspiró con apatía.

−No necesita cómplices en sus maquilaciones−rodó los ojos con fastidio−Casi lo olvido, también me pidió que te diera esto−Agregó, mientras le tendía una caja de zapatos.

Los observó curiosa y ligeramente sorprendida. Jamás había utilizado unas zapatillas tan altas y con un tacón tan delgado.

−Yo me voy... mi loca mujer no tarda en...−el sonido de su celular lo hizo callar−¿Qué sucede ahora, mujer? ¡Sí, sí! Acabo de entregarlo−guardo silencio unos segundos−¿Huevos verdes con jamón? ¿¡Dónde rayos voy a conseguir algo así!?−Lo escucho decir mientras se alejaba.

Sonrío de lado cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Ese par nunca cambiaría.

Dirigió su atención al vestido frente a ella; lo sacó de la bolsa y lo analizó unos segundos. Era negro, corto, demasiado corto para su gusto y ajustado a ambos lados. Pensó en negarse a la idea de utilizar algo tan poco apropiado para una cena de inversionistas, pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado y no tenía mas opciones.

Por lo que, mas a fuerza que de gana se lo colocó. Caminó hasta el espejo en su armario y se observó detenidamente. Aquello era demasiado ajustado y revelador para su gusto.

El escote en "v" no era tan pronunciado como los que su mejor amiga solía utilizar −porque ella tenía atributos de sobra− pero sí estaba lo suficientemente acentuado como para resaltar su evidente falta de busto.

De giró unos momentos para observar la parte trasera y sintió como sus mejillas cambiaban de color. Ese vestido le hacía ver el trasero enorme y no le gustaba para nada.

Maldijo internamente a Rouge pensando en que seguramente lo había hecho a propósito; lastimosamente ya no podía darse el lujo de despreciar lo que tenía puesto.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se colocó las zapatillas con algo de difícultad. Caminó nuevamente hasta el espejo y, pese a a que no estaba para nada cómoda con su atuendo −_porque no podía respirar_− tenía que admitir que eso la hacía sentir sexy.

Pero no sería algo que admitiría en voz alta.

Tomó su bolso y comenzó se dirigió hasta la sala. Shadow seguramente no tardaba en hacer acto de prescencia y sabía que no era alguien a quien le gustase esperar.

Tomó su celular y encendió la cámara frontal, observando con coquetería que ese maquillaje natural y ese vestido ajustamente asfixiante le hacían verse genial. Tomó unas cuantas selfies y escogió la mejor de la sesión para colocarla en Mobiusface.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en sus asuntos que el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse. Recobró la compostura y caminó lenta y elegantemente hasta la puerta abriendola tranquilamente, intentando verse lo más natural posible.

−Buenas noches, Rose−Saludo galantemente el recién llegado −¿Estás lista?−Cuestinó mientras le observaba de arriba abajo sin disimular tal acción.

Aquello evidentemente no hizo sino causar un gran bochorno en ella.

−¡Hey! −puso ambos brazos en su pecho cubriendo su escote−Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de haber aceptado−Se apresuro a salir de su hogar y caminó rápidamente, deleitando enormemente al masculino con aquella vista privilegiada.

Algo que al parecer había olvidado por completo, para mayor fortuna de Shadow.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Camino al auto de su acompañante no pudo evitar notar aquel sútil pero embriagador aroma masculino que este desprendía. Nunca había notado que éste usara perfume. Y si era sincera, olía delisiosamente masculino.

Contuvo las ganas de hacer cualquier comentario referente a su aroma y subió al auto en silencio y torpemente debido a la poca lúcidez de sus pensamientos.

Por enésima vez el pensamiento absurdo de ser madre se apoderó de ella al ver a Shadow vistiendo un traje elegante y desprediendo un perfume embriagador era difícil que no le resultase atractivo.

Porque podía estar loca, pero no era ciega y ese amargado podía ser muchas cosas, pero feo no era ni por asomo.

Pensó un momento en las palabras de Rouge y analizó la situación; quizás con el debido tiempo y ganas si se lo planteaba como algo personal podría convencerlo de cambiar de opinión y formar una familia.

Aunque conociéndolo eso era casi imposible. Estaba al tanto de la situación familiar de Shadow y realmente entendía porque no quería convertirse en padre en un futuro.

La relación con su padre era lejos de ser buena. Mephiles era un ser ruín y despreciable −_por palabras del propio Shadow en una de sus pláticas de antaño_− y según había escuchado de María, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando el tenía 6 años y se había visto obligado a permanecer con un padre verbalmente abusivo y distante.

Lo observó brevemente por fracciones de segundos y sintió un hueco en su estómago. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron el pobre se había quedado solo en una enorme casa llena de reglas y exigencias a las que un niño pequeño no debería ser expuesto.

María decía que el tiempo le había vuelto alguien frío y apático ante el mundo, pero que en el fondo era un buen chico después de todo.

Tenía sentimientos como todo el mundo después de todo.

−Dilo−Lo escucho decir de pronto, en tanto apartaba los ojos del camino un momento para oberservarla−Sé que estás pensando en preguntar algo, sólo hazlo...−.

Sonrío para sus adentros; las ganas de reír ante la estupidez de preguntarle si quería hacerle un hijo en ese momento por poco le hacían perder la compostura.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y negar con simpleza.

−Sólo quería saber sobre qué se hablara en la junta−Mintió descaradamente con el tono más monótono que pudo utilizar.

−Lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí−Respondió enigmático como siempre.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

* * *

**.**

* * *

La sensación de haber vivido algo jodidamente similar le estaba consumiendo en este preciso momento. Sentada en la mesa de ese restaurante tan elegante, lleno de personas de clase social evidentemente mucho mas elevada que la suya era un deja vú bastante incómodo.

Si bien, no era el mismo restaurante al que había ido con Sonic, la sensación y ambiente que éste le generaba prácticamente igual. Observó a su acompañante bastante sereno y sin inmutarse de nada a su alrededor y pensó que seguramente para él nada de lo que estaba pasando era extraño.

No pudo pasar por alto que, dada la hora y al evidente falta de sillas, la idea de los inversionistas haciendo acto de presencia estaba comenzando a difuminarse en su mente.

Y casi como por arte de magía todas las piezas del rompecabezas parecieron encajar al instante.

¡La muy ladina de Rouge había confabulado con Shadow para traerla a una cena! Y había caído por completo.

Punto para los mentirosos, tenía que aceptarlo.

−Esto no tiene nada que ver con inversionistas...−Afirmo mirándole directamente a los ojos sin titubear.

El sonrío, viéndose descubierto.

−En efecto, Rose−.

Y, pese a lo romántico de la situación, no le gustaba para nada que le hubiesen mentido en sus narices y no iba a pasarlo por alto.

−Bien, entonces...−No le permitió continuar. La mano fuerte de Shadow se entrelazo con la suya, haciéndola sonrojarse de inmediato.

−Sabía que si te lo pedía directamente, habrías dicho que no−Afirmó, soltándole−Sólo disfruta de la cena−.

Esa respuesta le sorprendio bastante. Honestamente nunca, ni en sus fantasías mas profundas hubiese imaginado si quiera qus se pudiese tomar la molestia de buscar una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella de ese modo.

Era lindo, no podía negarlo. Nadie nunca se había tomado tantas consideraciones en invitarla a salir.

−¿Te gusto el vestido?−Cuestinó dándole un trago a si copa, observándola.

Lo extraño de esa pregunta no hizo sino encajar otra pieza más al rompecabezas mental que se había formado esa noche.

−Así que fuiste tú...−

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal por parte de Shadow, el silencio que le precedió era respuesta suficiente.

Demasiadas atenciones provenientes de alguien cómo él lograrían que cualquier chica heterosexual cayera rendida a sus pies. Y de no ser porque estaba loca ella seguramente también hubiese caído rápidamente.

En su interior la idea de que todo lo que estaba sucediéndole no era sino obra de alguna loca novela barata y sin mucho sentido le daba vueltas una y otra vez; pero de ser el caso, debía únicamente disfrutar el momento hasta que el golpe de realidad le llegara nuevamente.

−Pues... gracias, Shadow... no era necesario nada de esto−Le dijo, ligeramente abochornada. La sensación de ser colmada de atenciones, aunque bonitas, le daban ligera incomidad.

Ese aspecto de quererlo como candidato y al mismo tiempo considerarlo como no completamente apto la estaban volviendo aún más loca de lo normal.

Se contradecía así misma y no podía evitarlo. ¿Shadow le atraía? Evidentemente sí, ¿Podía ser su donante? Eso sí era un misterio.

La vibración en su celular le sacó de sus pensamientos; tomó el aparato de su bolso, bajo la atenta mirada de Shadow, quién no parecía nada contento con tal acción.

Desbloqueó el dispositivo para encontrarse con el siguiente mensaje:

"**Epa, Ames...**

**Quien fuera cemento, para sostener ese monumento**" terminó de leer aquel comentario en la foto que subió antes de salir de su hogar y, por mucho que hubiese querido ocultar, una mezcla de vergüenza, enojo y diversión se apoderaron de ella.

−Estúpido...−Murmuró para sus adentros mientras guardaba su celular. Shadow, quién era bastante perspicaz, no le tomo mucho tiempo comprender que estaba sucediendo.

Decidió no comentar nada al respecto para no incomodarla. Ya había tenido suficientes arrebatos pasionales frente a ella y francamente le gustaba mantener su pose de tipo duro.

Por lo que, la siguiente hora y media transcurrió silenciosa y sin contratiempos. El no era particularmente elocuente y ella parecía tener un debate mental en el cual no se sintió capaz de participar.

La observó comer lenta y tranquilamente; no iba mentir, esa mujer le estaba volviendo cada día mas loco y esa mañana cuando vio entrar al imbécil de Sonic a su oficina con cientos de tulipanes, tuvo que sacar fuerzas casi divinas para no romperle la nariz por su osadía.

La idea de invitarla a cenar fue improvisada unos segundos después de haber tirado esos cientos de dólares en flores que el Faker había gastado. −_Cosa que había disfrutado enormente, había que agregar_− y el asunto del vestido y zapatos era algo en lo que Rouge había participado activamente.

Y, con todo y el silencio que parecía mantenerse firme entre ambos, en el ambiente no pareció tornarse incómodo. Disfrutaban de alguna manera de la compañía del otro. Mientras la buena comida y la música agradable le daban un plus a la velada.

Aunque por mucho que disfrutase del silencio sabía que Amy era una mujer expresiva la cual siempre tenía algo que decir, por lo que decidió iniciar un tema de conversación.

−¿Disfrutas la cena?−.

Ella asintió, tranquilamente.

−Es delicioso−.

Nuevamente el silencio pareció reinar el ambiente. Le era difícil expresarse y ella parecía bastante ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Quizás estaba aburrida; pensó para sus adentros algo que francamente le causo un cierto deje de preocupación.

−Los contratos han aumentado un 0.2% este mes, Rose... sigue así−.

Ella solo asintió. Luego de ese comentario evidentemente con doble sentido que Sonic había dejado en su fotografía no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. La idea de que alguien −_o mejor dicho él_− le hablase así no le desagradaba como se supone debía hacerlo, muy por el contrario, incluso le parecía divertido.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era vulgar y de mal gusto, pero también era tan gracioso y por alguna extraña razón eso le había gustado un poco, esa sensación de ser atrayente para alguien.

Porque no solo Sonic había dejado un me gusta en su publicación, mas de 100 personas estaban sumándose a la lista y eso −_a riesgo de sonar pretenciosa_− subía su autoestima por los cielos. Y por mucho que quisiese concentrarse en Shadow y la aparente cita que estaban teniendo, era casi imposible.

Aunque, consciente de lo grosero que podía ser estar tanto tiempo en silencio, decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella.

Terminada la cena, Shadow pidió la cuenta y salieron del restaurante sin un rumbo el particular. La noche era joven y dado a que no sabía cuando podía volver a prestarse una situación así, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de compartir el mayor tiempo que le fuese posible.

Lo pensó unos momentos, tal vez una ida al cine o al bar mas cercano era lo que necesitaban para poder abrirse un poco y poder mantener una conversación más fluída.

−¿Quieres algo de beber?−Cuestionó mientras caminaban rumbo al auto, a lo que ella asintió. La observó caminar tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna y una idea absurda invadió si mente. Tomó su celular de última generación y encendió la cámara −Rose, voltea hacía acá−Le llamó sorpresivamente para sacarle una foto sorprendida y espontánea.

Y, contrario a lo que se podía creer, la foto lucía bastante bien, cosa que a ella poco pareció importarle cuando invadió completamente su espacio personal tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono para ver la foto que acababa de tomarle. La diferencia de estaturas era bastante evidentes y ni aún tacones fue capaz de alcanzar la mano en alto de Shadow.

Bufó con molestia y aún con ambos cuerpos pegados otra idea poco convencional surco su mente.

−Hay que capturar este momento−bajo su mano y la aprisionó por la cintura, causándole un sobresalto−Ahora, mira a la cámara y sonríe, Rose−Mencionó mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre la de ella debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

Y sin saber a ciencia cierta porque obedeció, miró de reojo dos de las cuatro fotos que había tomado y sintió sus mejillas arder. El ligero rose −_ojalá que por accidente_− de una de sus manos con su trasero hizo que el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo contacto tan cercano con algún chico y aquello la había sacado por completo del juego.

−Bien, nos vamos−Dijo soltándola lentamente mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente hacia el auto con su teléfono en mano.

Le siguió lentamente, aún sin comprender que rayos había pasado y porque se había quedado completamente desarmada ante tal acción.

Shadow por su parte hizo algo que jamás en todo el tiempo que tenía utilizando las redes sociales había realizado.

"_¿Estás seguro que deseas realizar la siguiente publicación_?" Leyó por breves instantes y sonrío con sorna mientras aceptaba segundos después. "_Tu publicación se ha cargado correctamente_" y ambas fotos, acompañadas del siguiente mensaje le hicieron sentir un revoloteo en su interior.

"**En compañía de mi dulce Rosa, esta noche todo florecerá**..."

_Oh bendita y dulce mujer... le había vuelto completamente loco_.

* * *

.

* * *

No había recibido ninguna respuesta por parte de Amy y no sabía si eso era una mala señal o no. Le había preguntado a Cream si ella había hecho algún comentario al respecto después de recibir los tulipanes y ante la negativa de esta no sabía si debía dar un paso adelante o continuar esperando que ella decidiera buscarle.

Suspiró sonoramente y encendió su teléfono para ver algún vídeo divertido en Mobiusface; en su inicio, lo primero que pudo notar para su sorpresa era la leyenda de "Shadow The Hedgehog ha publicado 2 fotografías" cosa que le extraño enormemente, ese emo amargado ni siquiera contestaba los mensajes.

Decidido a restarle importancia dado a que seguramente se trataba de algún tema que no era de interés estaba decidido a pasar de largo aquella publicación; pero, irónicamente aquella frase resonó en su mente y tuvo que leerla varias veces para asimilarla por completo.

Aquella foto de Amy con ese vestido ajustado que había elogiado hacía poco mas de dos horas estaba en el perfil de Shadow recibiendo corazones y comentaros elogiando a la "feliz pareja".

Oh jodido y cabrón Shadow, esta vez si que había ido muy lejos.

Observó nuevamente aquellas dos fotografías mirándo con asco y repulsión como la mano de ese malnacido hijo del demonio tocaba descaradamente el trasero de Amy.

Esperen un segundo, ¿ella realmente permitiría algo así? Algo no estaba bien en ese escenario y Dios sabía que no iba a dejar las cosas así, oh no, ese jodido había ido demasiado lejos.

Porque aunque ella no fuese su novia, era su amiga y ese bastardo no era digno de ella.

No claro que no, nadie era digno de alguien como Amy. Ella debía de conseguirse un tipo carismático y galante que la hiciera reír.

Un tipo como él...

Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Había realmente atado bien los hilo de sus pensamientos? Mierda...

Ya incluso hasta estaba desvariando.

Miró por última vez la publicación antes de bloquear su teléfono y sonrío con autosuficiencia. Fuere como fuere, esto no iba a quedarse así, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, para joderle. Y, con todo y que lo había logrado, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y claro que se serviría.

Oh sí...

Lo haría o dejaría de ser Maurice legalmente.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará**...

Muy muy muy largo...

Se reveló un poquito del pasado de Shadow... (no lo suficiente, lo sé) ¡Llegó el buen Knux! Y en tanto a Sonic y Shadow... es más que obvio que acaban de entrar en un juego de ver quien puede más xD... el próximo capítulo será dedicado al buen Silver... quise tomar un orden, dado a que, el pobre esta deprimido, debe tener sus momentos de abstinencia y soledad sin que nadie lo moleste.. y bueno, ese Shadow es todo un romántico cuando se lo propone x3...

dispensen las faltas... en mi teléfono escribo y escribo y a veces se me van sin darme cuenta.

Se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerme.

**Atte**.

Gri.


	8. Alma piadosa, cuentas engañosas

Tenía pensado subir esto desde el domingo, pero me lo replanteé y decidí esperar para agregar algunas cosillas más :B

Hoy me siento un poco mejor, así que hay que aprovechar.

**Aclarando:**

Nop, Scourge no va salir en esta historia. En un inicio tenía la idea de que él fuese el ex-novio abusivo de Amy pero lo consideré muy obvio así que lo descarté, por lo que en su lugar combiné su personalidad con la de Sonic y es por eso que es taaaan desgraciado xD (al fin de cuentas se supone que son el mismo ser) Y en tanto a Mephiles... neh, no me gusta la idea de los sugardaddys, aunque no lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá. Sólo aclaro que seguramente sí va aparecer más adelante y tendrá un poco de relevancia.

Ahora sí, no las entretengo más...

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

"_Alma piadosa, cuentas engañosas…_"

* * *

.

.

.

Sentada en la barra de aquel bar tan concurrido no pudo evitar sentirse asediada ante las miradas poco discretas que muchos de los presentes le dirigían.

Shadow en cambio parecía bastante cómodo y acostumbrado a la situación. Seguramente era un cliente habitual dada la familiaridad con la que el cantinero le atendía.

−¿Algo para la señorita?−Pregunto con amabilidad, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y, sin tiempo para poder brindar una respuesta, Shadow se le adelantó.

−Un agua mineral esta bien−La observo por fracciones de segundo y continúo con su pedido−Para mí, lo de siempre−Finalizó.

Amy no se pronunció al respecto; una parte de ella aún no lograba conectar los hilos de los acontecimientos anteriores.

Demasiadas emociones estos días estaban causando estragos en su mente.

Primero estaba Sonic y su aparente interés −_principalmente sexual_− y preocupación por ella −_culpabilidad, por abrir la boca_− le provocaba la sensación de querer darle una patada en el trasero y luego un abrazo asfixiante. −_Bipolaridad, quizás_−.

Después estaba Shadow y su más que obvia intención por conquistarla y convencerla de aceptarle. −_Cosa que le hacía sentir incómodamente halagada, había que aclarar_−.

Y por último estaba el pobre Silver y todas las cosas que estaban yendo mal en su vida a raíz de ese jodido secreto que le carcomía por dentro. Se sentía tan culpable...

−Aquí tiene, señorita−La voz del cantinero le distrajo brevemente de sus pensamientos mientras le entregaba su vaso lleno del burbujeante líquido.

Bebió un trago y dirigió su mirada hacía Shadow quién bebía en silencio de su vaso de whisky.

Parecía tranquilo y ajeno a cualquier preocupación salvo beber y relajarse con la buena música que amenizaba el lugar. Contradiciendo por completo la imagen del tipo serio que tenía sobre él.

Pues si bien, el no estaba bailando o siendo particularmente efusivo, la expresión en su rostro se había ablandado lo suficiente como para dar a entender que estaba relajado.

Demasiado relajado a decir verdad; incluso parecía haber olvidado su presencia en ese lugar.

Sonrío inconscientemente y pensó en que debería relajarse con mayor regularidad.

−Rose...−La llamo de pronto causándole un sobresalto−Algo te inquieta...−Afirmo, mirándole fijamente, analizándole silenciosamente−¿Qué es lo que piensas con tanta insistencia?−Cuestiono después, dando otro trago.

Quizás se debía al líquido amargoso corriendo por su sistema, o quizás era que esa mujer le había ablandado mas de la cuenta, pero su tono se había suavizado considerablemente.

Ella le miro confundida por breves instantes y suspiró; podía sencillamente aprovechar la oportunidad y ser sincera con respecto a toda la confusión mental, aunque ello implicara hablar también de esa idea descabellada de tener un bebé.

Lo meditó unos segundos, analizando los pros y los contras de esa situación. ¿Qué pensaría Shadow? ¿Creería que estaba loca? A estas alturas no podía asegurar nada.

La mirada insistente y penetrante de su acompañante exigía ferozmente obtener una respuesta convincente.

−Yo...−Titubeo unos cuantos segundos tratando de que su lengua se conectara correctamente con su cerebro−Yo sólo...−.

−Estás pensando en el Faker... ¿No es así?−El tono despectivo con el que pronunció la última frase le hizo sonreír suavemente.

Quizás era momento de dejarse llevar y que las cosas tomaran un rumbo a su favor. Tomó otro trago de su bebida y se cruzo de piernas seductoramente.

−¿Pensar en Sonic? −Rio suavemente−Claro que no... ¿Por qué pensaría en él?−.

−Yo también me pregunto lo mismo−Respondió irónico.

Estaba más que claro que no podría engañarlo ni persuadirlo de pensar o hacer nada a su favor. Con Shadow siendo tan dominante y precavido las opciones se veían limitadas nuevamente.

Ahora, presa de aquella mirada insistente y penetrante debía buscar algún motivo convincente para su aparente falta de interés durante toda la noche.

¿Qué decir? Podía simplemente limitarse y decirle abiertamente que buscaba solamente una noche de pasión con él y que esperaba que su ADN fuese lo suficientemente bueno para darle hijos hermosos, sanos y fuertes.

Pero no quería espantarlo −_Ni que se riera en su cara por reverenda estupidez_− aunque era verdad que pensaba en Sonic también, después de todo ese piropo vulgar que había dejado en su fotografía aún daba vueltas en su mente haciéndola sentir ligeramente alagada.

Y pensar en Sonic inevitablemente y muy en el fondo estaba Silver y su conversación de ese mismo día. −_Y toda la culpabilidad que cargaba a cuestas que la hacía sentir cucaracha_−.

Lo observó dubitativa y suspiró; aunque fuese lo menos obvio, igual le molestaba y tal vez hablarlo con Shadow le ayudaría a sentirse un poco mejor.

−Estaba pensando en Silver−Respondió al fin.

Y, para su sorpresa, la mirada en los ojos de su acompañante no pareció comprender del todo su respuesta.

−¿Por qué te preocupa ese alfeñique?−Cuestionó sin comprender, haciéndole señas al cantinero por otra bebida.

La verdad era que, de todas las respuestas que pudo haber esperado esa no figuraba en su lista de respuestas mordaces y elegantemente elocuentes.

Sabía que ella y Silver eran cercanos, durante el último año analizo silenciosamente aquella relación buscando indicios de cualquier posible atracción que pudiese llegar a entorpecer sus planes y ahora, dadas las circunstancias en las que el joven se encontraba −_Porque los chismes volaban y todos en la oficina sabían que lo había dejado su mujer_− era plenamente consciente de que no estaba pasándola precisamente bien.

Y, aunque era ligeramente extraño no era del todo ilógico que Rose siendo la noble pero entrometida que era, le preocupara el destino amoroso del sujeto en cuestión.

−Es un hombre y saldrá adelante−Trato de sonar lo más animoso que le resulto posible.

Poco o nada le importaba los asuntos amorosos del resto, ya tenía suficiente con el lío que tenía consigo mismo.

Ella, por otro lado no pareció muy conforme con su respuesta.

−Silver es nuestro amigo, Shadow... y está pasando por una crisis tan grande que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que no tiene un lugar donde dormir−Manifestó haciendo amago de tomar su bolso y alejarse del lugar.

Pero la mano de su acompañante fue mas rápida y le obligo a regresar a su posición inicial.

Si bien, era verdad que la idea de lidiar con un corazón roto por una mujer que le había engañado le parecía completamente risible, el hecho de que no tuviese un lugar donde establecerse si que le hizo ablandar el gesto.

Silver era el tipo de sujeto que podía pasar horas bajo la lluvia con tal de no incomodar a nadie, aunque ello significara arriesgarse a una pulmonía.

No le parecía algo que fuese productivo, pero lo respetaba.

−No tenía idea de ello−Admitió, sin reservas.

Y aunque en un inicio le pareció la excusa −_Que tenía pizca de verdad al fin y al cabo_−mas convincente que se le ocurrió, ahora que lo analizaba con mayor detenimiento no podía evitar sentirse abrumada.

Pensar en ese pobre chico solo con su dolor en algún lugar de la ciudad sin un techo que cubriese su cabeza y un lugar donde estar tranquilo le inquietaba de sobremanera.

Estar ahí con Shadow disfrutando de una velada mientras uno de sus mejores amigos sufría le hizo sentir de lo peor.

−Soy una pésima amiga−sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente intentando detener el derramamiento de lágrimas−El pobre debe estar ahí afuera, solo y hambriento...−.

Shadow simplemente la observo en silencio; su rostro preocupado y sus intenciones nobles eran una de las razones por las cuales se había sentido atraído en primer lugar.

Y aunque eso fuese en contra de su naturaleza de autosuficiencia, sabía que no podía ver a esa mujer triste ni por asomo.

Suspiró derrotado y tomo su cartera rebuscando algo con calma; jamás creyó tener que recurrir a esos extremos, pero si eso calmaba sus inquietudes, lo haría.

Lo observó con curiosidad y antes de que pudiese cuestionar cualquier cosa alusiva, el se adelanto.

−Déjamelo a mí−desbloqueó su celular y comenzó a colocar unos números−Me encargaré de ese asunto−Sentenció con serenidad y se alejo unos cuantos metros para hablar por teléfono.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin contratiempos.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Luego de que Shadow le dejo en su casa había pasado la noche en vela pensando en lo sucedido durante la cena. Se sentía culpable por haber utilizado a Silver como una excusa para aligerar el ambiente.

Además de aquellas fotografías en donde todos los contactos de Shadow les felicitaban por su noviazgo. Realmente deseó que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Ahora cómo saldría de semejante confusión?.

En el fondo, la idea de ser considerada la novia de Shadow no le desagradaba del todo, pero en circunstancias como esas y dado a su necesidad impetuosa de obtener una criatura de carne y hueso su juicio se nublaba.

Suspiró con apatía y se levanto de la cama en dirección a la cocina con la intención de tomar un desayuno ligero y volver a dormir. Ya había decidido no ir a trabajar.

Encendió la estufa y comenzó a preparar un par de huevos con jamón. Sentada en la isla de la cocina comió lentamente.

Sin duda alguna su vida se había vuelto muy complicada. ¿Debía renunciar entonces a la idea de concebir? ¡Absolutamente no! Todo menos eso.

Ella no era el tipo de personas que re rendía ante las adversidades. Siempre se esforzaba al máximo y daba lo mejor de sí −_Aunque ello significara tener aún más problemas_−.

El sonido de su celular le hizo distraer sus absurdos pensamientos; el nombre de su mejor amiga apareció en su pantalla.

−¿Qué quieres, Rouge?−Atendió de mala manera el llamado de su amiga. Aún estaba molesta por la sucia artimaña a la que la había sometido.

−¿Qué formas son esas de agradecerme la mejor cita de tu vida?−Reprocho falsamente ofendida y rio estrepitosamente−Oh vamos Pinky, necesitabas ese empujón−Se justificó.

Rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y pensó en al menos cuatro insultos distintos como respuesta.

−Te lo he dicho antes, no deseo tener una relación con nadie−Respondió mientras tomaba su plato y lo colocaba en el fregadero−Fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez, Rouge−.

Y aunque hubiese querido sonar mas molesta, su tono no logro amedrentar ni un poco a su mejor amiga.

−Oh bueno...al menos lo intenté−El sonido de un envoltorio se escucho por breves segundos−Vístete, te espero en media hora Pinky−masticó fuertemente−¡Hoy sabremos el sexo de los bebés!−Añadió con alegría.

Eso era un motivo suficiente para dejar de estar molesta; le gustaban los bebés −demasiado− y prácticamente desde que supo que Rouge estaba en la dulce espera no pudo evitar ofrecerse para acompañarla en todas las citas prenatales.

Estaba incluso más informada del crecimiento de esos bebés que su propio padre.

−Ok, ahí estaré−.

* * *

**.**

* * *

En menos de quince minutos ya se encontraba rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga con todo el ánimo y actitud que creía perdido cuando despertó aquella mañana.

La idea de ver aquellos pequeñitos le entusiasmaba; sobretodo tomando en cuenta que la cita anterior ninguno de ellos estaba de ánimo para mostrarse y definir si eran niños, niñas o ambos.

Y aunque fuesen lo que fuesen los amaría, estaba segura de que Rouge preferiría que ambos fuesen niñas para tener con quien compartir su buen gusto y técnicas de belleza.

Knuckles en cambio quería varones para no ser el único desdichado en soportar el malgenio de su mujer. −_Cosa que tenía que admitir, era graciosa_−.

Se plantó frente a la puerta del hogar de la susodicha y llamó un par de veces anunciando su llegada. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ésta se abrió de golpe dando paso a la enorme barriga de Rouge fuera de la morada.

−Muy bien Pinky, que sea rápido... después de la cita quiero que me des todos los detalles de tu cita y más te vale que no te saltes ninguno−.

Amy solo suspiró derrotada; esa Rouge nunca cambiaría.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Miró a su alrededor con suma atención; el consultorio estaba repleto de mujeres y parejas de todo tipo.

Barrigas y más barrigas era lo que podía observar hacía donde dirigiera la mirada y eso la abrumo un poco.

Deseaba ser madre pero; ¿Realmente sería una buena? ¿Podría soportar todo ese proceso sola? Definitivamente eso le agregaba otra preocupación más a la lista de situaciones absurdamente complicadas a las que ella sola se había sometido.

−Número sesenta y nueve−La voz de la recepcionista le hizo observar a Rouge ponerse de pie y por inercia le siguió.

Dentro del consultorio el Doctor les recibió cortésmente. Y dado a que no era la primera vez que acudía, Rouge se acomodo rápidamente en aquella camilla sin rodeos.

−Muy bien Roxanne, ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?−Preguntó el doctor mientras comenzaba a acomodar sus instrumentos de trabajo.

Por otro lado; no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita al escuchar a ese sujeto llamar a Rouge por su verdadero nombre; prácticamente a veces olvidaba ese dato.

−Lo de siempre... mis pies están matándome−

Los escucho hablando sobre preguntas rutinarias y situaciones específicas en tanto al embarazo que en ese momento poco o nada le parecían relevantes.

Estaba ansiosa por saber el sexo de los bebés y no podía evitarlo.

−Muy bien−tomo el envase del gel 5d y lo esparció sobre el estómago de Rouge−Muy bien, veamos como están este par de angelitos−Movió sensor de un lado a otro y en la pantalla frente a ellos dos pequeños "bultos" se manifestaron.

Los observó fascinada unos momentos aunque no podía distinguir al cien porciento las características de las criaturas.

−Veamos... −movió el sensor una vez más−el gemelo A es...−lo movió nuevamente un poco mas rápido−es un varón−Anunció y Rouge hizo un suave puchero.

−¿Y el otro?−Se sorprendió de ser ella quien lo cuestionara.

Tras otros tantos movimientos el Doctor sonrío.

−Bueno, tal parece que el gemelo B es un varón también... −Alejo el sensor y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en su computador−Felicidades Roxanne, tendrás dos lindos y saludables varones−.

El sonido de su celular resonó por todo el consultorio provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas de vergüenza. Observó el aparato, notando como Shadow era quien llamaba.

−Anda cariño, atiende−.

Asintió apenada y salió del consultorio.

−¿Qué...?−No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta.

−_Rose, te quiero en la oficina, ahora_−Exigió con voz autoritaria provocando el descontento en la chica.

¿Ahora le hablaba rudo y descortés? Vaya incongruencia.

−No puedo, estoy acompañando a Rouge a su cita prenatal−Aclaro intentando no alzar la voz. Estaba rodeada de mujeres embarazadas y lo último que quería era causar un alboroto.

−_No discutas y trae tu ser aquí y ahora, hay asuntos que tenemos que resolver_−Finalizó, terminando la llamada.

Maldijo para sus adentros y suspiró derrotada.

Adiós a su idea de ir a tomar un café con su mejor amiga.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Le había costado bastante lograr que Rouge le dejara ir después de salir del consultorio. Estaba bastante furiosa y fue gracias a la llamada inesperada de Knuckles que logro escabullirse del foco de atención de la chica y salir huyendo.

No le agradaba la idea de dejarla sola y en ese estado; pero al fin y al cabo el trabajo era el trabajo y sus labores y las de Shadow estaban conectadas.

Frente a su oficina se abrió paso notando a unos cuantos empleados cuchicheando sin mucho disimulo algo referente a ella.

Deseó poder partirles la nariz a unos cuantos, pero no era el lugar ni el momento. Se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su autonombrado jefe y entro de golpe sin ser invitada.

Este ya hacia sentado en su escritorio con un montón de papeles y lo que podía asumir eran facturas, mientras las ojeaba una a una.

Tosió brevemente, llamando la atención del joven quien le dirigió una leve mirada y continúo con sus lecturas.

−¿Para qué me has llamado con tanta urgencia?−Cuestionó sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

El no respondió, provocando que su molestia creciera considerablemente.

Era extraño que luego del aparente interés que había mostrado la noche anterior hoy nuevamente le tratase tan fríamente como los últimos años.

Eso le hizo sentir extrañamente vacía y contrariada. ¿Es qué a caso había malinterpretado las cosas? Lo observo, tan sereno y concentrado en leer aquellos papeles con premura, sintiendo un extraño nudo en su garganta.

Era el mismo Shadow de siempre después de todo.

Minutos silenciosos les acompañaron en aquella oficina; el absorto en sus conteos mentales apenas parecía reparar en la presencia de la joven. Ella, por otro lado sólo estaba ahí, deseando haberse quedado en compañía de su mejor amiga.

Le era difícil de comprender como es que podía cambiar de actitud de un día para otro.

−Muy bien Rose−Hablo de pronto levantando la mirada dirigiéndola a ella−Estos son los estados de cuenta de los últimas semanas−Tomo algunos y se los entregó−¿Notas algo?−.

Observó con detenimiento aquellas facturas llenas de números y datos referentes a la empresa y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. Nuevamente había faltantes y no solo faltantes de unos cuantos dólares que podían fácilmente ser pasados por alto.

Había pérdidas de cientos que sencillamente no cuadraban. Miró con horror a su acompañante; la mirada serena pero inquisitiva que tenía en su rostro no le inspiraba nada bueno.

−¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?−Cuestionó, igualmente sereno.

Y, aunque directamente aquellos números no se relacionasen con ella, dado a que en su labor tomaba las citas y presupuestos y lo demás era aprobado por Shadow, significaba que alguien estaba teniendo acceso a esos informes.

−Pero... ¿Cómo?−

El negó, intentando no alterarse.

El sonido de la puerta le impidió poder dar una respuesta; dejando entrar a Silver unos segundos después con algunas memorias USB en sus manos.

Éste los observó intrigado unos segundos; el aire tenso en el ambiente era difícil de ignorar incluso para alguien tan despistado como Silver.

−Aquí están los últimos proyectos del mes, como me pediste.−los observó consternado unos segundos −¿Sucede algo malo?−no pudo evitar preguntar.

Shadow guardo silencio y ella deseó poder darle una respuesta clara. Ni siquiera podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero por fortuna Shadow se adelanto.

−Vamos a necesitar un contador−Aclaro tomando las USB−Hay flujos de dinero que no cuadran−.

Una mueca de horror se instaló en el rostro del recién llegado, aunque el no entendía de administración y esas cosas, la cara de Shadow era una señal inequívoca de que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Consciente de que no podía emitir una opinión relevante salió de aquella oficina dejando nuevamente solos a Shadow y Amy.

−No dejes que nadie tenga acceso a tu computadora−Sentenció fríamente.

Se limitó a asentir en silencio y salió de la oficina presa de la incertidumbre. Camino rumbo a su oficina en silencio, siendo interceptada por Silver en el trayecto.

−¡Amy!−Le llamó y ella se detuvo−¿Qué ha sido eso?−El tono de preocupación en su voz era más que evidente. Y por mucho que hubiese deseado tener una respuesta, ni siquiera el mismo Shadow podía entender que estaba pasando.

Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

−Sea lo que sea, Shadow lo solucionará...−Aseguró.

Realmente hubiese deseado creer al cien porciento en sus palabras, pero para Silver eso fue suficiente.

−Seguramente sí−Asintió suavemente−Ven, tomemos un poco de té, estoy terminando un proyecto−Le tomo de la mano y le condujo hasta su oficina.

Una vez dentro encendió la cafetera para calentar un poco de agua y coloco el par de tazas frente a la mesita de meriendas que tenía para ocasiones como esa.

Tomó asiento y espero a que terminara con lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente no estaba de humor para tomar el té, pero el ver a Silver tan animado le hizo aceptar de igual forma.

Los restos de ojeras aún eran visibles en su rostro, pero había algo en su semblante que le hacía lucir más animado.

Vertió un poco de agua y colocó un sobrecito de té en la taza mientras se la entregaba con delicadeza y, luego de repetir la acción con una para él, tomó asiento a un lado de ella.

Dio un ligero sorbo y sintió el calor bajar por su garganta; ambos en silencio bebían tranquilos.

Tenía muchas cosas dándole vueltas; y ahora con la reciente conversación con Shadow no era la opción.

Tantas cosas, todas juntas una tras de otra; no hacían sino aumentar su inestabilidad emocional.

−Amy... ¿Cómo va tu día?−Cuestionó en un intento de entablar conversación.

Dudo un momento en que responderle; no quería abrumarle con sus pensamientos tontos. El ya tenía suficientes problemas.

−Bien−dio un sorbo a su té−Hoy acompañé a Rouge a saber el sexo de los bebés...−

El sonrío genuinamente emocionado, también le encantaban los bebés.

−¿Y qué son?−.

Verle sonreír le dio un ligero sentimiento de tranquilidad.

−Ambos varones−.

Silver hizo un mohín y segundos después bebió un sorbo de té.

−Rayos... yo esperaba que ambas fueran niñas−Admitió resignado.

Rio suavemente, abochornándolo.

−Sonaste igual a Rouge−.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada después de eso. Por breves instantes había olvidado por completo todos esos asuntos que le tenían tan preocupada.

Era agradable hablar con alguien y que sus problemas se vieran reducidos. Silver tenía la capacidad de transmitirle una paz inmensa que siempre le daba ánimos.

−Bueno, de cualquier modo en tanto sean sanos y fuertes todo estará bien−Añadió con tranquilidad mientras le tendía unas cuantas galletas.

Tomó una y dio un mordisco.

−¿Cómo estás?−Ahora fue ella quien cuestionó interesada en el estado anímico del chico.

Y, para su sorpresa el no pareció perder su semblante calmado. Los últimos días habían sido caóticos pero al fin había conseguido algo de paz.

−Estoy bien... conseguí un departamento y lleve mis cosas esta mañana−le informo mientras comía una galleta−Sólo debo acomodar cosas, ya sabes... lo usual cuando te mudas−.

Eso le emociono bastante; las cosas parecían estar mejorando y eso era buena señal.

−Que bien... ¿Dónde vivirás?−.

Pareció pensar unos segundos, como si recordara algo.

−Al oeste de Station Square, en los nuevos departamentos que el papá de Shadow acaba de abrir al público−.

_Papá de Shadow_.

Bien, definitivamente eso si que era algo nuevo para ella. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ese sujeto y Shadow no solía hablar de él.

Por lo qué ¿Cómo rayos Silver iba a vivir ahí? Tras unos segundos de estupor, la respuesta se instaló en su mente como un balde de agua fría.

"_Yo me haré cargo_" fue lo que Shadow había dicho y lo había cumplido.

Realmente había cumplido y no supo si eso le reconfortaba o le aterraba en ese preciso momento.

−Eh, Amy...−La voz de Silver le trajo de nuevo a la realidad−Me preguntaba si quisieras−guardo silencio un momento, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas−Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a desempacar−Pidió, apenado.

No entendió del todo porque aquello le apenaba pero asintió a manera de contestación. No le veía un problema a ayudar a un buen amigo, además de que disfrutaba la limpieza y el orden.

Eso le ayudaba a liberar a tensiones y le hacía olvidarse de pensar estupideces, como el que Silver tenía unos ojos tan bonitos que parecían dos soles resplandecientes en un día caluroso de verano.

Dios... eso sonó tan cursi.

Si que se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

**.**

* * *

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo tenía ahí pero de una cosa si estaba segura; tenía hambre. Había pasado toda la tarde ayudando a Silver a mover de aquí allá cientos de cosas muy básicas pero igualmente laboriosas.

Después de haber dejado su antiguo hogar había salido con cosas mayoritariamente de uso personal. Aunque, para su fortuna los departamentos eran semiamueblados y por lo menos tenía una estufa, refrigerador y una cama donde dormir.

Tomó una de las bolsas menos espaciosas y observó el contenido; estaba repleta de fotos de Blaze y demás situaciones en la vida de Silver.

Una de ellas captó su atención; en ella aparecía un pequeño Silver −_que dicho sea de paso, casi la hace derretirse de ternura_− junto a lo que ella supuso eran sus padres.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos; por lo que había escuchado, se habían divorciado cuando él era pequeño y su padre había muerto años después debido a una enfermedad congénita en el corazón.

−Tenía seis años en ese entonces−No supo en que momento se había plantado a su izquierda.

Apenada dejo la fotografía en su lugar.

−Lo siento, no quise ser entrometida−Se disculpo.

El sonrío comprensivo y negó con la cabeza. No le molestaba pensar en sus padres, los amaba profundamente aún después de los malos ratos que pasaron en su vida.

−No hay cuidado Amy−tomo la foto entre sus manos, observándola nostálgico−Ese día me llevaron a una pizzería llena de juegos y animatrónicos−frunció ligeramente el ceño−Odio a esos muñecos−Refunfuñó.

El gesto infantil que se instauró en su rostro le provocó ternura seguido de unas ganas de reír incontrolables. Le parecía muy divertido que aún tuviese miedo a esas cosas.

−Eres cruel Amy−fingió estar ofendido−¡Esos desgraciados querían robar mi alma!−Se justificó.−En fin... ¿Quieres pedir algo para cenar?−Cambio de tema y tomo su celular−¿Pizza de pepperoni con extraqueso?−.

Ella asintió gustosa, se estaba muriendo de hambre también.

Luego de una hora de espera ambos devoraron la pizza casi al instante.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sentada en su escritorio no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el momento agradable que había pasado con Silver la noche anterior. Realmente se había olvidado por completo de cualquier asunto que no fuese disfrutar de un buen trozo de pizza y un alguna remembranza de un pasado ya distante.

Debía admitir que tener de vuelta al viejo Silver lejos de la influencia de su amor casi obsesivo y desgastante por Blaze era agradable.

Era como volver a ser adolescentes compartiendo mensajes de texto y escuchando viejos cd's de música que ahora le daba vergüenza admitir que le gustaba.

Habían sido muy unidos hasta el divorcio de sus padres y que el tuviera que mudarse al otro lado de la ciudad. Y aunque seguían en contacto las cosas se habían enfriado un poco.

Aunque de vez en cuando siguiesen compartiendo alguna ida al cine poco a poco pudo notar ese cambio tan notorio en el chico.

"_Conocí a alguien_" le había dicho una vez y entonces todas sus esperanzas de conquistarle se vieron reducidas a cero. El estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de conocer a esa chica misteriosa que no vio más remedio que aconsejarle y desear que todo le saliese bien.

Porque era su amigo después de todo y su felicidad siempre fue más importante.

Suspiró suavemente al recordar aquello y no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia invadir cada fibra de su ser. Años habían pasado pero aún se sentía rara al pensar en eso.

Después de la muerte de sus padres había partido de nuevo al pequeño pueblo dónde residían sus abuelos y atrás dejo a Silver y a su nueva novia.

−El tiempo es veloz−Murmuró para sus adentros disponiéndose a revisar las nuevas solicitudes.

Poco o nada podía concentrarse después de aquella conversación con Shadow y la revelación de los fondos desviados. ¿Quién podría ser tan osado? Lo pensó un momento analizando sus acciones minuciosamente en búsqueda de algún error en su comportamiento.

Nada… el problema venía desde otro lado de la empresa.

Alguien estaba facturando sin ser detectado y debía averiguar de quien se trataba.

−Señorita Amy−La voz de su asistente le sacó de sus conjeturas−Su abuela está en la línea cuatro−.

Agradeció a su asistente y contesto el llamado sin muchos ánimos, tenía demasiado en su mente en ese preciso momento como para encima lidiar con los desvaríos de su querida abuela.

−_¡Amy querida!_−La voz melosa de la abuela le relajó un poco−_Llamo para avisarte que hubo un cambio de planes y la boda será dentro de cuatro días_−Hablo con naturalidad.

¿Cuatro días? Eso debía ser una broma.

−Abuela… ¿cuatro días? ¿Cuándo sucedió algo así? −.

−_Ya conoces a tu primo y sus ideas extravagantes… Dice que hay que aprovechar el descanso por las festividades a Chaos_−aclaro su garganta−_Dice que es una ocasión perfecta para que su matrimonio sea bendecido con la luna azul y que su familia y amigos cercanos estén presentes sin contratiempos_−.

Rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Había olvidado por completo todo ese asunto del fin de semana largo que estaba próximo debido a todos los pendientes y preocupaciones que tenía a cuestas.

−Cielos… está bien abuela, gracias por avisarme−Se despidió rápidamente alegando mucho trabajo.

Nuevamente en silencio se detuvo unos momentos a replantearse la idea de ir a la boda de su primo como la solterona y poco agraciada socialmente que era. Presentarse frente a sus primos, ya todos casados y con hijos no hizo sino provocarle un nudo en el estómago.

Definitivamente no podía llegar sola a la casa de su abuela, pero ¿quién podría acompañarla?

−Amy ¿Podemos hablar un momento? −La voz de Silver desde afuera de su oficina se hizo audible. Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras entraba con un montón de polaroids entre sus manos y silbaba una canción que no pudo identificar. −Quiero mostrarte algunos escenarios y necesito tu más sincera opinión−La observó tranquilamente.

Realmente hubiese deseado estar prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo pero en su interior la idea de llevar a un acompañante no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza.

Entonces lo observó absorta por unos interminables segundos que incluso a él le parecieron extraños y sonrío victoriosa.

−¿Sucede algo, Amy? −Cuestiono contrariado ante la actitud extraña de la chica frente a él.

Ella simplemente se limito a sonreír de oreja a oreja ante la idea que acaba de tener.

−Silver, por favor acompáñame a la boda de mi primo−Soltó de golpe mientras le tomaba de las manos y le miraba suplicante.

Sorprendido y ante la insistente y suplicante mirada de su amiga no encontró manera de no aceptar tal petición.

−Eh, claro Amy ¿cuándo es? −.

−En cuatro días−.

Oh bien… ¿En qué rayos se había metido ahora? Definitivamente Amy le debía muchas explicaciones.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará**…

Les dije que este capítulo sería el de Silver :B

Lentamente sale de su depresión y la vida comienza a sonreírle… siendo el afortunado acompañante a la boda... ¿cómo lo tomarán ambos hermanitos? :B

Por otro lado, eso de que Shadow quiere con la Amy es en serio xD… la revelación del sexo de los bebés me recordó a cuando acompañé a una de mis amigas a hacerse un ultrasonido (y curiosamente la doctora que la atendió se llama Roxanne x3)

Hoy Sonic no hizo acto de presencia, decidí que debía descansar de tanto odio recibido y recargar energías porque viene algo muy grande para él…

_Pd:dispensen las faltas, cariños y abrazos virtuales (sin virus mugroso)_

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte**.

Gri.


	9. De parientes ociosos y situaciones

Henos aquí de nuevo, con otro capítulo de su Sonic-novela en turno... vuelvo con otro de mis delirios mentales, fresquitos. Con un día de retraso (sorrynotsorry) el internet últimamente va faltal x3

**Manu:** Me preguntas que si me animaría escribir un Sonaze o Silvamy y siendo muy muy sincera al respecto, estoy planeando un SilverxAmy próximamente (dado que es mi ship favorito) y planeo subirlo en unos cuantos días.

Ahora, sin más que agregar, lean :3

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**  
_"De parientes ociosos y situaciones incómodas"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Cuando Amy Rose tomaba una decisión muy pocas cosas podían hacerla cambiar de opinión; y ahora, a poco más de media hora de partir en el viaje en carretera por más de cuatro horas rumbo a la boda de su primo repaso por enésima vez el plan que había trazado.

Llegarían a casa de la abuela, saludarían, comerían y respondería ocasionalmente alguna pregunta referente a su relación actual con Silver con monosílabos. De ahí en fuera solo quedaría esperar a que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo sin contratiempos.

Sonaba más sencillo de lo que podía imaginar y eso le produjo la sensación de que algo no terminaría precisamente bien.

Suspiró; debía pasar a la oficina a recoger algunos de sus dispositivos para posteriormente encontrarse con Silver en la cafetería Chaotix.

Frente a la puerta del edificio pudo distinguir a Sonic acercarse a paso veloz desde su izquierda.

−Hey Ames−Le grito desde lejos y ella deseó que la tierra se la comiese viva en ese momento.

No estaba lista para entablar una conversación con él; no estaba molesta −_quizá solo un poquito_− sencillamente no deseaba compartir el mismo espacio. Porque, aunque había decidido aceptar sus disculpas, eso no significaba que podía hablarle con suma naturalidad.

Frente a ella, el chico de ojos verdes se acomodó los lentes de sol y sonrió ladinamente.

−Vaya Ames... no creí que fueses la clase de chica que no le gusta tomar descansos−Trato de parecer gracioso, pero ella no se rió.

No estaba para bromas baratas ni coqueteos absurdos, tenía prisa y hablar con el retrasaría sus planes.

Dentro del edificio comenzó a caminar con rapidez, casi tratando −_inútilmente_− de liberarse del chico en cuestión. Entró en su oficina y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Necesitaba su tableta y los cargadores de sus cámaras de vídeo y fotografía. Pretendía documentar por completo la boda de su primo como un gesto de amabilidad.

Desde la puerta Sonic le observaba ir y venir de un lado a otro, rebuscando y tirando cosas sin mucho reparo. Entornó los ojos visiblemente consternado al notar desde su posición como algunas de las flores que había comprado para ella ya hacían en la basura sin muchas contemplaciones.

La observó por unos segundos; reprochándole en silencio tal acción. Ella ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia. Por lo que, decidió aclararse la garganta en busca de ser notado.

−Ames−Su tono de voz se torno serio−Creía que los tulipanes eran tus favoritos−.

Se detuvo unos segundos intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Lo observo dubitativa, seguido de una rápida mirada por toda su oficina buscando alguna cosa fuera de lugar.

_¡Las benditas flores!_

Lo había olvidado por completo; el incidente con Shadow y el posterior viaje que estaba a punto de realizar habían logrado borrar de su mente el minúsculo detalle de que él le había regalado flores.

Ligeramente apenada, trató rápidamente de buscar alguna explicación medianamente razonable. Sabía que no debía, pero se sentía en la obligación dé.

−Estaba molesta−Se excuso−Gracias de igual forma, lo aprecio mucho−Agregó después para continuar buscando algunas cosas.

El bufó con molestia y negó con la cabeza; se sentía verdaderamente ofendido pero no iba a externarlo abiertamente ya que eso no le haría ver cool.

−Y... ¿qué se supone que haces, Amy?−El caos en su oficina era demasiado evidente para dejarlo pasar.

Pero eso a ella poco o nada le interesaba, ya se encargaría de limpiarlo al regresar. Colocó en su bolso algunas de las cosas que estaba buscando y negó con la cabeza; se le hacía tarde y no tenía tiempo para charlas.

−Tengo un proyecto y necesito algunas cosas−Fue su escueta respuesta.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió el lugar. Sabía muy en el fondo que él no creería en algo como eso, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para explicar nada.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento; ni siquiera estaba obligada a hacerlo. Sonrió con superioridad para sus adentros, mientras sacaba a Sonic con ligeros empujones de su oficina y procedía a cerrar con seguro.

−Oh vamos Ames−la tomo de la mano y le obligo a girarse−No puedes estar enojada toda la vida−carraspeó−Además, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente−Agregó seductoramente haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con el escritorio de Cream.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo sentir débil. Deseó apartarlo de un golpe, pero la invasión a su espacio personal era algo a lo que le había perdido la costumbre y ya no sabía reaccionar asertivamente.

Ambas miradas verdes se conectaron por fracciones de segundos antes de que él se decidiese a dar el siguiente paso; impactó sus labios con los de ella en un beso que claramente la tomó por sorpresa.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y cómo cada una de sus extremidades habían decidido desobedecerla y mantenerse estáticas. Sólo era capaz de sentir cómo Sonic devoraba sus labios con desesperación y fiereza.

Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de intentar corresponder; cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose les hizo apartarse.

−Faker, Rose... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?−Fue Shadow quien, con el ceño visiblemente fruncido exigió una respuesta ante tal muestra de exhibicionismo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi divino por no lanzarse sobre él y partirle la cara por atreverse a tocarla.

Ella por otro lado estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para no poder entender la discusión acalorada que ambos masculinos estaban teniendo en ese momento.

−Eso no es asunto tuyo, Shadow−Escucho decir a Sonic, tan altaneramente que incluso a ella le sorprendió.

Por lo regular era Shadow quien gritaba y perdía el control en las discusiones. Sonic en cambio, era quien mantenía una actitud relajada sin tomarse en serio las palabras que salían del moreno.

Pero esta vez, incluso podría jurar que estaban a punto de matarse. Eran como dos perros rabiosos a punto de lanzar el primer mordisco.

−Te advertí que no te quería cerca de ella, Faker−Los puños fuertemente cerrados y la mirada de profundo desprecio en su rostro eran un claro indicativo de que las cosas no saldrían bien.

El peligro era inminente.

−Me importa una mierda lo que tú digas Shadow, Amy es una mujer adulta y ella cree que beso fantástico, ¿No es así, Ames?−La codeó, en busca de obtener su afirmación y destruir a Shadow en el proceso.

Los observó a ambos unos segundos intentando procesar que era lo que estaba sucediendo; por un lado estaba Sonic y su completo desinterés por el espacio personal y después estaba Shadow quién aparentemente volvía a la actitud celópata de hace unos días.

Todo era tan irreal, tan absurdo que ni siquiera en las novelas melosas que le encantaba leer había sucedido algo así.

Ambos jóvenes la observaban expectantes, esperando una respuesta.

Ella en cambio lo único que quería era desaparecer. No le gustaban las confrontaciones.

−Yo...−

−¡Maldita sea, Shadow! ¡La has asustado, bastardo!−Reprochó el de ojos verdes mientras hacía amago de querer abrazarla, cosa que ella rechazó.

−El que la ha asustado es otro, imbécil−Contraataco.

Podía escucharlos discutir, cientos de palabras altisonantes yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro sin un verdadero propósito salvo el ganar una discusión absurda.

Y, a todo esto; ¿Por qué peleaban en todo caso? De Shadow podía entenderlo, después de todo ya había dejado más que en claro sus intenciones de pretender tener algo con ella, pero ¿y Sonic? ¿Realmente estaba haciendo tanto lío por un simple acostón? Los observó perpleja unos segundos, éstos ya estaban completamente ajenos a su presencia en el lugar.

−Eres un estúpido, Faker−.

−¡Vete al infierno, Mephiles Jr.!−

Y entonces, tras breves segundos de estupefacción comprendió que la había cagado hasta al fondo.

−Shadow, tranquilo... yo no−

El tono estridente y molesto del _caramel dance_ resonando por toda la habitación provocó que ambos masculinos se miraran extrañados.

−¿Aló?−escucharon algunas palabras del otro lado de la línea−¡Oh, lo siento tanto Silv! Voy enseguida−Finalizó tomando su bolso y caminando en dirección a la salida con paso apresurado.

Había olvidado por completo al pobre Silver y que este le esperaba desde hacía quince minutos. Les dedicó una última mirada de desaprobación y bufó con evidente molestia.

−Par de infantiles−Vociferó.

Y salió sin más dejando al par de _amigos_ completamente cuestionándose que haría ella con Silver con tanta urgencia.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−Siento la demora Silver, tuve un par de contratiempos−Se excuso la chica mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa junto a su amigo.

−No hay cuidado Amy−Sonrió suavemente−Me tome la libertad de ordenar un té para ti−Agregó después.

Ella lo acepto gustosa; después del mal rato que le habían hecho pasar aquellos dos necesitaba relajarse y quitarse la sensación de aquel beso malhabido. Unos minutos después el dependiente se acercó con ambas bebidas.

−Aquí tienen, Silver−.

−Gracias, Espio−.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Realmente desconocía la amistad que ambos mantenían.

−¿Y cómo va todo, Espio?−bebió un sorbo−Oh, lo había olvidado... ella es mi amiga Amy Rose−la señalo cortésmente−Amy, el es mi mejor amigo, Espio−Les presentó.

−Un gusto−.

−Igual−.

Honestamente se sentía cómoda con Silver; era bueno volver a los viejos tiempos en los que sencillamente hablaban y hablan sin repercusiones. Aunque siendo completamente honesta, una parte de ella aún no creía del todo que él estuviera en óptimas condiciones para salir de su entorno. Ella había pasado al menos un año sin ganas de querer ver a nadie.

Aunque, el verle tan animado le hizo desechar cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese aprovechar el fin de semana.

−¿Nos vamos?−.

Ella simplemente asintió.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Por cuestiones de comodidad −_e insistencia de Silver_− habían decidido que él conduciría. Las próximas cuatro horas y −_con mucha suerte, dado a que el joven manejaba como tortuga_− estarían en casa de la abuela antes del anochecer.

−¿Tienes todo listo Amy?−Cuestionó mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la parte trasera; ella asintió con simpleza y subió al asiento del copiloto. Comenzó a cerciorarse −_como el perfeccionista y don seguridad que era_− de que cada cosa estuviese en su lugar, aire suficiente en las llantas, el tanque de la gasolina lleno, ningún cable suelto. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Y, momentos antes de poner un pie en el auto, el sonido de su teléfono celular le hizo detenerse. Observó el remitente extrañado y atendió.

−Buena tarde, Sonic... ¿Qué sucede?−Cuestionó, extrañado. Por lo regular, Sonic no solía dirigirse a él y el que le llamase en ese momento era fuera de lo usual. ¿Algo malo estaría pasando?.

Unos ruidos se escucharon del otro lado de la línea.

−_No, no sucede gran cosa Silv, ¿Qué haces?_−.

−Me preparo para salir fuera de la ciudad−respondió, tranquilamente−Amy y yo saldremos a visitar a su familia en Green Hill, su primo va a casarse el domingo−Agregó, con ese tono inocente que le caracterizaba.

Y, tal y como había iniciado, la conversación se cortó. Observó el aparato unos segundos; quizá era un error de red.

−Oh bueno−se subió al auto y se colocó el cinturón−Bien Amy... andando−.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Guardó el dispositivo en su bolsillo mientras una cara de pocos amigos se instalaba en su rostro; ¡ese hijo de perra de Silver! ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba sufriendo porque Blaze le había mandado al diablo? Joder, el tipo era todo un maestro.

−¿Y bien?−La voz impaciente de su contrario le hizo regresar a la realidad. −¿Qué te dijo?−.

Se chupo los dientes en señal de molestia y suspiró.

−Van camino a Green Hill, a la boda de uno de los tantos primos de Amy−.

Shadow asintió, bueno al menos ya sabía a dónde se dirigían pero, la cuestión era saber exactamente el lugar. No podía ir y aparecer como si nada a una boda sin ser invitado −_sin mencionar que él no tenía ni idea de donde vivía la abuela de Amy_− tenía la suficiente elegancia y buenos modales como para no irrumpir así como así.

Sonic, por otro lado tenía las coordenadas exactas pues su madre y padre aún vivían en el sitio. Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de su rostro; sus padres eran vecinos de la señora Rose y si bien recordaba, ella y su madre participaban en las colectas de la iglesia y por ello eran buenas amigas.

¡Oh, bendita sea su madre y sus pláticas de café!

−¿Por qué sonríes como un imbécil?−

Estaba tan contento con el plan que acababa de urdir que ni siquiera el amargado de Shadow podría arruinarlo.

−Lo siento Gerald−se burló−Debo prepararme para una boda−Añadió maliciosamente, poniéndose de pie con intención de salir del edificio.

−Tú no tienes cómo ir a ese lugar−.

Una sonora carcajada se escapo de los labios del menor, provocando una ira asesina instalarse en su ser. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él?.

−A diferencia de ti−lo miró de arriba a abajo despectivamente−_Mis padres_ son vecinos de la señora Rose y voy a hacerles una pequeña visita sorpresa−.

_Touché_.

Ese bastardo...

−Bien Shadow, ¡Que tengas un lindo fin de semana−Se burló nuevamente mientras caminaba a la salida.

A solas y en silencio sintió como la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de cada fibra de su ser; deseó masacrarlo a golpes, pero eso solo complicaría las cosas. Suspiró sonoramente y masajeó sus sienes; debía ser más inteligente.

Pero, ¿cómo? Se negaba rotundamente a ir y pasar un fin de semana con su madre y ese hombre al que llamaba esposo. −_era el responsable de haber procreado al Faker y eso era suficiente para que no le agradara_−.

Y entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? no podía ir y simplemente plantarse en la boda como una telenovela dramática, ese no era su estilo. Además, si el estúpido de Sonic había ideado un plan de manera rápida el también podría hacerlo mucho mejor.

Tomó su celular y dudó un momento en marcar; sabía que se burlaría de él, pero realmente estaba desesperado.

−_¿Qué quieres, Shadow?_−La voz adormilada de Rouge se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

−Necesito tu ayuda−.

La escucho resoplar y el ruido de algo cayendo le acompaño.

−_Espero que sea algo de vida o muerte, porque acabo de lanzar fuera de la cama a mi Knuckles para poder estirarme y pensar_−Respondió monótonamente.

−Rose va camino a Green Hill, con el idiota de Silver−respondió toscamente−Y ahora el estúpido del Faker va camino también a Green Hill para "visitar a sus padres"−Agregó, esperando que ella atase los cabos sueltos.

Ella solo bostezó. Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre salvar a Shadow de sus propios sentimientos; porque aunque él no lo admitiese abiertamente, estaba ardiendo en celos.

Por tanto; y por mucho que ella quisiera salvarle esta vez, realmente se la estaba poniendo difícil, después de todo, ella ni siquiera podía ir a la boda debido a lo avanzado de su embarazo. Su adorado marido era uno de los mejores amigos de la infancia del futuro novio y en su lugar, su hermana iría en representación.

Oh, bendita coincidencia.

−_Oye Shad, tengo una idea_...−

* * *

**.**

* * *

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado pero su estómago demandaba algo que comer; miró de soslayo a Silver el cual parecía muy animado mientras conducía y tarareaba alguna de las canciones que tenía en su reproductor.

−Hey Silver−Le llamó mientras tocaba suavemente su hombro.

Se sacó uno de los auriculares y la observó de reojo, él la creía dormida.

−Lo siento Amy, ¿Te he despertado con mi canturreo?−Pregunto el muchacho mientras bajaba la velocidad.

−No, no... Sólo tengo hambre, ¿No quieres comer?−.

Asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que si tenía hambre y por lo que había visto en los señalamientos, había un restaurante a poco menos de cinco minutos del lugar donde se encontraban.

−Sí, sí... me parece perfecto−.

Cinco minutos después, ya se encontraba aparcando el auto en una pequeña fonda para camioneros y viajeros de paso; realmente no habría sido su primera opción, pero era lo más cercano que encontraría en esas instancias. Ella por otro lado, estaba demasiado silenciosa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la oficina; ese beso con Sonic le había traído muchos recuerdos y ninguno de ellos era particularmente feliz. Pues, por mucho que se estuviese esforzando por actuar con naturalidad, era casi imposible. Tenía la mala costumbre de dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control y ésta era una de esas veces.

Dentro del local, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del tumulto de viajeros y esperaron a la camarera.

−¿Te encuentras bien, Amy? Has estado demasiado callada y pensativa todo este tiempo−Por mucho que hubiese querido intentar no parecer entrometido, era muy difícil no preocuparse por su amiga.

Le preocupaba bastante su integridad y su estabilidad emocional; no era que el fuese el hombre más feliz de la tierra –_de hecho, todo lo contrario, aún se sentía fatal desde lo sucedido con su ex-novia_− pero eso no era motivo para descuidar su vida y amistades.

Era verdad, se había sentido desfallecer después de lo sucedido, pero luego de aquella plática con Amy había decidido que no podía dejar que eso le dominara. Había pasado la mitad de su vida detrás de esa mujer y le había pagado de la manera más cruel que pudo haber imaginado.

Por ello; y aunque el corazón le doliese, no iba a dejar que eso le afectara. Saldría adelante, era difícil, pero debía hacerlo.

Amy, consciente de que no podía permanecer más en silencio, decidió que quizás debía abrirse un poco con él. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no dejaría de insistirle hasta que le dijese lo que quería escuchar. Silver tendía a ser demasiado observador y persistente cuando se lo proponía.

Y sabía que si lo permitía; hurgaría y hurgaría y seguramente podría descubrir sus pensamientos. –_Cosa que desde luego no quería que eso sucediera_−.

−Estoy bien, de verdad… sólo un poco nerviosa por la boda−mintió.

El pareció aceptar la respuesta y asintió sonriente.

−Ah bien, ¿y qué deseas comer? –cambio drásticamente de tema, para fortuna de Amy−Tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer cinco hamburguesas−bromeó hojeando el menú.

Rió levemente y asintió.

−Dale, Silv… te reto a comer la hamburguesa más grande que tengan−lo observó directamente a los ojos, retadoramente−el primero que termine−pensó un momento algún premio adecuado−Le cumplirá un caprichoso al otro−Finalizó triunfante.

¿Un reto? Lo pensó un momento, hacía años que no apostaba tonterías. Pero, le pareció divertido y no había motivos para negarse.

−Hecho−.

Después de esperar pacientemente que trajesen su comida −_y de advertencias poco sutiles de parte de la camarera sobre que no podrían terminar el plato_− la hamburguesa **Monster Piggy** −_nombre que no hacía justicia, había que agregar_− se presento frente a ellos.

Una delicia llena de colesterol tapa arterias que olía asquerosamente delicioso.

Asombrado; observó aquel enorme manjar y pensó, por breves instantes si realmente sería capaz de cumplir ese reto.

Amy por otro lado comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Verla comer de ese modo le hizo sentir deseos de reír, era como ver a una niña pequeña devorar un tazón de helado por primera vez −_aunque, aquello de helado no tuviese nada_−.

Tomó aquella hamburguesa entre sus manos y la analizó, la salsa de tomate y los pepinillos estaban comenzando a escurrirse por lados, mientras la grasa del tocino corría libremente por sus dedos. Aquella escena le mareó un poco, pero Amy parecía disfrutar enormemente aquella bomba de colesterol tapa arterias que no vio más remedio que rechazar a su sentido común y dar el primer bocado.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Era la cosa más estúpidamente deliciosa que había probado en toda su vida. Dio otro mordisco rápidamente en un intento de verificar que su paladar no le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ahí estaba, ese mismo sabor único y grasiento que no hizo sino aumentar su deseo por consumir hasta el último trozo de esa hamburguesa.

− Esto es delicioso−Mencionó después del quinto bocado y ella solo le sonrío.

Sabía que aquello lo emocionaría.

−Mucho ruido y pocas mordidas, anda que aún está en pie el reto−.

Observó a su amiga y a diferencia de él, ella parecía bastante empeñada en ganar. Llevaba poco más de la mitad e iba en aumento.

Vaya que podía comer; le recordaba aquellos días en los que pasaba las tardes en casa de Amy y la madre de ésta les dejaba porciones gigantes de comida.

Amy siempre había tenido un gran apetito, por lo que supuso que eso no habría cambiado con el paso de los años. El en cambio se había acostumbrado a comer más saludable.

Lejos quedaron las tardes de pizza y las bebidas azucaradas desde que compartía el mismo techo con Blaze, puesto que ella creía firmemente en la idea de que el cuerpo era un templo y no debías llenarlo con basura y grasas saturadas.

−Listo, terminé−Exclamo la chica, quien para su sorpresa no había dejado ni un solo trozo de alimento en su plato.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban y Amy Rose seguía siendo la misma glotona de siempre. Algunos de los comensales les observaban curiosos y divertidos, al parecer su derrota contra una chica era bastante interesante.

"_Que monos son esos dos_" "_Quien diría que su novia come más que él"_ escuchó una conversación a lo lejos y sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle.

¿Novia? No, definitivamente eso no estaba dentro de sus planes a futuro. Su reciente ruptura le había dejado con muy pocos ánimos para confiar en el amor. Aunque no negaría que Amy era una chica linda y bonita, definitivamente no estaba listo para esa clase de compromiso.

Era su amiga, joder.

Ella en cambio, se permitió fantasear nuevamente con su absurda idea de concebir a su futuro heredero. Un niñito de ojos color miel y piel blanca. ¡Oh que bonito sería!.

Era una lástima que Silver estuviera demasiado ocupado sanando sus propias heridas como para considerarle parte de su plan de un acostón de una noche −_aunque eso la hiciese sonar como Sonic_−.

−Bueno, creo que me ganaste, lo acepto−

−No he perdido el toque, lo sabes y lo sé−Se jactó−Pensaré en algo para cobrar mi victoria−Agregó con tono cómicamente malicioso.

Ambos rieron divertidos ante la idea.

El pensamiento de exigirle un hijo en ese instante −_dado a que había ganado y él era un hombre de palabra_− invadió su mente por unos segundos, sería sencillo y mucho más práctico, sabía que podría convencerlo y luego de eso estaría tan apenado que no querría volver a hablar del tema nunca más.

Aunque ello significaba renunciar a su reciente restaurada amistad.

Era una decisión bastante difícil −_en realidad no_− por lo que decidió dejar ese asunto para después.

−Creo que es hora de irnos−Hablo nuevamente el chico mientras le hacía señas a la camarera para pedir la cuenta−Muy bien, mi lady, permítame liquidar el monto de los alimentos que ingirió durante esta visita−Fingió hablar elegantemente mientras sacaba su billetera y colocaba el monto sobre la mesa.

Realmente no esperaba que se ofreciera a pagar su comida, pero era un gesto tierno de su parte y lo agradecía bastante.

Camino a la salida notó como un tipo de aspecto intimidante les observaba desde el otro lado del local mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en su dirección.

−Oye preciosa... ¿Qué haces con este pobre diablo?−Se dirigió a ella tomándole del brazo− ¿No te gustaría estar con un hombre de verdad?− Añadió, acercándola hasta él con firmeza.

−Su-suéltame−Trató de zafarse−¡Aléjate de mí!−Forcejeó después.

Situaciones como esta generaban un estrés excesivo en ella y era bien sabido que no terminaría bien.

−La dama ha dicho que la sueltes−el tono fuerte y autoritario con el que lo dijo no pareció amedrentar al sujeto.

−¡Jah! ¿Vas a golpearme, nenita?−Se burló− Quisiera verte intentarlo−.

Por lo general él no era alguien que buscase confrontaciones. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que había "huido" de una pelea. Pero ahora y en vista de las circunstancias actuaría conforme a la situación.

−Lo diré una vez más, suelte a la señorita−Demandó por segunda ocasión con el semblante aún más serio.

Amy, quién se mantenía estática debido al estrés generado con lo que estaba sucediendo observo a su acompañante sin poder dar crédito a la expresión en su rostro.

En todos los años que tenía de conocerle, jamás le había visto tener una mirada tan seria y molesta.

−Dame tu mejor golpe, nenita−.

Y, casi como un chiste cruel y de mal gusto el joven propinó un certero puñetazo en la nariz del sujeto mandándole al suelo al instante.

Tomó de la mano a su compañera y salió de aquel local ante la mirada atónita de los que aún estaban presentes.

Dentro del auto, nuevamente con rumbo a Green Hill, el silencio reinó en el ambiente.

Visiblemente apenado por tan reprobable comportamiento pensó en cómo debía disculparse con ella.

−Amy yo...−

−¡Eso estuvo genial, Silver!−chilló emocionada−¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?−.

Una de las cosas que le había dejado la convivencia con su ex-novia era un cinturón negro en karate.

−Oh... −un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas−Practiqué karate en mi época de la preparatoria y para sorpresa de todos, era bastante bueno−.

Vaya, eso era algo que no sabía. ¿Qué tantos secretos ocultaba este chico?

−Pues, muchas gracias...−Acarició suavemente su hombro en señal de gratitud.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Movía uno de sus pies desesperado mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo con los boletos de autobús.

No se había molestado en hablar con sus padres sobre su próxima visita, ni tampoco le había cuestionado a Tails si tenía algún otro compromiso para el fin de semana.

Después de salir de la oficina había corrido a casa a empacar una maleta y llamar a Tails para que hiciese lo mismo.

Lo único que importaba en este momento era partir rumbo a Green Hill y evitar a toda costa que el inútil de Silver se aprovechara de Amy.

Miró el reloj en su celular y suspiró con fastidio; eran las siete treinta de la tarde, a este ritmo llegarían de madrugada y sería complicado conseguir un hotel a esa hora.

Su fiel compañero ya hacía conversando con la joven que entregaba los boletos. Bueno, al menos ya estaba ahí y eso ya era una ganancia.

Suspiró sonoramente y estiró los huesos haciendo crujir su espalda.

−Ya tengo los boletos, Sonic−.

−Gracias viejo, te debo una−.

−Sabes, aún no entiendo cual es la urgencia de ir a Green Hill...−los ojos del joven se posaron en los suyos−Creía que no te gustaba ese lugar−.

Y era una verdad a medias; había crecido en ese lugar. Incluso ahí mismo había conocido a Amy, pues cada verano la chica iba de visita con sus abuelos y pasaba horas jugando a las muñecas con su hermana Sonia.

Ahí fue cuando notó que la chiquilla mostraba un interés en él. Su madre solía bromear con que la pequeña Amelia Rose sería una excelente nuera y sus hermanos secundaban el comentario.

Era un niño sensible a las burlas y aquello le molestaba intensamente. Así que decidió ignorarla.

−No me gusta, Tails... pero a veces es bueno volver a tus raíces... ¿No lo crees?−.

El jovencito, no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza dando por terminada aquella conversación. Él no creía para nada eso que acababa de decir.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para intuir que algo tenía entremanos. Y ese algo debía interesarle mucho pues él no era alguien que se tomase tantas molestias para obtener, en este caso un par de boletos de última hora.

Pero eso era algo que ya averiguaría después.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Green Hill, su autobús ha arribado_" escucharon la voz del altoparlante y caminaron en dirección a la salida de autobuses.

Sin duda alguna este sería un fin de semana muy largo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−Da vuelta a la izquierda− la voz adormilada de su acompañante le produjo un poco de gracia, estaban a pocos minutos de llegar a la casa de la familia de Amy y ella parecía bastante cansada por el viaje.

El en cambio, se sentía fresco como una lechuga. Amaba viajar, siempre le relajaba mirar los paisajes. Y, el conocer una parte de Green Hill aumentó su emoción.

−La casa color pistache, esa es−Le dijo y el detuvo el auto a unos cuantos metros de la entrada.

Ambos se observaron unos cuantos segundos y bajaron del auto. La hora de la verdad había llegado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la abuela cuando la viera llegar con Silver? ¿Lo tomaría bien? Muchas preguntas inundaban sus pensamientos, pero la mano fuerte y decidida de su compañero le brindo paz.

−Tranquila Amy, todo estará bien−Trato de animarla.

Y francamente no le preocupaba mucho lo que ellos pudiesen hacerle. Sino más bien lo que él pensaría de ella cuando los conociera.

−Escucha Silver, mi familia es...−

−Amy, todo estará bien, sé que serán geniales como tú, no te preocupes por eso−.

Y antes de que pudiese dar una respuesta la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de edad madura y cabello rojo observándolos con una mirada alegre.

−¡ALFREEEED, AMELIA ESTÁ EN CASA!−Grito la mujer con voz chillona. Se detuvo unos segundos y observó a Silver, sorprendida−¡Y TRAE UN CHICO LINDO CON ELLA!− Grito después avergonzando por completo a ambos jóvenes.

−¡Abuela, baja la voz!−Pidió completamente abochornada−Él es...−

−Mi nombre es Vincent, señora−estrecho su mano e hizo una ligera reverencia−Pero todos me conocen como Silver, es un placer conocerla− Le saludó amablemente.

Dentro de la casa la mujer les guío a la sala de estar donde muchos otros parientes compartían tiempo juntos.

−¡Familia, la pequeña Amelia está aquí! Y trajo a este lindo muchacho, su novio−Anunció feliz la mujer y algunos de los presentes se acercaron a saludar a un sorprendido y apenado Silver.

Era la segunda vez en el día en que alguien suponía que eran novios.

−Oh pero que guapo eres... −Una de las primas mayores de Amy se acercó hasta él y le apretó las mejillas−¿Cómo es que alguien tan atractivo se ha fijado en la loca Amelia?−.

−Hey, hey−sintió un tirón en su pierna−Si eres el novio de mi tía, debes saber que yo soy su favorito−una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro del chico−¡Llévame por un helado!−.

Y, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, alrededor de siete niños −_quizás más, quizás menos_−gritaban y bailaban invadiendo su espacio vital. En tanto otros adultos, quienes supuso eran los padres de los chicos estaban ahí, hablando muy cándidamente de la nueva adquisición de la familia.

−Te sacaste un diez, Amelia−Otra de sus primas se unió al desastre.

−¡Tendremos otra boda!

Y ahí fue cuando todo se descontroló.

−¡BASTA!−La voz autoritaria de la chica resonó por todo el lugar−Stephen, Ricky, Johnny, Michael, Julie, Mark ¡Dejen a Silver, AHORA!−ordenó, iracunda y a los niños no les quedó más remedio que obedecer−A nadie le comprarán helado ni habrá una próxima boda, Silver y yo sólo somos amigos−Informó.

Algunos cuchicheos resonaron en la habitación y Amy le dirigió una mirada de absoluto horror. El sólo sonrió divertido, pues a pesar de la confusión, la familia Rose era cálida y agradable.

−Ay Amelia−Su abuela se pronunció−Niña, me he emocionado sin razón−se lamentó−Oh bueno, de cualquier modo ¿Alguien quiere cenar?−.

Y todos los presentes se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina dejando al par de recién llegados solos nuevamente.

−Entonces... esta es tu familia−.

−¡Dios! LO SIENTO TANTO−se disculpó−¡Se han pasado de la raya!−.

Contrario a lo que pudiese creer, aquel asalto de parientes emocionados no le había molestado −_aunque si tomado por sorpresa_− crecer en una familia dividida, dónde solamente convivía con una madre trabajadora le hacía ajeno a tantas demostraciones de atención que, aunque efusivas, no eran desagradables.

−Estoy bien, tu familia es genial−Observó la casa con detenimiento−Entonces, ¿Aún tienes espacio para la cena?−Comento divertido.

Ella solo asintió.

−Muy bien, en esta casa hay 8 sillas y 15 personas...−.

−Entonces tendremos que esperar−.

−Tengo mis trucos, espera un momento−Y subió las escaleras dejándole solo en la sala de estar.

La cual estaba llena de fotografías de momentos familiares. En una de ellas pudo distinguir a Amy en su graduación de la preparatoria al lado de sus abuelos, quienes tenían una mirada orgullosa en el rostro.

Del otro lado, estaba lo que supuso era una adorable y pequeña Amy de aproximadamente dos años al lado de los señores Rose.

−Ya estoy aquí−La observó bajar las escaleras con dos banquillos que serían perfectos para sentarse a la mesa−Muy bien, a cenar−detuvo su andar para mirarlo a la cara con seriedad−No importa lo que te digan, sólo sígueme la corriente...−guardo silencio un momento−Y aléjate de la salsa picante−Le advirtió.

Sin lugar a dudas esta sería una noche memorable.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**  
Dale, al fin conocimos a algunos de los muchos parientes de Amy... y al parecer el buen Silver ha congeniado muy bien con ellos...  
Y el que sepa karate es algo que hace contraste con su personalidad...  
Sonic regresa con un plan simplemente brillante (_hay que aceptarlo_)  
Y el buen Shadow esta preparando el suyo, porque no se puede quedar atrás xD  
(dispensen las faltas, y demás dedasos...)  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri


	10. Cena y Recuerdos

Henos aquí un jueves (al fin) con esta su Sonic-novela. Ya casi se me pasaba subirlo, lo tengo terminado desde el lunes (cosa muy rara debo admitir) pero bueno, heme aquí otra vez...hace un calor de los mil infiernos y la temporada de lluvias no tiene cuando comenzar a hacer efecto (me voy a derretir esperando)

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**  
"C_ena y recuerdos…_"

* * *

.

.

.

−Hey Sonic... ¿Estás seguro de que tus padres nos recibirán a esta hora?−La voz preocupada del joven Tails no hizo sino causarle una mueca de disgusto.

Durante todo el trayecto no había hecho otra cosa salvo interrogarlo sobre el porqué de esa visita tan inesperada −_y ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarle_−.

Eran amigos, los mejores de hecho. Incluso podía atreverse a decir que era como un hermano menor para él.

¡Pero el maldito preguntaba demasiado! Sabía que no iba a parar hasta que obtuviera respuestas.

−¿Sonic, estás escuchándome?−La mano del menor se poso en su mejilla, llamando su atención−Estás muy distraído...−Se apartó−¿Realmente nada te inquieta?−.

Bufó con molestia y contuvo una breve blasfemia. Este chico sí que podía ser un dolor en el trasero si se lo proponía.

Por lo qué, cansado de fingir decidió que quizás tenerlo al tanto facilitaría los planes que tenía.

−Escucha, yo...−Acarició su barbilla, intentando obtener las palabras adecuadas−Más bien nosotros−lo observo de reojo−Nosotros iremos a la boda de uno de mis ex-compañeros de secundaria−.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su acompañante. En su lugar, una de sus miradas inquisitivas tomó parte de la acción.

Era hasta risible que pensase que alguien como él se creyese una excusa tan tonta como esa, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

−No creí que te costase tanto trabajo admitir que estás celoso de que Amy esté aquí con Silver−Menciono tomando su maleta, alejándose a pasos lentos de su amigo.

Le tomo alrededor de diez segundos poder reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Él? ¿Él enamorado de Amy? Dios claro que no. Era su amiga, la apreciaba y podía pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, pero ¿Enamorado? ¡Ni en sus peores pesadillas! El sólo quería evitar que ese idiota de Silver se acercase a ella porque... porque...

¡Rayos! Ni siquiera él tenía claro el porqué había decidido partir apresuradamente hasta ese lugar y evitar que Silver se atreviese a tocar a su mujer.

Espera un segundo... ¿Su mujer? Oh no, no, no. Eso definitivamente no era verdad.

−Sonic−La voz de su amigo capto su atención−¿Nos vamos?−.

Y, sin atreverse a emitir palabra alguna, comenzó a caminar lenta y torpemente detrás de su mejor amigo en un intento acallar aquellas voces que le daban la razón.

¿Realmente le gustaba Amy Rose?

Al parecer sí...

Qué horror.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−Y entonces, cuando era niña era taaaaaaan torpe que incluso pensábamos que iba a casarse con el piso−Mencionó una de las primas de Amy y todos los presentes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Todos menos la aludida que no pudo hacer otra cosa que encogerse en su lugar intentando que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento.

Silver por otro lado estaba disfrutando completamente la velada. Estar rodeado de otras almas le hacía sentir muy cómodo.

Ya se había acostumbrado a comer en silencio y rara vez hacía algún comentario cuando compartía la mesa con Blaze.

−Cuando éramos niñas, la abuela tenía que ponerle casco y rodilleras para que no se hiciera algún raspón−Comentó otra de las primas.

−Cierra la boca, Amanda−Farfulló iracunda la menor−¿O debo recordarte a Pedrito el lobito?−Y el tono de burla en su voz, hizo callar a la prima chismosa.

−Basta−La voz del patriarca Rose se hizo imponer, guardando todos silencio−Y dígame, joven Vincent−Silver sudó frío al ser llamado por su nombre de pila−¿Cómo conoció a nuestra querida Amelia?−.

Alfred Rose era alguien a quien definitivamente no te gustaría ver enojado −_característica que irónicamente también había heredado la querida Amelia_− Un hombre de la vieja escuela con gustos simples y tradiciones bien marcadas.

La mirada de ambos masculinos se cruzo por breves segundos aumentando el nerviosismo en el joven.

−Pues verá...−

−Nos conocimos antes de que me mudara aquí−Amy tomó el rumbo de la conversación para sorpresa de Silver−Éramos inseparables en nuestra época de adolescentes... mamá y papá lo conocían y les agradaba−Añadió después intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Sintiendo la mirada fría del señor Rose, Silver suspiro. No se sentiría bien sino le aclaraba que sus intenciones con Amy solo eran amistosas.

−Efectivamente, señor... Amy y yo somos amigos desde ese entonces−Sonrió con nostalgia−Después del divorcio de mis padres lamentablemente me mude lejos con mi madre, pero siempre la he considerado mi mejor amiga−Admitió el joven y algunos suspiros enternecidos por parte de las féminas en la mesa le hicieron abochornarse.

Alfred rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio; este chico era un _rarito._

−Vale... −Suspiró sonoramente y tomó una pieza de pollo−Sólo hay una cosa que debes saber y es que en esta casa y como "amigo" de mi nieta menor debes tener en claro que te castraré si te atreves a propasarte con ella−mordió el pollo y lo observó amenazadoramente−¿Queda claro?−.

Silver asintió por inercia y buscó con la mirada a Amy quien ya hacía presa del bochorno y la incredulidad.

−Oh Alfred, basta... ¡Asustas al chico!−Fue la abuela de Amy quien intervino, mientras los demás reían y esperaban alguna riña entre los mayores.

−Esa es la idea, mujer−Se limitó.

Y ahora, presa de la vergüenza a la que su familia le había sometido no le cabía en la cabeza como podría mirar a Silver a los ojos después de esto.

Vale, sabía que debía sentirse avergonzada por pensar obscenidades referentes a él y sobre todas las cosas por tenerlo como un posible candidato para padre de su hijo.

¡Pero su familia se sacaba el premio mayor! Primero sus primas imprudentes contando anécdotas de su infancia y ahora su abuelo amenazando a Silver.

Joder, que si tenía alguna esperanza de que el aceptase de buena manera, su familia se lo acababa de echar a perder.

Suspiró derrotada.

Ya nada podía ir peor.

−Entonces si no eres novio de Amy−La voz del idiota esposo de Amanda se manifestó−Me imagino que tienes una linda novia, para nada loca e histérica como Amy, ¿No?−.

Se equivoco, sí podía ir peor.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su enorme clóset y miró sin mucho interés las prendas que ya hacían perfectamente ordenadas en él.

Aún no podía creer que haría esto. Ir a una boda sin ser realmente invitado solo para evitar que el idiota −_adefesio de la creación_− del Faker se atreva a tocar a Rose era un extremo que nunca considero.

Era tan patético. Él, Shadow The Hedgehog −_nombre autoimpuesto, pues se negaba a utilizar el nombre que su padre le había designado_− estaba actuando como un estúpido por una chica.

Nunca creyó que caería tan bajo.

Joder, esa mujer le había vuelto completamente loco. En menos de una semana había tomado por lo menos una veintena de malas decisiones sólo porque ella lo provocaba.

Dale, quizás no era su culpa ¡pero pensar en ella le generaba estupidez!

Quiso negarse muchas veces ante ese impulso impetuoso de seguirla a todas partes, de escuchar su voz chillona y risa escandalosa, pero imposible.

Ese aroma, esos ojos...

¡Esa mujer le tenía completamente sometido!

Tomó algunos de sus trajes realmente sin prestar mucha atención en cuales eran y los aventó sobre la cama.

En estos momentos poco o nada importaba que llevase o que se pusiera, solo debía empacar y comenzar a conducir rumbo a la dirección que Rouge le había facilitado y llevar a cabo su plan.

Un plan poco ortodoxo y que bajo otras circunstancias jamás hubiese prestado oídos si quiera, pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas y esta era una de esas situaciones.

El no iba a quedarse fuera del juego, no sin darle una digna batalla al estúpido del Faker.

El podía aceptar que Rose no se sintiese atraída por el −_cosa que dudaba enormemente dado a las reacciones que había tenido durante su cita_− pero dejar que ese bastardo sencillamente se aprovechase de ella era algo que no iba a permitir.

Y si debía castrarlo −_cosa que rezaba secretamente porque fuese el caso_− lo haría gustoso con tal de que ella no se viese involucrada con tal escoria.

Tomó su maleta y colocó metódicamente las prendas −_su lado perfeccionista lo obligaba a ello_− cerrándola de mala gana unos minutos después.

Miró a su alrededor unos segundos analizando silenciosamente que todo estuviera en orden y salió de la habitación con maleta en mano.

Le esperaba un fin de semana bastante largo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Después de aquella −_incómoda_− cena la interrogante de donde dormiría Silver se hizo presente en el ambiente. Lo más lógico −_y cómodo_− sería dejarle dormir en la sala y que el resto de la familia se fuese a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos los presentes la abuela Rose se adelanto a la repartición.

−Amelia querida, en vista de la escasez de lugares decentes donde dormir, lo ideal sería que le ofrecieses hospedaje en tu habitación−.

Y, antes de que pudiese negarse ante tal petición Alfred intervino.

−¿Es qué estás loca, mujer? ¿CÓMO PIENSAS QUE PUEDEN COMPARTIR LA MISMA HABITACIÓN SIN ESTAR CASADOS?−.

Silver sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, la abuela en cambio, ni siquiera se inmutó.

−Oh vamos Alfred, no seas tan anticuado−una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la mujer−¿No recuerdas todas esas noches qué...?−La mano de su esposo le impidió continuar.

−Dios, no tienes por qué ser tan vulgar, Aretha−Le regañó.

Y, lejos de sentirse amedrentada, la mujer continuó.

−Ya los oíste, ellos sólo son amigos−recalcó−Debemos confiar en nuestra Amy−Añadió después.

Ambos se miraron por interminables segundos; Alfred sabía que a la loca de su esposa no podría ganarle una discusión por lo que suspiró resignado.

−Además, la cama de Amelia es una cama doble, ¿no lo recuerdas?−.

−Abuela esto no es necesario, en serio... −Intervino la joven, completamente convencida de que si no hacía algo las cosas se saldrían de control.

−Tonterías hija, yo confío en ti y en que este muchachito respetará este hogar−Esto último lo dijo dedicándole una mirada enigmática al joven aludido.

Visiblemente incómodo, el solo atino a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Esa señora era aún más intimidante que Amy y su abuelo juntos.

−No se diga más entonces ¡TODOS A DORMIR!−Ordenó mientras los más pequeños se levantaban rápidamente de la mesa y corrían escaleras arriba los dormitorios asignados.

Los demás le ayudaron a la abuela a recoger los platos de la mesa.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Dentro de la habitación no pudo evitar observar con detenimiento todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Honestamente las paredes de tonalidad turquesa estaban bastante alejadas al color rosa pastel que cubría su habitación en la gran ciudad.

Podía reconocer algunas de las cosas que ella había decidido conservar tales como algunos peluches, premios y fotografías.

La Amy que vivió en la ciudad era bastante diferente a la que seguramente paso sus noches entre esas cuatro paredes. Y sin pensarlo un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió.

−Muy bien, ayúdame a jalar esto−Pidió la chica mientras hacía un esfuerzo por tirar del mecanismo en la parte posterior de la cama. Él, prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo logro sacar una cama individual, segundos después.

Después de todo la abuela no mentía. Ella comenzó a colocar sábanas limpias y un par de almohadas.

La expresión en su rostro demostraba seriedad, más de lo que cabría esperar en una situación así.

−¿Sucede algo, Amy?−.

Terminó de colocar las sábanas y le sonrió.

−Sí, sí... es solo que lamento tanto las estupideces de mi familia−Se disculpó.

−¿Bromeas? ¡Tu familia es genial!−Aseguro el chico.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por breves instantes. En el fondo, ella sabía que él era demasiado bueno como para admitir abiertamente que su familia era un dolor de cabeza, pero apreciaba su condescendencia.

−Muy bien−tomo su maleta y comenzó a buscar una pijama−Espero que no ronques demasiado−Añadió divertida, el imitó el gesto−tomo su pijama y aparto la maleta−Bueno, voy a cambiarme, espera un momento−Dijo mientras se dirigía al pequeño baño personal en la habitación.

Nuevamente solo, se permitió seguir inspeccionando la habitación. Era de tamaño mediano, bastante acogedora pensó.

Tenía un librero repleto de libros que no podía reconocer, pero a juzgar por los títulos, Amy era amante de las novelas de terror y misterio. A la derecha estaba el tocador, en estos tiempos vacío debido a la inactividad de la habitación.

−Ya estoy aquí−Regreso la chica−Es todo tuyo−señalo la puerta del baño y se recostó.

Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. A solas suspiró sonoramente y se recostó en la cama, intentando relajarse.

¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo? ¿Iba a compartir la misma habitación con Silver? ¿No estaba loca, drogada o soñando? Dios esto era tan irreal.

Tantas emociones rodeándole, tantas ideas idiotas que ya a estas alturas no podía controlar y ahora, como un giro cruel del destino compartiría un mismo espacio con Silver.

Confiaba en él, sabía que él jamás –_ni en esta vida, ni en la otra_− podría atreverse si quiera a ponerle un dedo encima –_y eso no sabía si le agradaba o le entristecía_− sabía que estaba a salvo. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse completamente ansiosa.

Había perdido por completo la costumbre de convivir con otro ser vivo. Después de salir de la casa de sus abuelos e independizarse no había compartido espacio con nadie.

Exceptuando quizás a su ex-novio quién ocasionalmente se quedaba a dormir con ella.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo girar la cabeza hasta dónde se encontraba Silver, vistiendo unos shorts y camiseta corta a modo de pijama.

−Lindo baño−se acerco a los pies de la cama y se agachó a tomar su maleta−La casa de tus abuelos es muy bonita−Agregó después, recostándose en la cama individual.

Silencio.

Incómodo y bendito silencio.

Sabía que, de encontrarse con Sonic o Shadow tendría que pasar la noche en vela intentando frenar cualquiera de los intentos de alguno de ellos de aprovecharse de la situación, con Silver la cosa era distinta, el era decente. Lo tenía tan en claro que incluso le sorprendía la incomodidad que le invadía.

No es que se sintiese insegura; era algo distinto.

¡Temía por la integridad del pobre! ¿Y si se despertaba sonámbula y le hacía algo? Quizás estaba exagerando, pero aún así; debido a su visible inestabilidad mental −_loquera, pues_− no sabía si sus más bajos instintos pudiesen tomar el control.

Vale, que seguramente no era el caso; pero de todos modos no podía evitar preocuparse.

−Amy−Susurro el chico intentando llamar su atención−¿Estás dormida? –Preguntó levantando un poco la cabeza para cerciorarse−No quiero sonar quisquilloso, pero ¿tienes alguna luz de ambiente para mantenerla encendida? –Pidió, levemente sonrojado.

Lo pensó un momento; ¿luz? ¿Para qué querría Silver una luz?

−¿Luz? Sí, espera un segundo−Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta el tocador abriendo algunos cajones.

−Aquí está−la enchufó en el toma corriente−¿Así está bien? −.

El asintió tímidamente.

−Lo siento… debes pensar que soy un infantil−.

−No realmente, pero es un poco extraño, siendo sincera−Admitió recostándose nuevamente en la cama.

Era algo que no solía externar abiertamente, pero desde que su padre había muerto, desarrolló un miedo inmenso a la oscuridad. Su terapeuta le dijo que era a causa del estrés que le generó el estado deteriorado de su padre.

Nunca se lo comentó a Blaze; sabía que ella le diría que era tiempo de dejar de vivir en el pasado y vivir en el ahora.

Cosa que, aunque cierta; no dejaba de afectarle. Cinco años de terapia desperdiciados cuando se fue a vivir con Blaze y tuvo que dormir a oscuras por primera vez.

−Pero considero que es válido−Se puso de lado−Después del accidente, no puedo ver ni una gota de sangre sin sentir que desfallezco−Confesó.

Fue entonces que, sintiéndose más en confianza al escuchar eso, decidió abrirse un poco. Después de todo nada perdía con ello. Confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para revelarle uno de sus más oscuros secretos.

−El día de la muerte de mi padre−calló un momento, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos−había una tormenta eléctrica, mamá estaba en el hospital cuidando de él, porque no tenía a nadie más−sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta−Estaba recostado en mi cuarto; esperando alguna noticia… lo que fuese−susurro.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle; sabía lo difícil que era para Silver hablar de esas cosas.

−Silver, no tienes que hacer esto−Trato de frenarlo.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

−El teléfono sonó a media noche y yo corrí escaleras abajo a contestarlo, incluso me caí a medio camino−sonrió levemente−llegué a la cocina y la lluvia a duras penas me dejaba escuchar a mamá−su corazón latió con fuerza−Y justo cuando mamá me confirmo que había muerto, la luz se fue en ese momento−.

−Oh Silver, no tenía ni idea...−Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lograr reconfortarle por lo menos un poco.

−Y entonces estuve ahí, sólo en la oscuridad durante horas esperando a que mamá terminara los trámites de defunción−Finalizó, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de amargura corrieron por sus ojos.

Dolía, dolía como si fuese aquel chico que acababa de perder a su padre; dolía estar en la oscuridad y sobre todas las cosas, le dolía no haber podido hacer nada por él. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no poder ser de más utilidad.

Porque lo sabía, sabía que no era su culpa ser un niño en ese entonces y que realmente el dolor y sufrimiento que esa enfermedad le generó no eran su culpa.

−¡Oh Silver!−Chilló la chica abalanzándose sobre él−Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso tu solo−le abrazo fuertemente mientras se recostaba junto a él−Pero ahora, todo estará bien...−Se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello−La oscuridad no puede dañarte−Le susurró, mientras le hacía mimos y arrullos cual niño pequeño.

Y el solo se dejo ser; en tanto las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Dejándose envolver por aquellas atenciones que ella le regalaba.

Era extraño; pero le hacía sentir tan bien. Que casi sin darse cuenta, cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−Yo sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea−La voz monótona de Tails le generó un estrés que pocas veces en su vida había sentido.

Llevaban una hora dando vueltas entre las calles, casi como si el mayor nunca hubiese caminado por esos lugares −prácticamente había olvidado como llegar a la casa de sus padres−.

−Te digo que sé lo que hago−Le aseguró.

Las calles vacías debido la hora no hacían sino aumentar la tensión en ambos jóvenes que caminaban al descubierto en la noche fría con muchos de sus objetos de valor.

Sonic, aunque su orgullo no le permitiese externarlo, se sentía desorientado; las calles habían cambiado bastante desde su última visita y francamente, debido a la oscuridad y la poca iluminación éstas le parecían incluso más irreconocibles. Pero debía se optimista, seguramente ya no estaba tan lejos.

Tomó su celular y abrió el gps tratando de determinar en donde estaban parados; suspiró con apatía al notar que aún les faltaba por lo menos media hora para poder llegar a su destino. Y no había ni siquiera alguna señal de algún taxi aproximarse. Era como si no hubiese vida en ese lugar.

Y no le sorprendía realmente, muchas de las personas que vivían en ese lugar eran gente mayor que se dormía temprano.

La luz de un auto a lo lejos les hizo girarse; el conductor les hizo un cambio de luces, pero ambos estaban demasiado cansados mental y físicamente como para intentar interpretarlo. El sonido del claxon les hizo dar un sobresalto.

−¿Pero qué rayos?−.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y de su interior un hombre de edad madura salió con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

−¿Maurice, qué estás haciendo aquí?−La voz inconfundible de su padre le terminó de convencer.

−Señor, Jules−Tails se adelantó−Estábamos de camino a su hogar, pero terminamos perdidos−Admitió.

Una sonora carcajada se le escapó; no podía creer que ambos fuesen tan despistados.

−Oh bueno, suban al auto...−

Y ambos subieron cual niños pequeños recién descubiertos a mitad de una travesura, Tails en la parte de atrás y Sonic de copiloto.

−Y bien, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías?−Pregunto el hombre mientras emprendía el camino nuevamente.

−Era una sorpresa−Medio mintió−Pero bueno, nos desorientamos al final−.

−Tu madre se va reír mucho cuando le cuente cómo los encontré−Comentó divertido el hombre, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

Definitivamente le esperaba un largo fin de semana.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Lo escucho respirar pausadamente y comprendió que se había quedado profundamente dormido; se levanto lentamente volviendo a su propia cama; realmente nunca imagino que Silver se sintiese así; no lo ponía en duda, sabía que la pérdida de un ser querido era algo doloroso y difícil de aceptar, pero nunca había mostrado indicios de sentirse así.

Y, siendo franca, se sentía bastante agradecida de que el se hubiese abierto con ella. Eso dejaba más que claro que su amistad ahora era mucho más profunda y sincera. Lo cual era contradictorio; pues si eso los acercaba más, realmente le imposibilitaba la opción de escogerlo para llevar a cabo su plan.

Aunque bueno, si lo tomaba por el lado amable, al menos él sería el tío favorito de su posible bebé. Eso era bueno, ¿no? −_realmente no_− y si no lo fuese, pues al menos se reducían sus opciones y le facilitaba la opción de escoger.

Sonic o Shadow.

Shadow o Sonic.

Definitivamente, aunque se hayan limitado sus opciones, no le ayudaba mucho.

Sonic era un idiota −_el cual le encendía con la intensidad de mil soles_− y Shadow le aterraba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente su intención de ser madre le traería consecuencias graves −_pero no le importaba_− estaba dispuesta a todo, realmente.

Lo cual le avergonzaba un poco; ¿realmente estaba tan desesperada cómo para embarazarse de uno de sus compañeros en vez de buscar a su verdadero amor?

Definitivamente sí; sí lo estaba.

Era triste y patético, pero en ella era normal. Después de todo Silver no era el único con problemas existenciales y de autoestima.

Tomando en cuenta que creía que un bebé solucionaría todos sus problemas. Bien o mal, el asunto era que independientemente de que creyera que aquello le ayudaría a solucionar sus vacíos, lo verdaderamente preocupante era el hecho de que, escogiese a quien escogiese su vida laboral se vería considerablemente afectada.

No lo había pensado con detenimiento; pero era una realidad −_una que no le gustaba aceptar_−.

De cualquier modo, lo importante era tomar una desición y comenzar a actuar; porque en cualquier momento alguno de sus amigos podría comenzar una relación y todo estaría perdido −_ella estaba loca, pero no era roba novios_−.

Aunque...

¡No definitivamente no! Podrían acusarla de muchas cosas, pero sabía lo que se sentía y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas lo único que le quedaba esperar y tomar la mejor desición posible.

Cosa que sabía era risible, pero ya se las arreglaría después. Lo importante en este momento era planear cómo, cuándo y dónde debía actuar.

Y para eso necesitaría la ayuda del buen Silver...

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará**...

Pues casi casi deja de ser jueves pero aún lo es así que todavía cuenta xD...

Silver aparentemente sale del juego ¿o tal vez no? Quién sabe...

Shadow y su manía de ser tan posesivo no se quedan atrás... y el Sonic... bueno, le viene una buena ahora que estará en casa de sus padres... en tanto a la Amy, bueno... la emoción inicial de actuar estúpidamente se acabó... pero ahora debe pensar fríamente que debe hacer o sí no... gameover xD

Dispensen errores y otras cosillas que se pudieron haber ido por ahí...

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte.**

Gri.


	11. Familias Incómodas

Feliz viernes a todos c:

Ayer tuve un contratiempo con mi trabajo y cuando menos pensé ya eran las once de la noche y como la floja que soy, me puse a ver memes y bueno, heme aquí con insomnio.

* * *

**Capítulo Once**  
"_Familias incómodas_..."

* * *

.

.

.

El trayecto a casa había sido tormentoso. Con su padre contando anécdotas familiares que Tails no debía saber.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y suspiró; eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Moría de sueño.

−Muy bien chicos, hemos llegado−Detuvo el auto y les sonrío animado−Tienen suerte, tu madre esta preparando sus famosas galletas para la cena de ensayo de mañana−Comento mientras ponía un pie fuera del auto.

Ellos le siguieron; realmente hubiese deseado celebrar la idea de comer las galletas de su madre, pero la hora y el cansancio le estaban cobrando factura. Tails en cambio, se relamió los bigotes pensando en la posibilidad de probar algunas.

La cocina de Aleena era legendaria entre las amistades de Sonic que habían tenido la oportunidad de probar alguno de sus platillos y Tails no era la excepción.

Dentro de la casa percibió el aroma inconfundible del dulzor de aquellas galletas de vainilla y canela que acompañaron su niñez.

−Estoy casa−La voz de su padre resonó en sus pensamientos, mientras lo observaba quitarse los zapatos y cambiarlos por unas pantuflas−Tengo compañía−Añadió después.

Pasos provenientes desde la cocina se aproximaron hasta donde se encontraban los recién llegados y ahí, frente al umbral de la puerta divisó una figura femenina sostener un bowl de metal y lo que podía suponer era un instrumento para batir.

−¿Maurice?−Lo miro incrédula, pero emocionada−¡Mira que guapo te has puesto!−Se abalanzó hasta él dejando caer el bowl con la mezcla que, por fortuna fue interceptado por su esposo −¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! ¿Pero por qué a está hora y sin avisar?−La mirada de confusión en la mujer era evidente.

−Los encontré vagando en la Av. Wisp−Jules sonrió burlesco−Dicen que era una sorpresa−Añadió con diversión.

La idea de ver a su hijo y a su mejor amigo vagando por la ciudad a altas horas de la noche por haberse desorientado le resultaba en extremo gracioso, pero a su adorada esposa al parecer no tanto.

−¡Mi pobre bebé!−lo zarandeó un poco y comenzó a revisar que no tuviese heridas externas−¡Mira nada más que flaco estás!−Le apretó un poco las mejillas, abochornándolo−Te prepararé algo de cenar−Y dicho esto se encaminó a la cocina dispuesta a prepararle algo de comer a su hijo en extremo flacucho y a su amigo de baja estatura.

Tails contuvo las ganas de reír sólo por respeto; sabía que el pobre Sonic ya tenía suficiente con su madre y su manía de tratarlo como un bebé.

−¡Mamá, son casi las tres de la mañana! ¿Realmente crees que es un buen momento para comer?−Se quejo frotando la mejilla que su madre había pellizcado.

Aunque sus protestas y quejas de nada sirvieron, media hora después la fémina ya tenía una docena de chilidogs sobre la mesa. −a_ún era un misterio como podía cocinar tan rápido_−.

−Me alegra tanto que estés en casa−Mencionó animada la mujer retomando la actividad que hacía en un inicio−¿Verdad, cariño?−Se dirigió a su esposo, quien asintió gustoso.

−Vaya que sí−Concordó−¿Cómo va todo en la gran ciudad? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Sally?−Cuestionó sentandose al lado de su hijo.

Tails dejo de comer y se removió incómodo; miró levemente a Sonic quién al parecer no parecía molestarle la pregunta sobre su ahora ex-novia.

−Todo ha estado bien, trabajar... trabajar y nada más que eso... −miro un momento a Tails, como esperando una confirmación− En tanto a mi vida amorosa−Observo a sus padres con tranquilidad, para sorpresa de quienes le contemplaban−Soy oficialmente soltero−Aclaró.

Jules y Aleena observaron perplejos el comportamiento tan natural que su hijo mantenía. Era tan extraño que luego de tantos años de relación no pareciese para nada afectado con la ruptura.

Desconocían muchas de las dinámicas de aquella pareja, si debían ser sinceros, pocas fueron las veces en las que interactuaron con aquella joven pelirroja. Sonic había sido demasiado hermético con respecto a su vida "personal" que pocas veces habían compartido el mismo espacio.

Estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo −_y la vida galante que el creía que ellos desconocían_− que en raras ocasiones tenía tiempo para ellos.

−Vaya hijo, lamento escuchar eso...−Jules se compadeció−¿Y qué hay de ti Tails? ¿Cómo va tu taller?−Cambio drásticamente de tema para evitar poner en un predicamento al menor de sus hijos.

El jovencito mastico rápidamente el bocado que tenía entre sus fauces y sonrió.

−¡De maravilla! Últimamente no podemos darnos abasto con todos los pedidos y clientes que se acumulan diariamente−.

Los escuchaba conversar animadamente de cosas que en ese momento poco o nada le interesaban. Ahora que su estómago estaba lleno lo único que quería era echarse a dormir.

Se puso de pie y murmuró una excusa apenas audible mientras subía las escaleras y se tumbaba en la cama −_pues sabía que su madre siempre mantenía su habitación reluciente_−.

Y sin más se dejo echo a dormir cuál tronco.

* * *

**.**

* * *

El olor a canela inundó sus fosas nasales, despertándole. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y los cerro de nuevo mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Inspeccionó la habitación donde se encontraba mientras notaba con sorpresa que Amy ya no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar estaba la cama perfectamente tendida, además de una maleta revoloteada.

Suspiró y se estiró un poco tratando de quitar los últimos rastros de pereza en su cuerpo; la noche anterior le había dejado un sentimiento agridulce.

Era triste recordar a su padre y toda esa etapa tan oscura en su vida, pero también sentía como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima al haberlo hablado con ella. Ser sincero sobre su dolor había logrado disminuir un poco toda sensación de desolación y eso ya era un triunfo y una gran virtud −_y un recordatorio de que la terapia no le había ayudado en nada_−.

Se dirigió hasta el baño y se aseó un poco. El aroma inconfundible de hotcakes recién hechos vino nuevamente hasta él y sonrío como un niño al pensar en aquel manjar.

Bajo torpe y lentamente las escaleras buscando la fuente de tan delicioso aroma; desde la cocina ya hacía Amy y Aretha cocinando varías docenas de hotcakes, mientras conversaban muy animadas.

Se quedo observándolas unos cuantos minutos embobado. La cara de emoción que Amy tenía en el rostro era contagiosa. Sabía que ella disfrutaba cocinar, pero pocas veces le había visto tan de buen humor mientras lo hacía.

Absorto en sus ideas, la mirada de la matriarca de los Rose se posó en él, notando cómo observaba a su nieta directamente.

−Buenos días joven Silver... ¿Tan temprano levantado?−le hizo señas para que se acercara−Oh es verdad... el que duerme en casa ajena, temprano se levanta−Parafraseó la mujer y Silver solo pudo reír.

−Es usted muy amable, señora Rose−.

Amy se giro con otro plato de hotcakes entre sus manos y se lo tendió, tranquilamente.

−¿No esperaremos a los demás?−Cuestiono confundido observando el plato, con trozos de fresa, plátanos y arándanos cubriendo sus circulares manjares.

La abuela le tendió la miel de maple y negó suavemente.

−Come, o después van a dejarte las sobras y eso no es bonito−Le aseguró.

El asintió mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca; eran los mejores hotcakes que había probado y su cara lo delato por completo.

−Esto es delicioso−Aseguró, mientras masticaba rápidamente otro bocado.

Aretha sonrió complacida, mientras una idea traviesa surcó sus pensamientos.

−Desde luego, mi querida Amy sería una excelente esposa... ¿No lo crees, joven Silver?−Lo codeó animosa y el casi se atragantó con un pedazo de plátano.

Amy por otro lado solo atinó a observar a su abuela de mala manera y chillar molesta.

−No digas tonterías, Silver y yo sólo somos amigos−Se apresuró a decir la joven mientras volteaba uno de los cakes.

Complacida, Aretha sólo sonrío ladinamente. Su instinto de madre y abuela chismosa se habían activado. Ese jovencito le agradaba, parecía buen chico −p_ara nada relacionado con el malandrín que había sido el ex-novio_−.

−Yo sólo digo que serías buena, querida−Contuvo las ganas de reír.

Ambos chicos se removieron incómodos ante la afirmación de la mujer. La señora Rose podía ser bastante intensa si se lo proponía.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bebió un sorbo de café y miró sin muchos ánimos el medidor de gasolina en su auto. Estaba al tope y todos las funciones en perfecto estado.

Encendió el navegador y una voz femenina le dio la bienvenida.

"_Bienvenido Gerald... ¿Cuál es su destino?_" Pregunto con cortesía la máquina.

−Green Hill, distrito never lake, 1996−Ordenó con su tono autoritario.

"_Enseguida, Shadow_" contesto con voz monótona el asistente de viaje y emprendió su camino_. −Odiaba cuando ese aparatejo le llamaba por su nombre de pila_−

Le esperaba varías horas en la carretera pero con suerte estaría antes de que diesen las tres de la tarde. Ya tenía todo planeado; había echo la reservación en un hotel céntrico la tarde anterior.

De resto solo le quedaba llegar y esperar que el idiota del Faker no hubiese cometido ninguna estupidez en su ausencia, cosa que ya dudaba bastante. −_ese idiota solía estropear todo a su paso_−.

Y pensar en el Faker indudablemente le hacía pensar en Rose −_por raro que eso pareciera_− la imagen de ese beso compartido entre ambos el día interior no hizo si no darle deseos de aniquilar a Sonic por su atrevimiento.

No podía evitarlo −_ni tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo por ello_− Rose le volvía irracional; era como perder el control de todo su ser. Estar cerca de ella, el olerla o el simple hecho de verle sonreír abocaban en el un sentimiento que había creído perdido.

Ese sentimiento de paz y calidez que ella le provocaba le estaba cobrando factura.

Simplemente el recordar que había tenido que recurrir a Mephiles para evitar que el idiota de Silver siguiese en la calle y por ende Rose sufriera, le provocaba acidez estómacal.

Adoraba tanto a esa mujer que estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación con su padre y eso sí que era una locura.

Fuere lo que fuere, en este punto ya no podía retroceder; el plan estaba en marcha y Rouge le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse por nada que no fuese dar una buena impresión a Amy y su familia.

Era un plan a prueba de errores, pero aún tenía sus sospechas. En otras sucurstancias se habría reído en la cara de Rouge al atreverse si quiera a suponer que el podría atreverse a relacionarse de esa manera con alguien.

Pero esta vez estaba desesperado y por mucho que quisiera fingir, se notaba.

Después de todo; si que debía estar muy loco como para conducir a una ciudad extraña y sobretodo seguir un consejo de su mejor amiga.

Era tan risible y patético que hasta el mismo se reiría de no ser porque estaba demasiado ansioso por salir de todo esa situación.

Había cosas que requerían su atención y él perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces.

"_Gire a la derecha_" la voz del asistente le distrajo.

−Si que eres molesta−Murmuro para sus adentros.

El reconocimiento de voz el aparato hizo un sonido indicándo que buscaba que responderle.

"_Pero tu me caes muy bien, ¿hay algo pueda hacer por ti?_"

Bufó con fastidio y rodó los ojos en señal de apatia y desgano.

Definitivamente sería un largo viaje.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Si se lo preguntaban; Silver podía describir la estadía en el casa de los abuelos de Amy como poco más que pintoresca. Tenía menos de 10 horas en aquella morada y había sido testigo de más de una veintena de situaciones y tradiciones que jamás había compartido con ninguno de sus amigos.

Ni siquiera la familia de su ex-novia le había acogido con tanto cariño como los Rose.

La vibra que emanaban todos ellos le ponía de buen humor, porque incluso el abuelo parecía un buen sujeto si lo mirabas con atención.

−Entonces Silver−Alanna, otra de las primas de Amy llamo su atención−¿Qué te parece esta loca familia? ¿No somos geniales?−Bromeó y todos los presentes rieron ante ello.

Era innegable, eran unidos −_Muy impetuosos_− y buenas almas que compartían su espacio y lo agradecia inmensamente. Nunca se había sentido tan aceptado.

−Claro que sí−.

Continuaron conversando de anécdotas familiares −_Vergonzosas para Amy_− En las que no podía evitar reír y esperar más y más detalles de la misma. Era divertido imaginar a una Amy más inocente y menos enojona.

−Eres muy lindo...−Amanda se aproximo hasta el, invadiendo su espacio personal−Si fueses diez años más grande o yo cinco más joven−Se lamentó mientras le apretujaba las mejillas.

Silver solo se removió incómodo, esa mujer si que era extraña. Dos de sus tres hijos estaban en la mesa compartiendo el mismo espacio y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo hacer esa clase de comentarios.

−Suficiente Amanda−Amy se apresuro a intervenir.

−Oh vamos Amy, ni siquiera es tu novio... no veo porque no podría aprovecharme de este guapetón−Continuó la mujer aumentando la tensión en el ambiente.

Miradas retadoras entre ambas primas provocaron que Silver tratara de restarle importancia al asunto.

−Pero que ricos hotcakes Amy, cocinas delicioso−Le alagó.

Pero ninguna de las dos pareció prestarle atención a sus palabras.

−Te lo advierto Amanda, no comiences con tus estupideces, hay niños presentes−Masajeó sus sienes, abochornada con el comportamiento de su prima mayor.

−Oh vamos florecita, no seas tan egoísta...−Hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su prima menor−Y tu bomboncito, ¿Has pensado en lo interesante que sería probar a una verdera Rose?−.

Silencio.

Incómodo y ensordecerdor silencio que no hizo sino aumentar el enojo en el rostro de Amy.

Aretha, profundamente abochornada por el comportamiento de su nieta y, consciente de que aquello estaba a punto de convertirse en una batalla campal, decidió intervenir.

−Muy bien, suficiente las dos...−Se interpuso entre ambas, evitando que la menor le rompiera la nariz de un puñetazo−Amelia querida, creo que lo mejor es que lleves a Silver a conocer la ciudad−.

−Eso suena genial, Amy...−Tomo de la mano a su amiga, tratando de hacerla retroceder−¿Te importaría enseñarme algunos de tus lugares favoritos?−.

Realmente deseó partirle la cara su prima por ser tan vulgar y atrevida, pero la mirada suplicante en la cara de su abuela termino por hacerla retroceder.

Suspiró derrotada y molesta; odiaba perder ante las estupideces de su idiota prima.

Pero no iba a causar una escena delante de Silver, tomó de la mano a su amigo y subió rapidamente las escaleras, casi arrastrandole.

Asotó la puerta tras de si y tras unos segundos de estupor, soltó un grito de frustración.

−¡LA ODIO!−Chilló histérica−Siempre hace eso, le encanta llamar la atención y hacerme quedar en ridículo−Se sentó en la cama, abatida.

Se sentía avergonzada por aquellas palabras, pero sobretodas las cosas, estaba furiosa. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía es maldita a coquetearle a Silver de ese modo?! Habría querido arrancarle los dientes uno a uno para borrarle esa sonrisa vulgar del rostro.

De no haber sido por su abuela, seguramente ahora tendría un collar con los dientes chuecos de Amanda en el cuello.

−Tranquila, Amy... no me molesta−.

Lo observó furiosa y el retrocedió, asustado.

−¿Eso significa que quieres acostarte con esa zorra?−Farfulló iracunda y sin medir sus palabras.

En estos momentos poco o nada le importaba si las cosas podían malinterpretarse, estaba furiosa con todo y todos.

El joven, sin saber que responder agacho la mirada en señal de sumisión.

−Lo siento, Amy...−Murmuró apenado−Sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a esta casa o al marido de tu prima, no tendría nada que ver con ella ¡Lo juro!−Trato de justificarse.

Porque era verdad, el no se atrevería a tener nada con una mujer casada y con tres hijos a cuestas y menos si esa mujer era la prima de Amy.

Ella en cambio seguía molesta y frustrada, pero él no tenía la culpa de ello. Suspiró derrotada y desistió de la idea de golpear algo, tal vez la idea de la abuela de salir un rato a despejar su mente sería lo mejor.

−Muy bien, tu ganas−Relajó sus puños−Anda a cambiarte, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte−Y dicho esto, tomo algunas prendas de su maleta y salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas Silver se permitió respirar con normalidad; conocía el carácter explosivo de Amy, los años de convivencia le habían enseñado a vivir con ello, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Le parecía increíble como alguien de apariencia tan frágil y adorable pudiese reaccionar de manera tan hostil.

Fuere como fuere, el asunto del carácter de Amy era algo que le parecía más un chiste que otra cosa, a estas alturas pocas eran las veces en las que ella se había molestado hasta ese punto con él, por ello no le preocupaba.

Sonic era quien generalmente se encargaba de pagar esos platos rotos.

Sonrío de lado y decidió que lo importante en esos momentos era estar listo para salir a dar un paseo, ya se preocuparía después por la prima loca de Amy y el mal genio de esta última.

* * *

.

* * *

Despertó de golpe sobresaltado al sentir un tirón en sus piernas; la confusión y el aturdimiento fueron rápidamente sustituídos por la molestia al caer en cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Su madre era la única criatura en el mundo que se atrevía a despertarlo así; jalando sus piernas hasta casi arrojarlo de la cama.

La observó con molestia y frustración; una de las principales razones por las que odiaba visitar a sus padres era por la insistente manía de Aleena de querer despertarlo de ese modo.

Madre e hijo se observaron unos instantes hasta que la mayor fue quien decidió romper el silencio.

−El desayuno está listo, Maurice...−Lo observó con severidad−Hace media hora que estoy llamándote−Recriminó.

Su madre insistía en seguir tratándole como si fuese un niño pequeño sujeto a un horario y reglas fijas.

Bufó con fastidio y masajeó sus sienes intentando no hacer ningún comentario que pudiese molestar a su madre. Por mucho −_Muchísimo_− Que le hiciese enojar, era su madre y la respetaba. Había límites que no se atrevía a cruzar.

−Ya voy, mamá−Se limitó a responder esperando que eso fuese suficiente para que ella saliera de su habitación.

Sin embargo, la mirada recelosa que ella tenía en el rostro le indicaba que pensaba en preguntarle algo.

Algo la inquietaba y era evidente que no lo dejaria tranquilo hasta que obtuviera una respuesta.

−Maurice... quisiera saber...−No le permitió continuar.

Ya sabía a donde quería llegar y para ser francos poco o nada le interesaba hablar del tema.

−Él está bien, mamá−Movió ambas manos en un gesto conciliador−Es el mismo emo, amargado y solitario de siempre−.

Arrugó el entrecejo de manera reprobatoria y negó con la cabeza unos segundos después. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de expresiones y aún así no dejaba de molestarle.

−Espero que no hayan peleado recientemente−.

Sonic prefirió omitir por completo el asunto de la discusión que habían tenido con respecto a Amy y todo el lío que le acontecio después.

−Somos adultos, ahora nos odiamos en silencio y nos dedicamos miradas de infinito desprecio−Ironizó.

Y en parte era verdad; por lo regular solían ignorarse lo más que les fuese posible, a tal punto de pretender que el otro no existía −_algo que a Shadow se le daba bastante bien_−.

Por otro lado; ese asunto con Amy y el aparente interés que Shadow estaba demostrando en ella era un aspecto que contradecía todo lo anterior.

Pero ese era otro asunto que ella no debía saber, principalmente porque sabía que no lo entendería.

−Muy bien, tu ganas−Se puso de pie−Vamos a desayunar−Camino hasta la puerta esperando que su madre le siguiera, pero ella se mantuvo estática.

Algo en su mirada le indicaba que no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. Y en parte lo entendía, Shadow era la clase de hijo que no llamaba en navidad ni otras ocasiones especiales.

Sabía que era un bastardo amargado que no se quería ni él mismo, pero su madre si solía quedar bastante afectada ante estos desplantes.

La observó enternecido y pensó brevemente en lo idiota que era Shadow en despreciar a una mujer tan buena como ella.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, nunca supo el porque su madre se había divorciado de Mephiles.

−Mamá... ¿Nos vamos ya?−Pregunto tratando de sacarla de su estupor, a lo que simplemente asintio y camino en silencio hasta la salida.

No se atrevio a comentar nada al respecto. Siempre supo lo difícil que fue para ella el no tener a sus hijos juntos. Después del divorcio −_Por lo que había logrado inferir_− Mephiles había obtenido la custodia completa y su madre paso los dos años anteriores a su nacimiento entre tribunales intentando apelar el veredicto.

Algo que lógicamente no consiguió.

Pensar en eso era algo que le incomodaba bastante; muchos de esos aspectos le eran completamente desconocidos y aquellos que aún quedaban vagamente en su memoria, prefería guardarlos en lo profundo de su alma pues no eran agrables.

Había visto demasiadas veces a su madre llorar por ese asunto y no era algo que −_Según él_− valiera sus lágrimas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras divisó a lo lejos a Tails quien comía muy animosamente al lado de su padre algo que interpreto como waffles.

Frente a la cocina observó a ambos comer y dialogar animadamente sobre motores y cosas mecánicas.

−Buen día−Se limitó a decir tomando la caja de cereal y sirviendo un poco en el plato frente a él. Ambos masculinos devolvieron el saludo y su padre le observó directamente.

−¿Dónde está tu madre?−.

Metió una cucharada de cereal a su boca y bajo la mirada, apático.

−En su habitación... hoy es uno de esos días−Informó.

Sin tiempo que perder, Jules salió rápidamente de la cocina dejando detrás al par de amigos.

Tails, quién no entendía a que se referían guardo silencio y continuó comiendo su desayuno con normalidad.

Ya habría oportunidad para cuestionar que estaba pasando.

* * *

.

* * *

Frente al umbral de la puerta Silver esperaba a su mejor amiga con algo de inquietud. No era una persona que se considerada impaciente, por lo regular siempre tenía algún libro que leer o alguna nube que observar, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

La mirada libidinosa de Amanda le observaba desde el otro de la habitación y estaba seguro de que se acercaría en cualquier momento hasta él.

Sabía defenderse, así que no le preocupaba su integridad física, si no más bien el posible alboroto que se generaría después de ello. No era alguien a quien le gustase el escándalo o las confrontaciones y sabía que si Amy notaba algo raro esta vez no podrían detenerla.

Se sentía tan incómodo y nervioso que no notó cuando la abuela se acerco hasta él, al notarlo crispado.

−¿Estás bien?−Le tocó la frente sin avisarle−No, no tienes fiebre... quizás, ¿diarrea?−.

El negó efusivamente intentando dar una respueta pero la mujer se lo impidió.

−Tranquilo, salgamos al jardín a esperar a Amelia−Le tomo de la mano y lo condujo fuera de la casa, para su alivio−Muy bien, ya puedes respirar tranquilo−.

Era un tanto extraño que la señora Rose pudiese estar en todo a la vez, pero supuso que los años de conocer a su familia le facilitaban el trabajo, además del hecho de ser una mujer bastante suspicaz.

−Gracias−.

Era agradable sentir el aire fresco chocar contra su rostro, mientras el aroma de las flores provenientes del jardín de la familia inundaban sus fosas nasales.

La noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de observar con detalle lo bonito que era ese patio, dándole ese toque de casita de muñecas que le pareció enternecedor.

−Joven Silver, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta directa y sincera, si me lo permites−La actitud seria le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Le resulto extraño que ella le hablese con ese tono, por lo que intrigado asintió en un gesto afirmativo esperando la pregunta.

La mujer, enigmática como siempre, le sonrió con coquetería y avanzo hasta él lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

Lo observó fijamente a los ojos, como si tratase de adivinar su pensamiento.

−¿Tienes algún sentimiento romántico por mi nieta?−Formuló de golpe logrando aturdirlo.

Sin daber exactamente que decir o cómo reaccionar, intentó entrelazar algunas palabras pero estas se atoraron en su garganta de tal modo que sólo pudo pronunciar un montón de palabrería sin sentido.

Ella, aparentemente complacida ante la reacción del chico, sonrío y camino unos pasos lejos de él.

−Justo lo que creí... −Le dio la espalda para observar sus rosales−Lamento haberte puesto nervioso, era una duda que me aquejaba.

Y, antes de que si quiera pudiese ser consciente de que rayos estaba pasando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a su mejor amiga salir dando un portazo.

La falda color carmín y el crop top blanco que vestía le hacían lucir muy femenina y estilizada. Incluso él que no solía darle importancia a la ropa debía reconocer que Amy se miraba bastante linda ese día.

Caminó hasta él y le sonrió suavemente.

−Lamento el retraso... surgieron algunos inconvenientes... ¿nos vamos ya?−.

−Sí... sí−.

Despidiéndose entonces de la señora Rose subieron al auto emprendiendo el camino rumbo a lo que Amy describía como "el lugar más tranquilo del mundo".

Definitavamente quería conocerlo.

* * *

.

* * *

El molesto e insesante sonido de su celular le hizo detener el auto en la orilla de la carretera; miró el remitente de mala manera y presionó la opción de contestar.

−¿Qué mierda quieres?−.

−_Más respeto con ese tono, sombra_−La voz del otro lado de la línea soltó una estrepitosa carcajada−¿_Cómo va todo?_−.

Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a colgar por hacerle perder el tiempo, pero desistió al recordar aquellos asuntos con el sujeto.

−No estoy para tonterías Vector, ¿has hecho las investigaciones que te pedí?−.

Sonaba ansioso y desesperado; porque lo estaba. Ese asunto el tenía igual incluso más inquieto que sus líos emocionales.

−_Justamente para eso te llamé, genio.. encontré algunas cosas que pueden interesarte_−.

Sin pretenderlo, una leve sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, aquellas palabras eran música para sus oídos.

−Soy todo oídos...−

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará**

Dispensen a la prima incómoda de la Ames... es que está loquita... la mamá Aleena, pronto va jugar un papel crítico en la trama ¿Qué más? Ah sí, la abuela es una casamenteta en potencia, ya lo sé xD

Hoy le dí mas protagonismo a Sonic porque pronto explicaré el porque de su actitud de mujeriego, así que hay que entrar en contexto... dejamos poquito de lado a Amy y su plan absurdo, pero lo compenzaré en el próximo capítulo :3

Dispensen las faltas, mi celular y mis ojos miopes y astigmáticos no dan para más.

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	12. Twinkle Park

Notarán que este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo usual... sucede que muy posiblemente la semana entrante no suba un nuevo capítulo.

Sucede que al fin voy a ir al doctor por aquello de mi espalda y dado la contingencia y todo lo que conlleva ir a un hospital, lo más seguro es que no me de tiempo ni ánimos de subir algo. Por esta razón les dejo lo que normalmente serían dos capítulos (_incluso hasta tres_) en uno solo xD... no se desesperen, quizá y si me presente, quizás no... todo depende de cuan cansada regrese :)

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**  
"_Twinkle Park_"

* * *

.

.

.

−Entonces, ¿qué tienes para mí, Vector?−su tono de voz era neutral, pero la emoción en su interior era evidente.

El sujeto del otro lado de la línea suspiró sonoramente y carraspeó.

−_Tengo fantásticas noticias, encontré un posible sospechoso_...−.

Un presentimiento le invadió casi al instante; el fugaz pensamiento de que el Faker estuviese involucrado se cruzo por su mente.

Y aunque era un idiota −_Muy en el fondo_−esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver.

−_Los registros muestran actividad inusual proveniente de la cuenta de Sonic The Hedgehog_−el ruido de algunas hojas removiéndose se escucho−_Aunque admito que es extraño... todas estas micro-transacciones son, cuanto menos extrañas para un hombre de su edad_−La voz de su contador se volvió mas aguda−_Te enviaré los recibos para que puedas comprobarlo por ti mismo_−Y sin más, la comunicación se corto.

Shadow, tras unos segundos de estupor solamente pudo atinar a retomar su camino; el tiempo apremiaba y aún tenía mucha carretera que recorrer.

Aunque la noticia de que el Faker era el principal sospechoso no le sorprendía, le parecía difícil de creer. Era un idiota impulsivo que no pensaba en lo que hacía, eso lo tenía más que claro pero, ¿un ladrón? Aquello nadie podría creérselo.

Pero, todo cabía dentro de lo posible; después de todo Vector lo había encontrado. Aún así, en el fondo de sus pensamientos seguía sin creerlo.

De igual modo debía esperar a que todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unieran y así poder tomar una decisión adecuada.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz y le dio un trago a su café; definitivamente la vida estaba empeñada en jugarle malas pasadas.

Primero su padre y su insistente manía en joder todo a su paso, la muerte de su novia y el largo proceso de duelo que enfrento para posteriormente darse cuenta que se encontraba estúpidamente interesado en la impetuosa Amelia Rose, quien por alguna extraña razón se negaba a aceptarle.

Y ahora, por si eso no fuese poco tendría que lidiar con la idea de que −_Posiblemente_− su estúpido hermano menor haya cometido fraude y que la empresa se fuese en picada otra vez.

Eso era demasiado para su salud mental; no tenía caso darle mas vueltas al asunto, el Faker definitivamente tenía muchas explicaciones que darle y toda esta información podría utilizarla en su favor.

No acostumbraba jugar sucio, lo consideraba una salida de cobardes, pero esta ocasión era distinta; más allá del hecho de que Amy fuese uno de los motivos de la disputa entre ambos, estaba convencido de que ella no se tomaría a bien lo que estaba sucediendo con Sonic y la malversación de fondos.

Debía informarle y, si eso ayudaba a que ella decidiera definitivamente mandar al diablo al Faker sería un bono extra.

Sonrío con superioridad y se convenció así mismo de que eso era lo mejor. Hablaría con ella al regresar a la oficina y dejaría que las cosas siguiesen su curso, si era culpable actuaría legalmente y si no, le patearía el trasero por preocuparle de esa manera.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Continuaron comiendo en silencio; por mucho que la curiosidad le estuviese carcomiendo por dentro, Tails no se atrevió a decir una palabra al respecto.

Conocía a Sonic y sabía que fuera de la pose de chico despreocupado y buena onda, existía alguien hermético y bastante reacio a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Los años de convivencia le habían enseñado a que había cosas de las que sencillamente no se enteraría. Y que había otras en las que debía ser un testigo mudo de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Por otro lado; y por mucho que se estuviese esforzando por mantener una actitud serena al respecto, la mente del chico de ojos verdes no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto con su madre.

Una de las razones por las cuales solía evitar visitar a sus padres era que su madre tendía a ponerse mal al cuestionar sobre Shadow y toda la indiferencia que este demostraba.

Siempre lo bombardeaba con preguntas sobre el moreno y aunque trataba de responderlas todas con naturalidad y tranquilidad, se volvía una tarea casi imposible pues ella siempre terminaba encerrada en su habitación, llorando amargamente por un rechazo que no merecía.

Muchas fueron las veces en las que discutió con Shadow por este motivo, las cuales siempre terminaban en agresiones físicas donde despertaba en el hospital con algunas contusiones.

Nunca lo entendió; aunque estaba convencido que solo estaba siendo un bastardo desinteresado como siempre lo había sido.

−Sonic−Tails decidió que había tenido suficiente silencio−¿Cuál es el plan?−Cuestiono con una mirada seria en el rostro, confundiendo al mayor−Con respecto a Amy y la boda−Obvio después para su tranquilidad.

Pensó por un momento y rasco su mejilla con un deje de nerviosismo; había llegado a la casa de sus padres de manera tan apresurada que no había tenido tiempo de planear que pasaría después.

−No lo sé−Admitió levemente avergonzado y Tails solo sonrió suavemente ante esto.

No le parecía sorprendente que no hubiese pensado con detenimiento antes de salir de su departamento y correr rumbo a la terminal de autobuses.

Tampoco le resultaría extraño si le dijese que había olvidado empacar.

−Pues, creo que sería buena idea que pienses en algo... la boda es mañana−dio un trago a su zumo de naranja−Aunque si me lo preguntas, yo creo que deberías dejar todo esto−.

Enarcó una ceja con visible extrañeza y le dedico una mirada inquisitivamente silenciosa, exigiendo una respuesta.

Tails, completamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su mejor amigo, continuó su monólogo.

−Con este juego−Menciono como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

Y, aunque lo era, Sonic evidentemente no pensaba así.

−No entiendo cual es tu punto, Tails−el tono serio con el que pronuncio su nombre le hizo estremecer un poco−Así que, explícate−Exigió.

No le gustaban las metáforas y los juegos de palabras. Tails tenía la manía de hablar enigmáticamente y eso le exasperaba.

−Lo que quiero decir es que−lo observo brevemente a los ojos−Es que creo que deberías dejar de competir con Shadow−.

¿Competir? ¿Desde cuando querer evitar que Amy cometiese el peor error de su vida era competir?.

−No sé en que te basas para decir algo como eso, pero te aseguro que no es así−.

Podía engañar a todos, incluso así mismo con la falsa seguridad que su imagen de chico cool y poco interesado en la vida le brindaba. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente para atreverse a afirmar que todo eso era una fachada y que sólo buscaba fastidiar a Shadow.

Después de todo no sería la primera vez que hacía algo así; siempre terminaban peleando con cualquier cosa que se le pudiese ocurrir.

Dinero, mujeres, comida. Todo era una competencia constante por demostrar superioridad y estaba seguro que esta no era la excepción.

Desconocía los sentimientos de Shadow, no eran ni por asomo cercanos, pero podía inferir que como mínimo debía sentirse atraído por Amy como para que se prestase a los juegos absurdos de Sonic.

−Yo sólo digo que deberías dejar de pelear con él−Le dio una mordida a uno de los muffins caseros que Aleena había horneado anteriormente−O vas a terminar arrepintiéndote−.

El arrepentimiento no era algo que estuviese en su vocabulario, el no se arrepentía de nada en su vida, las cosas buenas las apreciaba y valoraba internamente y todo lo malo le servía de lección −_Y como un recordatorio de no cometer el mismo error dos veces_−.

Consciente de que aquella conversación no les llevaría a ningún lado, decidió dar por terminado el tema.

Y, antes de que pudiese formular alguna otra oración, Sonic se puso de pie, marchándose sin más rumbo a su habitación.

A solas y nuevamente en silencio Tails solo suspiró. Sonic era alguien sumamente complicado.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Después de una mañana peculiar el conducir por la ciudad era un respiro de aire fresco para Silver, quien miraba fascinado los comercios y restaurantes.

No se comparaba con la gran ciudad, pero de igual modo era bonito y pintoresco. La gente les sonreía a lo lejos y eso le agradó.

Amy por otro lado permanecía silenciosa observando por la ventana todo a su alrededor. La sensación de que algo estaba jodidamente mal le invadió de pies a cabeza.

Se sentía culpable por haberle gritado a Silver por la mañana aunque más que nada aún seguía sumamente molesta por la idiotez y el atrevimiento de su prima.

La había avergonzado tanto; además de que un deje de celos le invadió. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, realmente le gustaría poder expresar tanta seguridad y desinterés para obtener encuentros casuales.

Sabía que Silver no era la clase de chico con la cual podría tener un encuentro casual, pero Sonic y Shadow sí.

Aún se reprendía mentalmente por no aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le había obsequiado. De haber aceptado acostarse con Sonic seguramente su útero ya estaría contento.

Aunque, si eso no hubiese funcionado, estaba segura que Shadow definitivamente tampoco se habría negado a estar con ella. Aquella noche después de dejarla en su departamento estaba segura que de haberle permitido entrar, habrían terminado haciéndolo en el piso.

Incluso se había abofeteado así misma al cerrar la puerta y verse tentada a abrirla segundos después y rogarle que la fecundara con toda su esencia masculina.

Recordar eso indudablemente le teñía las mejillas de carmín y por mucho que se empeño en ocultarlo Silver lo notó.

−¿Estás bien, Amy? ¿Te duele algo?−La preocupación en su rostro era evidente.

Enternecida y levemente abochornada, Amy negó con la cabeza.

−Estoy bien, no te preocupes...−Guardo silencio unos segundos−Lamento haberte gritado en la mañana.

El negó tranquilamente y sonrió felizmente.

−Está bien Amy, estabas alterada−Le restó toda importancia el chico.

La vibración repentina en su pierna izquierda le hizo estremecer por unos instantes. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y contesto de manera rápida.

−¿Diga?−Amy no pudo distinguir la voz del otro lado de la línea−La verdad es que no estoy en la ciudad en este momento−La mirada serena, pero preocupada en su rostro intrigó a su acompañante−Escucha, Blaze yo no...−su semblante se volvió mas serio−Pero me echaste de casa−Murmuró.

Lo observo asentir en silencio, casi como si la mujer del otro lado de la línea esperase que eso fuese lo que hiciera.

La conversación continuó por unos minutos más, Silver ocasionalmente pronunciaba frases cortas, pero en general solo se había dedicado a escuchar a su ex-novia.

Era extraño, pero no sorprendente. Ella ejercía un control casi absoluto en el chico y estaba segura de que lo estaba convenciendo de volver con ella al ver su planes con Sonic frustrados.

Silver corto la comunicación y suspiro sonoramente. Había algo en su mirada que no pudo definir, pero podía intuir que no eran buenas noticias.

Amy no se atrevió a pronunciarse al respecto. El fugaz pensamiento de que Silver hubiese regresado con Blaze le provocó una punzada en el pecho. Lo apreciaba demasiado −_Mas allá del hecho de considerarlo como parte de su plan_− como para desear que volviese a un lugar donde habían traicionado su confianza y lastimado su autoestima.

Había sufrido suficiente, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que ella no tenía injerencia en sus decisiones.

−Blaze está embarazada−Pronunció de repente sin apartar la vista del camino−O al menos, eso es lo que cree−Se corrigió así mismo.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. Eso debía ser una jodida broma de mal gusto.

−¿Es broma, no?−Se sorprendió así misma al escucharse pronunciar esas palabras−Quiero decir, ¿estás seguro que no lo dice para convencerte de regresar?−.

Aquello era tan ridículamente absurdo, que de no ser porque Silver era una persona sensible, se habría echado a reír histéricamente.

El pensamiento de que Blaze mentía le vino a la mente, pero también existía la posibilidad de que lo que ella decía fuese verdad, después de todo ellos eran una pareja.

Aunque también estaba el asunto de Sonic y el total desconocimiento de si había tenido o no la delicadeza de cuidarse en esos encuentros.

Silver sólo negó con la cabeza incapaz de procesar la información que acababa de recibir. La idea de ser padre y formar una familia siempre estuvo en sus planes, siempre deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Blaze aceptara su propuesta, casarse y tener tres bellos hijos.

Pero, después de aquella noche en donde muchas verdades habían salido a luz, su opinión se había visto dramáticamente alterada.

Su corazón albergaba profundos sentimientos por Blaze y todo lo que compartieron en el trayecto de su vida pero ahora, justamente ahora se sentía extrañamente vacío ante la posibilidad de ser padre.

−¿Silver?−Amy acarició el dorso de su mano, tratando de llamar su atención−¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?−.

Habría deseado poder decir que estaba feliz, o por lo menos algo que se le pareciera, pero no.

La vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le decía que no debía aceptar esa verdad.

−Estoy bien, supongo−Admitió sin reservas−Aunque debo confesarte que no sé como debo tomarme todo esto−se rasco la cabeza como señal de nerviosismo−Primero me echa de casa, hiere mi ego, sentimientos y mi estúpido corazón... −Aprieta fuertemente el volante del auto−Y ahora, sin más ni más sospecha que está embarazada y quiere que viaje cinco horas al hilo, para que la lleve al laboratorio a hacerse los análisis−.

No emitió ningún comentario esperando que el continuara con su relato.

−¿Soy un idiota por no querer hacerlo?−La mirada suplicante en su rostro le indicó que tenía un conflicto con sus ideales bastante apremiante.

Consciente de esto, se apresuro a intentar ayudarle a tranquilizarse.

−Claro que no, estás en todo tu derecho de dudar y no querer hacerlo−apretó fuertemente su mano, animosa−Sé que es difícil Silver, pero trata de no pensar en eso por ahora, ¿sí?−Sonrió tiernamente−El lugar al que quiero llevarte sé que te animará−.

Y, aunque menos animado, el joven asintió. Decidió que no era momento de preocuparse por cosas que no podía solucionar, así que se dejo envolver por Amy y sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Movía uno de sus pies desesperado; estaba profundamente aburrido. Después del incidente del desayuno había corrido escaleras arriba a refugiarse en su cuarto.

Aunque era imposible huir de su mente, al menos podría huir de Tails y sus preguntas incómodas.

Nunca se había sincerado con él respecto al asunto de Shadow y su hermandad. Había decidido guardar el secreto porque no creía que fuese algo digno de saber.

De igual forma ni siquiera tenía una relación con amargado o al menos una de hermanos normales.

−Joder−Murmuró para sus adentros, apático.

Estaba aburrido y sabía que de seguir así su mente seguiría hostigándole con pensamientos abstractos de su vida en general.

Era consciente de que se había portado como un completo bastardo con Silver. Era su amigo y él le había fallado. Razón por la cual decidió cortar todo tipo de contacto con Blaze.

Había recibido algunos mensajes insistentes, pero no les tomó importancia. Lo que sea que quisiera esa mujer ya no era su problema. Había terminado una relación de muchos años y lo último que quería era encadenarse a otra más.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento salir de vez en cuando con Amy no le molestaba para nada. Y no era que se sintiese ansioso por calmar su ímpetu sexual −_Mujeres con las cuales podía tener un acostón de una noche tenía por montones_− Sencillamente disfrutaba su compañía.

Tomó su celular y miró la pantalla un momento, llamarle y preguntarle como estaba se le paso por el pensamiento. Seguramente para este punto ella y Silver ya deberían estar en casa de la señora de Rose.

El beso fugaz que habían compartido había sembrado la espina de la duda con respecto a sus verdaderas intensiones con respecto al tema de Amy y Shadow, pero no lo admitiría abiertamente, mucho menos frente a Tails y su insistente manía de decir te lo dije.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos, segundos después la figura femenina de su madre se manifestó frente a él.

−Hijo, siento mucho lo de esta mañana−.

−Esta bien, mamá... no hay cuidado−.

Aleena dio dos pasos hacía él.

−Tu padre y yo hablamos y creemos que sería divertido que lleves a Tails a Twinkle Park a disfrutar de la tarde−.

No era algo que hubiese pensado, pero no le desagrado la idea.

Necesitaba distraer su mente y que mejor manera que ir a un parque de diversiones y comer algodón de azúcar hasta vomitar.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y escaleras abajo llamó a gritos a su padre.

−¿Qué sucede, Maurice?−.

−Necesito tu auto−.

Jules sólo sonrío. Definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−Es aquí, Silver−Señaló la chica, sonriendo feliz y contenta.

Frente a ellos, la entrada a Twinkle Park resplandecía cual árbol de navidad en plena noche buena. Bajaron del auto, llegando hasta la fila en la entrada.

Familias enteras, parejas y algún que otro inadaptado conformaban las filas. Amy se sintió feliz de recordar viejos y mejores tiempos en los que solía pasar horas entre las atracciones de ese lugar.

Silver por otro lado, aunque honestamente se estaba esforzando por no demostrar su preocupación, su semblante decaído estaba ganándole la batalla.

−Estoy segura que te encantará−El tono decidido en la chica le dio un leve toque de ánimo. Nada podía doblegar el espíritu de Amy Rose y eso era algo que admiraba profundamente de ella.

Por otro lado, aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, estaba sumamente preocupada por la noticia que Silver acababa de darle. Sería muy triste si el tuviese que volver a aquella vida en dónde su espíritu no brillaba tanto como ahora.

Pero sabía que fuese cual fuese su decisión debía respetarla. Ella no estaba en condiciones de brindar críticas referentes a relaciones ajenas −_Tomando en cuanta cuán desastrosa era su vida amorosa_−.

Por fortuna para ambos, su turno en ventanilla no tomó demasiado tiempo. Frente a ellos, la cara de una mujer de mediana edad los observó minuciosamente.

−Nombres−Pidió la mujer mientras tecleaba algo en su computador.

−Silver y Amy−Dijo la chica mientras tomaba su bolso para sacar su monedero y el dinero de las entradas.

Cosa que se vio interrumpida por el estridente sonido del computador de la vendedora.

−Las parejas guapas entran gratis−La mujer les miró un momento y desde la ventanilla les entrego un par de boletos en forma de corazón−Disfruten su estancia−

Confundida; la joven estuvo a punto de objetar pero su acompañante se adelantó.

−Muchas gracias−Tomó los boletos y condujo casi a rastras a la chica dentro del parque.

Una vez dentro, la mirada de estupefacción en su rostro era lo suficientemente elocuente para que él entendiera que quería una explicación.

−Lo siento−Le entregó su boleto−Pero era una buena oportunidad para entrar gratis y no pasar más tiempo en el rayo del sol−Se excuso el joven.

Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva, tenía que admitir que el estaba en lo correcto. Por mucho que la afirmación de esa mujer y su opinión de verlos como una "guapa" le hubise hecho sentir rara, la idea de evitar gastar dinero era ideal.

−Bien Amy... ¿qué recomiendas que hagamos primero?−Cuestiono el chico dándole un vistazo rápido a todo a su alrededor.

La gente a su alrededor iba y venía de un lado a otro, los niños reían y el aroma a comida inundaba el lugar. El sonido de los juegos mecánicos era un tanto hipnótico.

Lo pensó unos instantes y chilló con emoción.

−¡Vamos al colisionador!−lo tomo de la mano arrastrándole entre la multitud−¡Vamos, vamos!−Canturreó animosa.

Silver no era alguien muy veloz; en poco tiempo el cansancio le invadió y tuvo que detenerse un momento a recuperar el aliento. Seguirle el paso a Amy era muy complicado.

−Mira, hay poca fila ¡vamos, vamos!−Le tomó de nuevo y corrieron unos cuantos metros más hasta quedar frente a frente con lo que Silver describiría como la trampa mortal más aterradora que había visto en toda su vida.

Frente a ellos ya hacía una montaña rusa; 325 metros de pura adrenalina que Amy disfrutaba enormemente y Silver se cuestionó como es que fue a parar ahí.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−Muy bien Tails, andando−Subió al auto rápidamente y esperó a que su joven amigo se despidiese de sus padres −Vamos, vamos ¡el día es muy corto!−Apresuró al chico.

Dentro del auto, el mayor encendió el motor y dio reversa para salir de la cochera de sus padres. Miró a ambas direcciones por seguridad y poco antes de estar en la acera una figura familiar le hizo un saludo con la mano, captando su atención.

−Oh, pequeño Maurice... ¡Cómo pasan los años! Te has vuelto un joven apuesto−La voz femenina lo hizo apenarse.

−Gracias, señora Rose−.

La abuela de Amy había formado parte de su infancia al ser muy amiga de su madre no era extraño que frecuentara su casa con postres deliciosos.

−Mi querida Amy llegó anoche y me trajo fantásticas noticias−Chilló emocionada la mujer−¡Me trajo un prospecto a novio muy interesante!−Añadió alegre.

Tails rió por lo bajo mientras Sonic simplemente sintió el estómago revuelto ante las inocentes palabras de la mujer. Pensar en Amy y Silver le daba náuseas.

−Son fantásticas noticias señora Rose−Mintió−Ansió ver a la feliz pareja−Mintió doblemente.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−¡Eso fue grandioso!−Exclamó extasiada la chica al bajar de la atracción−Había olvidado lo genial que era todo esto−Agregó después acomodándose el cabello revuelto.

Silver en cambio se sentía un poco mareado y con el cabello hecho un lío, pero sí, debía admitir que fue divertido.

Se giró hacía él y sonrío feliz. El cabello alborotado del albino era algo digno de recordar; tomó su celular y sacó una fotografía para atesorar el momento para la posteridad haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del chico.

−Ven, déjame ayudarte−Le haló de la camisa color turquesa y comenzó a acomodarle los mechones devolviéndolos a su estado natural−Listo, ahora hay que ir al splash mountain−Lo jaló nuevamente hasta la atracción y resignado se dejó guiar.

Decidió que lo mejor sería disfrutar el día y subirse a cuanta atracción le fuese posible, pues al volver a su hogar las cosas seguramente cambiarían drásticamente.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Blaze y esa llamada telefónica en dónde le reprochaba su posible paternidad y lo molesta que eso la hacía sentir.

"_Sabes que no quiero un bebé, mi carrera está en ascenso_" ella le gritó, encolerizada. Estaba plenamente convencida de que había sido obra suya. Creyendo que él habría adulterado los preservativos.

Cosa que era ridícula porque nunca, en todo el tiempo que insistió en tener un bebé con ella se le había ocurrido algo como eso −_No era tan listo en ese aspecto_−.

En la fila de la atracción pudo distinguir como del lado contrario quienes bajaban estaban en su mayoría empapados. Miró a Amy un momento, cerciorándose de que ella no hubiese pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

Ella por otro lado estaba lo bastante emocionada como para no notar la insistente mirada de su amigo sobre ella. Estaba feliz y contenta y eso era tan evidente como el verde de sus ojos.

No podía evitarlo, estar en ese lugar le recordaba los veranos con sus padres, solían venir cada verano y disfrutarlos enteramente subiendo y bajando de cada atracción.

−¿Estás segura de esto, Amy?−Cuestionó el chico, con un tono levemente preocupado.

Ella asintió sin alterarse.

−Te va encantar−Le guiñó un ojo, con coquetería−Confía en mí−.

Sabiendo que no podría convencerla de lo contrario, nuevamente se dejo ser. Cuando era su turno de subir a la atracción el adolescente encargado de dar las instrucciones les proporcionó un par de bolsas de plástico para que protegieran sus pertenencias.

Sentando en el carrito al lado de Amy y con los cinturones de seguridad bien posicionados éste comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Miró a su alrededor tratando de asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden.

Amy tomó su mano y con un gesto dulce le dio a entender que todo estaría bien. Los años en su antigua relación le habían vuelto alguien precavido y exigente con todo lo que llegaba hasta él, pero ahora frente a una situación de adrenalina pura lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar.

Sintió el cambio de velocidad en el carrito y cómo el viento golpeaba su cara a tiempo que los giros de 360 grados le ponían de cabeza y sentía sus ojos cerrarse debido a la velocidad.

Amy gritaba feliz haciendo coro con los demás pasajeros.

−¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO!−Chilló emocionada en una de las curvas de la atracción −¡Ya viene, Silv ya viene!−Le anunció tomándolo de su mano mientras cerraba los ojos emocionada, esperando la mejor parte de la atracción.

Incapaz de controlar la situación observó a lo lejos lo que el supuso era a lo que se refería Amy; una caída libre de más de cien metros con litros de agua esperándoles. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dejo caer.

La sensación del agua impactándose con su cuerpo fue algo que sólo pudo definir como increíble.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como la atracción se detuvo, lentamente notó a su mejor amiga empapada con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

No podía negarlo, eso había sido divertido.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Después de salir del vecindario Sonic y Tails habían mantenido un viaje relativamente silencioso.

El mayor, consciente de que Tails esperaba el momento oportuno para bombardearlo con preguntas incómodas trato de pensar en posibles excusas que le ayudaran a quitárselo de encima.

−Sigo creyendo que lo haces es infantil−Hablo de repente el chico provocando una mueca de desagrado en el conductor−Piénsalo por un segundo Sonic, venir aquí de manera brusca para colarte a una boda sin ser invitado solo para "ganarle" a tu rival ¿no te parece infantil?−.

El hecho de que le llamara rival le provocó ganas de reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie los consideraba de ese modo.

Por otra parte, debía concederle un poco de razón. Su plan había sido apresurado y si, no lo habían invitado a la boda, pero no lo hacía sólo por Shadow −_Quizás solo un poco_− Sino más bien por Amy, no deseaba que la tierna y dulce Amelia Rose se viese involucrada con alguien como Shadow.

Lo conocía lo suficiente −_más de lo que le gustaría_− y sabía que ningún hombre que se comportara como un bastardo con su propia madre era alguien digno de atención. Conocía a Amy más de lo que podría creer y sabía que ella era alguien sensible y cosas como las que hacía Shadow la afectarían de sobremanera.

Shadow era un inestable emocional −_Y viniendo de alguien como él, eso era decir mucho_− Estaba completamente seguro de que sólo quería llenar el vacío que la pobre María había dejado con su partida.

−Hay cosas que sé que no puedes entender, Tails... −Calló un momento−Pero puedo asegurarte que esto es única y exclusivamente porque Amy me preocupa−Aseguró.

El resto del trayecto al parque transcurrió en silencio.

Luego de media de hora de camino, se encontraban frente a la entrada del parque, que para su fortuna contaba con pocas personas haciendo fila.

−Let's go Tails−Bajó de auto emocionado seguido de su joven amigo.

Frente a la ventanilla la mujer que atendía los observó un momento, curiosa.

−Nombres−Pidió la mujer.

Arqueó una ceja confundido, en todas las ocasiones en las que había visitado el parque, jamás le habían hecho una pregunta como esa. Pensó que la modernidad los había alcanzado y tomó su billetera dispuesto a pagar las entradas.

−Sonic y Tails−Mencionó animoso, como siempre.

La mujer tecleó los nombres y antes de que pudiesen cuestionar algo más el sonido de la máquina la hizo estremecer.

−¡Felicidades! Son la pareja más guapa que nos ha visitado en el mes−Les entregó los boletos en forma de corazón, para estupor del par de amigos −¡Disfruten su estancia!−Finalizó la mujer.

Ambos amigos, incapaces de atreverse a pronunciar palabra asintieron silencios y procedieron a entrar al parque.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron miradas de estupor.

−¡NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO!−Gritaron ambos al unísono.

Definitivamente ese sería un momento nada digno de recordar.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Con las ropas mojadas, la joven Rose decidió tomar un descanso y caminar por el parque de diversiones en busca de algo delicioso para comer.

−No sé tu, pero tanto reír me dio hambre−Comento, tratando de persuadirlo para comer−¿Quieres una banderilla o alguna otra cosa?−.

−Una soda para mí esta bien−.

Ambos caminaron por entre los puestos de comida y luego de unos cuantos minutos la chica tenía en cada mano tanto una banderilla como una manzana acaramelada que iba intercalando de cuando en cuando.

No parecía importarle que algunas personas le observaran extraño, ella estaba feliz.

Continuaron caminando un rato más hasta llegar a la zona de juegos donde obtienes premios.

−Mira Silv−Amy señaló un puesto a lo lejos donde había una gran tina de agua−Vamos a ese−Caminaron hasta ahí y un tipo gordo y de mirada perdida les atendió.

−Buenas tardes−Hablo en un tono calmado y monótono−¿Desean intentar atrapar a froggy?−.

−Amy yo no...−Ya iba articular una excusa para no gastar su dinero en vano pero ella le detuvo.

−¡Yo quiero intentar! ¿Qué debo hacer?−Estaba decidida a ganar.

El tipo gordo le entregó una caña de pescar y se la entregó a la chica.

−Pesca a Froggy y conseguirás un premio−.

A estas alturas sabía que no tenía caso intentar convencerla de lo contrario.

−Silver, cuida mi comida−Le tendió la manzana a medio comer y se dispuso a lanzar el azuelo a la enorme tina.

Nada sucedió.

Miró frustrada hacia la tina notando como la rana seguía en el fondo sin intenciones de acercarse a su anzuelo.

−No es tan fácil como parece...−El tipo la observo un momento−Todo buen pescador debe ser paciente y ser uno con el anzuelo−.

La palabrería no era lo suyo, pero estaba más que dispuesta a conseguir una de esas bonitas y gigantes perlas decorativas que había como premio.

Tras dos intentos fallidos y con evidentes deseos de mandar todo al diablo consideró que no podía rendirse tan fácil, mucho menos frente a Silver. De su monedero sacó otro billete y se lo entregó al encargado, la tercera era la vencida. Tomó la caña y observó el objetivo a lo lejos, nadando sin preocupaciones.

Entornó los ojos, sumamente concentrada; quizás era tonto esperar ganar en un juego que lógicamente estaba amañado, pero no sería ella misma si no hacía uso de esa terquedad tan característica.

Resopló sonoramente y lanzó nuevamente el anzuelo notando con sorpresa como para su fortuna la rana se estaba acercando. Al sentir el tirón, haló tan fuerte como le fue posible provocando que el pobre animal saliera disparado al rostro de Silver.

−Ay, lo siento−se sintió levemente avergonzada por el desastre que había ocasionado.

−A Froggy le agradas−El dueño del puesto retiro el animal de la cara de Silver−Elige tu premio−.

Una cantidad de perlas decorativas se presento frente a ella; pensó en escoger una rosada y brillante pero las molestias que ella y su familia habían causado en Silver le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

−Escoge la que quieras Silv, quiero que conserves el premio−.

Y, como el caballero que era, ya iba a negarse amablemente a la petición de la chica, pero la cara de pocos amigos con la que ella le observó fue suficiente para entender que debía aceptarlo.

Miró el montón de −_gigantes_− perlas con detenimiento y escogió una del medio decorada con lunares color turquesa −_Obviamente su color favorito_−.

−Gracias, Amy−.

Emprendiendo nuevamente la caminata, se decidieron detenerse a observar las mercancías alusivas a las festividades que se aproximaban. Amy incluso compro algunos collares para sus amigas. Con la perla entre sus manos, sintió un leve movimiento desde dentro del objeto.

Lo observó un momento, esperando ver si se repetía tal acción; nada sucedió.

Dejando de lado eso, el día era divertido, incluso había dejado de lado la llamada de Blaze y su presunta paternidad. Sólo quería divertirse y estar en paz consigo mismo.

−¡HEY AMES!−La voz de Sonic se escucho en la lejanía, ambos se giraron para observar al par de amigos que se acercaban hasta ellos.

Sonic tenía entre sus manos un super chilidog mientras Tails tenía una gorra con las iniciales del parque temático.

No les sorprendió del todo verlos ahí, pero casi por acto de reflejo la escena de aquel beso se instaló en su mente.

−Que coincidencia que estemos todos aquí−Silver fue el primero en hablar, ajeno a todo el drama mental que la chica cargaba a cuestas.

−Vaya que sí...−Mordió un trozo de chilidog−¿Qué les parece si nos subimos al quebrantahuesos todos juntos?−Sugirió emocionado.

Ni Silver ni Tails estaban dispuestos a subir a una atracción que se denominara de esa manera.

−Debo cuidar mi premio−Aseguró el de ojos ámbar.

−¡Ni loco me subo a esa cosa!−Tails ni siquiera se molestó en mentir.

Al verse claramente rechazado frunció el ceño a manera de reproche.

−Cobardes−Refunfuñó−¿Qué me dices tú, Ames?−.

Honestamente no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar a solas con Sonic, pero su amor por las emociones fuertes le ganó.

−Dale, el primero que grite como una nenita pagará las bebidas−Le retó.

−Reto aceptado Amelia Elizabeth Rose−.

Mientras ellos hacían fila; Silver y Tails decidieron quedarse a descansar un poco. Ninguno de los dos era particularmente elocuente por lo que el silencio se hizo presente; Tails observaba su celular con sumo interés, mientras Silver se dedicaba a analizar el premio entre sus manos. Había algo en ese objeto que se movía y podía casi asegurarlo.

Por otro lado; Amy y Sonic se mantenían unidos por un silencio incómodo mientras los demás visitantes del lugar conversaban y reían animados, ajenos a todo el drama entre el par de amigos.

Ella evitaba su mirada; podía sentir esa tensión y enojo evidente.

−Hey Ames... ¿cómo va todo en casa de tu abuela?−Trato de empezar una conversación.

−Bien−.

Evidentemente la cosa no estaba bien; y aunque en otros tiempos hubiese mandado al diablo a cualquier otra mujer, ¡Amy no era cualquier mujer! Suspiró derrotado y comprendió que debía disculparse.

−Escucha Ames−ella le observó de soslayo−Lo siento mucho, ¿sí? Soy un idiota y sé que no debí besarte sin tu permiso...−.

−De acuerdo, acepto tu disculpa−se giró hasta él y lo observó un momento−Pero ahora no es momento de hablar sobre eso−.

Definitivamente Amy era una mujer temperamental.

−Muy bien, aún así.. creo que no estás aceptando mis disculpas−.

−¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?−

Previniendo el peligro, se apresuro a decir.

−¡NO! ¡NO! Sólo, que siento que debo hacer algo para compensar tu molestia−Se excuso.

¿Compensación? Lo pensó un momento y la vocecilla pervertida en su mente clamó por la fecundación instantánea. Lógicamente no lo diría abiertamente, por mucho que se viese tentada.

−Lo pensaré...−

Volviendo con Silver y Tails, ambos jóvenes mantenían nuevamente el silencio. Silver seguía creyendo firmemente que algo dentro de la perla gigante se movía de cuando en cuando y comenzaba a sospechar que era algo que explotaría en algún momento. Alguno de esos juguetes con truco, pensó.

Miró un momento a Tails quién seguía escribiendo muy animado en su celular.

−Tails...−Lo llamó y el chico le dirigió una mirada indicándole que le estaba escuchando−¿Podrías sentir esto? ¡Juraría que algo dentro de acaba de mover!−Le tendió el objeto al extrañado chico y puso cara de confusión−Estoy seguro de que explotará y me soltará slime o alguna sustancia asquerosa−Añadió.

Lo tomó con ambas manos y sintió esa ligera vibración a la que Silver hacía alusión; pensó por un momento que quizás el tenía razón y la perla explotaría debido al calor.

−Quizás tengas razón, digo... es una feria después de todo−le devolvió la perla a su dueño−Aunque...−

El sonido de un crack se manifestó entre ambos; extrañados y por acto de reflejo Silver dejó caer la perla al piso, quebrándose en muchos pedazos. Segundos de estupor entre ambos se hicieron presentes, dándole paso a una pequeña criatura azulada emerger de entre los restos de aquella perla.

−Debí sospecharlo desde un inicio−Tails fue el primero en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

La pequeña criatura los observaba con sus ojos azulados fijamente, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Confundido, Silver miraba embobado al pequeño ser aún sin comprender que era lo que acaba de pasar.

−¿Eso es...?−

−Es un chao−la voz de Amy se manifestó, ella y Sonic regresaban de la atracción a la que habían subido minutos antes. −¿De dónde ha salido ese chao?−Pregunto acercándose hasta el pequeño recién nacido dispuesta a tomarlo en brazos, pero fue frenada por Tails.

−No lo toques Amy, está reconociendo a su mamá−se puso de pie y observó con curiosidad a la criatura−El decidirá con quien quiere quedarse−.

Dicho esto, el cuarteto de amigos se mantuvieron expectantes ante la idea de quién podría ser el afortunado. El pequeño Chao los observaba con confusión, pero tras unos segundos deliberando internamente decidió que Silver sería su nueva mamá.

−Vaya, al parecer ya eres padre−Se burló Sonic.

Tails rió ante lo estúpido del comentario, Amy y Silver sólo se removieron incómodos al recordar el incidente de la mañana.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Miró por tercera vez el papel que sostenía entre sus manos y suspiró de manera casi imperceptible.

La chica a su lado la observo temerosa, temiéndose lo peor.

−¿Y cuál es el resultado?−Cuestionó visiblemente ansiosa.

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo lanzó al cesto de la basura, apática como siempre.

−Negativo−Formuló con neutralidad−Tanto para nada−.

Marine suspiro aliviada.

−Bueno, quizás no es tu momento para ser madre, Blaze...−.

Ser madre...

Dios, aquello si que le daba acidez en el estómago.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará**...

¿Esperaban una Blaze embarazada? **POS NO**. (_Verdad que los engañé xD_)  
Blaze es una pieza importante en este rompecabezas y eventualmente tenía que aparecer...  
Con respecto a Sonic y las malas decisiones financieras... ¿será un ladrón? _Quizás si, quizás no... todo puede ser_.  
Sé que quizás Twinkle Park no es propiamente como lo citado en la historia, pero pos.. así me gusta imaginarlo a mí xD  
Lo mismo con Chaos y su naturaleza c:

Dispensen las faltas, recuerden que mis ojos miopes no dan para más...  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	13. De cena y recuerdos

Y bueno, regresé del doctor después de cinco horas de espera (_para que el hombre viera mi radiografía y me dijera algo que yo ya sabía de antemano_) en fin, estoy de vuelta con pocos ánimos, aunque la suficiente motivación mental para entregarles otro capítulo más de esta su Sonic-novela en turno...

Tengo sueño, me duelen los pies y casi me deshidrato... ¡**Pero, hey**! me sirvió de inspiración para un nuevo proyecto... la enfermera que estaba de guardia me vio bien aburrida y muy linda se acerco y me dio hojas blancas y una pluma porque según ella, tenía cara de que me gustaba dibujar xD... y bueno, a raíz de eso inicié un comic, o al menos eso estoy intentando, llevó ocho páginas y me siento bastante conforme (_dejaré algunos bocetos en mi página de facebook, próximamente_)

Y así...

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**  
"_De cena y recuerdos_"

* * *

.

.

.

−Realmente no sé que voy a hacer contigo, amiguito−De regreso a casa de los abuelos, el pequeño chao se aferraba con fuerza a la cabeza de su nueva y amada mamá.

La pequeña criatura de escasas horas de nacido se había encariñado rápidamente con el joven mientras que su acompañante y mejor amiga moría de la risa y ternura.

Eran simplemente adorables.

−¿Has pensado en un nombre?−Cuestiono mientras retiraba la criaturita de la cabeza de Silver y lo colocaba en su regazo acariciándolo en el proceso−Eso es pequeñito−Lo apretujó−Debe ser algo claro y con estilo−.

−Realmente no tengo ninguno...−mordió su labio inferior, indicando que pensaba−¿Tienes alguna idea?−.

Ella sonrío suavemente y pensó.

El pequeño chao en sus brazos, de ojos azul profundo la observó, curioso.

−Me gusta Orion−acarició su cabecita−Sus ojos parecen dos galaxias infinitas de amor y ternura−.

Silver asintió, gustoso. Eso sonaba más profundo de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

−Eres buena con esto, yo había pensado en llamarle puchy−Admitió risueño, mientras el pequeño ser se removía incómodo ante semejante nombre−Pero Orion es fantástico−Añadió después.

Decidido el nombre, Amy continuó haciendo mimos al bebé entre sus brazos. Honestamente no sabía mucho sobre los chaos y sus cuidados, pero sabía que Silver se las arreglaría bien.

Era alguien con una paciencia casi infinita, así que cuidar de una pequeña criatura no sería un problema.

−Sabes, Cream también tiene un chao−Recordó de pronto−Quizás puedes pedirle algunos tips y consejos de crianza, Cheese es un gran chico−Añadió después y Silver asintió gustoso.

−Es una gran idea−Se detuvo ante una luz roja−Tendrás un compañero de juegos−le acarició suavemente−Y serás un gran roomie−dijo después.

Había olvidado que Silver tenía un departamento de soltero; ahora tendría un pequeño amigo que le acompañaría por las noches y eso seguramente haría su vida más tranquila.

Aunque quedaba pendiente el asunto de Blaze y su posible paternidad y eso no podía pasarlo por alto.

La duda le carcomía, aunque decidió que no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar sobre el tema, más aún tomando en cuenta que él parecía bastante tranquilo y feliz.

−Hey Amy−La voz de su acompañante le distrajo−Quería agradecerte por todo esto, sé que quizás en últimas fechas no fuimos tan unidos...−una punzada de culpabilidad le invadió−Pero en serio agradezco que me hayas invitado a pasar tiempo contigo y tú familia−sonrió sincero−No me había divertido tanto en años−Aseguró.

Sin saber exactamente que contestar ella sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. Era extraño que algo cómo eso fuese tan significativo para él, pero realmente la conmovió bastante.

−No hay de que, Silv... somos amigos después de todo−respondió con aparente tranquilidad aunque aquello le sonó bastante irreal.

En su interior albergaba sentimientos tan confusos con respecto al chico que no podía definir como la hacía sentir con exactitud.

Lo quería, sí −_Era de algún modo su mejor amigo_− pero también estaba esa parte morbosa y calenturienta que lo consideraba como un buen prospecto a marido y padre de sus hijos.

Porque sabía que si podía considerarlo como un candidato era porque le gustaba cuanto menos un poco, aunque muy en el fondo intuía que no tenía una verdadera oportunidad.

El la veía como una buena amiga con la cual desahogar sus penas. Y estaba completa e irremediablemente convencida de que terminaría regresando con Blaze en algún momento.

Pero soñar no costaba nada, ¿no? En su imaginación podía imaginarlo como ella quisiera aunque no se atreviese a hacer nada al respecto.

O eso era lo que quería pensar. Se quería convencer así misma de que las cosas debían ser así. Y, aunque una parte de ella le gritase _"hey, él es el indicado"_ había otra que gritaba al mismo tiempo que no era así.

Podía ser cierto −_o tal vez no_− pero no iba aceptarlo. Al menos no tan a la ligera. Aún estaba pendiente el asunto con Shadow y cómo se derretía con sólo una mirada. Y después estaba Sonic, quien la desarmaba con una sonrisa ladina.

Su interior era un caos, Dios era su testigo de que cada uno de esos tres condenados muchachos que se decían sus amigos poseían características que ella apreciaba en un hombre.

Shadow era misterioso y elegante −a_tractivo, cual Adonis_− Sonic era divertido y tenía un exceso de confianza que le engatusaba y después estaba Silver que era el más caballeroso y detallista que había conocido en toda su vida.

Todos tenían un aspecto que le volvía loca y eso dificultaba aún más su elección.

¿Quién podría ser la mejor opción? Shadow no quería bebés, Sonic ni siquiera quería una relación medianamente decente y Silver... bueno, el quería a Blaze.

Suspiró; no tenía mucho sentido cuestionarse esas cosas en ese momento, lo importante era concentrarse en la boda. Tenía el vestido listo y el ánimo y la actitud para usarlo y opacar a sus primas en el proceso.

La vibración de su teléfono le hizo estremecerse brevemente; miró el aparato notando como su abuela le llamaba.

−¿Qué sucede, abuela?−.

−_¿En dónde están? ¡La cena de ensayo de tu primo es en una hora! ¡¿A CASO LO OLVIDASTE?!_−Gritoneó la mujer.

Amy se removió incómoda después del ensordecedor grito en su oído y pensó con detenimiento las palabras de la mujer del otro lado de la línea, efectivamente, lo había olvidado por completo. Miró a Silver y éste le devolvió la mirada, preocupado. No había escuchado el contexto de la conversación, pero el grito de Aretha le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

−Ya vamos en camino, abuela... estaremos ahí en 10 minutos−Y dicho esto finalizo la llamada.

−¿Sucede algo, Amy?−El tono de voz del muchacho era de preocupación.

Ella negó con simpleza; no era para hacer tanto escándalo.

−Olvidé que habrá cena de ensayo−Confesó−Espero que hayas traído un par extra de pantalones elegantes−Añadió divertida y Silver relajó el gesto.

−Cielos, pensé que algo había sucedido−.

La chica simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, la abuela gritaba siempre.

−Aunque sería buena idea que aceleraras un poco, digo... si no quieres escucharla gritar otra vez−Sugirió.

Definitivamente no quería ver a esa señora enojada nuevamente.

* * *

**.**

* * *

De regreso a casa de sus padres, Sonic no pudo evitar sentir cómo el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso. El silencio antes de la tempestad indicaba que su mejor amigo comenzaría con alguno de sus sermones.

Y siendo franco al respecto aún no podía entender qué era lo que le molestaba tanto con respecto a esa situación. Vale que eran amigos y que se preocupara por su integridad, pero esto era algo que estaba completamente fuera de la jurisdicción de cualquiera que no fuese Shadow o él.

Era algo muy personal; entendía que cualquiera que desconociera la naturaleza de su relación pensaría que sólo eran dos tipos que se caían mal −_Algo no muy lejano de la realidad había que admitir_−.

Y aunque Shadow no fuese santo de su devoción, no es que lo odiara o algo así; definitivamente le desagradaba esa actitud pedante y engreída y que el muy bastardo se creyese la octava maravilla del mundo. Que si bien, el tipo había crecido colmado de lujos −_cosa que le sorprendía y hasta cierto punto, siempre envidió_− eso no le daba el derecho a comportarse como un engreído.

Pocas, pero significativas fueron las veces en su niñez en las que había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Don −_en ese entonces Jr_− Perfección andante. Afortunadamente para él y sus hermanos mayores, el padre de Shadow rara vez dejaba que este conviviera con ellos y así se evitaban los pleitos. Y no era que de pequeños el joven de tez morena fuese por la vida presumiendo los lujos que poseía viviendo con su padre; sino más bien aquella actitud huraña y de apatía ante todos y todo lo que le rodeaba.

Rara vez hablaba y cuando lo hacía, sólo eran frases cortas como "sí" o "no". Podía recordar que en más de una ocasión intentó acercarse a él y ser buen hermano; después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que sus otros hermanos mayores jugaran con él y lo tratasen como el niñito que era. Con Shadow siempre fue distinto; él ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle una mirada.

El muy bastardo, con 6 años ya era el amargado y odioso que era hoy día.

Pensar en esas cosas inevitablemente le hacía sentir extraño; si bien cuando era un niño no comprendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, podía intuir que algo sucedía. Ningún hijo podía aborrecer a una madre como Aleena −_y no porque ella fuese su madre_− sino más bien porque aquella mujer era un amor. Todos quienes la conocían hablaban maravillas de ella y el que Shadow la odiara con cada fibra de su ser le indicaba tantas cosas que, debido a la poca poca prudencia que poseía −_y la renuencia de Shadow a contestar_− había preferido obviar.

Quizás era lo mejor, después de todo había cosas que no debía saber.

−Hey Sonic−Tails le llamó de pronto−Fue divertido, lo admito−aseguró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja−Me divertí mucho, es un parque muy divertido−.

−Tienes razón−sonrió, risueño como era costumbre−Tenía años que no pisaba ese lugar−Recordó.

La última vez que estuvo en Twinkle Park fue en su cumpleaños número 17, fue ahí dónde Sally y él comenzaron a salir formalmente y tuvo oportunida de enterarse que Amy gustaba de él de manera directa. Fue algo incómodo, pero paso.

En ese entonces no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto; la chica era linda y agradable pero no era su tipo; era una niña para su gusto −_una muy impetuosa y escandalosa niña que iba de un lado a otro siguiéndole_− pero buena chica después de todo y aún cuando declinó su oferta ella siguió siendo buena con él.

El verano siguiente estaba listo para empacar sus cosas y comenzar su etapa universitaria al lado de su adorada novia y un par de amigos de la preparatoria, entre ellos Knuckles.

Dando inicio a una de las etapas más alocadas y extravagantes de su vida. No era algo que le hiciese sentir orgulloso, había sido un completo desastre de pies a cabeza y siempre le resultó curioso como es que había logrado graduarse y obtener su título en Diseño gráfico y marketing en medios audiovisuales, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo la paso ahogado en alcohol y toda clase de excesos.

Fue durante esta época en la que se reencontró con Amy y debió reconocer que la chica había crecido. Era guapa, de curvas delicadas pero apetecibles para aquellos con gustos petite.

−Estás muy callado−Tails nuevamente le distrajo de sus pensamientos de un pasado no tan lejano−¿Estás bien?−.

−Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?−Trato de restarle importancia al asunto, no deseaba otro sermón.

−Porque te acabas de pasar un alto−Le informó señalando la clara infracción que acababa de cometer−Esto es por Amy, ¿no?−.

Lo veía venir, aunque ya no había marcha atrás.

−En parte, sí−Confesó levemente avergonzado al sentirse expuesto.

Cosas como estas provocaban que se regodeara internamente al saber que tenía razón; Sonic era alguien bastante curioso, había muchas facetas que podía descifrar sin el mínimo esfuerzo, podía incluso a atreverse a apostar su trasero de ser el caso.

Aunque había ocasiones −_Como esta_− En las que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Quizás si era por Amy, quiźas no; no se atrevía a asegurar nada en este momento porque las señales eran contradictorias.

Era todo un caso; alguien complicado que se esforzaba por mantener una pose de naturalidad que eventualmente perdía fuerza.

−Cielos, realmente debe gustarte mucho para que te haga pensar tanto−.

Detuvo el auto de manera brusca provocando un sobresalto en el muchacho a causa de la sacudida.

La mirada amenazadora en el rostro del conductor le provocó un escalofrío.

−Ella es como una hermana para mí−El azulado recalcó sus palabras con un tono de seriedad pocas veces visto−Somos buenos amigos, la aprecio y no quiero que el bastardo de Shadow le haga daño−Confesó después evitando su mirada.

Tails por su parte solo resopló aliviado al sentir el semblante de su mejor amigo más relajado. La aparente preocupación que mostraba por la chica reforzaba su teoría de que se sentía atraído por ella y que usar a Shadow como excusa era su incapacidad total de aceptar sus sentimientos.

Quizás si presionaba con las palabras correctas podría hacerle aceptar sus sentimientos y con suerte lograr que sentase cabeza. Consideraba a Amy como una chica con el suficiente carácter y paciencia para tolerar a alguien como Sonic.

−Suenas celoso−Su tono serio no le gustó para nada al cobalto−Ella es una adulta y dudo que se preste para juegos absurdos... −Hizo una pausa intentando buscar los ojos de su mejor amigo fracasando en el intento−¿No será que te molesta que Shadow pueda ganarse a la chica que te gusta?−Le provocó directamente esperando algún tipo de respuesta afirmativa.

Y, casi como si hubiese sido dotado con un don en clarividencia, la actitud de Sonic cambió drásticamente.

−¡JAMÁS MENCIONES QUE ESE BASTARDO PUEDE GANARME EN ALGO!−Chilló perdiendo momentáneamente el control−Todo esto lo hago por Amy ¿Entiendes?−Trató de serenarse y recuperar el control−Sólo sé que el maldito quiere usarla para llenar el vacío que dejó María... quiere sustituirla−Afirmó.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento eso tenía algo de sentido; la muerte de un ser amado es algo que golpea de distintas maneras a quienes lo experimentan y era completamente normal intentar encontrar situaciones que le recordasen aquello que se ha perdido.

Pero atreverse a afirmar que Shadow tenía algún tipo de obsesión con su ex-novia muerta y que pretendía llenar un vacío con la impetuosa Amy Rose era ir demasiado lejos.

Después de todo no tenía sentido que hiciese algo como eso, pues era esa clase de sujeto que difícilmente se abriría con alguien a no ser que tuviese fuertes sentimientos por dicha persona.

−Me parece que estás exagerando, Sonic...−

Por mucho que se esforzase diciendo que Shadow tenía problemas no podía tomarlo en serio; viniendo de alguien a quien claramente no le agradaba aquello perdía credibilidad.

Sonic podía ser un tipo muy astuto en muchos aspectos, pero diagnosticar arbitrariamente a los demás no ayudaba en nada.

Eso, sin duda alguna le exasperó de sobremanera; odiaba estar equivocado y definitivamente odiaba todavía más que insinuaran que lo estaba.

Por ello, aún tratándose de Tails y su más que obvia intención de enjuiciarlo, no lo conseguiría. Y si para ello debía revelar algunas cosas, lo haría para demostrar su punto −_Porque así de impulsivo era_−.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló sonoramente mientras se frotaba la sienes buscando aliviar la jaqueca que le estaba iniciando.

−Si te digo que el cabrón está obsesionado con una pobre chica que murió hace cinco años, es porque me consta−Aseveró.

Segundos de silencio se instalaron entre el par de amigos; por mucho que hubiese deseado que aquello diera por terminada la plática, el drama apenas comenzaba.

−¿Por qué no sólo admites que estás celoso?−Siguió presionando−Me parece bastante inmaduro que sólo por estar celoso digas esas cosas de alguien que murió, Sonic−Le reprendió.

A veces −_Casi siempre_− Tails podía ser una molestia en el trasero y está claramente era una de esas veces. El muy maldito buscaba colmarle la paciencia y tristemente lo estaba logrando. Sabía que hablar de María era incorrecto, pero eso no significaba que lo que decía no era verdad.

Gerald Dennis The Hedgehog tenía problemas graves.

−Tails... lo mejor es que dejemos este tema−Apretó fuertemente el volante en una señal silenciosa de autocontrol.

Pero definitivamente no dejaría las cosas fácilmente, no sería Miles Prower si dejaba que Sonic se saliera con la suya.

−Sólo admite que estás celoso, Maurice−Le presionó por tercera vez−Admite que te preocupa que Shadow pueda conquistar a la chica que pasó años enamorada de ti−Continuó el hostigamiento verbal−No necesitas usar los problemas emocionales de alguien a quien no conoces−.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Primero Amy y su incapacidad de aceptar sus disculpas y ahora Tails y su maldito hábito de presionarlo hasta el hartazgo.

Golpeó violentamente el volante del auto y soltó una blasfemia, había colmado su paciencia y cuando eso pasaba, jodía todo a su paso.

−¿QUÉ NO LE CONOZCO, DICES?−Rió con ironía, incomodando al menor−Pase toda la puta vida detrás de un bastardo que se dice mi hermano mayor y sé perfectamente que sólo quiere a Amy porque le recuerda a María−Hizo una pausa, recobrando el aire−Lo sé porque yo mismo lo escuche cuando se lo dijo a Rouge hace unos días atrás−Finalizó, consciente de que había activado la caja de pandora.

Tails, quien se había quedado mudo ante las recientes palabras de su mejor amigo lo observó incrédulo y vacilante.

−¿Tu hermano?−.

Definitivamente eso sería una larga historia.

* * *

.

* * *

Después de horas de viaje lo único que su cuerpo necesitaba era descansar. Llegó al hotel sin muchos deseos de entablar conversación con nadie que se le cruzase por enfrente.

En la recepción, había una chica de cabello morado y en cuyo gafete de identificación se podía leer Mina, le recibió muy animada.

−Buenas tardes señor, ¿tiene una reservación?−.

Él asintió, sin más.

−Shadow The Hedgehog−Se adelantó a que ella se lo cuestionara.

Sonrío suavemente y asintió; ese hombre era muy guapo. Tomó sus datos y le entregó las llaves con un gesto coqueto, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

−Vaya tipo tan amargado−Murmuró para sus adentros viendo como se perdía entre los pasillos con su maleta a cuestas.

Se sentía cansado y hambriento, seguramente después de tomar un baño ordenaría algo para comer; miró sin mucho interés la llave que tenía entre sus manos y notó como esta tenía el número 18 grabado en ella.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más y llegó hasta su habitación; entró de manera rápida y arrojó su maleta sin mucha delicadeza sobre la cama dispuesto a sacar algo más cómodo y se encaminó hasta la regadera abriendo la llave del agua fría.

Dio un suspiro de relajación y dejó que el agua corriera libre por todo su cuerpo; siempre le gustó la sensación que el agua fría le brindaba, le hacía sentir más despierto y recuperar algo de energía.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, nuevamente la imagen de la chica rosada se instaló en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué era lo que podía estar haciendo con ese papanatas de Silver y la pregunta del porqué había decidido llevarlo a él a casa de su familia le invadió.

¿Es qué acaso se sentía atraída por él? Eso era ridículo, Silver era una especie de amigo afeminado −_no necesariamente gay_−que las mujeres buscaban.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió cubierto únicamente con una toalla. Se permitió explorar con la mirada aquella habitación notando como no era ni por asomo la mitad de ostentosa como muchas de las habitaciones en las que se había hospedado, pero eso era irrelevante.

El no estaba para criticar la estética del lugar, aquí lo fundamental era evitar que el Faker se atreviera a interponerse entre él y Rose.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para atreverse a asegurar que el maldito planeaba algo, sabía que se traía algo entre manos y no le gustaba para nada la idea de que estuviese cerca de ella.

Que si bien, no tenía reparo en admitir que eso le ponía celoso, eso no era todo lo que le molestaba. El Faker no era un tipo de fiar, los años de conocerlo −_Obligatoriamente_− Le habían enseñado que era alguien de quién debía cuidarse y la reciente revelación de Vector no hizo sino aumentar su recelo.

Si bien no podía decir que lo odiaba −_Aunque el hecho de que respiraran el mismo aire no le venía en gracia_− No era alguien que le resultase particularmente agradable.

Recordar sus años de niñez no solía hacerlo con frecuencia, pues consideraba que no era algo digno de mención, pero dejando de lado ese aspecto, pensar en el Faker de tres años chillar por su madre a cada paso y que aquellos lambiscones que se decían sus "hermanos mayores" corrieran de un lado a otro tras de él mocoso malcriado no hacía sino aumentar su apatía.

Y no es que hubiesen compartido muchos años juntos, fueron pocas las veces en que Mephiles le permitió pasar un fin de semana con su madre y su "inmunda familia" cómo éste la denominaba.

Suspiró suavemente y se vistió únicamente con bóxers a tiempo en que se recostaba en la cama mirando el techo color melocotón. Pensar en su pasado le traía recuerdos, recuerdos que no eran precisamente felices y prefería evitarlos.

Recordar su infancia no era algo bonito; porque inevitable le venía a la mente la mujer que amó con locura y perdió de manera trágica.

El tiempo cura las heridas, pero las cicatrices son el recordatorio de aquello que dolió. Y le dolía, le dolía pensar en la rubia de ojos azules y le dolía aún más pensar en que murió tan joven.

Tanta planeación, sueños de gloria, deseos por cumplir, lugares por visitar, hijos por tener. Todo fue cortado de golpe y eso dolió. Dolió tanto que francamente pensó en morir. Deseó morir y alcanzarla, pero fue muy cobarde, no se animó.

Frunció el ceño y cambió de posición en la cama; odiaba esa sensación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató inútilmente de conciliar el sueño, a este punto sabía que no lo conseguiría.

Tomó su celular de mala manera y tecleó el número de su mejor amiga, llamándole.

−_¿Qué sucede, Shad?_−La voz de Rouge se escuchaba somnolienta.

−Ya estoy aquí−Dijo con simpleza.

Pero su tono aún más apagado de lo normal no paso desapercibido por la fémina. Si había algo que debía reconocerle era esa capacidad casi divina entender su comportamiento.

Era algo así como una especie de instinto maternal y protector que ella había desarrollado con la intención de protegerlo. La apreciaba, pero no podía entender cómo es que alguien como ella se preocupaba tanto por él.

−_Algo te pasa_...−Afirmó con seguridad−_Otra vez estás pensando en ella, ¿no?_−No hizo falta que él respondiera para que le diese la razón silenciosamente−_Hemos hablado sobre esto, sabes que ella querría verte feliz_−.

Y aunque sabía que las palabras de Rouge estaban cargadas de una verdad de la que era consciente, aún así no se sentía capaz de lidiar con ese razonamiento.

En su interior el anhelo de ver nuevamente a la rubia latía con intensidad; y por otro lado los ojos resplandecientes de Amelia Rose le volvían loco.

Todo era tan extraño; tan jodidamente antinatural.

−_Sabes que no fue tu culpa, Shad_−La voz de Rouge nuevamente se manifestó−_Lo que pasó fue producto de una desafortunada y triste coincidencia del destino y no puedes seguir culpándote por ello_−Trataba de reconfortarlo, pero no lo estaba logrando.

Había aceptado ese aspecto de su vida; María había muerto de la misma enfermedad que se llevó a su madre algunos años atrás, enfermedad quele habían asegurado, difícilmente podría desarrollar siendo tan joven y de buenos hábitos.

Triste fue cuando los doctores se equivocaron; y fue aún más triste que esa jodida enfermedad la consumió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

−_Debes dejarlo atrás, Shad_−Su tono era bajito, pero claro−_No está mal querer a alguien más... Amy es una gran chica, permítele conocer al Shadow verdadero_−.

Lejos de funcionar como una ancla de pensamientos positivos, las palabras de Rouge no hicieron sino aumentar la miseria individual que traía a cuestas. No dudaba que lo decía con las mejores intenciones, pero no por ello era menos triste.

Amor, amar...

Palabras tan abstractas que en este momento no hacían más que provocar un caos en su interior.

−Aprecio tu intención, Rouge... pero sólo me queda esperar que el Faker no joda todo con su maravillosa presencia−.

Rouge solo rió ante la posibilidad.

−_Todo saldrá bien Shady_−rió escandalosamente−_Recuerda que juntos somos imparables, así que todo va funcionar..._ −.

Sabía que podía refutar lo que acababa de decir con al menos diez razones por las cuales su plan podría fracasar, pero prefirió callar.

Quizás lo mejor era dejarse llevar y aceptar lo que decía Rouge como una verdad absoluta. Tal vez, sólo tal vez el dejarse enamorar por Amelia Rose sería la solución...

* * *

.

* * *

Nuevamente frente a la casa de la familia Rose ambos amigos fueron recibidos con cientos de miradas curiosas quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían.

−¡Pero qué barbaridad! La pequeña Amelia trajo un chico−La voz de su tía Ann Marie, no hizo otra cosa más que avergonzarla, nuevamente ante Silver.

¡Que manía la de su familia por emparejarla con él chico! Algunas de sus otras tías hicieron comentarios al respecto elogiando su elección con respecto al novio que estaba acompañándole.

Amy, presa de la vergüenza, trató por todos los medios de disculparse con Silver mediante caras y gestos; él por otro lado sólo sonrió comprensivo. Sabía lo avergonzada que debía sentirse, pero no le molestaba.

Bajo otras circunstancias que le emparejaran sentimentalmente con otra chica que no fuese Blaze le era impensable. Pero ahora, en menos de 48 horas de convivencia el que los invitados de aquella cena creyeran que Amelia Rose era su novia no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

−Así que tienes novio y no me lo contaste, eso es muy ofensivo, pequeña Rossy−La voz masculina que se escuchó entre la multitud hizo que Silver mirara con curiosidad hasta el sujeto que se habría paso entre los familiares los demás familiares−¡Mírate nada más! Eres toda una dama, pequeña prima−.

Así que ese era el primo de Amy; los observó compartir un abrazo efusivo e intercambiar un par de sonrisas, al parecer había olvidado por completo que lo estaban confundiendo con su novio.

−Pero qué descuido el mío−Giró sobre sus talones e hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando a alguien entre la multitud−Querida prima, quiero presentarte a mi prometida Marie Ann−Presentó a la una chica pelirroja ante una atónita Amy quien la observaba fijamente.

−Tiempo sin vernos, Pinky−Saludo la mujer.

La mirada asesina que se formó en el rostro de Amy logró encender la señal de alarma de que los problemas se avecinaban.

−Hey Amy, ¿No vas a presentarme a tu primo y su futura esposa?−Se apresuró a intervenir el chico.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes entre ambas parejas. La noticia de que su primo se casaría con esa mujer le cayó de sorpresa.

−Ah, es verdad... lo siento, Silver el es mi prim Rob−Ambos se dieron la mano animosamente−Rob, él es Silver, mi mejor amigo...−Se apresuró a aclarar y él rió ante esto.

−Oh bueno, espero que encuentres pronto a tu alma gemela, querida prima−Tomó la mano de su futura esposa y se dispuso a alejarse−Disfruta la noche, nos vemos más tarde−Y sin más el par de prometidos se perdieron entre la multitud.

Una vez a solas Amy se permitió resoplar sonoramente y hacer un mohín a manera de rabieta.

−¿Qué sucede Amy?−.

No era el lugar indicado para hablar del porque detestaba a la prometida de su primo favorito; tomó de manera brusca la mano del chico y le jaló escaleras arriba con la intención de hablar en santa paz.

Silver, un tanto extrañado colocó a Orion sobre la cama y esperó a que ella decidiera hablar sobre lo que le molestaba.

−¡La odio, Silv! ¡Esta mujer me hacía bullying cuando era una adolescente y ahora va a casarse con mi primo favorito!−Chilló histérica, siguiendo su rabieta infantil.

No acostumbraba dar consejos, de hecho era pésimo en ello, pero el descontento en ella le motivó a decir lo que pensaba.

−Tu primo parece muy feliz... quizás es momento de olvidar el pasado y aceptar que su felicidad es al lado de esa mujer...−Incluso él se sorprendió de lo profundo que eso sonó.

Debía aceptar que el tenía razón; quizás Marie había cambiado y las cosas que pasaron en la escuela solo eran tonterías de adolescentes inmaduros.

−Gracias Silv, de verdad lo agradezco−Lo abrazo efusivamente causando que este se sonrojara levemente−Lo siento, a veces no mido mi fuerza−Se disculpó creyendo que le había asfixiado.

−No te preocupes, estoy bien−.

−Muy bien, bajemos ante de que la abuela empiece a preguntarse dónde estamos y haga alguna imprudencia−Salieron de la habitación dejando al pequeño chao durmiendo cómodamente.

Nuevamente en aquella reunión, los rostros de algunos de sus familiares se posaron en ellos. Honestamente nunca creyó que las familias podían ser tan numerosas.

Había descubierto que la gran mayoría de las mujeres en la familia tenían un nombre con A y que el abuelo de Amy disfrutaba bastante la cerveza bien fría.

Desde lejos podía sentir la mirada de Amanda, observarle suplicante, haciéndole sentir profundamente incómodo; esa mujer si que era rara. Amy por su parte conversaba animadamente con algunos de sus familiares, nadie hubiese podido sospechar que estuvo molesta algunos minutos atrás.

−¡Oye tú!−Sintió un tirón en su pantalón−¡Aquí abajo!−La figura de un pequeño niño de aproximadament años le provocó ternura−¿Tú eres el novio de tía Amy?−Formuló rápidamente el pequeño frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

El pequeño le miraba acusadoramente; algo en su interior le decía que la cosa se pondría fea.

−No, no... sólo somos buenos amigos−Afirmó.

El pequeño no muy convencido lo observó fijamente, poniéndolo un poco nervioso. Le daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se echaría a gritar y provocaría un gran escándalo.

−¡Muy bien, falsa alarma chicos!−Gritó haciendo señas para que los otros 8 infantes rodearan al joven−Aún no son novios, podemos sacarle lo que queramos−Añadió y todos los pequeños se avalanzaron contra él.

Incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, el joven pronto se vio asediado se muchas e insistentes preguntas en todas direcciones.

−¿Te gusta la tía Amy?−.

−¿Por qué tu peinado parece una marihuana?−.

−¿Me compras un pony?−.

−¡NO! ¡Mejor a mí!−.

−¡NO MEJOR A MÍ!−.

Todos los niños se le zarandeaban de un lado a otro, pero sus pobres oídos eran los que se llevaron la peor parte.

−Basta, chicos−Amy afortunadamente intervino−La abuela servirá los bocadillos−Y, tan rápido como habían llegado, el montón de niños desaparecieron entre la multitud−Lo siento, me distraigo un momento y estos diablillos te están hostigando−Observó al joven de arriba abajo, buscando heridas visibles...−Tienes tu billetera, ¿no?−.

Rápidamente llevo ambas manos hasta sus bolsillos traseros, efectivamente, su billetera había desaparecido.

−Rayos−Ya había dado por perdido todo, pero ella fue mucho más rápida, pues en menos de un minuto había recuperado sus pertenencias de entre los pequeños ladronzuelos.

−Lo siento, sólo lo hacen para molestar−Se disculpó entregándole la cartera−¿Quieres algo de tomar?−.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y suspiró; aún estaba un poco aturdido después de aquella mini-emboscada.

−Espero que te guste la cidra−Le tendió un vaso y bebió del suyo−Lo siento, los chicos se bebieron todos los refrescos−.

No era algo que acostumbrara beber, usualmente no bebía nada que tuviese algún grado de alcóhol, pero por esta vez no tenía nada de malo que bebiera un poco y se relajara.

Dio un pequeño trago y arrugó el entrecejo al sentir el sabor efervecente de la bebida frente a él.

−Muy bien Silv, busquemos algún aperitivo antes de que tía Antonella se acabe todo lo que encuentre−Le tomó de la mano y le condujo hasta la mesa de bocadillos, tomando de todo un poco−Debes probar las galletas, la madre de Sonic las hace para ocasiones especiales−Mencionó cayendo en cuenta de que tenía bastante tiempo sin probarlas.

La señora Aleena le había enseñado muchas de sus recetas de cocina y fue gracias a ella que descubrió lo bien que se le daba la gastronomía.

−Tienes razón, están delisiosas−Concedió mientras mordía otra galleta−Nunca había probado galletas tan deliciosas−.

El tiempo volaba cuando te estabas divirtiendo; miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular y se sorprendió al notar que habían pasado dos horas desde que habían regresado del parque.

Miró a su acompañante reír animadamente a causa del alcóhol en sus venas, si bien no era algo que pudiese considerarse fuerte, para alguien como Silver que no acostumbraba beber, las posibilidades de alcoholizarse aumentaban.

Aunque el no parecía para nada incómodo con el estado en el que se encontraba. Podía obsevarlo−_Y dicho sea de paso, escucharlo_− Hablar animadamente con algunos de sus tíos y primos sobre política y deportes.

Era raro, nunca imaginó a Silver conviendo tan amenamente con otros varones. Usualmente solía mantenerse en silencio y ser un mero espectador en las reuniones entre amigos, quizás este era el verdadero Silver, alguien mucho más receptivo, fuera de la influencia de Blaze.

−Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si apostamos?−La voz del Tío Norris le hizo prestar particular atención−Si el chiquillo puede tacklear al buen Mike en menos de cinco minutos, todos le daremos 5 billetotes−Ofreció y algunos comenzaron a sacar sus billeteras.

Consciente de que el primo Mike no jugaba limpio, decidió intervenir antes de que Silver resultase herido o alguno de los presented hiciera alguna idiotez.

−Estaré bien, Amy−Aseguró el chico con calma. Y aunque su vista estuviera ligeramente desorientada, Amy debía concederle el beneficio de la duda pues no parecía muy ebrio.

Y por mucho que desease que las cosas no sucedieran, sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese no podría detenerlos. Así que opto por salir al jardín para evitar mirar aquel espectáculo absurdo.

Ya reprendería a Silver después.

Tomó asiento en el banco de madera que el abuelo había construído cuando era una niña y observó el cielo estrellado. El viento ligero mecía las copas de los árboles y el silencio era agradable.

Amaba a su familia, pero había perdido la costumbre de estar en un ambiente ruidoso.

* * *

.

* * *

Después de bajar del auto y saludar a sus padres en el proceso Tails había decido no volver a emitir ningún comentario al respecto. Seguramente estaba analizando cómo es que pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de aquel "secreto" que le acababa de ser revelado.

Sabía que había hablado de más, pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor, el haberle confesado a su mejor amigo su mayor secreto le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Aunque posiblemente estaría molesto unos días debido a la cantidad de tiempo en que le tomó sincerarse, se le pasaría tarde o temprano.

−Pequeño Maurice−La voz de madre le llamó−¿Tienes hambre cariño?−.

El negó, no tenía hambre ni ánimo de fingir tenerla. Aunque si le pareció sorprendente que ella no estuviera en la reunión en la casa de junto.

−¿Tú no vas a la fiesta?−.

−Es cosa de los Rose, los demás debemos esperar a mañana−Sonrió suavemente acercándose a la ventana frente al lavavajillas−¿Esa no es la pequeña Amy Rose?−Cuestionó señalando el jardín de los Rose al notar la figura femenina sentada en soledad.

Se acerco para confirmar las palabras de su madre, efectivamente era Amy pero, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?.

−Adelante, ve−Su madre le animó.

Y así lo hizo, se encaminó de manera rápida hasta la línea divisoria entre ambas propiedades y dudó unos cuantos segundos en sí debía hablarle o no.

Parecía molesta o triste; no podía definir la expresión en su rostro.

¡Pero que más daba! Molesta o triste ella era su amiga y él debía averiguar que le estaba sucediendo y ayudarla de ser el caso.

−Hey Amy−Le llamó mientras se sentaba a su lado, provocándole un sobresalto−¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? ¿Te sientes bien?−Cuestionó observándola directamente a los ojos.

Verde contra verde se conectaron unos segundos y ella finalmente suspiró.

−Dígamos que estoy un poco indispuesta y necesitaba airefresco−Respondió con simpleza mientras se frotaba ambos brazos, dándose un poco de calor. Su ropa poco abrigadora provocaba que la brisa de la noche le afectara bastante.

−Ya veo... ¿Y dónde está Silver?−.

Ella parecio pensarselo unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

−Adentro, probando su masculinidad con mis tíos y primos−.

Sonic soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Silver masculino? Claro y él era un virgen.

−Lo siento, lo siento... pero debes admitir que es divertido de imaginar−.

Y bueno, en eso debía concederle algo de razón. Silver no era la clase de sujeto que podías imaginar en una pelea o siendo el estereotipo de un macho de pelo en pecho.

Pero ella misma había sido testigo de que el chico sabía defenderse.

−Aún así sólo espero que no hagan un desastre−.

−Estará bien...−Le restó importancia al asunto−Y como te va con tu "novio"−El cobalto hizo enfásis en las última palabra tratando de sonar irónico.

Lo pensó por unos momentos pues no comprendió a que venía esa pregunta, pero inmediatamente después le vino a la mente el asunto con Silver y su loca familia.

−Cierra la boca Sonic... −Le sacó la lengua en señal de molestia, siendo infantil como siempre−Además, ¿cómo sabes eso?−Inquirió, confundida.

−Tu abuela me lo dijo esta mañana−.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido; Aretha se caracterizaba por ser alguien extremadamente comunicativa.

−De cualquier modo, ¿eso es verdad?−Trató de sonar sereno y tranquilo, pero su interior la duda le carcomía.

−Esto debe ser una broma, Sonic...−Se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesta−¿Tú realmente crees que salgo con Silver?−.

Sonic no respondió, evidenciando que realmente lo creía.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos jóvenes, ella estaba demasiado molesta para responder y él honestamente no sabía que decir.

Después de hablar con Tails respecto a sus motivaciones la espina de la duda se había sembrado en su mente.

Y si Amy realmente le gustaba... ¿eso estaría tan mal?

Lo pensó un momento y decidió que necesitaba averiguarlo por si mismo para poder aclarar el caos que tenía en su interior.

Ella, sentada de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido evitaba mirarle a toda costa, estaba molesta y se estaba esforzando mucho para que lo notara.

Era evidente que él era un idiota al que le gustaba tentar al destino; por ello, más como un acto instintivo la tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarle.

Nuevamente el verde de sus ojos se conecto en unos interminables segundos que sólo se vieron interrumpidos con la próximidad de sus rostros.

Se lo estaba tomando con calma, acercándose lentamente para darle la oportunidad de escapar si así lo quería.

Pero ella se quedo ahí, inmóvil ante la imposibilidad de su cuerpo de reaccionar mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del color su falda y sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente.

Podía sentir el aliento cálido de Sonic en su rostro y la idea de ser ella quien rompiese la distancia entre ambos se le cruzó por la mente.

¿Y si se dejaba llevar de una vez por todas y tenía un encuentro casual con Sonic y así consolidaba su plan? La idea era tan tentadora y fácil de llevar a cabo que de verdad pensó que eso sería lo mejor.

Al diablo los candidatos y los pros y los contras, esta noche quería disfrutarla en grande.

Aunque de lo bueno poco, decía una frase que leyó por ahí; la puerta que daba al patio se abrió de golpe dejando salir a un efusivo Silver con muchos billetes en las manos.

−Hey Amy, ¡gané! ¡Le gané a Mike!−Estaba tan feliz que no pareció notar como ambos se separaron de manera brusca−Nadie creía en mí y en el poder de mí chackra−.

Ambos simplemente le observaron en silencio, Sonic se sintió furioso al verse interrumpido. Amy en cambio un tanto aliviada pues estuvo a punto de comer una locura.

Su lado calenturiento y su falta de actividad sexual nublaban su juicio. Ahora sabía que debía mantenerse alejada de Sonic si no quería terminar con las bragas abajo −_Aunque eso no le molestaba del todo_−.

−Muy bien Silver−Se puso de pie−Creo que ya tuviste suficientes emociones por hoy, así que a dormir−Lo tomó del brazo, conduciéndole hacía adentro−Buenas noches, Sonic−Se despidio antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

−Bueno, eso fue un gran avance, galán−La voz de su mejor amigo se manisfesto de pronto−Supongo que ya no te quedan dudas de que ella te gusta−.

No se sintió capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, no frente a Tails y su rostro pretencioso gritando "te lo dije" una y otra vez.

¿Realmente le gustaba Amy Rose? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

* * *

.

* * *

Camino a su habitación pudo sentir algunas de las miradas divertidas de sus familiares presenciar la escena de Silver "ebrio" tratar de mantenerse despierto.

Subió con dificultad el último escalón y lo recostó con leve empujón sobre la cama; le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con la manta.

El pequeño Orion seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Suspiró levemente cansada; aquella subida con él a cuestas sí que le había fatigado. Tomó su pijama y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir para recuperar energía, mañana sin duda sería un largo día.

Lavó sus dientes y se colocó los shorts y blusa de tirantes dispuesta a dormir. Miró una última vez a Silver quien dormía plácidamente y ocasionalmente hacía sonidos graciosos con la nariz.

−Blaze...−Lo escucho susurrar entre sueños.

Mentiría si dijese que eso no la decepcionó un poco; pero después de todo no podía culparlo, ella era su gran y único amor y ante eso no podía hacer mucho.

Tal vez Silver sí estaba prohíbido después de todo.

−Amy... −Lo escuchó susurrar nuevamente y sonreír después.

O tal vez no estaba prohíbido...

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará**...  
Aquí, la verdadera incógnita es; ¿quién realmente está interesado en ella?  
Se vienen cosas buenas para nuestros cuatro protagonistas...  
Oh, sí...  
Se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerme, en serio lo aprecio mucho :)

**Atte.**  
Gri.


	14. Yo los declaro marido y ¿desastre?

Tuve un breve hiatus...  
Ya sé que me perdí, así que les regalo 27 páginas recién exprimidas de mi mente trastornada XD

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**  
_"Yo los declaro marido y... ¿desastre?_"

* * *

.

.

.

−Bueno, evidentemente ya no podrás negar que Amelia Rose te genera interés−Se pronunció su mejor amigo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Incapaz de replicar; el cobalto simplemente suspiró, enigmático.

Era hasta triste admitir que había fracasado estúpidamente en su cometido, pocas −_muy pocas_− fueron las veces en la que no pudo salirse con la suya de una u otra manera.

−Dime que no viste todo ese desastre−Murmuro, apenado.

−Incluso lo tengo en vídeo−bromeó el menor−Tu padre cree que esto te ayudará−le tendió una lata de cerveza−Ahora, creo que tenemos una plática pendiente, Sonic−tomó asiento en donde momentos antes Amy había estado.

No le sorprendía, sabía que tarde o temprano le buscaría para hablar de aquel 'secreto' tan oscuro.

Abrió la lata y dio un trago sintiendo el espumoso y amargo sabor correr por su garganta.

−Muy bien amiguito−comenzó a tronarse los dedos en señal de nerviosismo mal disimulado−¿Qué quieres saber?−Pregunto dándole otro trago a la lata de cerveza.

Segundos de silencio se establecieron entre ambos amigos; había demasiadas cosas que deseaba preguntarle, pero no tenía claro el cómo comenzar.

La noticia del parentesco entre Sonic y Shadow le tomó bastante desprevenido; ni siquiera en sus más locas teorías pudo ser capaz de inferir algo de esa naturaleza.

Todo era tan extraño y el que Sonic mantuviera esa atmósfera de misterio no ayudaba mucho.

−Creo que debemos empezar desde el comienzo... ¿quién eres realmente, Sonic?−.

Bebió otro trago y suspiró; sería una larga explicación.

Miró de soslayo a su mejor amigo y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Un cúmulo de sentimientos le invadieron, recordar el inicio de una de las etapas más difíciles de su existencia no le resultaba para nada satisfactorio.

El jovencito a su lado le miraba expectante, a la espera de algo sumamente trascendental.

−Un gusto, soy Arthur Maurice The Hedgehog−Se presentó, con mofa, haciendo una leve reverencia−Hijo de Aleena y Jules The Hedgehog−.

Bueno, eso no era lo que tenía en mente y su cara debió ser muy obvia pues Sonic prosiguió.

−No hay mucho que pueda contarte, mi madre se casó con papá después de divorciarse de Mephiles−arrugo el entrecejo al mencionar ese nombre−De esa unión nací yo y fin de la historia−.

No quería externarlo abiertamente, pero aquella escueta explicación no hizo salvo aumentar las dudas en su cabeza.

Pensó en indagar más a fondo, pero la mirada de pocos amigos en el rostro de su mejor amigo le indico que entraría en un terreno peligroso.

Después de todo el no sabía hasta dónde podía afectarle ese tema.

−Entonces, la señora Aleena y Shadow...−Trataba de conectar ambas ideas en un mismo concepto, pero honestamente era tan extraño.

Pensar en Shadow siendo hijo de una mujer tan dulce y comprensiva como Aleena era prácticamente imposible.

−Compartimos un mismo útero, sí−Confirmo rápidamente esperando dar por terminada aquella plática.

No deseaba −_Ni necesitaba_− Entrar en un debate con Tails de cosas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo.

Aunque también era consciente de que el mismo había propiciado todo ese embrollo.

−Escucha, Tails−Dio un último trago a la bebida y arrojo la lata lejos de donde estaban−Shadow y yo somos completamente diferentes, de los pies a la cabeza y lo único que nos une es certificado de nacimiento en el que indica que Aleena Destiny, es nuestra madre−Se puso de pie, observando el cielo−Si no te lo dije antes es sólo porque no creo que sea la gran cosa−Añadió con su tono tranquilo y despreocupado.

Tal vez tenía razón, o tal vez no. Él no era la clase de sujeto que iba por ahí, ventilando su vida privada.

−Aún así...−Dudó en continuar−¿Alguien más lo sabe?−.

Sonic solo negó con la cabeza.

−Ninguno de los dos estamos interesados en que alguien, fuera de la familia sepa de nuestro "parentesco"−Esto último lo dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con ambas manos.

Para Tails la noticia de que su mejor amigo resultara ser el medio hermano menor del mayor rival de este último fue algo que estaba fuera de sus capacidades.

Por mucho que se esforzara en entenderlo habían cosas que no le cuadraban y los motivos que él cobalto había decidido otorgarle le parecían insuficientes.

No tenía sentido pensar que aunque ese par se detestara con toda el alma, el hecho de que sus padres solventaran esa indiferencia era antinatural.

−Es extraño...−Fue Tails quien se pronuncio nuevamente−Es decir, te conozco desde hace años y nunca hubiese logrado imaginar que tu y Shadow comparten el mismo ADN...−Se sinceró−Aunque admito que siempre encontré algunas similitudes entre ambos que me resultaban curiosas−Agregó.

Momentos después, aquella actitud serena y misteriosa se convirtió en cosa del pasado.

−¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE EMO!−Chilló histérico.

Tails sólo rió ante esto, definitivamente su mejor amigo nunca cambiaría.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Miró con apatía el techo en la habitación y soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro de pereza y desdén.

Después de terminar de hablar con Rouge había tratado de dormir un poco sin éxito alguno.

Pensar en María siempre traía lo peor de sí. Recordarla le remontaba a lo que consideraba eran los mejores años en su vida.

Irónicamente ahora solo eran un recuerdo de un pasado no tan lejano que le quemaba por dentro. Se sentía impotente y frustrado con todo y todos a su alrededor.

Porque sí, si culpaba a la vida por todo lo que había sucedido. Aunque mayormente se culpaba así mismo por no haber sabido interpretar aquellas pequeñas señales.

Esos dolores de cabeza que le atribuyeron al estrés de ser una aspirante a enfermera. Esos mareos constantes y los dolores de pecho que dejaron de lado debido a los exámenes semestrales.

Estuvo tan concentrado en estudiar, en obtener las mejores calificaciones que no tuvo tiempo.

No hubo tiempo para ella y eso le mataba. Le mataba la idea de lo que pudo haber sido y no lo fue.

Miró la hora en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono celular; otra madrugada más sin conciliar el sueño, simplemente perfecto.

Desbloqueó el aparato y entró en Mobius face −_Algo bastante atípico_− Y revisó algunas de las notificaciones en su bandeja. La gran mayoría referentes a las fotos que había decidido subir con Rose.

350 corazones; eso era sorprendente, incluso para alguien como él. Observó la sección de comentarios y decidió curiosear un poco.

"**Que monos**" "**Felicidades a la feliz pareja**" y demás trivialidades sin importancia. Amelia aún no era su pareja, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero tenía la suficiente confianza en que ella eventualmente le aceptaría.

No porque se creyese un gran conquistador −_que dicho sea de paso, ninguno de sus tropiezos de una sola noche había tenido alguna queja al respecto_− aunque si creía firmemente en que ella podía ayudarle a sanar.

Nunca se lo había dicho, pero siempre estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos que la chica había profesado por él −_Era demasiado obvia_−.

Sabía que era algo que la conflictuaba y que trataba por todos los medios de que nadie lo notara. Pero, transparente como era, incluso la propia María pudo intuirlo.

Y lejos de molestarse o ponerse celosa, aquella situación le parecía por demás adorable.

−_Cree que eres una especie de caballero−Le había dicho en una ocasión la rubia mientras tomaban el té−¿No te parece adorable? Es como una niña pequeña enamorada de su maestro−calló un segundo comprendiendo que quizás no era el mejor ejemplo−Vale, mala comparación−Sonrió, apenada−Pero igual es lindo que crea eso de ti−Agregó dándole un trago a su té._

Definitivamente no compartía el mismo pensamiento; ella era su novia y no le interesaba ninguna otra mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Amelia Rose era una muchacha agradable −_Chillona e impetuosa_− Pero sólo eso, era algo parecido a una hermanita menor.

−_Me parece extraño que algo como eso no te moleste−Admitió mientras la observaba directamente, analizando sus expresiones corporales buscando algún indicio de celos o incomodidad._

_Ella simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros y restarle toda importancia al asunto._

_−Amy me agrada−Le devolvió la mirada breves instantes−Y sé que sólo eres parte de una fantasía en su mente...−Tomó una galleta de la mesa y la mordió−Sé que valora tanto mi amistad que sería incapaz de hacer algo que pueda malinterpretarse−Dijo con tranquilidad._

Era demasiado confiada y por mucho que la amara por esa razón, no podía ir por ahí confiando ciegamente en los demás.

−_Confiar en Rose podría costarte tu relación−La seriedad en su rostro aumentó−¿Confías en una chiquilla que está interesada en tu pareja?−Su tono era incrédulo, realmente le sorprendía su fé en quienes la rodeaban._

_María, sin inmutarse ante el obvio intento de evocar sentimientos negativos en su corazón asintió con tranquilidad._

_−Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, Shadow−Hizo una pausa, asegurándose de tener toda su atención−No vi maldad en los de Amy... hay algo en ella que me dice que puedo confiar en ella y que, cuidará de ti de ser necesario−Confesó._

No era alguien que se considerara particularmente interesado en creer en aquellos mitos y romanticismos baratos.

Amaba a María por ser justamente lo contrario a él en todo sentido; pero eso no la eximía de considerar risible lo que acababa de decirle.

−_No debes confiar ciegamente en los demás−La reprendió suavemente−La gente puede decepcionarte siempre−._

_−Entonces el problema son ellos y no yo−Respondió sin rodeos−No puedes ir por la vida desconfiando de todos los que te rodean−Bebió el último trago de su té−Hay mucha gente mala en el mundo, Shadow... pero también hay seres buenos, sólo debes darles una oportunidad−._

Casi sin desearlo; aquellas palabras estrujaron su interior. Amelia Rose fue un tema de conversación y lo había olvidado por completo.

Leyó algunos comentarios más en busca de aligerar sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño al notar como un imbécil había decidido hacer comentarios de mal gusto.

**"Ya era hora de que decidieras mostrarle al mundo que no llevas una nenita dentro, Shadow**" leyó con desagrado.

Ese bastardo de Jet siempre estaba jodiendo todo a su paso. Borró sin dudar ni un segundo el comentario y lo maldijo internamente, ya se las cobraría después al volver a su hogar.

* * *

**.**

* * *

El estruendo de un camión en reversa le hizo despertar sobresaltada; abrió los ojos rápidamente buscando la fuente del sonido.

Miró con descontento como el camión con las mesas y sillas se instalaba en medio de la calle y algunos trabajadores comenzaban a descargar los objetos.

Sabía que tenía una familia numerosa, pero aquello era por demás exagerado. Bostezó con pereza y se estiró un poco intentando despabilarse.

El sonido de los suaves pero constantes ronquidos de Silver le hizo reír suavemente.

Tomó su celular buscando la hora; las siete treinta de la mañana; maldijo internamente a los imprudentes del servicio mobiliario y se puso de pie.

Ya estaba despierta, ahora solo le quedaba ayudar o comenzar con su ritual de belleza.

Silver y Orión seguían profundamente dormidos; pensó en despertarlos y ofrecerles el desayuno y después recordó que Silver seguramente despertaría con resaca, por lo que decidió dejarlo dormir.

El despliegue de hormonas masculinas de anoche ya era lo suficientemente bochornoso como para pensar en reprenderle por ello.

Eso, sumado al hecho de que estaba particularmente agradecida con el joven luego de haberla salvado de cometer algo de lo que a estas horas se estaría arrepintiendo.

Estuvo a punto de acostarse con Sonic, eso sí que era lo más loco que le había pasado. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más depravados se había atrevido a llegar a tanto.

Lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ella y Sonic era un abanico de posibilidades que le dejaban completamente intrigada. Si bien, una parte de ella sabía que estaba mal involucrarse con él, había otra que gritaba y clamaba por dejarlo faltarle al respeto entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación de un hotel.

Porque eso definitivamente daría por culminado su plan y se evitaría complicaciones tácticas.

Las oportunidades las había tenido, pero era demasiado cobarde para tomarlas.

Pensar en las repercusiones que su plan podría traerle le replantearse por completo todo ese asunto. ¿Tanta era su necesidad de tener un bebé? ¿Tan sola se sentía? .

Lo pensó un momento; definitivamente sí. Estaba llegando a una edad en la que su instinto materno clamaba por ser atendido, su mejor amiga, primas y colegas de trabajo ya eran o estaban próximas a ser madres.

¿Era egoísta desear eso para ella? Definitivamente sí.

Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al intentar involucrar de esa manera a sus amigos en un plan simplemente loco.

Porque había que ser claros, lo suyo era una idiotez. Y, evidentemente, tomase la decisión que fuera, las cosas iban a complicarse en algún momento.

¿Y qué pasaría si alguien cuestionaba la paternidad del bebé en cuestión? ¿Y si alguien encontraba algún parecido? Eran detalles que no podía −_ni debía_− pasar por alto.

Si alguno de ellos se enterase de sus intenciones, ¿cómo reaccionarían? ¿Dejarían de hablarle? ¿Se lo tomarían como una broma de mal gusto? Ya a estas alturas no podía asegurar nada.

Aunque la idea de parar con todo esto revoloteaba por su mente, había algo que le reiteraba que debía hacerlo. Dejarse llevar y perseguir sus deseos por muy aberrantes que estos fuesen.

Porque sí, Amelia Elizabeth Rose había perdido el juicio.

Suspiró derrotada y se recostó en la cama nuevamente. Tal vez era momento de aceptar que no estaba en condiciones de sobrellevar una responsabilidad tan grande.

¿Realmente quería engordar y tener estrías por todos lados? Definitivamente no. ¡Mucho menos que sus pequeños duraznos se transformaran en melones! −_Y terminar oliendo a leche agria_−.

No, no, definitivamente no.

Tenía la mente echa un lío; ya no se sentía capaz si quiera de atreverse a intentar algún ademán de coquetería barata.

Estaba asustada.

Sí, por muy idiota que eso pudiese resultar su "casi" acostón con Sonic había logrado darle la claridad que su mente necesitaba para entender que era un plan muy idiota.

Ella no era la clase de mujer que tenía encuentros casuales −_Podía fantasear con ello, como cualquier romántica empedernida_− pero definitivamente no iba por ahí buscando un macho en pleno derroche de hormonas.

Eso estaba fuera de sus límites; la habían educado demasiado bien como para ceder a sus más bajos instintos de una manera tan vulgar.

Dale, quizás esos dotes de moralista estaban pasados de moda; pero lo cierto era que no se animaba a hacer nada. El cargo de consciencia y el temor que alguien, por alguna razón pudiese juzgarla la detenía por completo.

Que Sonic, Shadow o Silver se enterasen de la verdad le aterraba.

Los consideraba una parte fundamental en su vida y si ellos salían de esta, no sabría qué hacer.

Visiblemente abatida, Amelia Rose decidió que lo mejor sería ayudar con los preparativos y así, olvidarse momentáneamente de pensar.

Salió de su cama y bajó hasta la cocina con la intención de preparar algo de comer; abajo ya se encontraba su abuela acomodando algunas de las cosas que necesitarían por la tarde durante la fiesta.

−Buenos días−Le saludo mientras tomaba algunas flores y las colocaba en uno de los centros de mesa−¿Dónde está el joven Silver?−.

Tomó un sartén y lo colocó sobre la estufa encendiéndola segundos después.

−Arriba, aún duerme−respondió con simpleza mientras del refrigerador sacaba un par de huevos y un paquete de tocino−No acostumbra beber nada que tenga alcohol...−vertió aceite en el sartén−Así que, seguramente le espera un crudo despertar−.

Aretha solo rió ante este comentario. Ese joven era por demás simpático. Era una lástima que su nieta no formalizase una relación con un jovencito tan encantador.

Una idea traviesa se cruzó por su mente... quizás podía ayudarle un poco a su nieta en la elección de un buen marido.

−Amelia querida, ¿vas a subirle el desayuno a la cama?−.

Concentrada en el freír del tocino había olvidado por completo el hecho de que Silver despertaría hambriento. Miró los huevos revueltos y el tocino a punto de terminar de freírse y suspiró.

Tal vez era buena idea despertarlo y entregarle el desayuno como gesto de disculpa por involucrarlo en sus idioteces −_aunque el pobre no estuviese ni enterado de esto último_−. Tomó un plato y colocó el alimento con delicadeza, se veía simplemente apetitoso.

−Supongo que no estaría mal que lo alimente tan temprano−Menciono divertida y subió escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

Una vez dentro observo al muchacho y al pequeño chao dormir plácidamente ajenos a todo lo que acontecía en el patio.

Colocó el plato sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la pequeña cama en la que descansaban el par de bellos durmientes.

Acarició suavemente la mejilla del chico y este soltó un leve suspiro. Sonrió para sus adentros; le parecía simplemente adorable.

−Silver...−le llamó suavemente−Vincent, es hora de despertar−Le susurro en el oído y por acto de reflejo el joven abrió los ojos rápidamente, cerrándolos nuevamente a causa de la luz enceguecedora.

Los abrió nuevamente notando con extraña sorpresa como Amy estaba ahí, sentada en su cama sonriéndole animosamente.

Luego recordó que estaba en casa de sus abuelos y todo cobro sentido. Aunque el dolor de cabeza estaba taladrando su cerebro.

−Buen día Silver−Saludo, poniéndose de pie−Te traje el desayuno, cómelo antes de que se enfríe−Y dicho esto salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

A solas nuevamente pudo permitirse pensar con mayor detenimiento que estaba sucediendo. Ese despertar le había resultado tan cálido y familiar.

Era como volver a ser un niño pequeño y despertar con los besos y arrumacos de su madre todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela.

El pequeño Orión se removió en su sitio y abrió los ojos en forma perezosa. El olor a tocino había logrado vencer su pereza y casi cae de la cama al intentar llegar hasta el medio dormido.

Para su fortuna, su nuevo mejor amigo había evitado dicha caída sosteniéndolo justo en el momento adecuado.

−Muy bien, lo compartiré contigo−Le sonrió suavemente−Espero que hayas dormido bien−Añadió después tomando un trozo de tocino y entregándoselo al pequeño, quien lo recibió gustoso.

Sabía que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero definitivamente Amy Rose cocinaba delicioso.

Tomó un trozo de tocino y lo llevo a su boca deleitándose con su grasiento y delicioso sabor. Incluso su pequeño amigo parecía apoyar dicha idea, nunca había probado comida tan exquisita.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Después de una noche de cervezas había decidido que no bebería alcohol durante la fiesta. La cabeza le dolía, tenía sueño y sin lugar a dudas estaba sediento.

Bajo las escaleras en busca de un poco de jugo y algo que llevarse al estómago, en la cocina su madre preparaba lo que a simple vista pudo definir como waffles, mientras Tails observaba algo en su celular.

−Buen día−Saludo sin ánimos tomando asiento frente a Tails−Mamá, ¿tienes alguna aspirina, o algo así?−.

Aleena, sin dejar de mirar su sartén negó tajantemente.

−Eso te ganas por beber alcohol a escondidas−frunció levemente el ceño−Estoy decepcionada Maurice, sabes que nadie bebe alcohol en esta casa−Le reprendió.

Consciente de que discutir con su madre no le llevaría a ningún lado, prefirió guardar silencio mientras la escuchaba darle un sermón referente a las neuronas muertas, accidentes y resacas.

Al parecer su madre a veces olvidaba que él era un adulto perfectamente capaz de pagar por su propio alcohol y que hacía años −_literalmente_− que no vivía bajo sus reglas.

Pero, naturalmente no iba a decírselo a ella, valoraba lo suficiente su vida como para no buscar hacerla enojar.

−Muy, muy decepcionada Maurice−Colocó un plato de waffles con tocino frente a Tails−Sonia estará muy enojada cuando le cuente lo que hiciste−refunfuñó, colocando un plato de waffles para él.

Sonic solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y comenzó a comer en silencio. ¡Genial! Ahora su loca y malhumorada hermana mayor le gritaría y sermonearía también.

Fantástico.

Tails, quien estaba ajeno a todo el drama familiar continuaba su lectura muy tranquilamente, mientras la matriarca de los Hedgehog seguía regañando a su mejor amigo.

−Buenos días familia−Jules se presento en la cocina, animoso como siempre−¿Cómo va todo?−Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y tomó asiento junto a su hijo.

La única mujer en la habitación ahora dirigió toda su atención al recién llegado.

−Y tú, Jules Wallace III, ¿Cómo te atreves a darle alcohol a tu hijo menor? ¡Y en mis propias narices!−Reprocho la mujer de brazos cruzados viendo amenazadoramente a su marido.

Tails alzó vista de su lectura y Sonic continuó comiendo en silencio sin inmutarse, ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

−Oh vamos, Aleena... él es un adulto... ¿qué tiene de malo que beba un poco de vez en cuando?−Trato de justificarse.

Algo que lógicamente no consiguió.

−Sabes las reglas, en esta casa no se bebe−.

El hombre sonrió de lado y comenzó a leer el periódico, sin mucho interés en continuar la discusión.

−Técnicamente bebió en el jardín de los Rose, así que no rompió ninguna regla−.

Aleena hizo un mohín indicando que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su lógica, aunque en el fondo era consciente de que tenía algo de razón.

Pero no iba a aceptarlo así que continuó con la discusión.

−¿Y qué hacían en el jardín de los Rose?−Cuestionó olvidando por completo el hecho de que la noche anterior había visto a Amelia Rose sentada en el jardín.

Jules miró a su hijo unos breves segundos, como esperando su aprobación; este en cambio solo atinó a encogerse en su lugar al saberse descubierto por su padre. −_Al menos eso explicaría las cervezas de cortesía_−

−Males de amores−Fue lo que respondió el mayor y Aleena palideció levemente.

−¡Oh cariño! ¡Lo siento tanto! He sido tan insensible−Se disculpó la mujer−Pero aún así sabes que no me gusta que bebas−Añadió mientras preparaba el desayuno de su esposo.

La risa mal disimulada de Tails no hizo sino aumentar su grado de bochorno. Sus padres siempre lograban avergonzarlo en toda situación.

−Sólo fui a hablar con Amy porque se veía triste−Se justificó−Y solo sucedió eso−.

Tails guardo silencio en apoyo a su mejor amigo, sabía que le tomaría tiempo aceptar frente a los demás su nuevo interés.

−Pues parecías muy abatido cuando la pequeña Rossy no quiso besarte−Pronunció su padre y ese fue el fin de todo su orgullo.

Aleena alzó la vista incrédula y observó a su hijo, visiblemente apenado.

−¿De verdad estás interesado en la pequeña Amy?−Cuestiono curiosa.

Tails contuvo la risa; Sonic en cambio, tenía ganas de golpear todo a su paso.

Aún no podía definir qué era lo que Amy Rose provocaba en su interior y sus padres ya estaban casi asegurando que ella le gustaba.

−Ella es solo una amiga, ¿SÍ?−Trató de dar por terminada aquella incómoda plática. Lo último que quería era tener a sus padres opinando sobre su vida amorosa.

−Una linda chica que te rechazo−rió su padre sin despegar la vista de su periódico−Te gustan las pollitas menores que tú, bien jugado hijo−Lo codeó, burlescamente aumentando su enojo y descontento.

−Amelia es una linda chica−Aleena concedió un poco de razón−Harían una linda pareja juntos−Añadió después colocando el desayuno de su esposo sobre la mesa−¿Recuerdas cuando te perseguía por todos lados para que jugases al príncipe azul con ella?−rió al recordar aquella escena−Quien diría que hoy día es ella quien huye de ti−.

Suficiente, esto era demasiado para su salud mental, si seguían así simplemente él iba a...

−Deberías invitarla a salir−Su padre hablo nuevamente−Es bonita, es soltera y sabe cocinar... ¿qué más quieres?−.

A volverse completamente loco...

Sí, definitivamente se volvió loco.

−¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ELLA NO ME GUSTA, NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO Y NUNCA ME GUSTARÁ−se levantó bruscamente de la silla y los observó a todos visiblemente molesto−¡SÓLO INTENTO CUIDAR DE ELLA PORQUE EL HIJO DE PUTA DE SHADOW LA HARÁ SUFRIR!−Finalizó enfadado.

Todos los presentes le observaron en silencio, Tails, aunque consciente de la situación prefirió no intervenir.

La mirada en el rostro de sus padres denotaba confusión y sorpresa. La sola mención del nombre de Shadow había comenzado un efecto dominó en la mujer.

−¿Qué tiene que ver Shadow en todo esto?−Fue Jules quien se atrevió a cuestionarlo directamente.

Aleena solo lo observaba en silencio, esperando dicha respuesta.

Al parecer había destapado nuevamente la caja de pandora.

Suspiró sonoramente y rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que hablar al respecto.

Aunque no diría toda la verdad obviamente, había detalles −_Como ese beso en la oficina o ese secreto que ambos compartían_− que sus padres no debían saber.

Resopló brevemente y miró a los ojos de su madre unos cuantos segundos.

−Sólo intento evitar que Shadow se aproveche de una chica inocente−soltó de golpe−Intenta reemplazar a María con Amy−Añadió, con la mirada perdida entre sus pies−No quiero que ella sufra por culpa de un idiota con traumas y depresión no atendida−Finalizó un tanto despectivo.

Después de todo no mentía cuando decía que se preocupaba por ella, realmente creía firmemente en la idea de que Amy Rose solo era un consuelo para ese idiota de Shadow.

Pero eso no le eximía de sus propios demonios y malos entendidos hacía la chica; porque sí, definitivamente se hubiese acostado con ella en esa ocasión −_O en cualquier otra si se hubiese dado el caso_−.

Era verdad que no era el mejor amigo del mundo, la había cagado hasta el fondo cuando le pidió que atendiera sus mensajes, pero en ese momento no vio nada malo.

Pero lo admitía, había sido un completo imbécil al pedir semejante cosa.

−Cuida tu lenguaje, Maurice−Su padre intervino nuevamente−No puedes seguir con esto−La seriedad en su rostro provocó un escalofrío en su hijo−Esto tiene que parar, ambos son adultos−.

¿Tenía que parar? ¡Por caos! Él ni siquiera había iniciado ese pleito absurdo. En su lugar siempre tuvo que tolerar al señor Don amargado hacer desplantes y malos tratos.

Sabía que hablar de Shadow siempre era un tema delicado para su madre; podía sentir su ánimo decaer. Pero no podía mentirle, no a ella.

−No es más que la verdad−Aseveró.

Ambos padres se observaron por breves instantes, incapaces de procesar la información que acababan de recibir. Después todo ese tiempo las cosas no habían mejorado en lo más mínimo.

Aleena sabía que la convivencia entre sus hijos nunca logró prosperar positivamente. Sabía del rencor que Shadow tenía hacía ella y cómo su incapacidad para lograr establecer vínculos afectivos con su hijo mayor terminó por afectar a Sonic.

Gran parte de la culpa la tenía ella por no haber actuado asertivamente cuando eran unos niños.

−Maurice−La voz tranquila pero autoritaria de Jules capto la atención de todos−No sé qué lío tengas hoy en día con tu hermano−bajo levemente la mirada, con evidente tristeza−Pero evidentemente este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto−Trato de dar por finalizado todo ese asunto.

Lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal a su pobre esposa. Ya lo pasaba bastante mal como para seguir dándole mortificaciones.

Por otro lado −_Y, casi como un chiste de mal gusto_− Aquellas palabras, lejos de amedrentarle o despertar en el joven un poco de sentido común, lograron enfurecerle.

Estaba cansado de la actitud sumisa de sus padres frente al problema. Shadow ya era un jodido adulto que había externado su apatía y falta de interés de que permaneciesen en su vida y ellos seguían justificándole como si fuese un niño pequeño con visitas programadas.

Vale que en algún punto eso fue una realidad; sabía que se esforzaron al máximo para que Mephiles no pudiese encontrar ningún pretexto para no dejarles verlo.

¿Pero ahora? ¿Hoy en día seguían creyendo que un tipo casi treintón necesitaba su ayuda y que le defendieran?

−Shadow es un imbécil, papá... −Su mirada se ensombreció−Y estoy harto de fingir que no es así−Finalizó para momentos después sentir un ardor en su mejilla.

Todos los presentes observaban incrédulos la escena sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; Aleena había abofeteado a Sonic.

Lágrimas amargas corrieron por sus mejillas al ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

−¡Hijo! Yo... lo-sien...−No le permitió continuar.

Ofendido; Sonic The Hedgehog dio media vuelta sin observar a nadie y camino fuera de la cocina.

Ahora le quedaba más que claro quién era el favorito aquí.

Antes de marcharse; giró sobre sus talones observando con seriedad a los presentes y suspiró.

−Siempre supe que era tu favorito−Finalizó; mientras la puerta principal se cerraba de un portazo.

−¡Hijito!−Trato de correr tras de él, pero el agarre de su marido la detuvo en el acto.

−Necesita estar solo−.

Tails, sorprendido ante aquel derroche de emociones por parte de la familia anfitriona no supo a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar. Podía comprender que sus padres quisieran la paz entre ambos hermanos y, sin lugar a dudas no podía pensar en que aquella pareja hiciese diferencias de algún tipo.

Había algo más; algo en esa relación de hermanos no terminaba de cuadras e iba a averiguarlo.

Lo haría o dejaría de ser Miles Prower.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Escaleras abajo; la abuela le esperaba con flores y otro tipo de decoración para que ayudase a colocarla.

No le molestaba, la decoración siempre fue uno de esos pasatiempos que compartía con su madre y le emocionaba recordar cómo podía pasar horas organizando la oficina de su padre.

−Amelia, querida... ¿Colocaste los pétalos de rosa en el altar?−Pregunto la abuela mientras cargaba algunas lámparas de papel y las colocaba entre los árboles.

−Sí abuela, ya está−.

Aretha Rose era la mujer más mandona y controladora que pudiese existir, pero igual era su abuela y en el fondo sabía que no era muy diferente a ella.

−Bueno, cariño... el servicio de banquetes deberá estar aquí a las 5:00pm−La mujer observó el reloj en su muñeca y secó el sudor en su frente−La recepción comienza a las 6:30, debes estar lista−Le recordó.

Asintió sin ganas y continuó acomodando aquí y allá; era bastante perfeccionista.

−Amy−La voz de Silver le llamo desde el umbral de la puerta−¿Necesitas ayuda?−.

Las ojeras y en su rostro confirmaron su teoría, pensó un momento en lo ocurrido anoche y asintió gustosa. Un par de manos extra siempre eran útiles.

−Encárgate de las mesas y las sillas del fondo−Pidió y el obedeció al instante.

Era el único hombre que conocía al que no necesitaba pedirle las cosas más de dos veces para que las realizara.

−Terminé−Le dijo animoso−¿Algo más?−.

Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió la rapidez con la que hacía las cosas; era eficiente y eso era imposible de negar.

−Joven Silver, ¿Podrías ayudarme a colocar estos floreros?−Fue Aretha quien se pronunció al respecto.

Ese muchachito servicial reduciría su carga de trabajo y eso estaba perfecto.

−¿Estos son?−Pregunto acercándose a la mujer.

Ella asintió, permitiéndose apreciar más de cerca al susodicho; era lindo, no podía negarlo. Y, dado a que su querida nieta se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlos, puso en marcha su plan.

−Y dígame jovencito−Lo observo directamente, causándole una leve incomodidad−¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi nieta?−Pregunto de golpe mientras le hacía un moño a una de las bolsas de regalo para los invitados.

Silver tuvo que detener su actividad para cerciorarse de que había escuchado correctamente.

−Disculpe señora Rose, pero no creo que no entiendo su pregunta, Amy y yo somos sólo amigos−Respondió, incómodo.

Esa señora era muy extraña. Aunque lejos de dar por terminada la conversación, esta apenas estaba comenzando.

Aretha era una mujer de instintos; siempre dejándose guiar por lo que su mente y corazón le dictaban y había algo en este muchacho que le agradaba.

Por lo que, haciendo gala de esa impulsividad que le caracterizaba continuó.

−Mi pequeña Amelia necesita un hombre que pueda complacerla−Le codeó, pícaramente−Necesita las atenciones que un hombre puede darle, si sabes a lo que me refiero−le guiñó un ojo y Silver deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

¿De veras estaba teniendo una conversación de este estilo con la abuela de Amy? Esa señora estaba completamente loca. Amy era su amiga y no le interesaba de ese modo.

Aunque debía admitir que era una mujer bonita y que cuando usaba vestido o faldas cortas era imposible negar que tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo.

¡Pero ese no era el caso! Él no quería acostarse con Amy aunque sus glúteos se viesen favorecidos cuando usaba pantalones ajustados.

Vale, eso último no debió salir de su mente, ni siquiera debía de estarle viendo el trasero a Amy.

Se reprendió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento y Aretha sonrió complacida. Había logrado despertar en el muchacho la espinita del interés, el resto debía fluir naturalmente.

−Yo solo digo que mi querida Amelia necesita todo lo que un hombre entrega a una mujer−Finalizo mientras se alejaba en dirección a la cocina.

Sí, definitivamente esa señora era extraña, y ahora sin quererlo había pensando indecencias referentes a Amy, la cual parecía muy entretenida colocando guirnaldas en el altar.

Observó sin poder evitarlo la retaguardia de la chica y un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. No sabía dónde tenía la cabeza en esos momentos, pero definitivamente −_Bajo circunstancias muy especificas_− Tal vez −_Y sólo tal vez_− podría atreverse a admirar más de cerca la figura de su mejor amiga.

¡Pero sólo bajo circunstancias que fuesen muuuuuuy específicas!

Porque no, el no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera, claro que no.

* * *

.

* * *

Bebió un trago de café y miró la pantalla de su celular, el mensaje de Rouge contenía la dirección y la hora en que comenzaría el evento.

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para que la ceremonia comenzara.

Pensó en Rose y el deseo de llamarla le invadió por breves segundos, pero conociéndola como creía hacerlo, sabía que estaría en uno de eso rituales −_Innecesarios_− De belleza.

Suspiró; pensar en ella era extraño. Le gustaba, le gustaba más de lo que pudo pensar que alguna otra mujer le pudiese llegar gustar alguna vez.

Pero el que el Faker metiese sus narices en sus intenciones de cortejo no hacían sino aumentar su deseo casi −_Bastante_− Enfermizo por poseer a esa mujer.

Y no sólo sexualmente −_Aunque era una gran parte de sus intenciones_− Quería que fuese suya y de nadie más. Meterse hasta el fondo de su alma, poseerla en esta vida y en todas las demás.

Llegar hasta el fondo de esos ojos verdes y perderse en su inmensidad.

Y aunque eso hubiese sonado asquerosamente cursi, lo necesitaba. Quería aferrarse a esa mujer con todas fuerzas y lo más patético de todo es que deseaba despertar todas las mañanas y verla a su lado.

−Te estás volviendo blando, Shadow−Hablo para sus adentros con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

El sonido de su celular le distrajo de sus pensamientos; miró con fastidio el aparato y atendió de mala manera.

−¿Qué?−No conocía el remitente y no se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy amable.

La voz al otro lado de la línea soltó una risita y eso le fastidio.

−_Buenas tardes Shadow... llamo para confirmar nuestros planes_−.

Rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio; por poco olvidaba ese asunto.

−Sí, pasaré por ti a las 4:50−Le informo−Ni un minuto menos−.

−_Vale, te estaré esperando_−.

La llamada finalizo y se dejo caer en la cama agobiado.

Nunca creyó tener que recurrir a tales tácticas, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Necesitaba golpear algo, lo que fuera; miró el cielo en búsqueda de encontrar la paz mental que tanto necesitaba en las nubes las cuales iban y venían sin ninguna preocupación.

Las envidiaba; él era un sujeto de gustos simples al que no le gustaba tomarse la vida tan en serio.

¿Tan difícil era de entender? No le gustaban las ataduras de ningún tipo y su incapacidad para respetar la relación que tenía con su novia era un claro ejemplo.

Si fuese por él viajaría por el mundo, sin ataduras, durmiendo dónde la ocasión se presentase y viviendo el día a día al máximo.

Pero debía respetar los decretos de la moral el turno y trabajar como el adulto autosuficiente que se supone que era.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero a juzgar por la distancia que había recorrido, podía inferir que había pasado al menos dos horas desde que salió de casa de sus padres.

Había olvidado su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y aquello le alegro, al menos ahora nadie le estaba molestando.

Pensó en su madre y en la bofetada que había recibido esa mañana; ya lo intuía, desde niños las cosas siempre estuvieron a favor del moreno y ahora esta situación termino de confirmar sus sospechas.

Ya ni siquiera podía decir que estaba molesto; estaba más bien decepcionado. Decepcionado de que le siguiese afectando como cuando era un niño pequeño.

Era patético sí, sus nobles intenciones de cuidar a Amelia Rose terminaron por revivir un trauma de la niñez.

Joder, era hora de volver a casa...

* * *

**.**

* * *

Miró el vestido perfectamente planchado y colgado en el pequeño armario y sonrió con autosuficiencia al pensar en la elección tan perfecta que había realizado.

Ahora solo le restaba tomar un baño y comenzar con su ritual de belleza. Sus primas mayores incluso habían contratado a una maquillista profesional para que les ayudase a lucir radiantes.

Aunque eso no logró amedrentarle; después de todo había tomado lecciones con Rouge y aunque no era tan buena como ella, al menos podía hacerse lucir medianamente decente.

Tomó una toalla y entró en la regadera dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos.

Cinco minutos después se colocó la bata de baño y salió del baño dispuesta a secar su cabello. Silver y Orión jugaban sobre la cama y el joven no pudo evitar notar como los pezones de la chica traspasaban la tela de su bata.

Aparto su vista rápidamente, rogando a todos los dioses que ella no se diera cuenta de ello.

−Todo tuyo, Silv−Respondió sentándose frente al tocador−No vayas a resbalar−Le advirtió y un momento después encendió el secador para el cabello.

Incapaz de poder articular palabras el joven asintió.

La conversación con esa señora estaba afectando su juicio. ¿Desde cuándo él notaba cosas como esas?

Entro rápidamente a la regadera; el agua fría seguramente le ayudaría a relajarse y dejar de pensar en obscenidades. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había notado el cuerpo de otra mujer que no fuese Blaze. Sí, la vista era muy natural y echar una mirada de vez en cuando a alguna fémina que se encontrara por la calle no estaba mal.

Tristemente había sido demasiado −_en extremo_− fiel a su ex-novia. Ninguna mujer se cruzaba por su pensamiento, Blaze tenía todo lo que el necesitaba en una mujer. Lastimosamente ella había decidido que no lo necesitaba más en su vida. Quizás eso sonaba cruel, pero lo respetaba. Tanto tiempo juntos quizás terminaron por enfriar su relación.

"**Tengo un retraso de dos semanas**" le había dicho por teléfono. Podía ser verdad, ningún método era 100% efectivo, pero ¿Dos semanas? Era malo para recordar fechas y siendo honesto no es como que llevase un conteo exacto de las veces que mantenía relaciones con su novia, pero...

No, seguramente estaba malinterpretando las cosas y definitivamente si había pasado el tiempo que ella le había indicado. Ella era la mujer y ellas sabían llevar sus propias cuentas, ¿no?.

Salió de la regadera y se observó frente al espejo; más delgado de lo usual. Su nueva vida de soltero había causado estragos en su peso. Suspiró; no tenía caso pensar en esas cosas, ahora lo importante era disfrutar de la celebración y estar en compañía de los Rose, quienes habían sido tan amables −_y afectuosos_− con él.

La ventaja de ser hombre era que podía vestirse rápido y sin preocuparse de cosas como el maquillaje; cinco minutos bastaron para que saliera del baño dispuesto únicamente a ponerse los zapatos elegantes y la camisa azul eléctrico que había comprado para la ocasión.

−Vaya que eres rápido−Menciono la chica dándole la espalda.

Aún permanecía sentada en el tocador, ahora llena de tubos para el cabello y una paleta de sombras en su mano; podía observar su rostro frente al espejo y al menos su ojo derecho parecía listo.

El sonido de la puerta y la posterior voz de la prima Amanda desde afuera de la habitación logró que ambos jóvenes se tensaran.

−¡AMY! ¡AMY! NECESITO QUE ME PRESTES ROPA INTERIOR DE ENCAJE−Gritó desde fuera de la habitación, forzando la perilla para que esta se abriera. −La cual, gracias a los Dioses estaba cerrada−.

Silver volteó a ver a Amy y ella le devolvió el gesto; sin lugar a dudas era una familia peculiar.

−No Amanda, no tengo ropa interior que prestarte−Respondió sin dejar de colocarse el maquillaje.

−¡RAYOS!−Se quejo mientras sus pasos se escuchaban alejarse por el pasillo.

−Eso fue raro...−Se atrevió a mencionar, jugueteando con el pequeño chao.

No era extraño que hiciera esa clase de peticiones, nunca había respetado las cosas de uso personal, ni ninguna otra en realidad. Además, aunque ella fuese lo suficientemente sucia y despreocupada, su ropa y la de Amanda no coincidían en tallas.

Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche; las 4:22 y aún le faltaba la mitad del rostro.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Abrió la puerta lentamente intentando que nadie le escuchara; pero la silueta de Tails logró desanimarle al instante.

−No estoy de humor para tus sermones, Tails.−Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

El jovencito le siguió en silencio.

Parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos esperando el momento oportuno para soltar algún regaño o reproche.

Frente a la puerta de su habitación Tails se detuvo y le observó con seriedad.

−Si tienes algo que decir, escúpelo−Refunfuño dispuesto a abrir la puerta y encerrarse en su habitación.

−Definitivamente no apruebo tu comportamiento−Dijo sin filtros−Pero no soy quien para juzgar tu sentir...−se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse−Debes darte prisa, la ceremonia comienza en 20 minutos−Y se fue sin más.

Visiblemente confundido el cobalto decidió que lo mejor sería darse prisa. No tenía caso darle más vueltas a ese asunto.

Ya se disculparía con sus padres después.

* * *

.

* * *

Luego de haber quitado los tubos de su cabello y terminar su maquillaje el momento de la verdad había llegado.

Entrar en ese vestido color vino que se apresuro a comprar y que le enamoró casi al instante de verlo en la tienda.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Tomó aquella hermosa prenda y se dirigió al baño, aún le quedaban diez minutos, aunque desde la ventana podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente que estaba arribando.

De abajo hacía arriba deslizó aquella prenda notando con frustración su incapacidad para poder cerrarla adecuadamente. Lo intentó una, dos, incluso cinco veces, pero el cierre no cedía así que se vio forzada a pedir refuerzos.

−Hey Silver−salió del baño con el vestido medio abierto−¿Puedes echarme una mano?−le dio la espalda para mostrarle el cierre a medio camino.

Cortés, como siempre se aproximo a la fémina y con un ligero temblor en su manos comenzó a subir lentamente el objeto. La piel de Amy era suave y cremosa al tacto, ella desprendía el aroma de un perfume tan... singular.

Que instintivamente se acercó hasta su cuello para aspirar ese dulce aroma sin reparar en la invasión al espacio personal de la fémina en cuestión quién no hizo otra cosa que congelarse ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

−Hueles muy bien−Le dijo con voz ronca alejándose lentamente para subir el cierre de un tirón−Te esperamos abajo−Y salió de la habitación con el pequeño chao en sus brazos sin atreverse a mirarle al rostro.

A solas, con el tiempo apremiando a su situación solo pudo soltar un largo resoplido. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Aún podía sentir la cálida respiración de Silver sobre su cuello y eso la hizo sentir acalorada.

−¡Contrólate Amelia!−Se reprendió así misma y bajo con prisa hasta el jardín, la ceremonia estaba a escasos minutos de dar comienzo.

Afuera se encontraba la mitad de su familia y conocidos tomando asiento para esperar la gran entrada triunfal de la novia.

Miró a lo lejos a su primo quien parecía sumamente nervioso. A su lado algunos de sus tíos parecían intentar reconfortarle.

Buscó con la mirada a Silver, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de varios de sus sobrinos, quienes estaban hostigándolo de manera bastante cómica. Pensó en ayudarle, pero sus ideas estaban demasiado revueltas como para pensar en dirigirle la palabra en ese momento.

−Hey Amy−a lo lejos la voz de Tails le distrajo de sus pensamientos insanos y agradeció internamente al jovencito−Te ves muy bien−le halagó.

−Tu no te quedas atrás, ya eres todo un caballero−Sonrió peñizcándole una mejilla. Quizás ya no era un niño, pero le seguía pareciendo adorable.−A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Sonic y sus padres?−.

Visiblemente incómodo, el negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiró.

−Vendrán a la fiesta, les han surgido algunos inconvenientes...−Respondió con hermetismo.

Amy, aunque confundida, decidió que lo mejor era evitar cuestionar cosas que no eran su asunto. Ahora lo importante era disfrutar de la ceremonia.

−Ven, vamos a sentarnos−Le tomó del brazo y le haló suavemente hasta dos sillas vacías−Este lugar es perfecto−tomo asiento y Tails hizo lo mismo−Es una lástima que Rouge no este aquí, a ella le encantan las bodas−Comentó casual, intentando iniciar una conversación.

Era un poco triste el no poder compartir un momento como este con su mejor amiga, pero entendía que con su estado lo mejor sería que se quedara en casa descansando.

−¡Oh! Por poco lo olvido −Se levanto de golpe−Voy por mi cámara, ya regreso−corrió con paso disimulado hasta su habitación y tomó el aparato con cuidado.

Con todo el ajetreo del maquillaje había olvidado por completo que ella tomaría las fotos en la ceremonia.

Tomó unas cuantas de su primo una vez que se acomodó en el altar y algunas otras desde distintos ángulos en el jardín. Ahora que todos habían tomado asiento solo restaba esperar a la novia.

Las seis treinta de la tarde era la hora establecida para dar inicio a la ceremonia, por ello, cuando media hora después aún no había rastros de la novia, algo comenzó a no cuadrar en el ambiente.

Los invitados murmuraban y el novio parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas no caer ante un ataque de ansiedad. De vez en cuando veía a Silver quien evitaba a toda costa devolverle la mirada, seguramente muerto de vergüenza.

Pero ese no era el caso en este momento; ahora lo importante era pensar en que rayos podía estar pasando con esa mujer −Quien había que recordar, no le agradaba para nada− que no se había presentado.

¿Era posible que algo malo le haya pasado? ¿O tal vez huyó dejando solo y humillado a su pobre primo? Ninguna de esas razones le parecían 100% confiables, pero era evidente que estaba bastante retrasada y los invitados comenzaban a fastidiarse.

Incluso ella misma estaba que se moría por quitarse esos incómodos zapatos que aunque preciosos, le estaban cortando la circulación.

Cinco minutos más transcurrieron y el sonido de un coche aparcándose no tan lejos de la entrada capto la atención de todos. Segundos de blasfemias y palabras malsonantes se escucharon y a lo lejos, de la mano de un fornido y varonil pelirrojo, venía la novia, agitada, pero entera.

El sonido de la marcha nupcial resonó por todo el jardín, el pobre Robert trataba de contener las lágrimas de alegría; ver al amor de su vida caminar lentamente hasta el altar evocaba sentimientos tan hermosos que desbordaban su interior.

Incluso parecía haber olvidado por completo que hacía menos de 10 minutos todos pensaban que le habían dejado plantado.

El padre de la novia estrechó su mano y con una leve sonrisa se alejo hasta su asiento dando inicio a la ceremonia oficialmente.

−Queridos hermanos... hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos almas −El ministro carraspeo un poco−Robert y Marie Ann... hoy jurarán amor eterno ante los ojos de Dios y quienes les aprecian...−.

Ver a su primo feliz, le hacía olvidar que ella era odiosa hasta por respirar. Era simplemente perfecto todo el ambiente que se respiraba a su alrededor.

Cosas como esa le incitaban a desear casarse y celebrar su propio final feliz. −Metafóricamente hablando, claro está−.

−El joven Robert desea leer un breve pensamiento a su futura esposa−Anunció el ministro y todos observaron al novio.

−Querida Marie...−Carraspeo un poco, estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta−Te amo tanto... que ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de decirte un pensamiento que se compare a lo que siento aquí−señalo su corazón, con fuerza−Te amo Marie Ann... aún no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa−Gimoteó suavemente y los presentes soltaron suspiros de ternura.

Su primo era un cursi sin remedio, pero era muy lindo. ¡Ya quisiera ella un hombre así en su vida!.

−Ahora, Robert Rose... ¿aceptas a Marie Ann, cómo tu legítima esposa?−.

−Acepto−.

−Marie Ann... ¿aceptas a Robert cómo tu legítimo esposo?−.

−¡Sí!−Chillo emocionada y los presentes le imitaron.

−Por el poder que Dios me ha conferido, los declaro marido y mujer... ¡Felicidades! Puedes besar a tu bella novia−Finalizó el ministro y la feliz pareja compartió un tierno beso que fue coreado con aplausos, silbidos y diversas muestras de felicitación.

Oficialmente había una nueva Rose en la familia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará**...

Por poquito y no se arma la boda xD... el pobre primo ya estaba sudando frío... el pequeño Silver esta confundido... ¿será una señal? Shadow tiene un plan... y Sonic es... Sonic... el pobre no sabe externar sus sentimientos asertivamente... el próximo capítulo será decisivo, lo prometo :B

**Recordad:** dispensen faltas y dedasos... mis ojos miopes no dan para más (_así es, la Gri es una cuatro ojos_ xD)

Se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerme...

**Atte.**  
Gri.


	15. Fiesta de Verdades Incómodas

Nunca les ha pasado que tienen una idea y la escriben (o cuentan) y por más que la quieren resumir no pueden y hablan y hablan (o escriben) y cuando menos se dan cuenta ya tienen un montón de hojas frente a ustedes... bueno, últimamente me pasa esto, así que disfruten de mis delirios una vez más.

Quiero aclarar que mi intención no es pasar de los 22 o 25 capítulos, así que nos queda pocas cosas que contar, o tal vez no... (xD)

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**  
"_Fiesta de verdades incómodas_"

* * *

.

.

.

Después del susto debido al retraso de la novia, los recién casados y el resto de los invitados se dispusieron a celebrar aquella ceremonia de manera jocosa.

La música resonaba y algún que otro invitado ya se estaba animando a bailar.

Después de todo el drama y trabajo que había costado lograr tener todo en perfecta sincronía al fin había rendido sus frutos y su adorado primo se notaba tan feliz. Desde donde se encontraba podía verlo conversar con algunos conocidos y amigos de la familia.

Ahora podía permitirse relajarse un rato y disfrutar un poco de todo lo que le rodeaba. Buscó con la mirada a Silver y éste y el pequeño Orión jugaban animosamente con algunos de sus sobrinos.

¿Debía acercarse? _Nope_, definitivamente no estaba tan loca como para arriesgarse a ensuciar su vestido con cualquier fluido o sustancia que alguno de los infantes segregara.

Silver se las podía arreglar por el mismo.

Caminó hasta la barra de bebidas y pidió una copa de vino; el mesero le entregó el burbujeante líquido y se alejo unos cuantos pasos buscando algo o alguien con quien conversar.

Sus abuelos reían y bailaban al son de una de esas canciones acordes a las festividades y algunos de sus primos reían y conversaban en distintos puntos del jardín.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Tails hablar animadamente con sus tíos. Rió internamente al imaginar al chiquillo en las mismas condiciones de Silver.

−Oye Pinky−El golpe en su hombro le hizo derramar parte de su bebida debido a la fuerza−¿Porqué no estás bailando?−Preguntó la recién casada acercándose hasta ella, sosteniéndose el vestido para mayor movilidad.

La observó fulminante y contuvo las ganas de abofetearla ahí mismo; ahora era parte de la familia y lo último que quería era drama en un momento como ese.

−Yo no bailo−Respondió con simpleza dejando la copa sobre una de las mesas.

−Si claro−le restó total importancia−Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo−giró sobre sus talones y tras de ella la figura de un joven alto y fornido se hizo presente.

−Cuanto tiempo, Rossy−Saludo animoso acercándose unos cuantos pasos a ella.

Lo observó sorprendida y sonrió segundos después con genuina alegría.

−¡MIGHTY!−Chilló emocionada lanzándose directamente a los brazos del recién llegado, el cual correspondió el gesto−¡Pero qué alto estás!−se soltó del abrazo y lo observó de arriba abajo, mientras él le devolvía el gesto.

−La pubertad−Respondió, bromista−Y parece que a ti también te afecto−Añadió pícaramente mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa libre−Cuando me dijeron que habría boda en la familia Rose, la verdad pensé que serías tu quién se casaría−Comentó casual.

Sus mejillas carmín denotaron su vergüenza; él no estaba para saberlo −_y ella mucho menos iba a contárselo_− que aquello era tan triste que el chiste se contaba solo.

−Eh, sí... mi vida está demasiado ajetreada para el amor−Trató de restarle importancia a todo el asunto. Lo último que deseaba era que alguien más notase que era una solterona.

−Así lo veo...−rascó su mejilla con nerviosismo− Y dime Rossy, ¿Cómo te trata la vida? No te veía desde el bachillerato−.

El tiempo pasaba volando; después de la graduación del chico había perdido contacto con él debido a que había decido partir a la universidad.

−Trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y marketing−respondió con simpleza−Soy Jefa de ventas y segunda al mando−era raro hablar de esas cosas con alguien más que no fuesen sus compañeros de trabajo, pero de ese modo era cuando podía darse cuenta de la importancia de sus labores.

−Vaya...−dio un leve silbido de asombro−Si qué eres toda una mujer de negocios−tomó un galleta con queso crema y la saboreó−Es genial que hayas logrado alcanzar todas tus aspiraciones−continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

Lo último que supo de él es que se había ido persiguiendo su sueño de poder ser un Ingeniero en sistemas informáticos.

−¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? −rió un poco y soltó burlescamente− ¿Ya te casaste?−.

Sabía que seguramente no era de su incumbencia, pero la familiaridad que compartieron en antaño le dio el suficiente valor. Mighty era la clase de sujeto que siempre estaba por ahí bromeando y tratando de divertir a quienes le rodeaban.

El típico payaso de la clase, quién no dudaba en bromear ante prácticamente cualquier situación. También era poseedor de una fuerza bruta natural que le había valido el puesto de capitán del equipo de lucha estudiantil ganando muchos premios en el proceso.

−¿Casado, yo?−rió nerviosamente −¡Que bah! Esas cosas no son para mí−Añadió después

No parecía muy abierto a hablar de esas cosas; al parecer el tampoco tenía suerte en el amor. Bueno, al menos alguien comprendía su dolor −a medias, claro−.

−Entiendo perfectamente, mi trabajo no me da el tiempo para pensar en esas cosas amorosas−Medio mintió−¿Y a qué te dedicas? ¿Regresaste a este lugar en busca de viejos recuerdos?−.

El continuaba comiendo los aperitivos muy animadamente; ese gran apetito al parecer no había cambiado en nada tampoco.

−Soy un switcher−.

Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender a que se refería; no, definitivamente no tenía la menor idea de que a se refería. El pareció entender su debate interno por lo que se le adelantó.

−Dirijo y coordino el funcionamiento de todos los equipos que se utilizan en una televisora−hizo una pausa, como si recordara algo−Digamos que sin mí no puede tener efectos especiales, sonido o imagen...−.

Bueno, eso era algo que desconocía por completo; las palabras de Mighty le sorprendieron. Nunca hubiese pensado que él se dedicara a algo tan interesante como para trabajar en una televisora.

−Eso es genial... ¡Debes conocer a muchas celebridades!−.

El sólo suspiró brevemente; la animosidad de su amiga a veces era un poco ensordecedora. Pero sí, conocía a algunas celebridades.

−Digamos que sí, pero sólo de lejos−Confesó, levemente abochornado. Cualquiera pensaría que el hecho de trabajar en una televisora le brindaba el acceso a muchas amistades con celebridades y alguna que otra personalidad interesante, pero al menos en su caso no se había dado la oportunidad.

Desde luego que diariamente convivía con muchas actrices de moda y podía admirarlas de primera mano pues el coordinaba que todas sus escenas estuvieran libres de fallas técnicas. Pero ninguna de ellas se le había acercado para hablar o como mínimo compartir un "Buenos días Ingeniero" de vez en cuando.

Disfrutaba su trabajo, pero las personas para quienes debía trabajar lo consideraban alguien inferior y eso le desanimaba.

−¡HEY AMES!−Escucharon de pronto la voz de Sonic, acercándose hasta ellos−Hey Mighty, cuánto tiempo−Se saludaron chocando las manos−¿Qué hay de nuevo, cabeza de martillo?−tomo asiento junto a Amy, quien se removió incómoda.

−No mucho, sólo vivir ya sabes Blue−.

Sonic había llegado a interrumpir aquella plática tan amena que estaba teniendo con Mighty y ahora acaparaba toda su atención; vale que ambos habían sido compañeros en el bachillerato y hasta donde ella recordaba también eran bastante unidos, pero ¡hey! ella estaba ahí primero.

Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y los escuchó hablar de cosas que honestamente no le interesaban mucho; no tenía ánimo de escuchar de fútbol, mujeres o travesuras pasadas. Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, pero la mano de Sonic fue mucho más rápida.

−¿A dónde vas, Amy?−.

Dudó unos segundos en responder, necesitaba buscar una excusa rápido.

−Debo ir al tocador−Mintió liberándose de su agarre−Caballeros, regreso en un momento−Y se alejo a paso rápido antes de que alguno dijera algo que la hiciera detenerse.

Camino con rumbo al baño porque aunque no tenía necesidad de ir quería refrescarse un poco; abrió la puerta de su baño privado y se observó en el espejo.

Nunca había estado tan maquillada en toda su vida; debía reconocer que no le sentaba para nada mal, pero era tan extraño verse así, llena de cosas femeninas. Tal vez debía empezar a preocuparse un poco más por su apariencia.

Escaleras abajo, la voz de Silver le hizo detenerse al instante.

−¡AMY! ¡AMY! −Se aferro a su cintura, cual niño pequeño, asustado−¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Esos monstruos van a matarme!−chilló brevemente histérico mientras se ponía a sus espaldas tratando de ocultarse de la turba de niños que trataban de darle alcance.

Era bastante ridículo que Silver clamara por su ayuda tratando de huir de un puñado de niños que en esencia no matarían a una mosca.

−¡Heeeeey! ¡Eso no se vale!−se quejo el chiquillo más grande−¡Esconderse detrás de tía Amy no cuenta como tiempo fuera!−Refunfuñó.

Sin darse cuenta, el joven se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura en un intento de no ser alcanzado por las manos impetuosas de los infantes, ella sólo se removió incómoda ante la cercanía, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Consciente de lo impetuosos que sus sobrinos podían llegar a tornarse, decidió que era momento de echarle una mano al joven en cuestión.

−Muy bien chicos, Silver ha tenido suficiente por hoy... ¿Por qué no van dónde el tío Fred y le roban el peluquín?−Sugirió divertida y los infantes se echaron a correr con dirección a la fiesta.

Bastaron únicamente cinco segundos para que el muchacho deshiciera el agarre y tratase con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer nervioso.

−Gra-gracias Amy, te debo una−.

Ella simplemente rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Algunas veces la actitud tan pasiva de Silver lograba molestarle.

Sabía que era la clase de sujeto que podía pedir disculpas hasta por respirar de mala manera, pero ello no significaba que no esperaba −De alguna manera− que su actitud cámbiese un poco.

Menos sumisión y más...

¡Más atrevimiento, sí! −_Aunque fuese una gran hipocresía viniendo de alguien como ella_−.

−Vamos por algo de beber−Se decidió a habar por fin y el imitó su caminar. Frente a la barra de bebidas pudo sentir a lo lejos las miradas de Sonic y Mighty sobre ella.

El camarero sirvió el líquido en ambas copas y Silver observó la suya con desconfianza.

Después del desastre de la noche anterior lo último que quería era beber y causar alguna clase de desfiguro en una ocasión tan importante como esa.

Ella en cambio bebió tranquilamente y soltó un largo suspiro de relajación.

−Si no quieres beber no tienes que hacerlo−Mencionó con simpleza, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.

Lo último que quería era que el ambiente entre ambos se tornase aún más incómodo. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de luchar contra sus más bajos instintos y dejar atrás la tentación de subir a su habitación y culminar su tan enmarañado plan.

Silver por otro lado luchaba de igual modo con el cúmulo de sensaciones que le albergaban estando cerca de ella.

Era extraño, pero atrayente. Había algo en ella que le obligaba a no apartarle los ojos de encima y ya en varias ocasiones le había descubierto observarle embobado.

No quería parecer un idiota −_No más de lo usual_− frente a ella. No después de la conversación que había sostenido con Aretha y el no deseado interés que había nacido en él.

Él no era un pervertido ni mucho menos, pero las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban como eco en su mente y un ligero escozor le carcomía por dentro.

¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Desde cuándo el dejaba que esos instintos le dominaran? No necesitaba esas complicaciones en su vida, después de lo de Blaze lo último que quería era volver a involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Era extraño y por mucho que hubiese deseado parecer tranquilo y no levantar sospechas de lo que acontecía en su mente, ella por su parte no le hizo ningún comentario al respecto después de lo sucedido. ¿Estaría molesta? Seguramente no, ella solía encargarse de externar abiertamente cuando algo no le agradaba.

Quizás aquello la hizo sentir muy incómoda y... ¡Y había violentado su espacio personal! Dios, ¿cómo es que no lo había visto antes? La pobre Amy seguramente estaba teniendo un conflicto interno por culpa de sus estupideces.

Y efectivamente, Amelia Rose tenía un conflicto interno, aunque las causas no eran precisamente por haberse sentido acosada.

De hecho, todo lo contrario; su interior clamaba por más. Bebió otro trago de su bebida intentando disipar aquellos extraños pensamientos.

Desde dónde se encontraba podía echarle una mirada a Sonic de vez en cuando y este le miraba también. Hacía caras y muecas graciosas y aunque deseó contenerse, sus deseos de reír fueron más grandes.

Éste le hizo señas con las manos para que se acercara pero ella declinó negando con la cabeza, lo último que deseaba era que Mighty le observase con cara de idiota.

−Oh, es Sonic−Comentó al darse cuenta de a quien le hacía caras y gestos−¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos?−Sugirió y esta vez no pudo negarse.

Frente a la mesa ambos masculinos se saludaron, cordiales como siempre, para seguidamente ser el cobalto quien presentase a los dos masculinos que desconocían su existencia.

−Silver, el es gran Mighty−Ambos se dieron la mano−Mighty, este es Silver, otro de los miembros del equipo de trabajo−Presentó el azulado.

−Mucho gusto−.

−Un placer−.

Entre hombres los saludos y presentaciones fluían con naturalidad, en menos de cinco minutos el grupo de masculinos conversaban y reían como si tuviesen una eternidad conociéndose.

Sintiéndose desplazada, solo podía escucharlos hablar −_Bueno, escuchaba a Sonic , quien monopolizaba la conversación_− optó por dirigir su mirada a los demás invitados quienes reían y conversaban animados, otros simplemente bailaban y el resto ahogaba su peso en alcohol.

El son de la música era pegajoso y sin darse cuenta el ritmo contagioso le obligaba a mover uno de sus pies con ritmo, mientras tarareaba la letra con animosidad sin reparar en los tres caballeros quienes le observaron divertidos.

−Buen ritmo, Ames−Fue Sonic quien se adelantó a la burla mientras los otros reían, avergonzándola brevemente al sentirse descubierta−¿Quisiera permitirme esta pieza, my lady?−Fingió elegancia estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

Le tomó más de dos segundos poder reaccionar ante la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ella; Sonic, Mighty y hasta Silver le observaban curiosos y risueños y ella, seguramente con cara de idiota no sabía qué rayos hacer o decir.

−Y-yo...−.

−Oh, no Blue, Rossy debe bailar con un galanazo como yo−se puso de pie y tomó su mano sin permiso dirigiéndola casi a rastras a la zona dónde el resto de parejas bailaban alegremente−Lo siento, pero necesitaba descansar un rato de Blue−hizo un gesto de cansancio−¿Te molesta?−.

Ella negó mecánicamente, habría deseado poder decir algo medianamente coherente, pero el letargo de sus pensamientos se estaba haciendo habitual.

Confiado por sus palabras, el chico le tomó repentinamente por la cintura atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo, comenzando a bailar lentamente una canción romántica. Torpe y lentamente comenzó a mover sus extremidades al ritmo en que él lo hacía. Era alto, mucho más que ella y el grosor de su cuerpo le hacía sentir pequeña y frágil.

−Y dime Rossy−Sonrió sujetándola con un poco más de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla−¿Cómo estás?−Trato de entablar conversación mientras la música seguía su curso.

Desde lejos podía sentir la intensa mirada de Sonic sobre ella y Silver por su parte parecía sorprendido.

−Estoy bien, supongo...−.

−No suenas muy bien... ¿Algo te aqueja, no?−.

Mentiría si decía que no le sorprendió aquella capacidad para notar pequeños detalles que para alguien normal pasarían desapercibidos. Aunque era obvio que no iba a contarle sus penas por razones más que lógicas decidió que lo ideal era comenzar a esforzarse por mejorar la expresión en su rostro.

−Estoy cansada−mintió−El estrés de la boda me afectó−Mintió nuevamente.

Aunque eso pareció suficiente para convencer al muchacho, de que todo estaba "bien"; continuaron bailando un rato más en completo silencio hasta que la música se detuvo y regresaron hasta sus asientos, aún en hermetismo. Extrañamente no le resultaba para nada incómodo estar en esa situación con alguien como él.

−No sabía que te gustaba bailar, Amy−Comentó Silver mientras ella tomaba asiento.

No solía bailar, eso era real; usualmente no se sentía de ánimo para ello, además de que consideraba que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba −_además de que quería huir un rato de la presencia de ese par_−. Sonic, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, simplemente bufó con fastidio; algo en su semblante se había transformado y era imposible pasarlo por alto.

Parecía molesto, o más bien ¿Celoso? No, sólo estaba exagerando.

−¿Y dónde está el buen Knux?−Hablo nuevamente el buen Mighty.

−Está próximo a ser padre−respondió el cobalto, de manera un tanto brusca, causando el desconcierto entre los presentes.

Definitivamente había algo que le estaba molestando, pero ninguno iba a cuestionárselo directamente. No era usual en el actuar de esa manera, lo que sea que le estuviera molestando, debía ser demasiado grave.

−Tendrá gemelos−Agregó ella feliz, le agradaba pensar en los posibles bebés de su mejor amiga−Dos varones−.

Knuckles, Mighty y Sonic eran compañeros de juerga durante sus últimos años en el pueblo; habían compartido clases, aventuras −_o desventuras, en todo caso_− e incluso ropa interior −_según el propio Knuckles_− habían sido tan unidos, que cuando llegó el momento de graduarse y tomar caminos diferentes, sólo Mighty se alejó debido a sus propios intereses.

−Me alegro, ese cabeza de nudillo al fin logro sentar cabeza−rió por lo hilarante de su comentario−¿Qué ha sido de ti, blue? ¿Al fin saliste del clóset?−Se burló.

Silver rió ante esto, Amy sólo suspiró; los hombres y sus bromas sobre la fragilidad de la sexualidad no le parecían graciosas. Sonic mientras tanto sólo guardó silencio, dubitativo.

−¿Blue?−.

−Ya no tengo novia−Se limitó, cortante−¿Me disculpan un momento? Debo buscar a Tails−Se fue incluso antes de darle oportunidad a los otros tres de reaccionar.

Perplejo, Mighty observó al par restante, ¿Había ofendido a Sonic?

−¿Qué mosca le picó? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué le pasa?−.

Silver negó con la cabeza, ella simplemente se quedó en silencio sin atreverse a moverse de su sitio. En definitiva algo pasaba con Sonic y aunque deseaba −_como la entrometida bien intencionada que era_− ayudarlo y averiguar que le estaba sucediendo.

−¿Creen que deba disculparme?−.

−Quizá sólo esté de mal humor−Respondió el otro chico.

Ambos continuaron conversando trivialidades y por mucho que hubiese deseado prestar atención su mente estaba dispersa; primero estaba ese asunto de la noche anterior con Sonic que había pasado a segundo plano cuando Silver y su extraña actitud habían decidido quitarle protagonismo; ahora, por si eso no fuese poco, ese hermetismo y mal humor del cobalto nuevamente lograban alterar su jerarquía de prioridades.

Tenía un caos en su interior, era un milagro que no se hubiese vuelto completamente loca después de pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo −_bueno, loca ya estaba, pero podía quedar aún peor_−.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Estaba molesto; no, molestia no era la palabra adecuada para describir la sensación que recorría su interior con ferviente exaltación. Estaba furioso y de no ser porque estaba conduciendo habría golpeado a quien sea que hubiese tenido la mala fortuna de atravesarse en su camino y mirarle de mala manera.

A su derecha la fémina quien sería su acompañante se mantenía en silencio, ajena a toda la enajenación mental autoimpuesta que el moreno estaba profesando.

Odiaba llegar tarde, detestaba con toda su alma que las cosas no saliesen total y completamente tal cual como él lo había planeado; y el que esa fémina se hubiese atrevido a hacerle llegar dos −_así es, dos_− horas tarde a la ceremonia no ayudaba precisamente a su cordura.

Y ahora estaba ahí sentada como si nada hubiese sucedido, con la tranquilidad de un niño pequeño consciente de que había cometido una travesura y que fingía demencia poco después.

Había llegado a recogerla puntual, como era su costumbre ¿y cuál fue su sorpresa? la mujer ni siquiera se había dignado a tomar un baño.

Necesito fuerzas casi divinas para no darse la media vuelta y dejarla ahí botada. En vez de eso tuvo que quedarse ahí, esperando pacientemente −_por muy frustrante que eso le resultara_− a que la señorita terminase de arreglarse.

¿Y qué le detuvo de seguir su instinto? Que la necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan. No podía llegar a aquella fiesta sin la presencia de esa mujer no podía estar ahí porque él no era un invitado. −_Y se negaba rotundamente a ser un colado_−.

Por ello −_y muy para su pesar_− ahora estaban a unos cuantos minutos de llegar al hogar de la familia Rose, junto a una mujer que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Suspiró tratando de contener todo ese ácido mal humor y resopló sonoramente. Era difícil contener sus emociones, usualmente no tenía necesidad.

−¿Te sientes bien, Shadow?−Pregunto inocentemente la mujer.

El no respondió; realmente era desagradable la presencia de esa chica.

"_De vuelta a la izquierda y llegará a su destino_" la voz de su asistente GPS le sonó a gloría. Aparcó el auto unos cuantos metros lejos del hogar y bajo de mala manera, seguido de la chica que le acompañaba. De buena gana podría dejarla atrás y adentrarse en la fiesta por su propia cuenta, pero no era correcto. Ella se acomodó el vestido y tomó su pequeño bolso tendiéndole el brazo para que él lo tomara.

Frunció el ceño con molestia pero obedeció; quien sea que les viera debía tener presente que habían llegado juntos. Dentro del jardín de los Rose, algunos cuantos conocidos de su acompañante se acercaron a saludarle y está lo presento como "mi amigo especial" −_porque si se atrevía a decir que era su novio o algo remotamente parecido, daría la media vuelta y mandaría todo al diablo_−.

Miró hacía todas direcciones tratando de distinguir una cabellera rosada entre la multitud; había encontrado tonalidades similares −_después de todo, era una reunión mayoritariamente familiar_− pero ninguno era ese tono rosa pastel −_porque lo había clasificado y etiquetado como tal_− que tanto necesitaba ver.

−¿Quieres una copa?−La fémina le sonrió al decir esto, el simplemente asintió mientras ella se alejaba entre la multitud con dirección a la barra de bebidas.

A solas, se permitió relajarse un poco y observar a su alrededor una vez más; desde su posición era difícil encontrar algún indicio lo suficientemente convincente para lograr encontrarse con ella.

−¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?−Chilló una voz bastante conocida para él.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con ese imbécil, menos frente a tantos invitados.

−Cierra la boca, Faker... ¿no ves que hay gente que observa tu estupidez?−.

Éste simplemente le observó de mala manera, aún sin explicarse que rayos hacía en ese lugar.

−¿Cómo llegaste aquí?−Cuestionó con uno tono ciertamente más moderado.

Miradas retadoras se intercambiaron entre ambos masculinos; no estaba de humor para sostener una pelea absurda con su estúpido hermano menor, pero quizás podía servirle como un buen desahogo mental.

−Eso no es de tu incumbencia−sonrió con sorna−Pero si te interesa saber, estoy aquí para hablar con Rose, hay cosas que tenemos que resolver−Añadió.

Sabía que no podía armar un escándalo en un lugar como ese; Amy y la señora Rose lo sumirían en un mundo de dolor, así que simplemente se limitó a apretar los puños como gesto inequívoco de frustración.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que llegar a joderlo todo? Era como si tuviese un contrato −_simbólicamente, desde luego_− con algún demonio o deidad pagana −_porque ningún Dios podría apoyar a ese bastardo malintencionado_− para joder todos sus planes, sueños y aspiraciones.

Prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón la figura de Shadow era una piedra en su zapato de la cual no podía terminar de deshacerse. Siempre, por más que se hubiese esforzado o tratase de sobresalir por méritos propios, había algo −_lo que fuera_− que ese maldito hacía mucho mejor.

¡Cómo lo detestaba! Y ahora estaba ahí, mirándolo desinteresadamente como si fuese de lo más normal que un tipo sin relación alguna con la familia Rose hiciese acto de presencia en la boda de uno de los miembros.

−Cómo rayos... ¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta aquí?−Aún le era difícil de comprender como es que podía habérselas arreglado para estar ahí.

−Aquí tienes, Shadow−la fémina apareció de repente con dos copas en la mano−Sonic, ¿cómo te va?−Saludo amablemente la chica y ahora todo tuvo un sentido.

Ese bastardo había tenido la ayuda de Rouge para llegar ahí.

−Gusto de verte, Tikal... −Saludo, con falsa cordialidad, mientras en su interior deseaba deshacerse de los perfectos y alineados dientes de Shadow−Un gusto verlos−Se dispuso a alejarse de ese lugar.

Ahora tenía un problema mayúsculo, la presencia de Shadow sin lugar a dudas complicaría las cosas.

Corrió disimuladamente hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba a la rosada y la miró por breves instantes; al parecer ella aún no había notado la presencia de Shadow. Agradeció mentalmente a chaos y tomó asiento nuevamente en su lugar, para sorpresa de los presentes.

−Hey blue, siento lo de hace rato−se disculpo el fornido.

−No hay cuidado−le resto importancia de manera apresurada−Hey Ames, ¿Quieres bailar?−Preguntó de pronto causando extrañeza en ella.

Iba a negarse, de verdad que iba hacerlo, pero el rostro de desesperación en el muchacho le obligó a aceptar su oferta. Tomó su mano y este le arrastro hasta la pista de baile, abrazándola con desesperación.

Era una sensación extraña, no podía decir que eso le hacía sentir incómoda, pero si le producía un sentimiento extraño en su interior, completamente distinta a la tensión sexual que había sentido la noche anterior.

Podía sentir la desesperación emergiendo de su interior, algo muy malo debía estarle pasando para lograr alterarlo de ese modo.

−¿Sonic? ¿Te encuentras bien?−Trato de captar su atención, mientras seguían bailando.

Por inercia, asintió.

No la observaba, no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a bailar mecánicamente en un intento de que todo lo que estaba en su mente no saliera a relucir. Ella, que no era tonta, podía sentirlo. Y, aunque su propio drama también le causaba problemas, no podía pasar por alto el que él estuviese sufriendo.

Se detuvo, el imitó su acción mirándole con leve confusión.

−Arthur Maurice, quiero que me digas en este instante que te está sucediendo o me molestaré−Sentenció, observándole directamente a los ojos.

Esperaba que al presionarlo lo suficiente lograse que al menos se abriese un poco, pero en su lugar él simplemente desvió la mirada, intentando huir de ella también.

Lo tomó por los hombros al sentirse ignorada y lo zarandeó un poco tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, algo en su mirada le provocó una punzada en el corazón.

Parecía triste, abatido ante cosas que sobrepasaban su compresión, lejos quedaba el Sonic mujeriego y desinteresado que normalmente buscaría cualquier pretexto absurdo para sus bromas baratas y sin verdadera gracia.

Ahora estaba ahí, ausente y sin ánimo de intentar entablar una conversación o por lo menos contestar sus preguntas.

Eso la exasperó; odiaba tener que tratar de sacar sus propias conjeturas, le hacía sentir como su abuela.

−Sonic−Acarició su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla directamente a los ojos−¿Qué sucede contigo?−Cuestionó nuevamente tratando de mantener la calma en su rostro.

Lo último que deseaba era alterarse y acabar montando una escena debido a su impulsividad.

De igual modo, el ni siquiera hizo el intento por responder. La música se detuvo y algunas parejas tomaron asiento; mecánicamente las piernas de Sonic comenzaron a dirigirse hasta la mesa que compartía con sus dos amigos, siendo detenido al instante por la fémina.

−¿Me dirás que te sucede, o tendré que sacártelo a golpes?−.

Hubiese deseado que su tono sonora más burlón, pero no lo consiguió.

El sólo suspiró.

−Peleé con mamá y papá−Confesó.

Bueno, eso tenía más sentido; ahora comprendía el porqué de su actitud.

−Tranquilo, todo tiene solución... −le animó−Tal vez deberías disculparte−.

Ella era demasiado inocente; ajena a todo el drama personal que cargaba a cuestas. Le provocó ternura ese gesto genuino de preocupación que estaba instalado en su rostro.

Siempre tan ingenua, creyendo que puede ayudar a todos y que todo es color de rosa.

Afligido, pero consciente de las nobles intenciones de la chica el cobalto asintió aparentemente feliz, con una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas.

Ironía de la vida que fuese ella quien intentara salvarlo cuando se suponía que era justamente al revés. Era él quien quería evitar que Amelia Rose estuviera triste por culpa de Shadow.

Y terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

−Gracias Amy, de verdad lo apreció...−La tomo de la mano y caminaron rumbo a la barra de bebidas−Brindemos por... nuestra amistad−Agregó mientras levantaba una de las copas que le acaban de ser entregadas.

Ella no muy convencida imitó el gesto.

Amigos...

Sólo eran amigos −un amigo, posible donante al que estuvo a punto de besar ¡y que ya había besado!−.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraña cerca de él?

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bebió un trago de la bebida que tenía entre sus manos y observó sin mucho interés a la fémina que tenía frente a él quien hablaba animosamente con muchos de los invitados de la fiesta.

Bufó para sus adentros y resopló después; la cuñada de Rouge definitivamente no era su prototipo de mujer, era demasiado calmada incluso para alguien amante del silencio como él.

Le gustaban los retos y definitivamente Tikal no significaba ninguno para él.

Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de Rose, pero lo único que logró identificar era al inepto de Silver sentado frente a otro tipo que no le sonaba de nada hablar animadamente.

Si Silver estaba ahí significaba que Rose debía estar cerca, avanzó con paso firme y decidido hasta su colega dejando atrás a su acompañante sin el menor remordimiento.

Frente a la mesa su mirada y la del sujeto que no reconocía se encontraron brevemente. Hubo algo en ese tipejo que no le gusto en lo más en lo más mínimo.

Silver, ajeno a todo drama al percatarse de su presencia se apresuró a presentarles.

−Hey Shadow, el es Mighty, un amigo de la preparatoria de Sonic y Amy−Ninguno de los dos se dio la mano−Mighty, él es Shadow, el último miembro de nuestro equipo de trabajo−.

Las miradas retadoras entre ambos masculinos no pasaron desapercibidas por parte del ojos color miel, incómodo y bastante confundido decidió intervenir, tratando de liberar algo de tensión en el ambiente.

−No sabía que conocías al primo de Amy−Comentó de pronto y para su sorpresa la expresión en el rostro del moreno fue de absoluta sorpresa.

No esperaba que fuese precisamente Silver quien le cuestionara algo así. Aunque fiel a su instinto, no iba a permitir que se notara su incomodidad.

−Vine a acompañar a la hermana de Knuckles, es amiga cercana de los novios−.

Mighty sólo le observó de mala manera, en tanto Silver solo asintió ligeramente sorprendido.

−Oh bueno, siempre se aprende algo nuevo−Le restó toda importancia al asunto−Quizás vaya a saludarla en un rato, hace tiempo que no la veo−.

Poco o nada le importaba la relación que tuviesen ese par, ahora lo fundamental era averiguar dónde estaba la fémina de su interés.

−¿En dónde está Rose?−Preguntó impaciente y sin rodeos.

Señalando con el dedo, Silver respondió.

−Está en la barra de bebidas, con Sonic−.

Antes de darle tiempo a responder, Shadow ya caminaba rumbo a donde se encontraban los anteriormente mencionados.

−Cielos, realmente tenía prisa−Murmuró el joven al ver la actitud poco educada de su compañero.

Mighty no respondió nada al respecto, ese tipo tenía un aire de engreído y pedante con lo cual él no se sentía para nada cómodo.

Por otro lado el moreno en menos de un minuto se encontró cara a cara con aquel par al que no deseaba ver juntos. La mirada de idiota –_más de lo usual, había que agregar_− en el rostro de Sonic le dio a entender que estaba tratando de causarle pena. ¡Oh, jodido y maldito papanatas! Rose era demasiado ingenua para creerse las actuaciones baratas de ese bastardo.

−Rose−El tono autoritario con el que lo dijo le provocó un sobresalto a la chica quien le observó visiblemente sorprendida y sin comprender qué hacía él ahí.

−¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Era tanta su sorpresa que Sonic pasó a un segundo plano en ese momento.

Galante, con ese aire de superioridad que tanto le caracterizaba –_y para molestia de Sonic, en primera instancia_− el heredero del imperio Dark, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

−Soy el acompañante de la cuñada de Rouge−Hablo elegantemente.

−¿Tikal, dices? –Él asintió, ella solo enarcó una ceja, sorprendida−Vaya, Rouge no me dijo nada al respecto−Dirigió su mirada hasta Sonic quién a su vez observaba con molestia al moreno−¿Sonic? −.

Definitivamente la presencia de este tipo sólo lograba complicar todo a su paso.

−Amy, ¿me disculpas un momento? Debo buscar a mamá−Se excusó rápidamente dejando a la chica con el recién llegado.

En silencio, la intensa mirada de Shadow le indicaba en que deseaba decirle algo, pero que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

Él era así, siempre tan formal y metódico; a veces se preguntaba si era algo natural o si es que se esforzaba mucho por fingir ese aire de intelectual.

Lo observó detenidamente, estaba muy guapo, eso no podía negarlo. El traje de corte elegante –_carísimo, seguramente_− en un tono rojo vino, hacía el contraste perfecto con sus mechones e irónicamente parecía sincronizar a la perfección con su vestido.

Cualquiera podría pensar que eran una pareja que había decidido vestirse coordinados.

−Te ves bien, Rose−.

−Gracias−Quería sonar serena y tranquila pero era algo difícil de sobrellevar.

Fingir indiferencia era algo que no se le daba para nada bien; y el que Shadow estuviese ahí, observándola fijamente como si intentara adivinar sus más oscuros pensamientos no le ayudaba a fingir mejor.

−Y...−

La cercanía de sus cuerpos le obligó a callar al instante, la actitud autoritaria y dominante del moreno le descolocó por completo.

−Bailemos−Demandó dirigiéndose a la pista de baile sujetándola de cintura con firmeza.

Mecánicamente, ahora era ella quien se dejaba llevar por los pasos aparentemente expertos del azabache, quien había decidido mantenerse en mutismo casi total.

Era extraño −_he incómodo_− que aún estando con otra chica como acompañante estuviera bailando con ella como si Tikal no existiese.

Vale que él ya había externado abiertamente su interés hacía su persona, pero aún así le parecía un tanto grosero y de mal gusto que aquella chica estuviese por algún lugar de la fiesta sin su acompañante.

−Shadow−se separo de él unos centímetros, captando su atención−¿Por qué estás aquí?−Era la verdadera pregunta que le rondaba el pensamiento y se sorprendió completamente de ser capaz de pronunciarla.

Para su mayor sorpresa, él no pareció para nada sorprendido o incómodo con la pregunta.

−Vine a verte−Respondió a secas.

−¿Y no podías esperar a verme en la oficina?−.

Pregunta lógica, aunque ninguna de las respuestas que se le ocurrieron sonarían lo suficientemente convincentes para la ocasión.

Amelia Rose le volvía irracional.

−Definitivamente, no−.

Segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes entre ambos y aunque hubiese deseado que la música fuera la solución a todos los problemas, el pensamiento de Sonic seguía burbujeando en su interior.

Y por alguna extraña razón intuía que esa actitud estaba relacionada directa o indirectamente con Shadow. Después de todo había salido prácticamente huyendo después de encontrarse.

Aunque quizás estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto y Sonic sólo estaba sintiendo culpabilidad por haber reñido con sus padres.

−Estás muy callada−lo sintió atraerla aún más hacía el, aspirando el aroma de su perfume en el proceso−Hueles muy bien, Rose−.

La sensación del deja vú le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era el segundo masculino que halagaba su perfume en menos de 24 horas.

Definitivamente iba a cambiarlo al volver a casa.

* * *

.

* * *

Bebió desesperadamente el contenido de la copa que tenía entre sus manos y trató de regular su respiración. Había hecho un intento monumental por no lanzarse sobre Shadow e iniciar una pelea.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente a la barra de bebidas alcoholizándose en un intento de relajar todas sus emociones y no cometer algún desfiguro.

Estaba molesto, fúrico, deseaba patearle el trasero a Shadow a raíz de lo que había sucedido por la mañana con sus padres, pero sobre todas las cosas deseaba patearle el trasero por meter sus narices en ese lugar.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo el aquí? Se suponía que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para limar asperezas con Amy y de ser posible lograr persuadirla de que ese malnacido no era nada bueno y se alejara de él.

Pero en vez de eso el cabrón estaba ahí, bailando y arruinando todo como ya era su costumbre habitual y eso definitivamente excedía todo sus límites.

Fue un milagro que pudiese controlar su lengua y evitase insultarle, él que Amy hubiese estado ahí contribuyó en gran parte a su huida forzosa.

−Dame otra, por favor−le pidió al barman, quien no le observó de buena manera, era la quinta en menos de una hora, pero obedeció.

−¿Ahogando las penas de amores en alcohol, Maurice?−La voz de su padre le hizo fruncir el ceño al instante−Tu madre estaba buscándote, menos mal que yo te he encontrado primero−.

Sonic solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. No deseaba hablar con sus padres, al menos no aún. Quería al menos disfrutar la fiesta en santa paz.

−Una, por favor−Pidió el mayor y comenzó a beber junto a su hijo−Dulce y fuerte, como me gusta−Comento casual.

Dio otro trago a su bebida tratando por todos los medios de ignorar la presencia de su padre en ese momento. En su estado lo último que necesitaba era alterarse todavía más.

−Lamento lo de esta mañana, Maurice−tocó su hombro tratando de llamar su atención−Todo este asunto se ha salido por completo de control y creo que tú eres el principal afectado de todo esto−Menciono, taciturno.

Pensar en el pasado y esa época tan difícil durante el crecimiento y desarrollo de aquellos infantes siempre le provocaba una sensación de acidez en el estómago.

Tantos sentimientos, unos buenos, otros seguramente no tantos. Y la convicción de no haber hecho lo suficiente para solucionar ese conflicto.

Un conflicto que había pasado de ser un simple berrinche de niños pequeños indispuestos a convivir, a un odio desmedido entre un par de hombres adultos que hoy en día vivían con las secuelas de estar expuestos a situaciones con las que nunca debieron convivir.

Suspiró sonoramente tratando de acallar aquellos pensamientos deprimentes y observó a su hijo quien se mantenía aparentemente estoico ante él.

Quería fingirse fuerte, pero sabía en el fondo que aquello no era sino una fachada de un pobre chico que clamaba por atención que creía no haber recibido.

−Maurice...−La fortaleza en su voz se vio mermada al formarse un nudo en su garganta−Todo este asunto con tu madre y Shadow...−.

−¡Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos!−La voz chillona de Aleena resonó incluso por encima de la música, algunos la observaron, otros sencillamente siguieron en sus asuntos−Jules Wallace III, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?−.

La intensa mirada de su progenitora en contra de su padre fue algo que le resultó gracioso. Rió por lo bajo y la colérica mujer centro su atención en él.

−¡Y tú! Arthur Maurice, ¡Me tenías tan preocupada!−Le envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante−¡Lo siento tanto, bebé! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!−.

Abochornado, pero levemente más tranquilo se dejo envolver por los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de su madre. Estuvo −Y estaba aún− Molesto, pero no era alguien a quien le gustara permanecer con la vibra negativa en un estado perpetuo.

Esas cosas se las reservaba a Shadow.

−Oh vamos mujer, es una fiesta... hay que disfrutar−.

Ella increíblemente no replicó más al respecto.

* * *

**.**

* * *

−Necesito beber algo−La voz de Shadow le obligo a detener su danza.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, un poco de alcohol no le vendría mal.

Rumbo a la sección de bebidas pudo distinguir perfectamente la silueta de Sonic quien parecía hablar tranquilamente con sus padres. Al parecer habían solucionado sus diferencias.

Por su parte, Shadow sencillamente arrugó el entrecejo. Por lógica era de esperarse que ellos estuviesen ahí, pero francamente esperaba no tener que topárselos frente a frente.

Frente al barman y ante la atónita mirada de los mayores, Shadow pidió un whisky, mientras la joven saludaba amablemente a los padres de su amigo.

−Señor Jules, señora Aleena, ¡qué gusto verlos nuevamente!−.

Únicamente fue Jules quien correspondió el saludo de la chica. Aleena, se quedo absorta ante la figura de su hijo mayor quien fingía no percatarse de la mirada de su madre.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta; estaba a tan guapo y apuesto. Dio un paso hacia adelante por acto de inercia tratando de tocar al joven que tenía frente a ella, pero este fue mucho más rápido y se alejo de manera poco educada de la mujer.

−¡Shadow! No seas maleducado−Lo tomó de la mano antes de que se alejara y todos los presentes observaron este particular detalle.

El que no haya puesto resistencia y aceptara quedarse, era algo que no veían desde que la querida María aún estaba en este plano existencial.

−Disculpen a Shadow, le cuesta socializar algunas veces−Se excuso la joven, inocentemente incapaz de imaginar la bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar entre aquellos cuatro individuos que le rodeaban.

Sonic, silencioso y sumamente deseoso de partirle la cara al moreno, le ignoró olímpicamente. No iba a iniciar una pelea, no frente a su madre y de Amy.

−No te apures, Amy... mamá y papá ya saben lo descortés y antisocial que es Shadow−Sonic se aventuró a mascullar en un intento de liberar un poco de tensión y no levantar sospechas en la rosada.

Jules solo pudo atinar a suspirar; esto se estaba volviendo incómodo y la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de su pobre esposa indicaba que luchaba fuertemente por no incomodar al moreno.

Inmutable y arisco como era su costumbre, se mantuvo en silencio y sin intenciones de hacer o decir algo en contra a lo que ese imbécil del Faker se había atrevido a farfullar.

No deseaba que se le relacionara con esa clase de escoria.

−Te has vuelto toda una dama, pequeña Amy−Le halagó el mayor y ella solo sonrió−El tiempo pasa volando, parece que fue ayer cuando venías a jugar con mi querida Sonia−Añadió nostálgico.

−Mucho tiempo, señor−soltó a Shadow sin darse cuenta−¿Cómo están Sonia y Manic? Hace siglos que no los veo−.

Los padres de Sonic siempre la recibieron como una más de su familia, incluso bromeaban con la idea de que algún día ella sería una excelente nuera.

En aquel entonces era inocente y la idea de casarse con Sonic le parecía un juego y algo divertido que podía hacer cuando fuese mayor.

Ahora lo pensaba con detenimiento y de verdad que le daba vergüenza que los padres de su amigo la recordaran por ser la niña loca que insistía en casarse con su hijo menor.

−Ambos están bien, Sonia y los niños vendrán mañana a pasar la tarde con nosotros−miró de reojo a su mujer quien seguía observando al indiferente muchacho−Manic dijo que buscará un espacio en su agenda para venir también−.

Tocó el hombro de su mujer intentado llamar su atención, pero esta no respondió.

Amy, consciente de que algo raro estaba sucediendo dirigió su mirada a Sonic quien a su vez miraba con resentimiento a Shadow, que parecía ajeno a toda la situación.

Era extraño, siempre supo que ese par no se llevaba particularmente bien, pero ahora, frente a la situación que se estaba desenvolviendo frente a ella.

No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para comprender que había problemas y que ella no debía estar ahí por mucho tiempo incomodando.

−¡AMELIA! ¡AMELINA, DÓNDE ESTÁS!−La voz chillona de la abuela irrumpió de golpe−¡Por fin te encuentro! Necesito ayuda para coordinar el banquete−Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le llevo casi a rastras por dónde había llegado dejando a los cuatro implicados al fin a solas.

Shadow, al verse a solo y sin el mínimo deseo de entablar conversación se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse también.

−Gerald−Fue Aleena quien rompió el silencio y le obligo a detenerse casi al instante ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Detestaba ese nombre con todas las fuerzas que existían en su ser.

−_De nuevo−La figura autoritaria de su padre le hizo temblar ligeramente._

_Miró el instrumento frente a sus manos y exhaló suavemente, debía concentrarse y no errar ninguna nota esta vez._

**_Mi, mi, fa, sol..._**

_El sonido de las teclas del piano familiar resonó por toda la habitación y el joven Gerald de ocho años recién cumplidos tomaba su lección diaria supervisado por su progenitor._

**_Sol, fa, mi, re..._**

_Era la sexta vez que empezaba de nuevo aquella melodía. Le dolían los dedos y la espalda, pero padre no le dejaba descansar hasta que la pieza musical saliese a la perfección._

**_Do, do, re, mi..._**

_Esperaba que esta vez fuese la definitiva, ya no deseaba decepcionarlo más. Ese hombre tenía un temperamento terrible y si seguía fallando en algo tan sencillo como una lección de piano, los resultados no serían para nada favorables._

_Podía sentirlo tras de él, observado cada uno de sus movimientos que debían ser ejecutados con gracia y elegancia, sabía que ante el mínimo error todo se iría al cuerno y le obligaría a empezar de nuevo._

**_Mi, re, re, re..._**

_Silencio._

_¡Oh no! No, no, no podía ser verdad... lo había arruinado otra vez._

_Sereno e inmutable, el hombre tras de él le observo de manera sombría y poco amigable causando que joven cuerpo temblara ante lo que seguía a continuación._

_−Posición−Demandó con firmeza mientras el pequeño por instinto levantaba la manga de su camisa dejando expuesto el antebrazo−Estás muy torpe el día de hoy Gerald−Tomó la batuta entre sus dedos y descargó un golpe en la piel desnuda del menor._

_Dos, tres, cuatro golpes._

_Todos recibidos sin el mínimo efecto de sonido por parte del agraviado._

_−Anda a bañarte−_

El que le llamasen por su nombre de pila traía a la luz cosas que creía enterradas en lo más profundo de su mente.

Miró con desagrado a la mujer que tenía frente a él la cual luchaba por no derramar sus falsas lágrimas de arrepentimiento. ¿Es qué siempre tenía que llorar por todo?

−Gerald murió el 13 de octubre, hace 25 años−Respondió a secas, sin apartar la mirada colérica de la mujer−Aunque no podrías saberlo, ni siquiera estuviste para verlo morir−Añadió con desdén.

Lágrimas amargas corrieron libres por las mejillas de la fémina quien, sin poder articular una oración coherente solo atino a sostenerse del brazo de su marido, ya ni siquiera le importaba si llamaba la atención de alguno de los presentes.

Fúrico y completamente dispuesto a partirle la cara a ese malnacido, el cobalto fue frenado en seco por la mano de su padre que con un gesto le indicó que debía mantenerse al margen.

Esa era una batalla que lastimosamente a ellos no les correspondía, al menos no esta vez.

−Yo...−Trató de recuperar las fuerzas para dejar las palabras fluir−Hijo... si me dejases explicarte, te prometo que...−.

Hastiado ante la sola idea de tener que seguir escuchando la palabrería sin sentido de esa mujer, Shadow solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

A sus 29 años ya no estaba para que endulzaran sus oídos con palabras bonitas de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Era tarde, 25 años tarde.

−¿Prometerme?−Rió con ironía causando la confusión e incomodidad en los presentes−Díselo al Gerald de 4 años que descubrió esa navidad que Santa Claus no existe porque un ebrio hijo de perra decidió que era divertido observar a un infante llorar frente a la chimenea−Su tono era normal y sereno, aunque en su interior el sentimiento de ira burbujeaba lentamente y amenazaba con salir.

Confundido, pero no por ello menos molesto, el cobalto observó como los puños de Shadow estaban ligeramente apretados, como señal inequívoca de que estaba siendo pasivo agresivo.

−¿Piensas prometerme una familia feliz?−Sonrió con mofa−Díselo al Gerald de 9 años que falló una nota en su recital de piano y terminó con los ligamentos del tendón derecho rotos por la golpiza que recibió al llegar a casa−Desabotonó las mangas de su traje y alzó la camisa mostrando las cicatrices de los golpes con la batuta y posteriores operaciones para reparar los daños recibidos, para horror de quienes le observaban.

Ese día fue a parar al hospital y, para su sorpresa y horror el médico de urgencias sólo había murmurado un "_ten más cuidado_" al ver el estado del infante. Y, en otras circunstancias aquello sencillamente hubiese bastado para liberarse de aquel suplicio que le generaba tener que pasar horas practicando el claro de luna de Beethoven, entre otras tantas piezas musicales que su padre insistía en demasía que aprendiera. Oh, jodida fue la suerte que aún con los tendones rotos debió practicar el tripe y estos terminaron tan lastimados que requirió más de seis cirugías para lograr recuperar la movilidad.

Mephiles realmente era un hijo de perra y Shadow había sido su costal de boxeo.

Jules sólo arrugo su gesto, incapaz de poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por alto todo esto?.

El muchacho frente a él sólo observaba al cielo, intentando desesperadamente que su pose de frío y calculador no se destruyera por lo que estaba contando. Sabía que él no era más que otra pobre víctima de los errores que los adultos de aquel tiempo habían cometido y eso le supo fatal.

−Es increíble como después de 25 años creas que tienes si quiera una esperanza de cabida en mi vida−Les dio la espalda, pero no se alejo−Eso díselo al Gerald de 12 años que pasó todo un verano recluido en su habitación aprendiendo a escribir con la mano izquierda, porque la derecha estaba hecha mierda−Guardo silencio unos segundos, para sorpresa de sus espectadores, acariciando sus cicatrices−O quizás al Gerald de 15 años, que entendió que su madre jamás iba a volver−Ante esto último su voz se quebró.

Aleena, lloro amargamente aferrada a los brazos de su esposo incapaz de acallar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad al sentir todo lo que su pobre hijo tuvo que sufrir al lado de esa escoria de Mephiles.

Sonic sólo guardo silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que Shadow relataba aún sin poder comprender del todo que sucedía.

−Shadow−Fue Jules quien hablo por su esposa−Sé que nada de lo que digamos podrá sanar el dolor que ese maldito te causó pero, ¿podrías al menos escuchar lo que tu madre tiene que decirte?−Pidió suplicante.

Le parecía un chiste de mal gusto que fuese ese sujeto quien se atreviera a pedirle algo a él. Después de haber destruido su hogar y arrebatarle a su madre ¿se estaba atreviendo a pedirle algo?.

−Ahórrate tus excusas−Se giro brevemente para observarlos con desprecio−Gerald Dennis The Hedgehog murió el día en que saliste por la puerta de tu hogar y lo abandonaste con esa basura llamada Mephiles−Les dijo con rabia mal disimulada−Está muerto y nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá hacerlo volver−suspiró, enigmáticamente−He perdido todo lo que alguna vez amé en este jodido mundo de dolor y banalidades sin sentido, me dejaste sólo con ese monstruo y por años te he odiado en silencio...−los observó fijamente a los tres, centrando su ira en los mayores−Los he despreciado por tantos años−murmuró−¿De verdad creen que cualquier excusa que salga de sus bocas podría enmendar lo que hicieron? Oh, no... Aleena, tú me convertiste en esto, en la sombría y amarga versión de Gerald−.

Camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo de golpe al sentir un vaso impactar contra su cabeza. El bastardo del Faker se había atrevido a iniciar una guerra.

−Eres idiota−Murmuró, sin moverse de su posición inicial−No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces−Finalizó dispuesto a irse sin mirar atrás.

Su sentido común le obligó a mantenerse sereno, lo último que quería era arruinarle las cosas a Rose.

Por su lado, la familia The Hedgehog era presa de la amarga realidad. Sintiéndose observados por algunas miradas curiosas Jules decidió que lo mejor sería llevar a su esposa a descansar.

−No inicies una pelea Maurice, no es el lugar−.

Sonic simplemente resopló sonoramente viéndolos alejarse entre la multitud.

Definitivamente Shadow siempre arruinaba todo, pero al menos ahora sabía que su vida no había sido tan sencilla como alguna vez imaginó.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Buscó con la mirada a la fémina de cabello rosado y al no encontrarla suspiró derrotado. No era que Mighty le desagradara o algo similar, pero estaba comenzando a quedarse sin temas de conversación.

−Amy se ha tardado−Comento el albino mientras jugueteaba con una de las flores del centro de mesa.

−Debe estar ocupada, Aretha Rose es una mujer muy mandona−Rió divertido−Aún recuerdo cuando venía a escondidas por las noches a ver a Rossy−Una mueca de horror se instaló en su rostro al recordarlo−Arriesgué mi trasero en cada una de esas veces, pero valió la pena, si sabes a lo que me refiero−Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Silver quien era idiota pero no tanto miró intrigado al masculino que tenía frente a él intentando digerir las palabras que acababa de confesarle.

−Espera tú y Amy...−.

El asintió con la cabeza, restándole toda importancia.

−Fuimos novios, sí−Hablo con naturalidad y Silver por alguna extraña razón se sintió ligeramente molesto al enterarse de ello.

Había pasado media fiesta junto al ex-novio de Amy y él ni siquiera se había dado por enterado. El mundo era muy pequeño, o quizás el sólo era muy despistado.

De cualquier modo eso no quitaba el hecho de que el enterarse de aquella verdad no le resultase cuanto menos incómodo y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Amy ni siquiera le gustaba y no tenía motivos para molestarse por lo que sea que hubiese hecho en su vida durante sus épocas de adolescente. Aunque ello significase imaginar a la chica metiendo a su novio a altas horas de la noche en su habitación a escondidas y hacer a saber Dios qué.

Pensar en Amy en situaciones indecorosas con otros hombres le incomodó bastante. La sola idea de imaginar a la dulce y tierna chica siendo profanada por algún sucio sujeto le provocaba náuseas.

−Amy es una gran chica y pasamos momentos geniales... fue mi primera novia−Admitió levemente nostálgico−Aunque al entrar a la universidad tuve que irme y siendo sincero me sentó fatal−.

Silver solo lo escuchaba por cortesía, pero siendo honesto no le interesaba saber detalles de la vida íntima con ella. Pero, cortés como siempre había sido, no se sintió capaz de hacérselo saber.

−Amy es genial... ¿sabes si sale con alguien?−.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Después de veinte extenuantes minutos yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro y ayudando aquí y allá para que la comida se sirviera tal y como la abuela quería al fin pudo darse un descanso. La comida estaba siendo servida y los novios e invitados parecían disfrutar la fiesta y eso hacía que el cansancio valiese la pena.

Tanto ajetreo le había hecho olvidarse momentáneamente del drama de Sonic y Shadow. Sabía que seguramente ya no se encontraban ahí.

Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros pero no pudo distinguir nada que se les pareciera. Desanimada, decidió que quizás ir a pasar un rato con Silver y Mighty le daría ánimos.

−Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Amy−La suave voz de Tikal la hizo detenerse en el acto.

La bella joven frente a ella le sonrió animosa y le saludo efusivamente como si fuesen bastante cercanas.

−Luces divina−Le halagó−¿Cómo te va? Rouge y Knuckles dicen que eres toda una empresaria−.

Asintió suavemente y trato de que no se notase su nerviosismo al hablar de su vida personal.

−No puedo quejarme... ¿Cómo te va a ti en el hospital?−.

La fémina procedió a darle un discurso sobre lo maravilloso y apasionante que era trabajar y ayudar a los enfermos a mejorar sus vidas.

Amy siempre se sintió asombrada de lo fácil que le era ayudar a los demás.

−Básicamente eso es todo... pero dime, ¿has visto a Shadow? Me apetece bailar un poco y él es mi acompañante−Le comentó levemente sonrojada.

Ya lo sabía, sin embargo el tono particularmente animado que uso para referirse al moreno no le generó confianza.

No iba a externarlo abiertamente, pero de verdad era raro e incómodo hablar de esos temas con ella.

Porque no estaba celosa −_no creía estarlo_− pero sí se sentía particularmente avergonzada después de haber bailado con el moreno.

Sabía que no tenía razón de estarlo, después de todo no es como que él tuviese alguna especie de relación con la muchacha, pero aún quedaba esa pequeña espinita de la duda dentro de ella.

¿Y si realmente estaban saliendo?

−¿Lo has visto?−Cuestionó nuevamente la chica dándole un vistazo rápido al lugar.

Podía negarse −_realmente consideró la opción_− pero mentirle a una chica que nunca se había comportado de mala manera con ella, debía ser sincera. Después de todo Shadow no era su novio −_aunque si el posible futuro padre de su futuro hijo_−.

−Lo vi hace un rato con Sonic, en la barra de bebidas−Aseguró, tratando de dar por terminado el asunto. Para su desgracia, la muchacha no pareció tener intenciones de alejarse de ella−Quisieras... ¿Sentarte?−Le cuestiono tratando de ser amable.

−Me encantaría−.

Con rumbo a la mesa, notó como Sonic desde el lado contrario también se aproximaba con paso veloz. Frente a los otros masculinos, Tikal saludo amable a los otros dos.

−Gusto de verlos nuevamente, Silver, Mighty−.

Tomaron asiento y la conversación entre los recién llegados fluyo naturalmente; Sonic sin embargo se mantenía silencioso, ajeno a todo nuevamente.

−Hey Blue, ¿Recuerdas la vez que estuvieron a punto de ser padre?−Se burló Mighty y este se sintió abochornado−Sí que nos asustamos esa vez−.

Eso le dio otro aire fresco a la conversación y el cobalto pareció despertar de su letargo; no era que le importara hablar de su vida sexual −_la cual inició a una edad relativamente temprana_− pero no se sentía cómodo con Amy ahí −_No después de todos los problemas que su calenturienta forma de ser le causó con ella en particular_− pero sí, había pasado un gran susto cuando su novia de ese entonces le había mencionado que tenía un retraso de dos semanas.

Vaya que pensó que su vida terminaría.

−Por eso me hice la vasectomía−Aseguró−No pretendo pasar por estas cosas otra vez, ¿Me imaginas cómo padre?−rió divertido−sería un desastre−.

Todos menos Amy rieron ante este comentario. No tenía porque saberlo, pero nunca creyó que Sonic se hubiese hecho ese procedimiento tan radical para no engendrar herederos −_siempre creyó que era un idiota con suerte_−. Saber eso dejaba a Sonic fuera de sus posibilidades.

−Yo pienso que los bebés son una bendición−Tikal retomó la conversación−Es una lástima que te prives de algo tan maravilloso, ¿No crees, Amy?−.

Silver asintió, Mighty sólo rió y la aludida suspiró avergonzada.

−Entonces todos son defensores de la vida−bromeó el cobalto−Supongo que si tuviese algún mocoso regado por ahí, ustedes me ayudarían a cuidarlo−Esta vez todos rieron−Miren al pobre Tails, soy un desastre como figura paternal, es él quien debe lidiar conmigo−.

Y hasta cierto punto tenía razón, la relación paternalista que mantenían ese par tenía los roles invertidos.

−Eh, Amy...−Silver llamó su atención−¿Te importaría acompañarme por una copa?−Pidió y ella le siguió.

Después de lo dicho por Sonic sí que necesitaba más alcohol en las venas. Si lo veía por el lado positivo, el que él no pudiese tener hijos le ayudaba reducir sus opciones a la hora de escoger, facilitando la elección, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

−Tikal es muy agradable−Comento Silver mientras caminaban−¿Crees qué Shadow y ella comiencen a salir?−Pregunto curioso mientras le extendía la mano al barman−Serían una linda pareja, ¿no crees?−.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida, esa afirmación no le pareció para nada agradable. ¿Shadow interesado en Tikal? Eso no sonaba lógico, después de todo no hacía tanto tiempo que le había confesado que quería algo con ella.

−Dudo mucho que eso suceda, Shadow no está interesado−Aseguró con convicción tomando su copa.

−Es posible, pero sería lindo... después de todo Tikal ha estado enamorada de Shadow desde la universidad−Confesó el albino mientras bebía un sorbo de alcohol, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, aún no se acostumbraba al sabor−A todo esto, ¿Dónde estará el pequeño Orión?−Cambio drásticamente de tema.

Tikal interesada en Shadow, ¿Desde la universidad? Joder que sí que era distraída.

−¿Y tú, cómo sabes eso?−.

−¿Saber qué?−.

Frunció el ceño, levemente fastidiada, odiaba cuando Silver se comportaba como idiota.

−Lo de Tikal−Obvio la chica.

−Ah sí, sí... ella me lo comentó en una ocasión...−hizo un sonido, como si recordara algo−¿Recuerdas la fiesta de compromiso de Knuckles y Rouge? ¡Fue en esa ocasión! Sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro−Aseguró.

Bueno, eso le hacía algo de sentido; recordaba haberlos visto juntos conversar alegremente y conociendo las personalidades tan amigables que ambos poseían no le sorprendía del todo que hubiesen hecho una amistad de manera tan rápida y se confiasen esa clase de secretos.

Ahora la pregunta que rondaba su mente era el hecho de tener que lidiar con la idea de que alguien más se interesara en Shadow. ¿Era muy egoísta de su parte no querer que ninguno de sus posibles candidatos para padre de su hijo se involucrase con alguien más en tanto ella decidía quien era el más óptimo? Sabía que sí, que estaba siendo una perra egoísta y que su plan no le daba ningún derecho a siquiera creerse en el derecho de hacer algún comentario negativo respecto a las vidas sentimentales de sus compañeros.

¡Pero era tan difícil! Estaba mal, lo entendía.

Pero, ¿Quería evitarlo?

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**  
31 páginas, cada vez supero mi propio récord.  
Ahora sabemos el porqué de la actitud de Shadow y la posible razón de su "apodo."  
Lo he dicho antes y lo reitero nuevamente, aquí ninguno es así no más por amor al arte, todos tienes sus razones para actuar como lo hacen y ahora nos queda claro que el Shady realmente se las vio negras cuando era niño...  
La esterilidad de Sonic lo deja fuera del combate, ¿no? Ya lo descubriremos más adelante... y bueno, Tikal entra en el juego a disputarse la atención de Shadow, ¿Sera una señal de alerta para la linda Amy? ¿Mighty puede ser un rival amores también? ¿Estoy haciendo mucho drama y poca acción? xD Y aclaro, MIGHTY NO ES EL EX-NOVIO TÓXICO DE AMY...  
Nos acercamos al clímax de esta historia, espérenlo próximamente...  
Dispensen alguna falta de ortografía, dicción o cosas similares, he estado escribiendo de golpe y bueno, mis ojos ya no dan para más...  
Se cuidan y muchísimas gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	16. Pasado conjunto, músico oculto

El arco del sonaze está aquí... el cómo, cuándo, dónde y los posibles porqué. Disfrutad de la lectura.  
**Aclaración.** Blaze y Silver están en primer año de secundaria, o séptimo grado. Sonic está en el tercer año (o noveno grado)

**Amefloza:** ¡Adoro Metal Family! la verdad es que estaba deseando que alguien notara la referencia xD... no quería ser la única en disfrutar de esa serie tan genial, en especial ese capítulo en particular.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis.**  
"_Pasado conjunto, músico oculto..._"

* * *

.

.

.

Bebió un sorbo de café y masajeó sus sienes levemente. Había tenido un día particularmente cansado y eso la estresaba.

Amaba su trabajo, había luchado fieramente por llegar a ser la mejor alumna en la facultad −_la mejor en la última década_− tantas noches de desvelo, planeaciones y sacrificios habían rendido frutos y hoy día trabajaba en el bufete de abogados más cotizado y de alta gama de la ciudad.

Era una joven y prometedora aspirante a fiscal de distrito y se esforzaba por conseguirlo día con día.

Por supuesto que era cansado, algunas veces sentía que su cerebro colapsaría de tantos casos que debía analizar, tantas maniobras por las que debía encontrar la mejor resolución.

Y sobre todas las cosas, tantos bastardos a los que debía hacer pasar por inocentes. Era su trabajo y sabía que debía hacerlo eficientemente y procurar la mejor resolución para su cliente.

Pero ello no eximía el hecho de que odiaba como el dinero pudiese mover las leyes a su conveniencia.

El cómo el rico podía pagar los mejores abogados −_Como ella en este caso_− y lavarse las manos de cualquier sucia maniobra que hubiese realizado.

Se sentía cucaracha al recordar todas esas malas experiencias; ¿cuántos malnacidos se habían salido con la suya aún siendo culpables y ella había facilitado las cosas?.

Porque, el que fuese una abogada feroz y apasionada no demeritaba el hecho de que tenía sentimientos como todos.

Sentimientos que callaba y guardaba durante todos esos casos en los que había traicionado a sus propios ideales, perjudicando a la víctima en vez del victimario.

−Blaze, el caso de divorcio de los Smith está listo y ordenado−la voz de Marine le distrajo de su letargo−Me tomé la libertad de señalar las cláusulas más importantes en la repartición de bienes y servicios que el Señor Smith estipula−.

Tomó sin muchas ganas el documento y le echó una mirada rápida; entre las exigencias que ese sujeto manifestaba estaba el sólo otorgarle un 3% de sus ganancias mensuales a su futura ex-esposa y sus dos hijos pequeños.

−Bastardo−vociferó.

Sabía que estaba mal apoyar a un sujeto que sólo quería deshacerse de su vida de casado para poder estar con su amante libremente; y la frustraba.

−Lo sé−Marine le tendió una aspirina−Estás más tensa de lo usual, ¿sucede algo?−.

Negó firmemente con la cabeza, tomando la aspirina segundos después. Sólo estaba cansada, eso era todo.

−Estoy bien, cancela la cita de las cuatro, aún tengo papeleo que ordenar−Dijo para continuar con su lectura.

−Algo te está inquietando−insistió la castaña mirándole fijamente a los ojos−Has estado de pésimo humor desde que terminaste con Silver... ¿No crees que deberías pedirle disculpas y regresar con él?−.

Serena e inmutable, Blaze negó con elegancia.

−No−dijo sin más.

El hecho de que hubiese terminado su relación con Silver no significa que estuviera triste o de mal humor. Ya tenía un tiempo sin sentirse cómoda con él y todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse a su lado fueron infructíferos.

Había alguien más en sus pensamientos y estaba cansada de fingir que no era así.

−Oh, entonces es por Sonic−obvio la chica y bufó, despectiva−Yo de verdad creo que es un sujeto horrible−.

No era secreto para ambas que Marine no toleraba a Sonic The Hedgehog. Bastó con que se enterase que el tipo tenía novia y que aún así sostenía un amorío con su mejor amiga para convencerla de que no era un buen sujeto.

Blaze por su parte, poco o nada le interesaba lo que opinaba.

Era extraño; demasiado a decir verdad. Sabía que estaba mal quererlo, lo supo desde el día en que lo conoció.

Sabía que le traería problemas; que estaría mal involucrarse con un sujeto que sólo estaría una temporada en la ciudad.

¡Y aún así se arriesgó!

Era una adolescente inexperta con una familia que le presionaba diariamente con ser perfecta y no dejar que nada ni nadie interfiriera con sus planes de estudios.

Y de pronto llegó él y su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados −_Porque sí, ella sí sabía las reglas básicas de las matemáticas_−.

−Aún no entiendo cómo es que puede gustarte un tipo tan pedante, engreído, sucio, ruin, mujeriego−Marine seguía enumerando muchas de las "_cualidades de Sonic_" pero ya había dejado de prestarle atención.

Los cómos y los porqué había dejado de cuestionarlos después de que inició esa microrelación con el joven en épocas pasadas.

Sólo sabía que era feliz, más de lo que jamás en toda su vida había sido y se notaba. Sus amigas lo notaron, Silver lo notó y eventualmente sus padres lo notaron oponiéndose rotundamente a cualquier tipo de contacto con ese muchachito revoltoso y vulgar.

¿Pero eso le importó? ¡Claro que no! Sus padres, sus amigas y Silver −_Quien en ese entonces era sólo su amigo y nada más_− Podían irse al cuerno.

Amaba profusa y locamente a Sonic The Hedgehog; tan loca y fuertemente como se ama a quién crees el amor de tu vida.

No podían culparla, era una joven de 13 años que recién conocía el mundo y sus emociones a flor de piel.

Una que había pasado toda su vida encerrada en una burbuja que reventó el día en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él.

Nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que atrajo de ese peculiar joven de mirada verdosa y sonrisa encantadora.

Era nuevo en la clase de francés avanzado −_para ella, pues había superado todos los niveles y se encontraba en el curso del último año_− y la clase lo adoró.

_−Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog y los invito a una loca fiesta el sábado en mi casa−dijo con esa particular alegría que le caracterizaba mientras el maestro le obligaba a tomar asiento._

_En ese momento no le tomó importancia, solo era otro sujeto intentando ser gracioso para llamar la atención._

_No solía interactuar con nadie de ese grupo, todos tenían otras cosas en que pensar y entretenerse y ella, como la más joven −y dicho sea de paso, bicho raro por ser una nerd− no solía mezclarse._

_−Hey−Esa voz le hizo dejar de prestar atención al profesor y definitivamente quien sea lo pagaría caro._

_Giró levemente su cabeza con cara de pocos amigos dispuesta a maldecir al inepto que se atrevió a distraerla._

_Cuál fue su sorpresa, aquel par de esmeraldas le observaban directamente y esos dientes blancos perfectamente alineados le sonreía coquetamente provocando que sin quererlo se sonrojase lentamente al sentirse observada por semejante espécimen._

_−Hey linda−murmuró y de su bolsillo sacó un trozo de papel que le entregó disimuladamente−Ven a mi casa el sábado−finalizó, guiñandole un ojo y fingiendo prestar atención._

_Dobló el papel con cuidado y lo guardó entre sus apuntes; demás estaba decir que no logró concentrarse el resto de la clase._

−¡Blaze! ¿Estás escuchándome?−Marine le miraba con ojos acusadores y una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

Había pasado los últimos quince minutos ignorándola y aunque deseaba fingir que no era verdad, la castaña no dejaría pasar las cosas así como así.

−Estás muy distraída−Sentenció, molesta−Y todo debido a que ese idiota no ha contestado tus llamadas ni tus mensajes−Afirmó todavía más molesta−No entiendo cómo puedes permitir que ese idiota te trate como basura−Añadió, tratando de no elevar su tono de voz, algo casi imposible.

No mentía cuando decía que ese sujeto le desagradaba; apreciaba a Blaze, a tal punto de considerarla como una mentora y hermana mayor a quien le debía muchos de los logros que había alcanzado a lo largo de su vida; y el que una mujer tan empoderada y sumamente preparada como Blaze estuviese sufriendo por un tipo que no se tomaba en serio nada en la vida era algo que no podía tolerar.

La quería demasiado como para verla sufrir de ese mudo, aunque ella tratase de ocultarlo, sabía que le dolía ese rechazo, era evidente que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado y que su "amor" por ese tipo le nublaba el juicio.

Tanto era así, que había decidido dejar a su pareja de años por alguien que en ningún momento le aseguró algo más que unas cuantas noches de acostones sin compromisos.

−Debes volver con Silver, el te ama y te trata mucho mejor que ese erizo petulante−.

Efectivamente; Silver la amaba. La amaba mucho más de lo que ella podía atreverse a imaginar. La amaba tanto que aún sabiendo que ella no estaba interesada en él, la cuido y protegió cual princesa de cuento.

La amaba a tal punto en que siempre cumplió cada uno de sus deseos y caprichos por muy tontos y egoístas que estos fuesen.

Y ese fue el verdadero problema.

Él la amaba tanto que nunca notó que ella a él no.

Silver siempre estuvo ahí, desde el día en que llegó a su clase y se presentó ante ella y los demás compañeros como ese chico tímido e introvertido sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos supieron que algo había despertado.

En él un profundo y loco amor que lentamente fue atreviéndose a mostrarle y en ella una amistad y compañerismo que él nunca entendió.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; cuál uña y carne, compartiendo y disfrutando momentos juntos en el que él trataba de disimular su amor por ella y ella fingía no darse cuenta.

Pequeños detalles eran los que le convencían de que el amor que Silver tenía hacía ella iba en aumento y eso le hacía sentir incómoda.

No quería perder a su amigo, pero tampoco deseaba tener una relación con él.

−Por dios Blaze, no puedo creer que aún después de tantos años seas tan egoísta−Esa última frase logró capturar su atención.

Sí, definitiva y completamente era una egoísta.

−Lo sé−se limitó sin más y soltó un largo suspiró de pesadez y cansancio−He sido egoísta con Silver todos estos años ofreciéndole un amor roto y conformista−su tono sereno, logró enternecer levemente a Marine−No voy a mentirte, no a ti−del cajón de su escritorio sacó una pequeña caja de madera llena de cartas y notas−Aquí están escritos los últimos 8 años de mi historia con Silver, las leí todas y cada una de ellas y aún así no logré amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que él me ama a mí−.

Era frustrante no poder corresponder ese sentimiento, sabía que la quería y que buscaría la manera de hacerla feliz, pero no podía llenar sus vacíos con alguien más.

Clavo que saca otro clavo... decía ese dicho absurdo y ahora le quedaba claro que no era real.

Muy por el contrario, todo empeoró.

−Aún así...−dudo un momento en continuar−¿Cómo puedes dejar toda tu estabilidad por alguien que ni siquiera te ha demostrado que quiere quedarse?−.

_Touché_.

Pregunta del siglo; acorralada y sin escapatoria verbal ante un hecho evidente a la vista, Blaze mantuvo un solemne silencio ante la evidente verdad.

Sonic no le prometió nada. ¿Por qué le esperaba entonces?.

_−Hey linda, viniste−Le sonreía mientras abría la puerta para dejarle entrar._

_El ambiente en la casa era agradable, lleno de música y adolescentes conversando y bailando de muchas cosas de la época._

_Caminó, incómoda entre los invitados y se dispuso a instalarse cerca de la mesa de bocadillos; no iba interactuar con nadie, pero al menos comería algo._

_Era la primera vez que asistía a una de las fiestas de las "ligas mayores" como se les denominaba a las reuniones de los de último año. Se sentía tan extraño de estar ahí, rodeada de individuos a quienes conocía, pero que no parecían reparar en su presencia._

_−Hey linda, no me has dicho tu nombre... −Sonic hizo aparición nuevamente y ella solo le observó, levemente sorprendida._

_−Catrina The Cat, pero todos me llaman Blaze−Le respondió tomando su actitud indiferente._

_Soltó una sonora carcajada y asintió animoso._

_−Muy bien, bailemos, Blaze−La tomó de la mano sin consultarle y le arrastró hasta la zona donde otras parejas compartían una canción romántica._

_Fuertemente sujeta de la cintura el embriagador aroma de la colonia del chico inundó sus fosas nasales. No se sintió capaz de decir nada inteligente, por lo que, temerosa de arruinar el momento sólo dejo que el ritmo le llevara._

_−Bailas bien−Le susurró al oído, logrando estremecerla._

_Ese cosquilleo en su interior fue el inicio de algo que no podría detener._

−Sé que está mal que me meta en tu vida personal, pero creo firmemente que esto no te beneficia en ningún modo y que acabarás teniendo problemas−.

Apreciaba sus preocupaciones y buenos deseos, pero lo suyo no tenía remedio.

_−Hey Blaze−Sonic tomó asiento a su lado mientras la sombra de aquel árbol les cubría del sol−¿Tienes novio?−Le preguntó casual y ella tuvo que apartar la vista de su lectura para observar el semblante en su rostro._

_El estaba observando las nubes con particular interés, esperando silenciosamente una respuesta a lo que acababa de cuestionar._

_−No, no tengo un novio−regresó la vista a su lectura, fingiendo desinterés._

_Sonic hizo solo asintió afirmativamente._

_−Hay un rumor por ahí...−se rascó la barbilla levemente−Dicen que sales con ese chico de tu clase... ¿cómo se llamaba?−aspiró por la nariz y tosió levemente−Ah sí, Silver... dicen que sales con él−._

_Estaba al tanto de esos rumores, Silver era su amigo y un pretendiente al fin y al cabo −pues para todos era evidente que el chico babeaba por ella− pero no, definitivamente no era su novio ni le interesaba de ese modo._

_−No, no es mi novio−Aseguró, mientras le dirigía una mirada de confianza y superioridad−Sólo es un compañero y amigo...−._

_Un leve silbido se escapó de los labios del chico._

_−Vaya que eres ruda, gatita−la observó directamente a los ojos, galante−Me gustan las chicas rudas−le dijo seductoramente capturando sin previo aviso sus labios contra los suyos en un beso tierno._

_Había caído profundamente enamorada de Sonic The Hedgehog._

−Aprecio tu interés Marine−su tono se endureció, no le gustaba que cuestionasen su vida−Pero soy una mujer adulta y ya tomé mi decisión−.

El silencio entre ambas era señal inequívoca de que algo andaba muy mal. Podía notar por las arrugas en su frente que estaba a punto de explotar.

Apreciaba a Marine, era la más cercana amiga que había tenido nunca; era su confidente, incluso más que eso. Pero aún así, algunas veces la efusividad de la chica le hacía replantearse algunas cosas.

−Yo sólo creo que está mal, Blaze... me preocupa que...−No le permitió continuar.

−Soy una adulta perfectamente capaz de lidiar con sus emociones, Marine−miró la caja sobre la mesa y suspiró−Y apreciaría bastante que me dejases a solas para terminar todo el papeleo−pidió, sin mirarle a los ojos volviendo a su lectura pasada.

Incapaz de replicar, Marine solo asintió derrotada y salió de aquel despacho con más dudas que antes.

A solas y en silencio, Blaze se permitió relajarse. Marine tenía la capacidad de alterarle muy fácilmente.

Miró sin muchos ánimos la fila de papeles que aún tenía que analizar y darle una resolución y una mueca de cólera se manifestó en su rostro.

Los últimos días habían sido caóticos. Silver se había ido de la casa que compartían y aunque ello sólo significaba más silencio, era por las mañanas cuando resentía más su ausencia.

Siempre había desayuno listo y un "buenos días" esperándola cuando él estaba ahí.

No le había dado mucha importancia, eran detalles de una convivencia prolongada a la que se acostumbraría tarde o temprano. Lo que verdaderamente le molestó era la actitud tan tranquila que el maldito había tenido el día en que hablaron por teléfono.

Había reaccionado con tanta calma y naturalidad ante la posibilidad de que pudiese estar embarazada y eso le fastidió.

Eso y el hecho de que le pareció escuchar una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. No podía asegurarlo, pero ¿De verdad podría haber una chica con él en ese momento? Lo conocía lo suficiente; el no hablaba con ninguna mujer que no fuese ella y era extraño que justo después de terminar fuese a refugiarse a los brazos de otra.

No era su estilo, _no él_.

Tomó su celular y miró la hora en la pantalla; eran las 9:59 de la noche de un domingo en la que debía estar relajada en casa y en vez de eso estaba hasta al cuello de trabajos y no conforme con ello, estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en su ex-novio y su próximo posible novio.

Tecleó el número del cobalto y lo marcó sin pensarlo mucho; después del quinto intento desistió y lanzó el aparato lejos estrellándolo con la pared.

Sí, definitivamente estaba molesta.

El malnacido había ignorado sus llamadas todo el fin de semana y ni siquiera se había dignado a escribirle algún mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien.

Vale que no estaba obligado a ello −_no era su novio a fin y al cabo_− pero ella se preocupaba por él y le gustaba estar enterada de donde estaba y si se encontraba bien.

_−¿Sales con Sonic?−La voz irritada y la mirada sorprendida en el rostro de Silver era sinónimo de que aquello le había caído como bomba−¡Es mayor que tú!−chilló levemente histérico−Además de que todos dicen que es un mujeriego y...−La mirada de pocos amigos en el rostro de su mejor amiga le hizo callar de golpe._

_Avergonzado y herido, Silver solo se alejo corriendo en búsqueda de algún distractor. Blaze por su parte permaneció en silencio e inmutable sentada debajo de ese maravilloso árbol esperando._

_Sentía pena por Silver, no deseaba que sufriese, era un buen chico y lo apreciaba como el mejor amigo que era, pero hasta él debía entender que no tenía una oportunidad con ella._

_−Hola−Apareció Sonic de pronto, dándole un leve beso en la comisura de los labios−Tu amigo, cannabis parecía deshecho... ¿qué le sucede?−._

_Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, no deseaba hablar de eso._

_−Ya se repondrá−Aseguró._

Una leve punzada de culpabilidad le invadió por dentro; había sido muy ruin y mezquina con el pobre chico.

¿Debería disculparse?

* * *

**.**

* * *

Honestamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué demonios quería hacer en ese preciso momento; pero una cosa si tenía muy en claro.

**Tenía que ir al tocador.**

Después de tanto alcohol en sus venas la naturaleza y su organismo indudablemente siguieron su curso y ahora era momento de emprender la retirada.

Se puso de pie de forma apresurada murmurado torpemente alguna clase de excusa y salió en dirección a su habitación.

Escaleras arriba la voz chillona de una sus primas la retuvo.

−Amelia, ¿en dónde está la abuela?−Por el tono en el que hablo pudo notar que estaba bastante ebria.

No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías por lo que ni se molestó en detenerse a dialogar con la ebria mujer –_su organismo clamaba ser atendido_−. Entró en su habitación directamente al baño y al fin pudo liberar toda la tensión que tenía en su interior.

Aseó sus manos y observó su rostro en el espejo, tenía el maquillaje ligeramente corrido y su cabello comenzaba a perder el glamur.

Bufó resignada y trató de enmendar un poco el desastre que tanto estrés había causado en su apariencia física.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió del cuarto de baño con una apariencia ligeramente más repuesta mientras se acomodaba la copa del vestido y ponía sus pechos en el lugar correcto.

−Buen par−Escuchó una voz masculina de repente y por poco cae al suelo al notar de quien se trataba.

−¡Shadow! ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?−Farfulló, iracunda ante la intromisión del recién llegado en su habitación.

El cual simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia y apatía ante la visible incomodidad de la muchacha.

−Por la puerta−rió, irónico ante lo absurdo de sus palabras−Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas−Añadió acomodando las mangas de su traje.

Amelia simplemente se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada; lo que sea que desease decirle bien podía esperar a que mínimo ella terminara de usar el baño.

Aunque tratándose de Shadow esos formalismos poco importaban cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza.

−Lo que sea que tengas que decirme estoy segura que puede esperar−Aseveró, mosqueada ante el hecho de que Shadow no tenía ni un gramo de arrepentimiento o sentido de la privacidad ajena.

−No, no puede−Tomó aire por la boca y soltó sin más−He descubierto las malversaciones de ese hijo de perra del Faker−de su bolsillo izquierdo sacó su teléfono, mostrándole algunos estados de cuenta.

No era el momento, lo sabía.

Pero estaba tan cabreado que no pudo −_ni quiso tampoco_− evitar hundirlo junto a él.

Era bajo y honestamente no era su estilo; pero después de esa mala jugada por parte de Aleena y su amado esposo, debía buscar la manera de soltar un poco de la ira y el veneno que tenía adentro.

−Ya veo−Habló al fin la rosada con un gesto evidentemente entristecido; había dejado de lado ese tema por prestar atención a la fiesta−Aunque no sé si sea el momento adecuado, Shadow la verdad es que yo…−La mano firme del moreno le atrajo hasta el con un rápido movimiento.

−Lee−Le tendió su teléfono y ella obedeció en silencio−Comprueba por ti misma lo cabrón e hijo de tu puta que es este bastardo−Añadió, con desprecio.

Temerosa; comenzó a leer el contenido de esos informes a tiempo que una mueca de horror se instalaba en su mente. Entre las "compras" que se manifestaban en el registro había cosas tan peculiares como motores, herramientas mecánicas y demás gastos extravagantes en restaurantes caros y tiendas de ropa prestigiosas de la ciudad.

Lo cual era contradictorio; Sonic no era la clase de sujeto que se caracterizara por comprar ropa elegante y de finísima calidad, tampoco tenía un auto u algún otro vehículo que requiriera de piezas de esa índole.

Entonces, ¿para qué necesitaría Sonic todas esas cuentas? Lo viese por donde lo viese eso no encajaba con el tipo de personalidad que tenía el cobalto.

Sonic podía ser muchas cosas; pero no un ladrón. Eso sí podía asegurarlo.

Entonces, sin tener la menor idea de cómo reaccionar o qué decir ante una situación así, Amelia Rose sólo guardó silencio, presa de un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados y la mera certeza de que algo andaba mal con todo ese historial de transacciones.

Shadow por otro lado, observaba atentamente cada gesto y reacción que la muchacha de cabello rosado gesticulaba. Esperando silenciosa y pacientemente algún tipo de señal que le indicara que era momento de continuar con su discurso ante lo que recién había descubierto.

Fiel a su naturaleza y ante la imposibilidad de encontrar algo que pudiese aligerar la situación, decidió darse por vencida.

Justificar a alguien como Sonic a este punto era como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo; por mucho que su cariño hacía él clamara por demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Ante las pruebas que se mostraban no podía justificarlo, vale que no las creía cómo algo que viniese de él, pero su nombre y el número de su tarjeta de crédito estaba ahí, así que evidentemente debían provenir de él.

Los cómos y los porqués eran algo que desconocía y no tenía claro si quería saberlo. Las últimas semanas habían sido un caos y su forma de pensar con respecto al cobalto sí que se habían visto mermadas en gran medida por la incapacidad del joven de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

−Muy bien Shadow−tragó saliva con dificultad−Sería muy tonto de mi parte a estas alturas preguntar sí estás seguro de lo que me estás mostrado−evitó su mirada a toda costa−Así que... me abstendré de hacer algún comentario, por el momento−Finalizó aún sin atreverse a mirarle al rostro.

No se sentía capaz de afrontar lo que el moreno le estaba mostrando, sabía que Shadow no era alguien que se pondría a levantar falsos solo porque sí. Pero ello no demeritaba el hecho de que una parte de su ser se estuviera negando a aceptarlo.

−Es evidente que la noticia te cayó como gancho al hígado−le tomó del rostro obligándole a mirarlo−No debes compadecerte por un hombre cómo él...−acarició su mejilla en un gesto visiblemente conciliador−Es sólo un idiota que no piensa lo que hace, pero esto se acabó−.

El cuerpo de la fémina se tensó ante estas palabras, eso sólo significaba una cosa y no estaba para nada a favor de ello.

−Debe haber otra solución−Se apresuró a pronunciar para sorpresa de Shadow quien no dudó en reflejar su descontento ante la impetuosa necesidad de restarle credibilidad a sus pruebas.

−¿Por qué intentas defender lo indefendible?−El tono ácido con el que pronunció esa oración le demostró que estaba bastante molesto−¿Qué ha hecho el Faker para que puedas confiar ciegamente en él?−.

Y aunque no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, era algo que ella misma se había cuestionado en muchas ocasiones tiempo atrás. El porqué de su necesidad por proteger a ese cabeza dura era un misterio.

Pero no sólo era a Sonic a quien defendía a capa y espada; también estaba Silver e inclusive el propio Shadow, aunque, como toda comparación mal aplicada; en ella aplicaba ese refrán que decía que una "madre" siempre tendía a proteger a su cría más idiota.

Dale, ni ella era madre de ninguno −_A dios, gracias porque sería enfermo quererse follar a sus propia sangre_− ni ellos eran tan idiotas −_bueno, Sonic quizá sí algunas veces_− pero no creía que fuese por eso que lo defendía.

Sólo quería que los conflictos terminaran y que la convivencia en la oficina fuese amena y tranquila.

Y si para eso tenía que interferir a favor de Sonic −_Porque en una discusión con Shadow, por lo regular estaba acabado_− lo haría con tal de que ese par no se matase o destruyera la oficina a causa de una de sus incontables riñas.

Porque sería muy idiota de su parte no darse cuenta de que ambos masculinos sostenían una rivalidad tan fuerte y marcada que a veces le resultaba casi imposible poder mantenerlos a raya.

El pobre Silver en más de una ocasión había terminado con un ojo morado o el labio roto debido a su insistencia −_pues le lanzaba de cabeza directamente a la acción_− De solucionar los conflictos.

Demás estaba decir que pocas veces esto era efectivo, pero al menos el índice de destrucción era mucho menor y con eso sí podía lidiar.

−No es algo que desee discutir, Shadow−El rostro sereno con el que le miraba no pareció convencerlo del todo−Honestamente me tomas con la guardia baja y no sé qué decirte o que hacer...−Se sinceró.

No mentía cuando decía que no tenía palabras para describir lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Estaba cansada, harta, fastidiada.

Ese día había sido un constante vaivén de emociones y esto sólo agregaba otra preocupación más a la lista de cosas por las cuales estaba a punto de volverse loca −_la gran mayoría causadas por ella misma_−.

Aún así; y pese a que no se sentía preparada para seguir con esa discusión, decidió que lo mejor sería aceptar que podría estar equivocada con sus pensamientos con respecto a Sonic.

Shadow no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle o siquiera intentarlo, este asunto iba más allá de sus dramas sentimentales. Había dinero involucrado y el futuro de la empresa estaba en juego.

−Debes entender que el Faker no es tu amigo−La voz del moreno resonó en su cabeza y esas palabras bastaron para hacerla enfurecer.

Ofendida ante tal afirmación; cualquier rastro de timidez o sumisión se esfumó. Odiaba cuando alguien ofendía a sus amigos −_incluso si se ofendían entre ellos mismos_− pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba que dudaran de su capacidad para tomar decisiones −_que sí que a veces era cuestionable, pero ahora no viene al caso_−.

−¿Con qué derecho vienes tú a decirme quién es mí amigo y quién no?−Vociferó, iracunda mientras el dedo acusador chocaba una y otra vez contra el pecho de Shadow.

Poco o nada le importaba la diferencia de estaturas, tampoco importaba que él −_de quererlo de ese modo_− podría someterla con suma facilidad.

Estaba molesta, ¡que bah! Estaba furiosa, iracunda y demás adjetivos que pudiesen definir el enojo que albergaba en su ser.

Podía entender que Shadow y Sonic no se llevasen bien, −_no, de hecho no lo entendía_− y respetaba el hecho de que ambos mantenían una aparente guerra fría en la que ella había decidido no tomar partido.

Así que a estas alturas que él intentase hacerla cambiar de opinión de tan mala manera le ofendía de sobremanera.

Negocios eran negocios, eso no estaba en duda. Pero su amistad con ellos como seres individuales no debía ser objeto de debate ante tal instancia.

−No te permito que te pongas a hurgar en mis relaciones personales, Shadow−el dedo seguía acusándole−Y mucho menos te permito que te creas con el derecho de decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer−.

−No es necesario que te alteres−.

−¡Pues sí me alteré fue por tu culpa!−le dio la espalda, tratando de controlarse así misma−Puedo tolerar que insinues que es un ladrón−su voz se quebró un poco−Pero no te permito que mezcles mi amistad con esto, no es correcto−.

Sí, sí sentía ganas de llorar. Cuando se molestaba era de las que lloraban. ¿Y qué? Ya sabía que no podía controlar sus emociones.

El hermetismo en el muchacho tampoco ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación. Estaba enojada y él lo sabía, aunque no es como que esperase alguna clase de disculpa o algo remotamente parecido.

Él era así, seco y hosco a la hora de hablar y decir sus pensamientos. No tenía filtros a la hora de conversar y aunque esa era una de las principales razones por las que lo apreciaba y en su momento le enamoró, a estas alturas su falta de empatía le estaba dañando.

−Rose−Su voz apagada hacía amago de querer sonar menos distante−Las cosas se han salido de control−obvio mientras se rascaba el puente de la nariz−Aquí lo que verdaderamente debes considerar es que confías ciegamente en alguien que te ha demostrado con sus acciones que no es de fiar−.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella; incluso dudaba de que siquiera estuviese escuchándole, pero decidió continuar.

−Sonic a sido un hijo de perra contigo−Aseguró apretando levemente los puños, controlando la rabia y los celos que le invadían−No tiene respeto por ti, ni por nada ni nadie... ¿por qué confías en un tipo al que le da lo mismo exponer tu intimidad?−.

La imagen de Sonic recorría su mente; sí, aún estaba esa pregunta en el aire y la posibilidad de que el hubiese corrido esos rumores estaba ahí.

No era algo que pudiese pasar por alto, lo sabía perfectamente y de alguna forma había logrado evitar pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo traía a colación le sentaba fatal.

Era como si buscase la forma de lograr que lo odiara...

−Sólo piénsalo, Rose−La tomó por los hombros obligándole a mirarle de manera un tanto brusca−¿Qué ha hecho él por ti? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que puede acostarse con la novia de su amigo y mirarle al rostro como si nada pasara?−.

Shadow vomitaba verdades y por mucho que quisiera jugar a ser fuerte, eso la quebró.

Odiaba verse acorralada ante sus propios sentimientos y sobre todas las cosas odiaba profundamente no tener argumentos contra lo que Shadow estaba diciendo.

Odiaba ser débil y no poder defender a quienes le importaban. Y odiaba todavía más que Shadow tuviese razón.

Derrotada; lentamente gotas saladas corrieron por sus ojos diciéndole adiós a su maquillaje y a su orgullo en el proceso.

Lloró de amargura ante la idea de no poder ser capaz de solucionar las cosas. Lloró cual niña pequeña y deseó que todas esas sensaciones negativas le consumieran en ese instante.

Pero los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Shadow le sostuvieron antes de dejarse caer. Le sintió rodearle por la cintura y abrazarle con fuerza. No decía nada y de algún modo eso era mejor.

Nada de lo que dijese podía hacerla sentir mejor. Sólo necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarse y dejar que todas sus frustraciones salieran de una vez por todas.

No sólo era Sonic y su aparente culpabilidad quien le hacía sentir desbordada; estaba Silver y todo el drama que el pobre chico estaba viviendo con su ahora ex-novia y su casi asegurado regreso. Y ahora venía Shadow, quien le hostigaba con información que ella no solicitó y que no conforme con eso le bombardeaba con verdades que se negaba a creer.

Menos mal que no sabía de su estúpido deseo de tener un hijo porque ahí si que se tiraría del segundo de piso buscando quebrarse el cráneo en el proceso.

Lloró en silencio, dejándose envolver por esos brazos fuertes que de algún modo le estaban reconfortando por lo menos un poco.

Pero aún así se sentía cucaracha; tantas emociones negativas y ella solita se había lanzado al pozo debido a su incapacidad para resolver los conflictos asertivamente.

Ya se lo había advertido su terapeuta −_porque había estado yendo a uno los últimos dos años, sin decirle a nadie_− que debía aprender a lidiar con sus emociones y a externar con palabras todo aquello que le molestaba.

Evidentemente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y aunque se hubiese empeñado en negarle al terapeuta que sus suposiciones con respecto a su vida estaban erróneas, situaciones como éstas le demostraban lo contrario.

Su incapacidad para lidiar con el estrés era el claro ejemplo de que no podría seguir con su loco y absurdo plan.

Suspiró; tal vez lo mejor era rendirse y aceptar que estaba mejor sola y dejar que las cosas siguiesen su rumbo natural.

−¿Ya estás mejor?−La voz de Shadow le hizo salir momentáneamente del limbo en el que se encontraba.

Sentía su mirada sobre ella; e intuía que esperaba una respuesta verbal por lo que optó por asentir mecánicamente limpiandose las lágrimas en el proceso con el dorso de su mano.

−Lo siento, Shad−se sorbió un poco los mocos, algo que hizo sonreír al moreno−Me he puesto sentimental, lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con esto−Caminó hasta el tocador tratando de componer un poco su aspecto−Hablaremos de este asunto al regresar a la ciudad, sí es verdad lo que dices, nos enfrentaremos a Sonic según la ley lo requiera−.

Tanta seriedad en ella era extraño, pero no por ello desagradable.

Asintió en silencio mientras la observaba recobrar la apariencia de muñeca de porcelana que tenía unos momentos antes, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

Definitivamente esa mujer era todo un caso; _eso le gustaba._..

* * *

**.**

* * *

Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular y sintió un cosquilleo en su interior al notar que Amy se estaba tardando demasiado en regresar del tocador.

Vale que era una chica y sabía que ellas solían retocarse el maquillaje y esas cosas femeninas que les gustaba hacer, pero esa sensación de incomodidad no se aminoraba.

Era como si algo malo estuviese pasando y no podía pasarlo por alto. El deseo de levantarse y buscarla estaba presente, pero la amena plática entre aquellos que le rodeaban −_y su incapacidad para excusarse_− le mantenían estático en su lugar mirando de cuando en cuando a todas direcciones en búsqueda de la fémina.

−Es una fiesta maravillosa−Tikal lucía particularmente animada−¿No lo creen así?−.

−Vaya que sí−Mighty secundó su comentario.

Sonic por su parte estaba demasiado ajeno a todo y parecía que ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar.

Él por su parte sólo sonrío por compromiso; estaba comenzando a sentirse a ansioso ante la ausencia de la chica.

−¡SILVER!−El grito chillón de uno de los sobrinos más pequeños de Amy le hizo sobresaltarse−Tu chao se ha comido un pedazo del pastel−Señaló con el dedo de manera inocente la dirección en que el pequeño Orión se encontraba.

Y efectivamente, la pequeña criatura azul estaba lleno de crema pastelera y su estómago había crecido considerablemente debido a la ingesta del alimento.

Avergonzado; tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos el cual había caído en un profundo sueño y tomó asiento nuevamente siendo observado por los presentes de manera divertida.

−Sí que puede comer−Fue Migthy quien hizo el comentario y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Recién tenía unas horas de haber salido del cascarón y comía cómo si no hubiese un mañana, no quería pensar como sería al cabo de unos meses cuando fuese un adulto.

−Los chaos son tan hermosos−Tikal acarició el vientre abultado del pequeño ser−Hace siglos eran considerados sagrados y, en conmemoración al Dios Chaos, celebramos el festival del renacimiento y la prosperidad−Dio una leve clase de historia al forastero y éste le observó curioso e interesado−Es curioso, ellos sólo nacen en los riachuelos, lejos de aquí... ¿cómo lo obtuviste?−.

El pequeño chao soltó un sonoro eructo y Silver suspiró apenado.

−Eh... Amy y yo lo ganamos en la feria−Respondió levemente avergonzado ante la posibilidad de haber hecho algo malo.

La joven le observó serenamente y asintió sin más. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Diría algo más? Era tan enigmática que daba algo de miedo.

−Ya veo... los comerciantes de hoy día no les importa lucrar con estas pobres criaturas−Comentó con un tono más serio.

Honestamente no sabía que responder, quizás había estado mal haber "ganado" a su pequeño amiguito en un juego de la feria, pero en su defensa podría decir que él pensaba que sólo era una perla decorativa.

−No seas tan dura con el chico−Sonic se unió de repente a la conversación para sorpresa de todos−Amy y él creían que era un juguete−Aseguró.

La joven de cabello naranja sólo suspiró sonoramente; si estaba molesta o no, ya no se molestó en demostrarlo.

−Muy bien−tronó sus dedos en un solo movimiento−No sé ustedes, pero ver a ese chao comerse el pastel me dio hambre−se puso de pie y ahora estiró un poco las piernas−¿Alguien quiere algún bocadillo?−El buen Mighty era un glotón sin remedio.

−Te acompaño−Se ofreció la chica y ambos colegas de trabajo quedaron a solas.

La primera vez a solas en mucho tiempo.

Y, aunque Silver desconociera por completo el secreto que Sonic le ocultaba, había algo en el muchacho que le indicaba que no estaba cómodo con su compañía.

Quizás era la culpa quien lo hacía creer cosas que no eran, pero había algo en el rostro del albino que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Era como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos y en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él y le golpearía en el rostro.

Cosa que merecía.

−Amy se ha tardado mucho−Comentó casual el de ojos miel y Sonic asintió.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Amy si que se había tardado. Miró hacia todas direcciones y la sensación de pesadez se instaló dentro de él.

Shadow tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Miró con disimulo a Silver y este a su vez también le miraba, no podía asegurar que fuese por la misma razón, pero sí que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que Amy no aparecía por ningún lado.

−Ahora que lo mencionas, sí...−Trato de sonar tranquilo y relajado.

Era difícil ocultar la incomodidad que le provocaba la idea de que Shadow estuviese cerca de ella.

Silver no tenía porqué saberlo, así que prefirió fingir que no pasaba nada y dicho sea de paso seguir fingiendo también que no era un hipócrita al estar sentado al lado del sujeto a quien le arruinó una relación de tantos años.

Con el paso del tiempo, había descubierto que no era un mal tipo, era amable, leal y servicial y quizás por eso es que su amistad había logrado prosperar aún después de aquella pelea en épocas pasadas.

Vale que las hormonas y la inmadurez habían jugado un papel crucial entre ambos masculinos; él que uno hubiese llegado de imprevisto a "arrebatarle" a la chica de sus sueños y que meses después el otro hubiese aprovechado una borrachera para meterse otra vez en medio era algo que pudo haber terminado mejor de no haber sido unos adolescentes.

Blaze le gustaba, era atractiva e interesante y honestamente no pensó que durante el año en que estuvo en la ciudad viviendo con su tío Chuck conseguiría una novia, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio con esa falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y esa mirada de "mírame, pero no me toques" fue algo que llamó su atención.

La chica le gustó; tenía curvas deliciosas para ser una puberta a medio hornear y el que hubiese resultado ser alguien interesante y divertida fue un bono extra.

No pasó mucho para que empezara a cortejarla y ella no parecía para nada incómoda ante tal acción.

Bastaron unas cuantas miradas y otras tantas sonrisas para que ella cayera profundamente enamorada de él.

Fue poco después cuando se enteró de que ese chico que la acompañaba siempre −_y que en un principio creía que era gay_− estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Algo a lo que no le dió importancia, ¿por qué debería? No era su culpa que la chica lo hubiese escogido a él.

Y de algún modo todo prospero positivamente, tenían una relación bonita, tranquila y sin alguna clase de tensión sexual mal disimulada −_porque sí, en ese entonces no pensaba en follarse a las chicas a su alrededor, eso vino después_−.

Todo pudo ser perfecto de no ser por un pequeño y minúsculo detalle aparentemente sin importancia.

Los padres de ella le odiaban; y no era que simplemente no les agradara, no, lo despreciaban y no tenían el mínimo reparo en ocultarlo.

Lo creían poca cosa, tan indigno de merecer a su hija, que poco a poco eso fue debilitando las cosas.

Eso, sumado al hecho de que su estadía en la ciudad tenía fecha de caducidad y estaba próxima a cumplirse.

Por esa razón, aquella noche durante la fiesta de fin de cursos en la que todos bebían hasta por los codos después de que le dijeran que escaleras arriba le esperaba una gran sorpresa, Sonic The Hedgehog comprendió que algunas veces la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a su novia con el monigote de Silver, semidesnudos, comiéndose a besos, completamente ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba.

Incluso tardaron unos segundos en percatarse que había abierto la puerta.

Los observó sereno y tranquilo, casi dándoles el tiempo para reaccionar y entender que estaba pasando.

Entonces Blaze comenzó a llorar y Silver gritó, alarmando a algunos cuantos curiosos que observaban la escena entre risas y burlas al ver al par descubierto por Sonic.

_−Son-Sonic es-espera−La voz entrecortada debido a las altas cantidades de alcohol en su organismo le dificultaba hilar las palabras._

_Él la ignoró por completo y dispuesto a salir de la habitación sin hacer alguna clase de escándalo, sólo para segundos después sentir el impacto de un portarretratos estrellarse contra su nuca._

_Se giró, levemente mareado, sorprendido pero sobretodo molesto y notó cómo es que ese chico le retaba con la mirada. Quizá se debía al alcohol, quizá solo era un idiota sin remedio, pero se necesitaban muchas agallas para meterse con su novia y todavía retarlo a una pelea._

_−He-hedhehog−el tono ebrio del albino le produjo bastante gracia−Erres u-un cabrónn−pronunció dificultosamente y caminó unos pasos hasta el, evitando tambalearse−Esa chi-chica es la mujer más maravillo-sa del mun-do y tú la v-vas a dej-ar−Hablo con ira y dificultad._

_Los presentes observaban con burla y cinismo aquella escena tan surrealista; el cómo Silver aún a pesar que haberse metido con su novia, se atrevía a echarle en cara esas cosas, era algo digno de una novela de cliché._

_Pero estaba claro que el alcohol hace estragos en los mortales así que prefirió ignorar aquellas palabras dispuesto a irse._

_No estaba para esa clase de escenas tontas, ya suficiente vergüenza estaba pasando con estar ahí y que encima se pusiese a pelear con un ebrio enclenque, no era algo que estuviera en sus planes._

_−Entonces, quédatela−Fue lo único que respondió no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la chica sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro._

_No tenía el corazón roto, aunque sí el orgullo herido y la clara certeza de que ahora lo recordarían como Sonic el cornudo._

_Bufó con fastidio mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de chismosos que murmuraban decepcionados por no obtener una pelea; cuando sintió que era empujado desde atrás._

_Los gritos de la multitud clamando 'pelea' 'pelea' le ensordecieron unos segundos. Podía sentir los golpes de Silver en su pecho y rostro; golpes que aunque no le resultan un gran daño, sí que le habían pillado con la guardia baja._

_Nadie los separaba; todos se burlaban y reían como si aquello fuese un gran espectáculo. Harto de ser el bufón de una manada de ebrios, el cobalto junto todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento impactando de lleno en la nariz del albino rompiéndola en el proceso._

_Silver cayó al suelo, presa del dolor y la sangre que brotaba de su nariz; estaba ebrio y desorientado y los chismosos clamaban que siguiera golpeándolo._

_Escuchaba también a Blaze clamando porque se detuviera y todo pareció ralentizarse. Torpemente el lacerado Silver se puso de pie buscando un nuevo round, solo para recibir otro puñetazo que le dejó un ojo morado dando por concluido aquel encuentro._

_Unos coreaban su nombre, otros simplemente se burlaban; lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar._

_Observó una última vez a la chica quien lloraba desconsoladamente al lado de un maltrecho Silver visiblemente magullado y que necesitaba atención médica urgente._

_−Adiós, Blaze−Finalizó aquella conversación sin mirar atrás y dos semanas después regresó a casa de sus padres._

_No podía decir que él y Silver fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo, después de aquella pelea y el reecontrarse en la universidad, lograron revivir viejas rencillas que en alguna ocasión lograron enfrascarse en un enfrentamiento verbal._

_No se golpearon nuevamente, pero juraría que el chico lo habría intentado de tener la oportunidad. Después de todo, el había sido el causante de que ahora tuviese dificultad para respirar y que posiblemente roncase por las noches._

−¿Crees que éste bien?−El tono con el que lo dijo le pareció como si estuviese celoso.

Lo observó unos segundos y éste no pareció notarlo. ¿Sería acaso que el pequeño Silver gustaba de la chica rosa? Irónico cuanto menos, pero posible al fin y al cabo.

−Lo está−Hablo con seguridad−Es fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola−.

Silver le concedió la razón, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentirse ansioso.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bajó las escaleras con paso lento seguida de Shadow unos cuantos pasos atrás; podía sentir la mirada del moreno incrustarse en su espalda. Y aunque eso la incomodaba un poco no le tomó importancia.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces recuperando el control de sus emociones y caminó con paso lento y tranquilo hasta la mesa de sus amigos; Sonic y Silver le observaban con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

−Hey Ames, si que te has tardado−El cobalto la observaba de arriba a abajo, inspeccionando si algo le faltaba.

−Creímos que algo te había sucedido−. Silver añadió, para incomodidad de la chica al sentirse asediada por tantas "atenciones".

Debía buscar alguna respuesta rápida ante aquellas preguntas no verbales.

−Estábamos discutiendo algunos asuntos de la empresa−Shadow apareció de pronto, para sorpresa e incomodidad de los presentes.

Sorpresa para Silver, incomodidad para Sonic y Amy.

−¿Qué sucede con la empresa?−.

Amelia trató de no alterarse ante la pregunta de Silver, para su fortuna Shadow fue mucho más rápido.

−Faltantes−Dijo sin más−Cosas que un contador está monitoreando−.

Ninguno dijo nada; más por vergüenza que cualquier otra cosa.

−Vaya, tú sólo piensas en trabajo−El tono irónico que empleó en aquella frase no pasó desapercibido por parte de la chica.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con alguna pelea absurda así que decidió que debía actuar.

−Muy bien chicos−Hablo con un tono particularmente meloso−¿No les parece hermoso el cielo?−dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado y ellos le imitaron−Hoy es víspera del festival en honor a Chaos... los fuegos artificiales comenzarán en un rato−.

Shadow solo la observó sin mucho interés, Silver sonrió animado y Sonic pareció no recordar que eso pasaba cada año sin falta.

−Lo había olvidado−Confesó, sin más.

Su vida en la ciudad le mantenía tan lejano a todo y todos que no se consideraba parte de esa ciudad; al menos ya no.

Shadow por su parte, poco o nada sabía de esos festivales lugareños; pocas fueron las veces que había visitado ese sitio en su niñez y no era que hubiese prestado particular interés por aprender algo de su cultura y tradiciones.

−Me encantan los fuegos artificiales−El más entusiasmado como siempre fue Silver.

Los demás solo sonrieron, Shadow por su parte se mantuvo completamente al margen de dicho comentario. No le gustaban las multitudes; pero si eso le daba un tiempo extra con Rose −_y si eso fastidiaba cualquier plan que el idiota del Faker pudiese llegar a tener_− iría con gusto. Aunque ello significaba tener que seguir aguantando a la cuñada de Rouge.

Miró con disimulo en dirección a la fémina en cuestión y trató de mantenerse sereno ante la presencia de la chica. No era su persona favorita −de hecho, pocas siquiera le agradaban− y el notorio interés que ella tenía en él no ayudaba tampoco.

−Sería fantástico, ¿No te gustaría ir, Shadow?−Tikal y su melodiosa voz le empalagaron hasta la médula.

Podía negarse; aunque ello significara renunciar a sus primeras intenciones.

−Ajá−Fue su contestación; y para aquel que no lo conocía le resultó algo pedante y grosero de su parte.

Sonic sólo rodó los ojos en señal de molestia mal disimulada; ese cabrón de Shadow nunca era amable con nadie, no entendía cómo alguien como Tikal podía tolerar que le hablase de esa manera.

−Cabrón−murmuró por lo bajo y Shadow sólo le miró con odio−Yo me apunto, sólo debo buscar a Tails y nos pondremos en marcha−.

−Yo voy, no tengo nada mejor que hacer−Mighty también se unió al grupo.

La única restante era Amy y todos la miraron, esperando una respuesta positiva. Se sentía mareada a causa de tantos pensamientos y emociones que le confundían −_y aterraban_− con respecto a todo lo que pasó en los últimos días.

Debía ser sincera, no quería estar cerca de Sonic, Shadow o Silver; se sentía avergonzada por haber llegado siquiera a considerarlos para algo tan íntimo como lo es tener un hijo. Oh, bendita idiotez que le caracterizaba y le hacía pensar cosas absurdas.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, podía dilucidar que cualquier plan que pudiese llegar a tramar no serviría de nada y que sí quería un bebé debía buscarlo por otros medios.

−¿Amy?−Silver le llamó−¿Tu vienes?−.

No quería ir, eso era evidente por el tiempo que le tomaba responder; algo que preocupo al albino y sus demás acompañantes. Estaba un tanto pálida y por mucho que se esforzara en ocultarlo, todos lo notaban.

Esa cara de ida −_o de loca, para ser más específicos_− le daba un aspecto de enferma que incluso Shadow se sintió genuinamente preocupado.

−Rose−tocó su hombro, tratando de llamar su atención− ¿Estás...?−.

−¡AMELIA! ¡AMELIA QUERIDA!−La voz chillona y penetrante de Aretha Rose hizo que todos se sobresaltaran al instante−¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO CARIÑO!−La zarandeó un poco logrando captar toda su silenciosa atención.

−Abuela, no grites−reprendió la rosada, recuperando la audición−¿Qué sucede?−.

Aretha suspiró, gritar a veces la cansaba.

−¡Tu primo Robert contrató a un sujeto que le cantaría una canción a su linda esposa y ese sujeto no llegó!−Respondió, con esa preocupación exagerada que su personalidad controladora le brindaba−¡ESTA BODA NO PUEDE SER UN DESASTRE!−Gritó, nuevamente histérica−¿QUÉ HAREMOS?−.

Sí, su abuela era una exagerada de lo peor −pero al menos le ayudó a quitarse a sus amigos de encima− pero comprendía que le importara que la noche fuese perfecta. Aunque honestamente desconocía esas intenciones de su primo, le pareció un gesto bastante romántico.

Ahora, lo importante era buscar una solución rápida a un dilema del que recién se enteraba; ahora debía buscar una solución aún más rápida antes de que su abuela les dejase sordos por completo.

Sonic; quién observaba atentamente a ambas féminas dialogar −_pues ninguna hablaba particularmente bajo_− dudó unos segundos en ofrecer su ayuda. No se sentía particularmente animado para hacer uso de sus talentos musicales, pero al ver a Amy tan desesperada supuso que era una señal de destino para compensar un poco de los malos ratos que le provocó.

−Hey, Ames−Le llamó y ambas féminas le observaron−Tengo la solución a tu problema−Sonrió arrogante y coqueto−Sólo déjame ir por la guitarra de papá y busca a Tails−.

Y sin más, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa dejando a todos con una leve confusión. Honestamente desconocía esa faceta de Sonic y no estaba completamente segura de sí debía confiar en el o no, pero a estas alturas no podía hacer más.

El tiempo no estaba a su favor, así lo único que le quedaba era buscar al jovencito y esperar un milagro. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia todas direcciones y para su suerte el chico estaba hablando animadamente con algunos de sus tíos y primos. Estaba completo y eso ya era un gran avance.

Caminó rápidamente hasta él y sin mediar palabra alguna lo haló de la mano y lo llevó lejos de ahí para molestia de los varones de su familia.

−Amyyy−Se quejó el chico siendo arrastrado en dirección desconocida−¡No bebí nada, te lo juro!−Trató de hacerla entrar en razón−¡Ay−se quejó otra vez.

−Necesito tu ayuda−le soltó−Sonic cantará una canción para la esposa de Robert y me pidió que te buscara−Le puso al tanto y el jovencito asintió−No sabía que Sonic hacía estas cosas−.

Acomodándose el traje que Amy había descolocado, Tails asintió.

−Oh, sí... Sonic es un gran cantante−Aseguró−Confía en él, realmente sabe lo que hace−.

Bueno, al menos podía confiar en la palabra de Tails; ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que cobalto regresara con la guitarra.

La abuela se había ido a afinar los detalles con el novio; y sus amigos sentados en la mesa le observaban desde lejos con miradas curiosas.

Al parecer todos desconocían lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Con paso apresurado subió las escaleras con rumbo a su cuarto; abrió de forma brusca la puerta y hurgó en su armario unos cuantos segundos para tomar la vieja guitarra que usaba en su adolescencia en conjunto con sus hermanos mayores cuando soñaban con ser una banda de rock.

Rió ante lo fantasiosas de sus aspiraciones; fueron buenos tiempos, era una lástima que sus hermanos crecieron mucho antes que él y siguieron vidas completamente alejadas de la suya.

Era una de las desventajas de ser el hijo más joven; se había quedado relegado por bastantes años y cuando por fin pudo formar parte de "algo" sus hermanos estaban en otra etapa de la vida y poco o nada les interesaban sus aspiraciones.

Tomó la guitarra entre sus manos y la acarició suavemente; recordar aquellas épocas era algo bastante agridulce; por un lado adoraba que sus hermanos siempre trataron de hacerle sentir especial y que no se diese cuenta de todo el drama que pasaba a su alrededor. Cosa que para desgracia de todos, sí que se daba cuenta.

Más de la que le hubiese gustado, incluso más de la que pudo llegar a entender. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar todas esas experiencias. Aunque no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, era algo inevitable.

Resopló sonoramente y tomó del cajón de su mesita de noche una de las plumillas que aún conservaba y salió tan rápido rumbo a las escaleras como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Bajó con tanta prisa y sin el menor cuidado que sintió como los pies se le enredaban, lo cual le hizo parar en seco. Aunque para su fortuna, no cayó, el silencio que el susto le provocó le ayudó a escuchar a tenue pero inconfundible voz de sus padres dialogar en la cocina.

Al parecer ellos no habían notado su presencia y continuaban hablando como si nada; sabía que no estaba bien que se quedase a escuchar una conversación ajena, pero la sola mención del nombre de Mephiles le obligó a quedarse estático.

−Soy una madre terrible−Se lamentó Aleena, llorando amargamente−Yo dejé a mi bebé con ese monstruo−.

No podía verlos, pero no le costaba imaginar que su padre debía estar abrazándola tratando de reconfortarla.

−No lo eres cariño−Le aseguró sereno Jules−Si a alguien debes culpar es a mí−los llantos de su madre se hicieron más fuertes y no le permitió escuchar lo que dijo su padre por unos segundos−Si no hubiese interferido nada hubiese pasado−Añadió y eso le provocó acidez estomacal.

Ya no deseó seguir escuchando; Amy seguramente se debía estar preguntando en dónde estaba, además de que escuchar decir a su padre decir esas palabras no le hizo sentir el ser más afortunado del mundo.

Salió de aquella casa con paso lento y trató de mantener la calma; pensar en cosas tristes no era algo que valiera la pena cuando estaba a punto de cantar frente a muchos conocidos.

Suspiró sonoramente y se estiró un poco para sacudirse toda mala sensación de su interior. Ahora lo importante era ayudar a Amy y el drama familiar debía −_y podía_− esperar.

Nada más poner un pie en el umbral del jardín de los Rose, la mirada verdosa de Amy se clavó en el y una sonrisa de aparente felicidad se instaló en el rostro de ella; caminó hasta el tan rápido como esos tacones se lo permitieron y lo abrazo al instante.

Ella no lo sabía; pero ese abrazo le supo a gloria.

−¡Sonikku!−Chilló complacida−¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!−.

La cara de tranquilidad en el rostro de Amy fue suficiente motivación para dejar de lado el drama con sus padres y dejarse guiar por ella a un punto específico en la pista de baile. Ahí ya hacía Tails que acomodaba luces y tecleaba algo en una computadora que no pudo reconocer.

Ahí también se encontraba Robert quién le sonrió visiblemente complacido y no dudó en acercarse hasta el.

−Es muy amable lo que haces por nosotros−Agradeció, dándole la mano−Muchas gracias, Big Blue−Agradeció nuevamente el recién casado.

−No hay de qué... el amor es el amor−Respondió afinando lentamente las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Tenía algunos años sin tocar; se sentía un poco oxidado, pero lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, por lo que solo le tomaron unos cuantos minutos para acostumbrar a sus dedos al movimient entre las cuerdas, mientras la sensación de adrenalina y excitación que le producía tocar le invadía.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tails le hizo señas desde donde se encontraba indicándole que todo estaba listo; asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, la hora del show había comenzado.

Camino con paso decidido hasta el novio y se acomodó la guitarra para mayor comodidad.

−¿Tienes una pieza en mente?−Le preguntó al novio y este asintió.

−We belong together...−Pidió casi en suplica−¿La conoces, no?−

−No problem−respondió con simpleza y tocó unas leves notas, demostrando que conocía las canción.

Una vez lista la pieza musical, ahora sólo debían reunir a todos para que la novia pudiese escuchar su pequeña serenata.

Observó a Amy a lo lejos quien guiaba a sus amigos a formar un círculo y les entregaba una varita de luces fluorescentes. Con todos los presentes con varitas en manos, Tails bajó las luces quedando prácticamente a oscuras mientras los novios tomaban asiento al centro de todos y las luces comenzaban a brillar dándole un toque romántico a la escena.

Bastó una mirada entre ambos amigos para que las notas comenzaran a salir.

_"You're mine..._  
_And we belong, together"_

Las palabras salieron por su garganta y los su piel se erizó; había olvidado por completo la maravillosa sensación de interpretar una canción frente a un público. Era simplemente indescriptible; casi como si todas sus preocupaciones y malos sentimientos se esfumaron de inmediato.

Miró de reojo a Amy y ella tenía una cara de asombro y felicidad en el rostro. No le miraba directamente a él, pues debido a la poca luz que se colaba, solo los novios estaban perfectamente iluminados con las varitas de luz.

Pero desde su posición él sí que podía verla y le alegraba bastante poder verla tan emocionada y feliz. Al diablo Shadow y su actitud pedante, ahora solo quería disfrutar de la música y hacer felices a un par de recién casados.

_"Yes we belong, together..._  
_For eternity"_

El segundo estribillo salió y sintió la mirada de Amy entre la multitud; sabía que ella no podía notar que le observaba también, pero los ojos verdes de la chica le parecieron particularmente hermosos en ese momento.

Después de años de convivencia −_y de algunas desventuras recientes_− podía decir que Amy era muy guapa. Nah, que bah, Amy era hermosa, era una mentira decir que no era una bella mujer. Una bella e impetuosa mujer a quien no había sabido valorar en años anteriores.

Y es que, aunque originalmente su primer motivación era joderle los planes a Shadow, de verdad estaba disfrutando estar ahí, haciendo un bonito gesto por ella −_porque de no ser por ella no habría cantado ni mierda_−.

_"You're mine your lips belong to me..._  
_Yes, they belong to only me..."_

Amy era la única chica en el mundo con quien no tenía que fingir; podía ser el mismo por completo y aunque aquello le hubiese traído algunos problemas, sabía que ella le quería tal y como era.

Con todo y sus defectos y virtudes, aún a pesar de haberla rechazado en antaño, su amistad era algo que valoraba tanto. A tal punto de no querer que Shadow se acercase a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Alguien tan jodido como Shadow sólo la haría sufrir y ella no lo merecía; ella debía ser feliz a toda costa.

Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacer feliz a alguien como Amy? La conocía mucho más de lo que ella creía, pero aún así tenía sus dudas; ¿Qué era lo correcto en todo caso? ¿Debía interferir en su vida? ¿O quizás debía preguntarle directamente qué era lo que ella quería?

Pensar en el casi beso que estuvieron a punto de tener evocaba sentimientos en su interior que nunca había sentido. Era como volver a ser un adolescente que recién cree en el amor.

Esperen, esperen. ¿Desde cuando "Amy" y la palabra "amor" podían mezclarse en una misma oración? Eso sí que se estaba tornando extraño.

"_For eternity..._"

Seguramente era por lo cursi de la canción ¡sí! Eso debía estar alterándole los nervios y estaba pensando tonterías sin pies ni cabeza; miró con nerviosismo a los novios quienes estaban absortos a todo y todos, sumidos en un "nido de amor" que le enterneció y asqueó al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente no quería nada con el amor en esta etapa de su vida; recién había terminado con Sally y quería disfrutar de su soltería de una vez por todas, tomar, fumar y hacer cuanta tontería se le cruzase por la mente sin tomar en cuenta las represalias que eso le podía conllevar.

Sólo vivir como el tipo libre y sin compromisos de ninguna índole que era. Pero entonces canciones tontas como estas le hacían pensar en Amy de una manera aún más tonta y todo explotaba en su interior como un volcán en erupción.

Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpida calentura, estúpido todo. ¡No quería pensar en esas cosas y menos con Amy involucrada! Era su amiga, su hermana menor en todo caso. La chica con la que hablaba de las chicas con quien se acostaba, joder que eso era tan antinatural.

Amy era como si fuese un amigo con vagina.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, eso sonaba asqueroso y estúpido. Olviden por completo que lo siquiera lo pensó. Pero lo cierto era que sí que ella era parte de su vida y lo último que quería era que las cosas cambiasen por tonterías como el amor.

No estaba para nada dispuesto a perder a su mejor amiga solo porque estaba confundido y no sabía lo que quería. No, definitivamente se negaba a aceptar cualquier clase de interacción no amistosa con Amelia Elizabeth Rose.

Aunque el que pudiese cumplirlo le parecía irreal e imposible.

La última nota salió y todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y corear a los novios quienes se fundían en un amoroso beso que le provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Las luces volvieron y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Amy se abalanzó sobre el, asfixiándolo en un abrazo típico de ella.

−¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS, SONIKKU!−

Estaba tan feliz que había olvidado aquella plática con Shadow; ahora solo importaba que su primo era feliz y que todo en la boda había sido un éxito.

−No hay nada que agradecer, Ames... para eso están los amigos−el tono en que dijo aquellas últimas palabras le raspó la garganta.

Aunque para su fortuna ella no pareció notar nada raro en ello; la observó dirigirse hasta los novios y estos dieron un último brindis agradeciendo a los invitados por haber asistido a su casamiento. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se sorprendió de que el tiempo se hubiese ido volando. Había estado tan ocupado odiando a Shadow que había pasado por alto la comida.

Rió para sus adentros y se acercó a Tails quien chocó el puño con el suyo en señal de victoria. Desde lejos pudo notar a Mighty quien le hacía una seña con el pulgar indicando que lo había hecho bien, Silver le sonría y Tikal hacía lo mismo. En tanto a Shadow, éste evitaba mirarle a toda costa.

No era que espera algún tipo de comentario positivo, pero aún así era sorprendente el grado de apatía que este tipo tenía ante todo y encogió de hombros y centró su atención en Amy quien parecía despedirse de algunos familiares.

−Gran concierto, Big Blue−Mighty se acercó hasta y le felicitó nuevamente−Mereces una cerveza bien fría, yo invito... ¿Qué dices? Por los viejos tiempos−Le invitó y asintió gustoso−Trato hecho, martillo−.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Luego de un día de idas y venidas, al fin todo había terminado; oficialmente los invitados se habían retirado y su primo y esposa estaban a punto de retirarse a pasar su primera noche como una pareja oficialmente casada.

Y aunque aún no aprobaba del todo a esa mujer, se alegraba de que Rob estuviese feliz.

−Querida Rossy−Rob se acercó hasta ella y le abrazó fuertemente−No sé como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí y mi querida esposa este día...−agradeció el mayor y le besó en la frente como un gesto meramente inocente y paternalista−Por favor, concédenos el honor de ser la madrina de nuestro futuro heredero−Pidió, cortés como era su costumbre.

Le tomó más de segundos entender la frase implícita en aquella petición.

−Espera, tú... tú... ¡Tú serás...!−

Él asintió serenamente.

−Sí, sí... aunque es un secreto−Finalizó, con una sonrisita traviesa.

−Me encantaría−Aceptó gustosa la petición de su primo, sería tía por enésima vez y ahora también madrina.

Aunque la idea de que ahora no solo era la única soltera, sino la única Rose −_mayor de 18 años_− que no tampoco tenía hijos era cuanto menos un golpe a su orgullo y los valores en los que creía.

Al parecer la vida insistía en recordarle que era una solterona y amargada que no tenía un verdadero prospecto para novio y que iba a morirse sola, amargada y sola.

Bufó y sopló al saberse lejos de su primo y recogió algunas cosas de las mesas para tirarlas a la basura; estaba un poco decepcionada de si misma al no poder concretar nada en su vida; sí, tenía una carrera, un trabajo y amigos que la querían, pero la idea de dejarse amar y ella dar el mismo amor le aterraba.

Ahora que lo pensaba ese era su verdadero problema; le aterraba el amor.

−Hey Amy−La voz de Silver le tomó por sorpresa y esto la hizo derramar los vasos que tenía en sus manos−¡Lo siento!−el chico tomó los vasos y los colocó en el cesto que Amy tenía a su derecha−Los chicos se preguntan si irás al festival con nosotros−.

NO.

Eso fue lo que clamó su mente en el instante en que el lo preguntó; pero sabía que el pobre no tenía la culpa de su mal humor y su amargura así que se mantuvo silenciosa, tirando los restos de comida en el cesto.

−No lo sé, tengo mucho que limpiar aún−Se excusó−Adelántese, allá los alcanzo−Dijo y Silver asintió.

Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa el albino, Tikal, Mighty, Tails y Sonic estaban dentro del auto de Silver más que dispuestos a irse. Shadow se mantenía sentado en una mesa alejado de todos, al parecer ajeno a que su acompañante estaba a punto de irse rodeada de otros hombres.

Eso demostraba que Shadow no estaba interesado en ella.

No supo si eso le agradó o no, pero al escuchar el motor del auto de Silver encenderse sintió los pasos de Shadow acercarse hasta ella.

No dijo nada, sólo comenzó a recoger las cosas en silencio.

−¿Qué haces? ¿Tu no irás?−.

Él sólo le miró con cara de que su pregunta era muy idiota y continuó recogiendo.

−No me iré, no sin ti−Respondió y su mirada se encontró con la suya, sonrojándose suavemente.

Vaya que estuvo tentada a llevarle la contra, pero sabía que con Shadow eso era perder el tiempo.

Continuaron recogiendo las cosas en silencio mientras los abuelos y sus primas recogían mesas y sillas.

Al terminar este proceso, Aretha observó al moreno de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca desaprobatoria. Aunque éste al parecer ni siquiera se inmutó ante su evidente desaire.

Su esposo se acercó con una botella de cerveza en la mano y observó desinteresadamente en la dirección en la que su mujer observaba.

−¿Qué haces, mujer?−El tono en que lo dijo no pasó desapercibido por los presentes.

−Ese sujeto que está ahí con nuestra Amelia, no me gusta para nada−murmuró la mujer y un mohín adorno su rostro−¡Sólo míralo! Su cara grita "Mírame y te reviento a balazos"!−Chilló histérica, a lo que su marido solo rió.

−Exageras−bebió de la cerveza en su mano−Es un tipo serio y de buen ver... me gusta−.

La mueca de horror en la cara de Aretha sólo hizo reír a su marido quien disfrutaba molestar a su mujer con esa clase de cosas. Aunque una cosa era verdad, ese sujeto con finta de malvibroso le parecía elegante y centrado y a juzgar por el auto que poseía le indicaba que era un buen prospecto para su nieta.

−¡DEBES ESTAR DE BROMA!−.

Shadow quien escuchaba toda la conversación a lo lejos sonrió con sorna al sentir como su orgullo se inflaba al ser aceptado por el abuelo de Amy.

Ella en cambio estaba demasiado concentrada en sus labores que no parecía prestar atención al drama que el matrimonio Rose tenía a cuestas.

−A mí me gusta el muchachito Silver−Habló la mujer y una mueca de asco y disgusto se instaló en el rostro de Shadow.

¿Qué putas pintaba Silver en todo esto? ¿Es qué acaso el muy maldito estaba interesado en Amy? Su mirada se instaló en el matrimonio que seguía discutiendo tranquilamente como si el no estuviese ahí y nuevamente observó a Amy quien seguía ajena a todo.

Minutos después, ella le hizo señas y se acercó.

−No sé si deseo ir, pero respetaré tu decisión... es tu auto después de todo.

Y ya iba articular palabra cuando el celular de la chica resonó por todo el patio.

−'¿Aló?−Ella respondió y una mueca de sorpresa se apoderó de sus bellas facciones−BROMEAS, ¿YA?−guardó silencio unos segundos y cortó la llamada−¡Knuckles llamó! ¡Los bebés están por nacer!−Chilló levemente emocionada y un poco histérica−Debemos irnos cuanto antes−.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, entró en la casa con la intención de recoger todas su cosas; por nada del mundo se perdería el nacimiento de sus sobrinos.

Aunque ello significara estar cuatro horas en la carrera con Shadow.

Dios...

¡Sólo pedía misericordia!

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará.**  
Yep... volví, o eso creo...  
me ha tomado una eternidad poder escribir todo esto, pero me alegro de poder terminar este capítulo, que siento que me vuelvo loca de tantos trabajos, tareas y demás situaciones que estresan a la adulta que vive dentro de mí...  
¡Pero hey! He vuelto a romper mi propio récord... espero no abrumarlos con tanta información en un solo sitio xD...  
La canción que Sonic canta se llama "**we belong together**" de **Ritchie Valens** (_mi abuelo y su maña de escuchar su música a todo volumen causa estragos en mí_)  
Dispensen las faltas y demás cosillas que se me fueron por ahí... ¡Son las 4:15 de la mañana y no puedo dormir! (piedad, plis) Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez...  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.

.

.

.


	17. Cigüeñas y Velocidades

No hay una disculpa válida así que ofrezco humildemente 35 páginas en compensación a la espera...

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete  
**"_De cigüeñas y velocidades_"

* * *

El tiempo que le tomó recoger sus cosas y las de Silver para disponerse a subir al auto de Shadow fue sin lugar a dudas todo un récord, eso sumado al hecho de que el joven albino era particularmente ordenado y sus cosas estaban perfectamente acomodadas y colocadas en su maleta de viaje.

Bajó las escaleras de manera apresurada y sin mediar palabra, subió de nuevo dispuesta a bajar sus propias maletas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba abajo nuevamente mientras Shadow abría el maletero de su coche acomodando la maleta de Silver sin mucho esfuerzo.

Le tendió las suyas al moreno y se dirigió hasta sus abuelos con paso lento, no estaba dentro de sus planes irse tan pronto, pero no podía dejar sola a Rouge.

−Abuela, Abuelo... tenemos que irnos antes de lo previsto−calló unos segundos al ver que le observaban de arriba abajo, dudando de sus palabras−Mi amiga Rouge está por dar a luz y necesita todo el apoyo moral que le sea posible−Finalizó mientras la pareja le observaba aún no muy convencida.

−¡Pero, pero!−Aretha buscaba alguna manera de evitar que su querida nieta no estuviera a solas con ese extraño sujeto, pero la voz de su marido le obligó a callar.

−Ten un viaje, querida−Alfred abrazó a su nieta de forma cariñosa−Vuelve pronto y cuídate mucho−Dijo soltándola.

−¡PERO, PERO!−Aretha seguía empeñada en no permitir que Amy saliera acompañada de Shadow.

−Déjala en paz mujer−el rostro severo del patriarca Rose, hizo retroceder un poco a su mujer−Es un adulta y sabe lo que hace−.

Resignada, la señora Rose suspiró sonoramente y abrazó a su nieta con una fuerza asfixiante. Definitivamente la extrañaría demasiado.

−Cuídate cariño...−La abrazó aún más fuerte−Y cuídate de ese sujeto tan raro, ¿tienes el número de emergencias a la mano?−Preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shadow le escuchara y frunciera levemente el ceño al sentirse aludido.

−Sí abuela... ¡Nos vemos pronto!−Se despidió y subió rápidamente al auto, Shadow tardó unos segundos en imitarla.

−Buenas noches−Se despidió secamente y subió al auto para encenderlo momentos después.

Dirigió una leve mirada por el retrovisor a los señores Rose quienes les observaban atentamente desde el patio, casi como si esperaran algún tipo de "descuido" de su parte. Deseó reír ante lo estúpido que le resultaba que aquellos ancianos creyesen que él podría hacerle algo malo a Rose. −_De querer hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, no habría esperado tanto_−.

La observó; ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse el vestido que, a estas alturas estaba un poco sucio y arrugado después de haber pasado muchas horas ceñido a su cuerpo. Aún así lucía hermosa.

Acomodó el retrovisor y encendió el navegador segundos después.

"_Bienvenido Señor, ¿A dónde desea ir hoy?_"

Ligeramente sorprendida, Amy miró al aparato frente a ella con curiosidad; no estaba acostumbrada a algo tan lujoso. El auto de Shadow era como una limusina en minutara, con todo nuevo y reluciente.

−Muy bien Rose, ¿algo más que agregar antes de irnos?−Preguntó poniendo el auto en marcha y salieron del umbral de los Rose para perderse en la lejanía.

Ella le miró por unos segundos, como si tratase de recordar algo.

−Voy a llamarle a Silver, después de todo tengo su maleta−Y dicho esto, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del chico.

Después de tres segundos, el atendió.

−_¡HEY AMY! ¿Dónde estás?_−El tono particularmente animoso con el que lo dijo, le dio a entender que estaba ebrio.

Miró un momento a Shadow y este le devolvió la mirada; eso complicaba un poco las cosas.

−Silver, cambio de planes−se acomodó el teléfono del otro lado−Nos vamos, Rouge está por dar a luz−.

Algunos ruidos e interferencias se escucharon del otro lado de la línea; seguidos de algunos quejidos de parte de Silver y las risas de Sonic y Tails.

−_Hey Ames, ¿Qué sucede?_−La voz de Sonic tomó el control del aparato.

Rodó los ojos fastidiada al tener que repetir lo mismo.

−Rouge está por dar a luz, nos vamos... más les vale tener a Silver en una pieza o ya verás...−.

Muchas risas se volvieron a escuchar del otro lado de línea, seguidas del sonido de los fuegos artificiales de fondo. Sabía que no podía irse dejando a Silver de lado. Había llegado con él y se irían juntos de igual modo.

−_¿Amy?_−Ahora era Tails quien le hablaba−_Estamos en el festival, ¿Dónde nos vemos?_−Preguntó con su tono normal.

−Nos vemos en 20 minutos en los límites de la ciudad, apresúrense−Colgó y el silencio reinó.

Shadow no cuestiono nada al respecto; no era que esperara que el tratara de iniciar una conversación, pero aún así habría sido amable que lo intentase al menos, después de todo viajarían por cuatro horas en carretera los dos solos.

Oh, bendita y jodida suerte la suya...

¿Cuatro horas con Shadow a solas? ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento no era algo que le hiciese sentir cómoda, la última vez que estuvo a solas con él−_alrededor de dos horas antes_− no la pasó precisamente bien.

−Rose−Le hablo el moreno de repente, sin apartar la vista del frente−Lamento lo que sucedió hace un rato−Se disculpó, casi como estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal por parte de la chica; en vez de eso solo asintió levemente y dirigió toda su atención a la ventana.

Algo no usual en ella; lo sabía pero no comento nada al respecto. No era la clase de sujeto que hablaba de sentimientos o cosas cursis. El amaba en silencio y lo demostraba con acciones. Acciones no muy llamativas, obviamente. O quizás sí, no lo podía asegurar al cien por ciento, pero había algo que no le dejaba estar tranquilo; la actitud indiferente de Amy era algo atípico y aunque disfrutase de no tener que escuchar reclamos sin sentido, el que no actuase conforme a sus estándares normales le hacía sentir incompleto.

Era simplemente anormal no escuchar a la impetuosa e incansable Amelia Rose discutir fieramente o refunfuñar de las cosas que le molestaban.

¿Qué sucedía entonces?

Detuvo el auto en seco y se permitió observarla fijamente ante la incómoda mirada de ella al sentirse expuesta. −_Había visto suficientes películas de terror como para intuir que algo malo se avecinaba al estar en una calle desierta, sin muchas posibilidades de pedir ayuda_−. Por Dios, ¿por qué pensaba esas tonterías? Shadow era su amigo y no tendría por qué desconfiar de él.

Por otro lado, el que ella estuviese con una actitud esquiva e indiferente le daba un aire aún más atrayente. Iba por la vida derrochando felicidad y buenos sentimientos ayudando a todo y todos quienes le rodeaban a tal punto de restarle importancia a sus propios sentimientos y aspiraciones.

No era un secreto para nadie que Amelia Rose tendía a volverse el costal de boxeo de aquellos que le rodeaban. Y no era algo que fuese intencional; era casi como su respirar.

Era el pan de cada día, ser tan servicial y entrometida que eso mismo le había generado problemas en más de una ocasión. Como el mutismo y silencio que había decidido mantener al enterarse de la verdad sobre Sonic, Silver y Blaze. Y bueno, el también lo sabía pero francamente le sabía a mierda lo que cualquiera de sus compañeros hiciesen. No conocía a Blaze, pocas fueron las veces en las que intercambió más de dos palabras con esa mujer, pero no la consideraba alguien de fiar.

Después de todo el que se involucrase con el Faker no hablaba muy bien de ella. Pero no era algo que fuese relevante, no era su asunto ni le afectaba directamente así que era mejor dejarlo de lado. Aunque la manera en la que se había enterado de dicha situación no era algo que le gustase recordar.

Pero Rose era otro asunto completamente distinto, sabía que no podía dejar de lado esa clase de cosas; que era algo que le afectaba y que seguramente mermaría muchas de sus relaciones interpersonales. Estaba seguramente más afectada que el propio Silver y eso era decir mucho.

El silencio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, le gustaba estar en calma disfrutando de los sonidos de la vida y la quietud que estos le generaban, pero el que Rose no emitiese sonidos le indicaba que algo estaba mal con ella y por mucho que se empeñara en mantener la fachada del tipo rudo y desinteresado −_que no era del todo mentira_− sabía que debía intentar −_como mínimo, aunque no supiera cómo_− animarla un poco.

−Rose−su voz sonó un poco menos profunda de lo habitual−¿Estás bien?−Preguntó genuinamente interesado, aunque su rostro no lo demostrase.

Ella sólo le observó y asintió sin más, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios pensamientos como para molestarse en intentar conversar con Shadow; en estos momentos la absurda idea de que en algún momento algún asesino serial saldría de la nada y los perseguiría incesantemente rondaba su mente y mantenía sus sentidos alerta ante tal posibilidad, por muy absurda que fuese.

Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono y aspiró hoscamente por la nariz; si bien no era tan tarde, su reloj interno demandaba descanso. Soltó un leve bostezo y dirigió su mirada por enésima vez a la mujer que tenía a su lado; no quería desesperarse y actuar de mala manera, pero la actitud de la chica no ayudaba en nada.

Vale, podía aceptar que no era un tipo paciente y que no era conocido por tener las mejores interacciones con quienes le rodeaban, pero se estaba esforzando por no soltar algún comentario de mal gusto o incluso alterarse y empeorar las cosas; sí, se le había ido la mano cuando se encontró con Aleena y su amadísimo esposo, quizá no fue la mejor idea quedarse a remembrar cosas que sabía no quería recordar.

Aunque lo hecho, hecho está y no había marcha atrás; ahora sólo quedaba intentar que Amy se sintiera en confianza con él nuevamente. Y para que ella confiase un poco, sabía que tenía que apelar a su sentido empático.

Masajeó sus sienes unos segundos, dándose el valor suficiente para soltar algunas palabras que ayudasen a amenizar el ambiente, serían muchas horas dentro del mismo auto de igual forma.

−Luces realmente bien esta noche−Soltó de pronto logrando que ella le observase brevemente sonrojada−Fue una fiesta… agradable−.

−Gracias...−

Shadow bufó; al parecer no sería tan fácil lograr hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Bebió un sorbo de la lata de cerveza que tenía frente a él, miró al suelo segundos después; odiaba esperar.

Tenía veinte minutos ahí sentado en ese bar con olor a orines y con cientos de tipos dispuestos a robarle la cartera ante el menor descuido; miró nuevamente el mensaje en su teléfono y continuó con la espera. Era la tercera cerveza en menos de una hora y estaba comenzando a sentirse ligeramente mareado.

No sabía exactamente qué rayos hacía ahí; había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido citándolo en ese lugar para hablar de negocios y aunque no estaba del todo convencido decidió que era justo y necesario investigar al menos un poco.

Le dio otro trago a la cerveza, dispuesto a terminarla y regresar a su casa, cuando la voz masculina de alguien a su derecha le distrajo.

−Buenas noches, ¿te vas tan pronto?−Preguntó el recién llegado mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

Lo observó unos segundos, confundido. No sabía si era el alcohol, la poca luz o si de verdad era un completo idiota, pero esa cara no le sonaba de nada. No tenía idea de quién era el tipo que tenía frente a él.

−¿Quién rayos eres tú?−No se molestó en tener cortesías ni formalismos, no era esa clase de sujeto de todos modos.

Una sonrisa burlesca se formó en el rostro del extraño sujeto y con actitud pretenciosa se presentó.

−Mi nombre no es algo relevante en estos momentos, pero bastará con dejarlo en Infinite…−le tendió la mano para estrecharla, con parsimonia.

No se atrevió a mover ni un músculo; algo en ese sujeto no era para nada normal y aunque no se consideraba una gallina, no le inspiraba ni un gramo de confianza. Lo observó, receloso y sin la menor intención de entablar una conversación con él; el recién llegado, casi como si adivinase su pensamiento se le adelantó.

−No hay nada que temer, Jet...−Aseguró, aparentemente formal−Sólo deseo hablar de negocios contigo−.

Negocios; eso era algo que de verdad podía interesarle.

−Escúpelo−

−Eres impaciente−rió con sorna−Me agrada−de su bolsillo sacó un trozo de papel y se lo entregó−Soy el gerente propietario de bienes raíces rubí−Se presentó con tono formal.

Arqueó una ceja levemente sorprendido al observar la tarjeta que tenía entre sus dedos; no entendía qué carajos ese tipo podía querer específicamente con él.

Y su cara debió ser demasiado obvia pues el extraño sujeto continuó con su monólogo.

−No voy a irme con rodeos−El semblante serio y formal que había en su rostro desapareció−Sé que tienes negocios con Shadow The Hedgehog−Aseguró sin ningún titubeo.

Y bueno, no mentía cuando decía que tenía negocios con Shadow; el tipo le contrataba para deshacerse de algunos inconvenientes, nada que valiese la pena tomarse en serio.

−Yo tengo negocios con muchos tipos−Aseveró−¿Eres policía encubierto o algo así?−No se fiaba de ese tipo, por mucho que se autonombrarse el dueño de algo.

Infinite −_si es que ese era su nombre real_− negó levemente con la cabeza restándole toda importancia al asunto. El no venía a iniciar una discusión o alterarle los nervios al sujeto que tenía frente a él, él quería cerrar un trato completamente redituable y sabía que ese malandrín de pocos escrúpulos sería de gran ayuda.

−Me parece que no me estoy dando a entender, Hawk−su gesto se ensombreció ligeramente−Sé que te encargas de la basura de Shadow−le observó directamente a los ojos, como adivinando sus pensamientos−Y sé que sólo confía en ti para esa labor−.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Jet; le había tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que estuviese enterado de la naturaleza de su relación con Shadow The Hedgehog pues no era algo que hubiese hecho de conocimiento general _−el tipo le pagaba incluso el triple para que fuese el doble de cuidadoso al mantener limpia y en orden su imagen_−.

Por tal motivo no iba a admitir ni negar nada hasta asegurarse que ese tipo no era un policía encubierto o algo por el estilo; tomó otro trago a la cerveza que tenía sobre la barra y lo miró desafiante. Si había algo que le caracterizaba era que no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente por nada ni nadie, el era Jeremy −_Jet para los entendidos_− The Hawk, líder de los babylon rogues y no dejaría que un policía random destruyera todo lo que había logrado.

De su bolsillo trasero sacó un billete y lo colocó sobre la barra para ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse; no tenía intenciones de seguir mediando palabra con ese sujeto; algo le decía que no debía confiar en él. Al darse media vuelta el sujeto sólo suspiró sonoramente y soltó sin más.

−Entonces prefieres seguir siendo el gato de ese bastardo−se burló.

Ofendido; detuvo en seco su caminar y se giró dispuesto a asestar un golpe pero la actitud tranquila e inmutable del tipo le hizo detenerse.

−Pero qué carajos...−

−Voy a decirlo de un modo que puedas entenderlo; te ofrezco en el triple de lo que sea que te pague ese bastardo para que hagas algunas diligencias para mí−.

Jet le observó, levemente desconfiado pero la sola mención del dinero le hacía plantearse la posibilidad de aceptar.

−Ajá... ¿Y qué clase de trabajo tienes en mente?−Preguntó tratando de sonar tan interesado, aunque su cara le delataba.

Era un codicioso al fin y al cabo.

−Necesito que recolectes un poco de información−.

Eso sonaba demasiado fácil, la codicia y su ego dictaminaban que aceptase, pero la voz de su cordura le decía que debía esperar a más información.

−Necesitarás hablar más de tus intenciones o no hay trato−.

Debía obtener la mayor información que le fuese posible, no podía arriesgarse a caer por su avaricia.

−Muy bien, tu ganas−del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta elegante tomó un sobre de papel y se lo entregó−Ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber, léelo y dame tu respuesta−Le dijo y sin más salió de aquel lugar cómo había llegado.

A solas y en silencio se permitió respirar con normalidad; la actitud de ese sujeto era verdaderamente extraña. Miró el sobre entre sus manos y lo meditó unos cuantos segundos, tal vez se debía al alcohol que tenía en su organismo o que muy en el fondo había comenzado a formar un lazo de camaradería con Shadow, pero la idea no le convencía del todo.

Bufó ante su falta de valor y guardó el sobre en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sin mucho cuidado de arrugarlo y salió sin más; decidió que analizaría la situación en su oficina. Fuese lo que fuese lo mejor sería tener la cabeza fría ante lo que sea que quisiese ese sujeto. Sabía que su benefactor tenía sus propios enemigos y que muy posiblemente esté sujeto fuese uno de ellos; pero ¿realmente iba a traicionar al tipo que le dio empleo durante más de ocho años?.

¡Pues claro que sí! −_si el negocio tenía billetes verdes en él la ecuación el podría traicionar hasta al emperador_−.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Estaba molesta; no, ya ni siquiera estaba molesta, más bien se sentía dolida, frustrada y demás sentimientos negativos que acarreaba el estar enamorada y no ser correspondida, porque sí, contrario a lo que se pudiese creer sabía que no era correspondida. Sabía que Sonic no le amaba, que no la quería para algo más que una aventura de una sola noche −_que se había extendido a unos cuantos meses, pero que de igual forma no se tomaba en serio_− y aún así se esforzó.

De verdad creyó que con la paciencia suficiente las cosas hubiesen podido funcionar una vez más; porque sí, sabía que había sido la culpable −_en cierta forma_− de que la relación se deteriorarse; aquella noche en la fiesta las cosas se le habían salido por completo de control. Había bebido más de la cuenta, estaba triste, dolida y sobre todas las cosas furiosa por el hecho de que Sonic planeaba irse sin despedirse de ella.

Sabía que el tiempo del chico en la ciudad estaba por terminar y sabía que sería difícil decirle adiós porque lo amaba demasiado, pero nunca le creyó tan cobarde como para no darle el final adecuado a su relación.

La había estado evitando, había pasado los últimos huyendo −_casi literalmente_− de ella y sus preguntas. Por ello, cuando supo de la fiesta de despedida que todo el grupo de francés pretendía hacerle al cobalto, había casi llevado a rastras a Silver para que le acompañase a encarar a su insensible novio.

Esa noche era tan difusa y clara al mismo tiempo; no supo en qué momento le había llegado ese vaso lleno de vodka disfrazado con una triste excusa de sabor a frutas y el cómo ese vaso se había transformado en un segundo, tercero, inclusive cuarto y como se podría suponer al ser alguien inexperta su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo y cayó inevitablemente en limbo de la borrachera y la incoherencia.

Desde luego que Silver no se le quedó atrás, el joven estaba inclusive más borracho que ella y aunque en un inicio estaba ahí una y exclusivamente con la intención de encarar a Sonic −_y golpearle de ser posible_−. En algún momento de la noche todo dejó de importar y los sentimientos emergieron de manera poco ortodoxa; no supo −_ni quiso saber_− quién fue el primero en dar el primer paso; pero en menos de un minuto Silver ya estaba sobre ella besando cada rincón de su cuerpo; le gustaba, era una sensación placentera, eso no iba a negarlo.

El alcohol había logrado desinhibir sus personalidades y ambos dejaron que las cosas fluyeran; el, porque la amaba profunda y locamente; ella por ser presa de un excitación desmedida que no podía controlar. Había dejado todo de lado; sólo podía sentir las caricias de Silver y los besos desenfrenados, casi suplicantes que este le daba, demostrando que era inexperto, que se estaba esmerando por gustarle.

No se parecían ni remotamente a los besos que Sonic le daba, pero en ese momento ni siquiera se molestó en intentar detenerlo, la adrenalina era lo único que le interesaba.

Sólo se dejo ser...

Y ese fue su error; cuando la puerta se abrió y las risas y cuchicheos que se escucharon le hicieron caer de golpe en la realidad. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, la mirada en su rostro era indescifrable; ¿estaba triste? ¿Estaba enojado? de verdad que trato de conectar alguna frase pero la confusión y el alcohol en su cuerpo no le ayudaron en lo más mínimo.

Todos reían, comentaban, señalaban, otros simplemente le observaron; pero Sonic solo guardo silencio...

No lucho por ella; no hizo nada.

Y por eso lloró...

Por eso lloraba; porque Arthur Maurice The Hedgehog no la amaba en lo más mínimo. Sí en algún momento tuvo alguna mínima duda, eso se lo terminó confirmando. La pelea con Silver y el desdén con el que tomó toda la situación habían logrado fragmentar su alma. Porque sabía que era su culpa, que ella había metido la pata hasta al fondo y que hiciese lo que hiciese él no iba a perdonarla.

Sintió el líquido escurrir por sus mejillas y deseó gritar; sabía que ante le mínimo ruido tendría a Marine encima de ella tratando de calmarla y eso era lo último que necesitaba; lo único que deseaba era recostarse y dormir hasta que sus problemas desaparecieran. Sí, era una adulta con pensamientos infantiles, pero de verdad lo deseaba.

Quería olvidarse de pensar.

−Blaze−llamo Marine desde afuera−El señor Roberts llamó, quiere agendar una cita para mañana a primera hora−.

Pero era una adulta con responsabilidades y lo que sea que tuviese dentro de ella debía esperar a su próximo día libre dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente.

−Siete cuarenta, ni un minuto tarde o lo perderá−Le dijo con su tono frío y recibió una afirmación por parte de su asistente.

Nuevamente en soledad sintió deseos de llorar otra vez; era tan patética. Ahora estaba sola, llena de montones de casos que le agobiaban y que sabía que no le harían llegar a ningún lado que quisiese estar.

Porque había tomado la decisión equivocada y ahora lo sabía...

* * *

**.**

* * *

Hora y media después Shadow y Amy seguían esperando a que aparecieran sus amigos; ambos, conscientes de que la situación era apremiante habían estado tentados en más de una ocasión a irse y mandar al carajo todo, pero los mensajes conciliadores de Knuckles y su afirmación de que Rouge aún tenía 4 centímetros de dilatación les mantenía levemente esperanzados ante la idea de llegar en el momento justo.

No se habían dirigido la palabra después del desastroso intento de Shadow de intentar entablar una conversación, pero ella apreciaba su esfuerzo. En todos los años que tenían de conocerse el jamás había intentando iniciarla y aunque no le había ido del todo bien, al menos lo intentó y le hacía sentir medianamente "apreciada" por llamarle de algún modo.

Sabía que él no era −_ni sería_− la clase de sujeto con el cual podría pasar horas intercambiando puntos de vista sobre cosas banales de la vida; el más bien era un pensador, alguien que le escucharía atentamente y que ocasionalmente retroalimentaría sus pensamientos y opiniones con sus propios puntos de vista; cosa que, aunque le agradase no le terminaba de convencer del todo.

Porque aunque adoraba con toda su alma hablar y hablar y solamente hablar, también le gustaba escuchar, atesoraba cuando sus amigos se abrían y le contaban sus problemas y ella de un modo u otro podía ayudarles a resolverlos o mínimamente podía hacerlos sentir mejor y sabía que con Shadow eso no pasaría. No sabía hasta que punto eso podía ser beneficioso para su vida en general pero si de algo podía tener completa y total certeza es que en ese momento no se sentía en confianza estando con él.

Joder que incluso preferiría escuchar al idiota de Sonic con sus chistes de mal gusto y sus bromas poco entretenidas con tal de no estar en ese silencio incómodo y poco acogedor. Había algo en Shadow y el ambiente dentro del auto que no le dejaban tranquila, era como si algo alrededor del chico le dijese que estaba mal y que debía salir huyendo.

Como si una nube de negatividad y mala vibra le rodease −_con mayor fuerza de la usual_− y le dijera a todo el mundo "No le hables que muerde y te mata". Miró de reojo la hora en su celular y sintió deseos de llamar nuevamente a alguno de sus amigos con la intención de apresurarlos; grande fue su sorpresa al mirar por el retrovisor como la luz del auto de Silver se acercaba hasta ellos.

Dio gracias al cielo internamente y bajo del auto dispuesta a intercambiar lugar con alguno de sus compañeros.

Dentro del auto se encontraba Sonic, Tails, Silver y Mighty, este último conduciendo.

−¿Por qué han tardado tanto?−Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mirándoles inquisitivamente.

−Lo siento Amy−Tails fue quien se animo a hablar−Pero hemos ido por nuestras cosas y las de Mighty, ya que se dirige a la ciudad también−se rasco la mejilla, apenado−Además dejamos a Tikal en su casa, dijo que tendrá un turno doble mañana y le es imposible faltar−Añadió el jovencito.

Bueno, al menos eso le daba mayor espacio para poder intercambiar lugar con alguno de los chicos.

−Es coincidencia que vivamos todos en la misma ciudad y que no tuviésemos ni idea, ¿no?−Se rió el fortachón y los otros dos le secundaron, Silver dormía en el asiento de atrás y el chao se aferraba a su cabeza, durmiendo también. Ella simplemente suspiró; ahora cualquier esperanza de ir con ellos en vez de Shadow se había esfumado.

−Es hora de irnos, Rose−Le llamó desde dentro del auto, ya que no se molestó en bajar de éste−El tiempo corre y el camino es largo−.

Miró recelosa hasta donde se encontraba su compañero y suspiro derrotada, no iba a decir abiertamente que no quería irse, así que opto por asentir y subir de nuevo al auto; grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Sonic de manera brusca.

−FAKER ¿Qué rayos haces en mi auto?−Reprochó molesto al escuchar el portazo y el aroma a alcohol que el cobalto desprendía.

−Silver ronca, las maletas aprietan, Mighty y Tails insisten en cantar y bueno, el chao tiene alguna especie de sueño raro y posiblemente erótico con mi nariz involucrada, así que paso−se acomodo en el asiento, sonriendo burlesco−Lo siento Shad, pero debes unirte a la causa, no seas tan egoísta... ¡Tienes mucho espacio en esta preciosidad!−fingió estar triste y una carcajada le acompañó.

Indignado, de buena gana hubiese podido sacar a rastras a esa peste azul, pero la voz de Rose intervino de pronto.

−Es hora de irnos Shadow, no hay tiempo que perder−Dictaminó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Miró de reojo por el retrovisor y ese bastardo se reía en su cara. Ya se las cobraría con creces, pero por ahora debía esperar.

Amy por su parte suspiró aliviada y miró de reojo a Sonic quien le miraba con complicidad, casi como si hubiese podido adivinar sus intenciones de no quedarse sola con el moreno.

Le sonrió suavemente y después también le dirigió una mirada a Shadow quien al parecer no estaba para nada contento con la idea de tener a Sonic ahí, sabía que estaba molesto y que creía firmemente en la culpabilidad del cobalto, pero había algo más en su actitud que no era normal. Había algo implícito en sus acciones que no le quedaban del todo claras, pero la molestia que generaba en el era evidente.

Mucho más marcada y fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión, casi como si genuinamente Sonic fuese su peor enemigo y le desease la muerte.

Como si le aborreciera por el mero hecho de existir. Sabía y era consciente de ambos masculinos no eran los mejores amigos; desde que podía recordar esos dos tenían conflictos por cosas que ella llegó a considerar como problemas de ego.

Ambos eran tan parecidos que se veían reflejados indirectamente el uno en el otro y eso afectaba su ego. Ambos, soberbios y altaneros creyéndose la octava maravilla del mundo jamás pudieron coexistir en el mismo ambiente sin iniciar una discusión o enfrentamiento que llegaba a los golpes.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento no podía entender cómo es que habían logrado asociarse.

−Al carajo−lo escuchó vociferar y momentos después encendió el auto de mala manera.

−Parece que alguien está en sus días−se burló el cobalto.−Bien Ames, te perdiste de una fiesta increíble−añadió después recostando la cabeza en la ventanilla.

Amy solo rió mientras Shadow pisaba el acelerador de manera apresurada logrando que la inercia y el descuido pillaran por sorpresa a Sonic y se golpeara la cabeza contra el vidrio.

No mencionó nada al respecto, pero secretamente canturreo victoria.

Definitivamente sería un largo viaje, de eso no había la menor duda.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Media hora de camino había transcurrido y aunque el ambiente no podía considerarse hostil, podía decir que había mucha más alegría en un cementerio.

Shadow estaba demasiado concentrado en el camino y Sonic luchaba en vano por no quedarse dormido. Lo veía cabecear de cuando en cuando y cómo hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

Eran las dos de la mañana, estaba cansada y los pies le mataban, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que los bebés aún no llegaban al mundo y eso le hacía sentirse motivada a seguir adelante.

Aunque sí que estaba muy aburrida eso no iba a negarlo. Los observó por un momento y trato de buscar algo interesante que comentar; la hora y el ambiente no le facilitaban para nada dicha labor pero sí que deseaba poder mantener su mente ocupada con otra cosa que no fueran tonterías como las que venía pensando las últimas semanas.

Claro que ahora ese lapsus de estupidez ya le había pasado y había desistido de la idea de embarazarse de alguno de sus mejores amigos, aunque no negaba que los tres tenían muchas cualidades que le atraían para una potencial pareja.

Pero no iba a pronunciarse al respecto, nada le impedía disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que ellos compartían con ella, cómo las largas pláticas con Silver sobre cultura general, las risas que Sonic podía llegar a sacarle y las lecciones de política y filosofía que recibía de parte de Shadow cada que se quedaban a realizar los reportes de fin de mes.

Cosas que por un momento había pasado por alto al centrarse en algo tan estúpido y banal como lo era tener un hijo simplemente por un capricho. Ahora lo pensaba con mayor tranquilidad podía entender que traer una criatura al mundo no disminuiría su ansiedad social ni mucho menos esos complejos de inseguridad que le caracterizaban.

Sí, era la solterona de su familia y sí, no tenía ningún verdadero prospecto a novio pero tal y como su terapeuta le había dicho durante su última sesión "era demasiado joven para estresarse por cosas fuera de su jurisdicción". Sí, sabía que no tenía a nadie especial en su vida −_O más bien, ella no era alguien especial en la vida de otro_− pero por lo menos tenía a sus amigos y una familia que la quería y eso debía ser suficiente para ella.

Era alguien exitosa y próspera, eso debía bastar, ¿no? Tener un empleo y un hogar con menos de treinta años era más de lo que muchos de sus tíos habían logrado.

Y bueno, aunque aquellas cosas eran buenas, no se sentía cómoda consigo misma. Porque sí, era la clase de chica ñoña y rosada −_Literalmente hablando_− que añoraba tener a su príncipe azul cada mañana al despertar.

Cursi desde los huesos sí, pero no podía evitarlo. En algún momento había pensado que alguno de sus amigos podía ser ese ser especial que llegaría a completar ese vacío que había dentro de ella, pero el tiempo y muchas de las acciones que se habían suscitado le habían hecho replantearse los cómo y los porqué.

Pensar en Shadow, por ejemplo era sentirse atrapada en una intensa marea de arrebatos pasionales que no le dejaban respirar; era misterioso, fuerte y atrayente, pero había algo en él que le aterraba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Era como si algo muy en el fondo del moreno se ocultase y el tratara por todos los medios que nadie lo notase.

Sabía que en el fondo no era tan amargado como le gustaba hacerle creer a los demás; después de todo, el que hubiese sido capaz de sostener una relación con María Robotnik −_Una mujer todavía más rosa y servicial que ella misma_− le indicaba que, como mínimo debía ser alguien romántico.

Algo ocultaba, lo supo desde la primera vez que le conoció. Sus ojos siempre ocultaban una nube de tristeza que él se empeñaba en disimular con una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

María, por su parte siempre fue una mujer alegre que procuraba por todos los medios que él se integrase en las conversaciones y círculos sociales.

Ella era más joven que ellos dos. Cuando les conoció, Shadow estaba estudiando su segunda licenciatura y María en su penúltimo semestre en medicina.

Poco le costó que Robotnik le aceptase; fue cuestión de unos cuantos días para que la rubia le tratase como si fuesen las mejores amigas de mundo y eventualmente eso le abrió el panorama para conocer a muchos otros de sus actuales amigos, entre ellos Rouge.

Con Shadow la cosa le había resultado mucho más complicada, el chico ni siquiera se molestaba en devolverle los buenos días cada vez que por azares del destino se encontraban por los pasillos de la facultad.

Y no era que desconociera quién era ella, claro que habían compartido el mismo espacio en más de una ocasión, pero él sólo se limitaba a ignorarla olímpicamente, casi como si le desagradase su mera existencia. Y sí, mentiría si dijese que eso no le hizo sentir mal en su momento.

Siempre se preguntó qué era lo que hacía tan mal para no lograr agradarle a alguien como él.

"_Le cuesta aceptar los cambios_" le había dicho Rouge un día en que se atrevió a sincerarse y para su alivio, la albina le reafirmó que el moreno no había hecho ningún comentario en su contra. Irónicamente fue esa indiferencia lo que despertó la espinita de la curiosidad en la joven e inexperta Amelia Rose. Pues, tal y como podría suponerse, la idea de idolatrar al chico misterioso y antisocial se instaló en su mente.

Honestamente le fue inevitable no fijar su atención en un hombre como Shadow; era alto, atractivo y tenía un aire misterioso que podría enamorar a cualquiera.

Sabía; y a riesgo de sonar estúpida, que le recordaba al protagonista de su novela de drama adolescente favorito que iba de vampiros y esas trivialidades.

Era tonto pensar en Shadow como el protagonista que un día se encuentra con una tipa equis −_Como ella_− y mágicamente cae rendido a sus pies.

Aunque soñar no costaba nada y eso era una buena forma de pasar sus ratos libres. Le gustaba imaginarse miles de historias en su mente con Shadow como su protagonista y en más de una ocasión le había pillado observándole como una idiota. Seguramente ya se intuía que se sentía atraída por él y esa era una de las razones por las que le evitaba en gran medida, además del pequeño y no por ello menos importante hecho de que estaba en una relación con una de sus mejores amigas.

Tampoco es que fuese a ir a plantarse frente a él y le confesaría sus absurdas fantasías; apreciaba demasiado a María como para si quiera atreverse a considerar una estupidez así. Por otra parte, cada vez que hablaba con Rouge la insistencia de la albina porque intentase entablar cuanto menos una conversación con él le ponía de nervios.

"_Necesita más amistades, intenta hablarle, es un buen tipo si omites su cara de facineroso patea traseros_" insistía cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Y, si lo pensaba con detenimiento quizá Rouge tenía razón y debía al menos aumentar su círculo de amistades, tal vez eso de tener un novio con finta de vampiro no era lo suyo, pero tener un amigo con toques de emo malhumorado sí que estaba en sus posibilidades.

Por ello, la noche en que decidió dar el primer paso a su absurdo y bastante improvisado plan de dos pasos para hablarle a Shadow fue algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Primero porque había quedado como una idiota delante del chico y segundo porque contra todo pronóstico había funcionado.

_Aquella tarde saliendo de sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca le encontró sumamente concentrado con una lectura de economía y finanzas._

_Tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos, algo en su actitud le indicaba que no era buena idea acercarse ¿y si lo interrumpía? ¿Y si creía que era una entrometida? Pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago. Tal vez no era el momento idóneo para intentar ser amistosa; por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire dispuesta a seguir su camino sin hacer ningún ruido que llamase la atención._

_Y, siendo la torpe legendaria que era, había terminado dándose de bruces contra el suelo cuando sus tobillos le traicionaron perdiendo su orgullo y dignidad en el proceso. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, pero la imposibilidad de mover el pie afectado no hizo sino acrecentar esa sensación de desesperación por huir lo más pronto posible del rango de visión del moreno._

_Trató de moverse, de verdad que trató; pero el dolor en el tobillo le hizo darse cuenta de que no iba a lograr levantarse por sus propios medios. Miró de soslayo al moreno quien aún parecía sumamente concentrado en su lectura como para siquiera reparar en su presencia y la bochornosa situación de la que era presa._

_Por mucho que lo hubiese intentado sabía que le sería prácticamente imposible no tener que verse forzada a pedir ayuda; aunque a esas horas las posibilidades de que alguno de sus amigos pasaran de casualidad por aquella zona de la facultad era prácticamente imposible sintió como su mundo cerraba._

_Lo meditó un momento; hablar con Shadow y terminar de quedar como una idiota o seguir esperando a que alguien pasara y le ayudase; no sabía que podía ser peor para su dignidad. Debatió mentalmente los pros y los contras de atreverse a pedir ayuda cuando las manos fuertes y decididas de Shadow le tomaron por la espalda cargándole al estilo nupcial sin ningún tipo de dificultad._

_Lo observó embobada; aún sin poder creer que rayos estaba pasando, el en cambio parecía ligeramente molesto ante tal situación pero no comento nada al respecto. Comenzó a caminar en silencio con ella en brazos; mientras aspiraba el embriagador y delicioso aroma masculino del moreno. No se había atrevido siquiera a mover un músculo, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar._

_−Eres muy torpe, Rose−Hablo de pronto y ella sólo se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta−No sé cuando pretendías pedir ayuda...−Añadió finalmente, pues ya se encontraban frente a la enfermería−Debes tener más cuidado−._

_Lógicamente, no se atrevió a contestar al saberse expuesta; sintió como la vergüenza le subía de los pies a la cabeza y deseó desaparecer en ese preciso instante_

_Ahora que por fin él le dirigía unas cuantas palabras era para obviar el hecho de que era torpe y orgullosa mujer._

_−Buenas noches−Dijo de pronto la enfermera de turno al permitirles el acceso dedicándoles una mirada enternecida al notar la posición en que Shadow le traía−¿Qué sucedió?−._

_Abrió la boca para emitir una respuesta, pero Shadow se adelantó._

_−Se ha lastimado el tobillo al salir de la biblioteca−Le dijo con calma y simpleza._

_La mujer asintió serena y le indicó que la recostase en la camilla; dejándolos a solas unos momentos._

_Fiel a su instinto, Shadow seguía en silencio sin emitir ningún atisbo de sonido o alguna clase de emoción que le indicara que estaba pensando._

_Se sentía muy idiota, había arrastrado al chico que le volvía loca a la enfermería por culpa de su torpeza cuando él seguramente tenía mejores cosas que hacer._

_La puerta se abrió y la enferma de edad madura entró con algunos utensilios a revisar la extremidad de Amelia._

_−Pero que feo hematoma te has hecho cariño−Comentó al examinarla−Creo que lo mejor sería que vayas al hospital General para que descarten alguna quebradura−._

_Genial, un pie roto era lo único que faltaba para aderezar su noche de mala suerte. Primero quedaba como una torpe frente a Shadow y ahora quedaba como una torpe y encima frágil chiquilla que por una pequeñez se rompe el tobillo._

_Simplemente genial..._

_−Voy a llenar los formularios para que te acepten rápidamente en el hospital−Hablo de nuevo la mujer y les sonrió−Menos mal tienes un novio que está aquí para ti−Sonrió dejándolos a solas._

_−EL NO...−Trato de corregir la chica pero la mujer ya no le escuchaba._

_¿Es qué esto no podía ponerse peor?_

_−¿Tienes a algún familiar a quien llamar? ¿Padres, hermanos?−Shadow fue quien hablo sin mirarle a los ojos._

_Ella negó._

_−Mis padres murieron hace años y no tengo hermanos−Admitió−Supongo que sólo puedo llamar a Rouge−Murmuró._

_El no dijo nada más al respecto._

_Segundos después la enfermera entró con algunas hojas y se las tendió a Shadow con calma._

_−Muy bien, al llegar entreguen esta hoja a la recepcionista y la dejarán entrar−Le tendió la hoja al moreno−Mucha suerte y que tengan una linda noche−._

_Devolvió el gesto e hizo el intento de ponerse de pie; un dolor agudo le invadió y la mirada atemorizante de Shadow le hizo amedrentarse._

_Sin mediar palabra alguna él le tomó nuevamente en brazos y salieron de ese lugar tal y cómo habían llegado._

_Tras unos momentos de caminata él le condujo hasta el estacionamiento de la facultad, al detenerse; Amelia Rose observó aquel BMW de color negro activarse con el toqué del moreno._

_En silencio abrió la puerta del copiloto y le deposito su cuerpo con cuidado para hacer lo mismo momentos después._

_−Shadow esto no−._

_−Sí, sí lo es...−Dijo firme y autoritario−Además, Rouge no dejaría de joder si se entera que deje a su mejor amiga desvalida en la enfermería con un pie roto−Finalizó encendiéndolo el auto._

_El resto del camino fue silencioso._

_Ya tenía suficiente dolor y bochorno como para arriesgarse a aumentar su suplicio._

_Entre el mutismo se permitió observar el auto con detenimiento notando lo bonito y ordenado que era por dentro y por fuera. Todo perfectamente acomodado y colocado casi en sincronía, lo único resaltante era un lápiz labial de color cereza que reconoció al instante._

_María..._

_Una punzada de culpabilidad invadió su pecho; ¿Qué pensaría la rubia al saber que estuvo a solas con su novio por tanto tiempo? ¿Se molestaría? ¿Lo comprendería? Bufó para sus adentros al sentirse cucaracha y se maldijo al ser tan mala amiga._

_El sonido del teléfono de Shadow le hizo distraerse; miró al moreno contestar sin muchos ánimos y escuchó atentamente._

_−Camino al hospital−dijo con simpleza−Rose−guardo silencio unos segundos−Pie roto, te llamo después−Y cortó la comunicación sin más._

_Ella le observó, dudando si debía preguntar quien había llamado._

_−María te envía saludos−Hablo con su tono monótono sin despegar la vista del frente−Y que debes ser mucho más cuidadosa−Finalizó mientras doblaba en la esquina y se visualizaba a unos cuantos metros la entrada al estacionamiento del hospital._

_Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, suspiró con alivio; saber que ella no estaba molesta le hacía sentir mejor._

_−Muy bien Rose, hemos llegado, voy a pedir una silla de ruedas para ti−Y se salió del auto perdiéndose entre las profundidades del hospital._

_El resto de la noche transcurrió sin complicaciones, al final de todo terminó con un tobillo roto y el reciente −He inesperado− método para entablar una conversación con Shadow._

Miró a Sonic quien ya se había rendido y dormía con el cuello torcido y a Shadow sumamente concentrado en el camino.

Pensar en la forma en la que habían comenzado a hablar le hizo recordar que nunca le había agradecido por ayudarla aquella noche.

Sonrió suavemente, mirándole directamente esperando a que el sintiese su mirada. Definitivamente había sido muy idiota al pensar que Shadow podría hacerle algo malo, o que inclusive fuese alguien de cuidado.

−Si vas a decir algo, hazlo−.

Al sentirse descubierta, un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

−Es sólo qué...−desvió la mirada hacía la ventana−Estaba pensando...−Jugueteó con el cinturón de seguridad−Estaba pensando en que nunca te agradecí por ayudarme aquella noche en que me rompí el tobillo−le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente−Gracias, Shadow−.

El gesto indescifrable en el rostro del moreno le hizo sentir que no debió decirle eso; parecía tan ajeno y distante que incluso considero la idea de que no recordaba dicho suceso.

−Sí, aún creo que eres muy torpe Rose−Hablo y una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro para sorpresa de Amy−Aunque hoy día puedo cuidar de ti para evitar que eso suceda−.

Era extraño, pero eso sonó bastante tierno viniendo de alguien cómo él. Que fuese él quien dijera esas cosas era extrañamente reconfortante, simplemente porque su no se prestaba para tales situaciones.

−Gracias, Shad−Murmuró.

Ese leve tartamudeo le indicaba que ella estaba bajando sus defensas; Dios, al menos ahora estaba hablando con la verdadera Rose y eso le aliviaba en gran medida. Aunque si debía ser franco había olvidado por completo todo ese asunto del tobillo roto y todo ese proceso de ayudar a la mejor amiga de su novia y las posteriores muestras de atención que Amelia Rose comenzó a tener hacía él.

Sí, por supuesto que siempre supo que mantenía una amistad con María; y por supuesto que había notado aquellas miradas cursis que la chica le dedicaba. No era para nada discreta, era como lidiar con una chiquilla adolescente que babea por el puberto popular en turno. Honestamente no era la clase de chiquilla con la que compartiría su tiempo, pero si María decía que le diese una oportunidad al menos trataría de hacerlo.

Y, grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó aquellas pequeñas cosas que le hacían una mujer especial; aquella tarde post-quebradura había compartido una taza de té al lado de Rose y María y se enteró que era la mejor de su clase; que había un verdadero cerebro además de esa cara bonita y sobretodas las cosas, que tenía un buen gusto musical.

Así que sí, le había tomado genuino aprecio a la chica de ojos verdes y no era inusual que se reunieran en la biblioteca para compartir sesiones de lectura y conocimientos sobre las materias en común en sus licenciaturas. Y aunque no fuese que hubiese compartido abiertamente, lo disfrutaba.

Se había compartido en una figura importante en su vida, casi tanto como lo era Rouge, pero no tanto como lo era y sería María. Era algo así como una protegida, o quizá una hermana menor por la cual velar y proteger.

Sí, en ese tiempo Amelia Rose era como una hermana pequeña a la cual tenía que vigilar constantemente para que no se metiese en problemas. Ironía del destino era que hoy día cualquier atisbo de muchachita molesta había desaparecido y en su lugar había dejado a una mujer que le volvía completamente loco.

Suspiró levemente y miró el reloj en su muñeca; eran las tres cuarenta de la mañana. El tiempo se pasaba volando y aún tenían por lo menos una hora de camino. Dirigió la mirada al retrovisor notando como el auto de Silver le seguía sin mucha distancia.

Sabía que aunque no había obtenido nuevas noticias referentes al estado de Rouge y los gemelos ese viaje se estaba volviendo una eternidad. Meditó unos momentos los pros y los contras de hacer algo arriesgado y se chupó los dientes en señal de indiferencia. Al carajo todo, debían llegar cuanto antes y ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Apagó el navegador y segundos después piso el acelerador y lo que en un inicio eran 80, rápidamente se convirtieron en 120. La cara de asombro y temor en el rostro de su copiloto fue suficiente para darle a entender que no estaba para nada contenta con lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquel aumento en la velocidad incluso fue suficiente para despertar a Sonic quien disfrutaba esta clase de cosas.

−Vaya, quién diría que el gran Shadow le gustan las emociones fuertes−Se burló el cobalto, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, porque por mucho que le gustara la vida extrema no confiaba para nada en Shadow y su mente psicótica.

−¿Qué rayos pasa, Shadow? ¡Te estás pasando!−La joven Rose se sostenía de su asiento en un intento inútil de deshacer las acciones de su amigo.

Cosa que el moreno ignoró por completo como era su costumbre.

−El tiempo corre Rose, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible, no creo que Rouge nos espere por más tiempo−Obvio y ella sólo le miró.

Quizás sí tenía razón pero aún así era muy arriesgado.

−Bueno Amy, quizá el emo tenga razón... los bebés suelen ser impredecibles−Sonic apoyó la decisión y ella bufó resignada.

Dos contra una, ya ni siquiera valía la pena discutir.

−Muy bien, sólo espero no haya policías cerca−.

Sonic rió sonoramente y ella le miró de mala manera.

−Es de don "tengo mis métodos" de quien hablas, Amy... es más que claro que podrá liberarse de la policía si tiene su chequera en el bolsillo−Ironizó.

Las miradas retadoras entre ambos no se hicieron esperar, porque aunque Shadow no hubiese emitido ningún comentario verbal, era más que obvio que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el concepto que Sonic tenía de él.

No era que en algún momento se hubiese cuestionado como es que Shadow tenía tanto dinero; hasta dónde ella sabía su padre tenía una agencia inmobiliaria y de bienes raíces y sabía que nunca había tenido que preocuparse por cuestiones económicas, pero de ahí en fuera no era un tema que hubiese discutido en ningún momento con él.

Sabía que era un contador con un máster en finanzas estratégicas y que sabía administrar sus negocios, por ello nunca le pareció extraño que pudiese darse ciertos lujos. Era un hombre preparado, aunque el tono con el que Sonic dijo esas palabras denotaba cierto deje de malicia. No creía que Shadow fuese la clase de sujeto que necesitaba sobornar a nadie para poder salir bien librado.

Por el contrario, el único que le había demostrado indicios de ser alguien de quien no se podía fiar era el mismo Sonic, primero el fiasco con Silver y Blaze y después la posible culpabilidad en la malversación de fondos de la empresa eran cosas que jugaban en su contra. De verdad que quería poder ayudarlo, pero no podía fingir que la duda no estaba en el aire.

La pelea de miradas entre ambos masculinos era intermitente pero constante, siendo únicamente interrumpida por Shadow mirando al frente para continuar con su conducción. Ese par era increíblemente conflictivo cuando estaban juntos, como niños pequeños peleando por juguetes o la atención de su madre.

_Hermanos_; honestamente al mirarlos cualquiera pensaría que podían ser hermanos, por mucho que ambos se negasen a admitirlo compartían ciertos rasgos en común. Aunque era una idea absurda, el parecido era innegable, aunque el hecho de que la madre de Shadow hubiese muerto cuando él era un niño −_según sus propias palabras_− le restaba por completo toda posibilidad.

−Bien, en vista de que ustedes están muy ocupados con su guerra de miradas y que siempre encuentran una manera de incomodarme con sus peleas absurdas, me gustaría preguntarles abiertamente de dónde nace tanto odio entre ustedes dos−Hablo con seriedad y ambos le miraron en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

No era secreto para nadie que se odiaban, era como una verdad implícita que todos aceptaban y que nadie se había tomado el tiempo de cuestionar; y ahora la cuestión sería que decir. Porque sí, el que les hubiese pillado por sorpresa les hacía desvariar un poco.

−A veces simplemente odias que alguien respire y esa es la respuesta−Shadow se adelantó−Digamos que si el Faker estuviese incendiándose y yo tuviese una botella de agua, me la tomaría−Finalizó, burlesco.

Sonic sólo le miró feo y rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio; siempre tenía que decir algún comentario despectivo y alusivo a la muerte.

−Lo que el emo quiere decir es que−masajeó su barbilla, pensando−Es que a veces simplemente no te llevas bien con los demás y ese es nuestro caso, a ninguno de los dos le agrada que el otro exista y así es la cosa−Agregó.

Shadow asintió afirmativamente, corroborando esas palabras.

Meditó un momento lo tonto y absurdo sonaba aquello que acababan de decirle y pensó en que debía contestar; sí, sabía que no era su asunto y que seguramente ellos no se sentían cómodos hablando de eso con ella, así que optó por dejar el tema de lado como señal de respeto a la privacidad de sus amigos. Aunque no estaba del todo conforme con que había obtenido, debía aceptarlo.

−Muy bien−se rascó el puente de la nariz−Supongo que no tengo por qué cuestionar estos temas, pero siempre me ha parecido absurdo esa rivalidad entre ustedes−Admitió−Tenía la teoría de que era por una mujer, pero ahora que ustedes dicen que es simplemente por cuestiones masculinas, veo que me equivoqué−.

Ninguno se pronunció al respecto.

Por mucho que hubiese deseado hostigarlos para obtener la verdad sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento para ello.

Sonic la observó con una de sus típicas sonrisas, restándole toda importancia al asunto, así que dio por terminado el tema muy para su pesar. Por su parte Shadow sólo se dedico a conducir. Lo que restaba del viaje debía mantenerse alerta y concentrado porque las curvas en la carretera aledaña eran peligrosas y la velocidad en la que estaba conduciendo le dificultaría tomarlas con propiedad.

El silencio se hizo presente y Sonic comenzó a aburrirse; de buena gana intentaría dormirse nuevamente, pero el que su vida dependiese de las habilidades de conducción de Shadow le dificultaban dicha acción.

−Hey Ames−Se acercó hasta su asiento aspirando su aroma floral−Estaba pensando que podemos ir a comer unos cuantos chilidogs el viernes en la noche... ¿Qué dices? Yo invito−Le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

Salir con Sonic seguramente no sería buena idea, pero quizás intentar recuperar la amistad libre de tensión sexual sería lo mejor para tomar el control de su vida y así olvidarse de las estupideces que había estado pensando últimamente.

−Supongo que... está bien−Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Algo que no le gustó para nada al moreno; si había algo que detestaba más que al Faker era que el Faker se atreviese a juguetear con lo que era **suyo por derecho**.

Miró receloso a Rose esperando inútilmente que esta se negase en algún momento a convivir con esa escoria azul, pero ella parecía bastante dispuesta. Apretó fuertemente el volante del auto y contuvo las ganas de soltar una blasfemia ante lo frustrante de la situación. ¿Por qué Amelia deseaba salir con ese papanatas?

−Muy bien Ames, es una cita−Rió con su risilla fastidiosa y le mostro sus blancos y alineados dientes−Después de salir del trabajo, no llegues tarde−.

−Rose, ese día tenemos conteo de suministros e insumos−Mintió el moreno sin mirarle.

Ella tenía una mirada confusa en el rostro; no recordaba nada de conteos fuera de mes; por lo regular Shadow solía avisarle con una semana de anticipación para que le preparase los contratos y todo papel que fuese de utilidad y el que ahora le dijese eso de manera apresurada le sonaba cuanto menos extraño.

−No necesitas estar celoso Shaddy−Sonic fue quien contesto por ella−Amy y yo somos _muy buenos amigos_ y sólo queremos ponernos al día con _ciertas cosas_...−En parte era verdad, en parte lo hacía para molestarle. Porque sí, si le gustaba compartir el tiempo con ella y si había chilidogs de por medio mucho mejor y si podía fastidiar a Shadow en el proceso terminaba de aderezar su velada perfecta.

−Rose no saldrá con un papanatas como tú, Faker…−

−¿A quién llamas papanatas, cabrón?−

−Eres sordo, además...−se burló−Rose no va a salir contigo F-A-K-E-R−Deletreó, molesto.

No le gustaba que se atreviera a intentar retarle y mucho menos con la mujer que le interesaba; al diablo los formalismos y todo lo que conllevaba ser socio de un imbécil como ese. Podía patearle el trasero en ese preciso instante si seguía jugando con fuego.

−¿Y qué te hace creer que puedes decidir por ella?−Bufó el cobalto, enojado−¿Quién te crees para decidir por los demás?−

−Ese no es asunto tuyo, Faker… −

−Serás cabrón−Farfulló molesto el cobalto−Amy ni siquiera es tu novia para que te creas con el derecho de decidir con quién sale y con quien no−.

_Touché._

Por mucho que quisiera partirle la cara, el maldito del Faker tenía razón; Rose no era su novia, al menos no oficialmente. Gruñó en señal de derrotada y apretó el volante con más fuerza, odiaba perder frente a un imbécil como Sonic.

Amy, quien había estado en silencio los miró ofendida y brevemente contrariada sin saber exactamente que decir o como tomarse el pleito que acaba de presenciar. Frunció el seño al sentir que estaba siendo utilizada como un objeto de pelea y los miró enojada.

−Ustedes dos−los señaló con el dedo−¿¡Cómo se atreven a hablar de mí, como si yo no estuviese aquí!?−Medio grito cruzada de brazos−Sonic tiene razón, Shadow... yo puedo salir con quien me plazca, ya te lo mencioné en una ocasión−le miró severamente y el refunfuño−Y Sonic, agradezco que intentes defenderme, pero soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo por mí misma, gracias−.

Cual niños regañados ninguno se movió de su sitio.

Que ella le diese la razón a ese malnacido hacía su sangre hervir; sin pensarlo había comenzado a aumentar la velocidad 180 kilómetros por hora marcaba el medidor y Amy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle; nunca había estado en un vehículo que se desplazara tan rápido; Sonic por su parte miraba de reojo al moreno sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

−Joder Shadow, ¿Quieres matarnos?−se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de calmarse−Mierda Shadow, ya no estamos en Metal City, cabrón−se rascó la frente con nerviosismo−Mierda Shadow, si este es otra de tus bromas psicóticas, no es gracioso−.

El moreno no respondió al insulto, sólo siguió conduciendo sin prestar atención a nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, estaba molesto y cuando estaba molesto tendía a actuar irascible y poco racional, era algo con lo que venía lidiando desde que era más joven y aunque era consciente de que perder el control no era propio de un sujeto elegante como el de igual manera no podía controlarlo.

Estaba molesto; ¡no! ¡Estaba furioso! estar en un mismo espacio con el Faker por tanto tiempo siempre sacaba lo peor de sí y ahora no podía detenerse tan fácilmente. Podía escuchar los comentarios estúpidos del Faker en un eco ensordecedor pero su pie no se movía del acelerador. A lo lejos podía distinguir los letreros que indicaban "cuidado, curva peligrosa" y que debía bajar la velocidad.

Podía mandar al cuerno todo y llevarse al Faker con él; cómo una retorcida venganza por todos esos años de dolor y malestar que había causado con su existencia. Pero el que Rose estuviese ahí, mirándole con ojos suplicantes, casi rogando que se detuviese le hizo desistir.

**Porque Sonic podía irse a la mierda, pero Rose no...**

* * *

**.**

* * *

No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche; aunque ese día había sido "de descanso" de nada le había servido pues había trabajo hasta medianoche y después de terminar había pasado la mitad de su noche llorando cual magdalena y ahora se sentía miserable.

Más que miserable; se sentía estúpidamente culpable de tener ese sentimiento dentro de ella.

Estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con el cobertor mirando su teléfono celular; tratando de distraerse aunque fuese solo un poco. Le dolía la nariz y los ojos le mataban. Odiaba llorar, odiaba ser débil y sobre todas las cosas, odiaba darse cuenta que había cometido un error.

Ahora entendía que había sido un error decirle a Silver todas esas cosas aquella noche y que era un error haberle pedido que se fuese de su vida y la dejara sola. Sabía que el peor error que había cometido era haber aceptado a Sonic The Hedgehog nuevamente en su vida.

Ese maldito...

Tecleó el número del teléfono del cobalto y llamó por enésima vez en un vano intento de obtener una respuesta; había llamado insistentemente durante todo el fin de semana esperando que de algún modo el tipo quisiera pasar por lo menos cinco minutos de su tiempo compartiendo su tiempo con ella, grande fue su error al pensar que eso podía suceder.

El no había mentido nunca; aquello era estrictamente sexual y por mucho que deseara reclamar o tratase de ofenderse, sabía que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero dolía, joder que dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Se sorbió los mocos mientras las lágrimas se acoplaban nuevamente entre sus ojos; la pantalla de su celular estaba borrosa y el sonido insistente de la llamada realizándose resonaba en su habitación. No supo exactamente que pasó; pero después de diez intentos la llamada conectó.

Miró el aparato incrédula y trato de aclarar su garganta para poder decir algo medianamente coherente, pero el sonido al otro lado de la línea le impidió concentrarse. Arqueó una ceja sorprendida, el ruido de algo moviéndose y murmullos ininteligibles indicaban que el teléfono se había respondido sin desearlo.

Ofendida y dispuesta a colgar la voz nítida e inconfundible de Sonic le hizo frenar en el acto.

−Ames...−Lo escucho decir−Agárrate fuerte, Dios... lo veo venir−.

_Ames..._

_Ames..._

_Ames..._

No le costó mucho suponer que era lo que estaba sucediendo; miró con asco el teléfono y terminó la llamada segundos después estrellándolo por segunda vez en el día debido a la rabia que le albergaba. Ese maldito, ese maldito y sucio bastardo estaba revolcándose con esa chica como si lo suyo no hubiese significado nada.

¡DIOS! Maldita sea la hora en que conoció a ese hijo de perra; el desgraciado, el muy desgraciado andaba como si nada y ella sufriendo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un grito de desesperación tan fuerte que la garganta le dolió al realizarlo.

Pero eso no era importante, deseaba golpear algo, lo que fuese. Deseaba... ¡Deseaba saber quién era esa maldita zorra! Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar pero no sabía en dónde. Trató de hacer memoria pero la ira y la confusión estaban causando estragos en su juicio.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

Ames...

Ese nombre, ese jodido nombre; le sonaba, le sonaba de algún lado y no lograba concentrarse. Sintió nuevamente deseos de golpear algo y la pared fue su víctima más próxima.

Uno, dos, tres puñetazos. Ninguno dolió; pero la sangre en sus nudillos demostraba lo contrario. Sentía la sangre hervir; era como un volcán a punto de estallar y joder todo a su paso.

Necesitaba averiguar quién rayos era esa mujer; necesitaba averiguar quién rayos era esa mujer y porqué el muy maldito de Sonic se burlaba de ella en sus narices; porque el hecho de que no fuese su novia no le daba ningún derecho a ignorarla de ese modo.

Joder; las emociones le desbordaban y le hacían pensar irracionalmente. Deseaba estrangularlo y hacerle sufrir en carne propia todo el dolor que le había causado y al mismo tiempo moría de celos al pensar que otra mujer estaba en sus pensamientos, que había alguien más compartiendo sus sábanas.

Dejó que las lágrimas corriesen libres por sus mejillas y se tumbó en la cama en posición fetal, lamentándose. Odiaba todo esto; odiaba sentirse vacía y poca cosa para alguien quien era todo para ella. Y sobre todas las cosas, odiaba no ser suficiente para él. Podía escuchar sus propios sollozos hacer eco entre las paredes de su habitación; pensar en Sonic le hacía sentir basura.

¿Así debió sentirse Silver?

Dios... había sido una perra desalmada con Silver.

Una punzada de arrepentimiento le invadió; pensar en ese pobre chico sufrir del mismo modo en que ella estaba sufriendo le hacía sentir aún peor.

Pensó en el chico y en lo último que habían conversado; era sobre su posible −_no deseado_− embarazo. No supo sí había estado muy distraída en sus propios asuntos, pero él se notaba tan tranquilo; incluso le pareció escuchar una risilla femenina al otro lado de la línea. Quizá había sido su imaginación, Silver no era la clase de sujeto que convivía con mujeres.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ella sólo conoció a una "amiga" en su círculo de amistades; Amelia Rose; la chica rosada de mirada verde y actitud chillona con quien nunca compartió más de tres palabras en un mismo día. Hasta donde tenía entendido, la tipa era la clase de mujer que no tenía suerte en el amor y dudaba muchísimo de que Silver se interesara en una mujer así.

Amelia Rose sólo era una de esas compañeras de trabajo a las cuales sueles evitar en horas de trabajo para que no te quite tiempo −_o al menos, eso creía ella_−; incluso Silver jamás solía mencionarla cuando conversaban durante la cena.

Dudaba que esa mujer tuviese algo que ver con Silver pero...

Ames, Amelia, Amy...

Demasiada coincidencia; demasiadas similitudes y al mismo tiempo pocas probabilidades de tener algo en común. No creía que Amelia Rose fue la clase de mujer que llamaría la atención de alguien como Sonic, pero todo cabía dentro de lo posible, ¿no? Después de todo era un mujeriego.

La espina de la curiosidad invadió su pensamiento y una idea surcó su mente. Era arriesgado e iba en contra de su orgullo y las decisiones de las que se suponía estaba segura, pero debía averiguar quién era esa mujer.

Tenía una sospechosa potencial y para corroborar su teoría debía acudir a la única fuente en el mundo que no se negaría a darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Silver en su vida nuevamente y aunque tuviese que pedirle disculpas lo haría si para ello obtenía la identidad de esa tal _Ames._

* * *

**.**

* * *

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba aterrada en ese preciso instante; la actitud extraña de Shadow no le hacía nada de gracia y honestamente le estaba inquietando en grandes cantidades; eso sumado a los gritos desesperados y poco alentadores de Sonic reprochándole al moreno dicha actitud estaba comenzando a alterarle todavía más.

No creía que Shadow fuese a hacerles daño pero que no respondiese a sus peticiones y que les estuviese ignorando deliberadamente no le ayudaba para nada.

−¡DIOS MÍO AMES, VAMOS A MORIR!−Chilló histérico el cobalto, quizás se debía al alcohol en su sistema o genuinamente creía que su fin estaba cerca, pero su rostro se mostraba sumamente alterado ante la situación−¡AL FIN SE VOLVIÓ LOCO Y VA A MATARNOS!−

Shadow se mantenía inmutable, mirando fijamente el camino y como iban aproximándose cada vez más y más a las curvas y aún no había bajado la velocidad.

Miró de soslayo a la joven Rose quién se aferraba a su asiento, intranquila y al parecer murmuraba cosas que no podía entender del todo, riñendo al idiota azulado.

Era incluso risible ver lo patético que se miraba el Faker al creerlo capaz de arriesgar su propia vida y la de Rose para acabar con la de él; el muy bastardo se creía importante.

−MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA−Lo escuchaba vociferar.

Los segundos pasaban y los gritos molestos de Sonic comenzaban a fastidiarle; en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a detener el auto y golpearle la cabeza contra el pavimento para callarle de una vez por todas, pero Rose estaba ahí y lo último que necesitaba era causarle un trauma a la pobre chica.

Suspiró levemente y demostrando su dotes de conductor experto cruzo sin muchas dificultades aquellas tres curvas sin siquiera esforzarse; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que hizo algo así y se sentía extremadamente bien sentir la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo.

Miró por el espejo del retrovisor al obtuso de Sonic y le dedicó una mirada de burla que sólo él pudo entender logrando que el cobalto sintiese vergüenza de sí mismo. Estaba tan ebrio que había olvidado que ese maldito conducía en carreras clandestinas en su época de preparatoria.

Shadow tenía un pasado que prácticamente todos los que le rodeaban desconocían; un pasado que no era para nada bonito y que ni quiera el mismo deseaba recordar; pero sí, le había pillado por sorpresa todo ese asunto de jugar con las emociones fuertes y tentar a la suerte en curvas que se habían cobrado muchas vidas con anterioridad.

Miró de mala manera al moreno insensible que tenía frente a él y después miró a Amy quien al parecer aún no parecía asimilar del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

−Eres un estúpido−Le reprochó−¿Amy, estás bien?−Le preguntó palpando su hombro a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza−Espero que estés contento imbécil, asustaste a Amy−.

−Rose...−

Ella suspiró; si bien la idea de estar a punto de morir le aterraba, debía admitir que había sido un poco emocionante; no era algo que repetiría porque seguramente su corazón no lo soportaría, pero no podía negar lo evidente, era emocionante arriesgarse un poco de vez en cuando.

−Estoy bien, solo necesito que mi corazón vuelva a su estado natural−.

Shadow sonrió complacido ante la idea de haberle causado una sensación relativamente placentera a la joven, Sonic por su parte no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente todo el alcohol que había bebido se le había subido a la cabeza porque nada parecía tener sentido para él.

Ese viaje había sido tan jodidamente extraño que no veía la hora para poder bajarse del jodido auto y huir del loco psicópata de Shadow. Las cuatro jodidas horas más largas de toda su vida sin lugar a dudas.

Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular, el amanecer estaba próximo y según sus cálculos no faltaba mucho para llegar a las inmediaciones de la ciudad, con suerte llegarían en una pieza y con eso se daba por bien servido.

Se permitió relajarse un poco y observó la barra de notificaciones; tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Blaze y al parecer había respondido a una sin darse cuenta; había durado solamente diez segundos. Bueno, daba igual; de todas formas no tenía nada que hablar con ella, así que lo que sea que ella tuviese que decirle era irrelevante, ya había decidido que no la vería más e iba a cumplirlo.

Amy en cambio se sentía sumamente extraña; había pasado de sentirse completamente incómoda al lado de Shadow, para después aterrarse ante la extraña actitud y finalmente sentirse atraída ante la idea de ponerse a sí misma en una situación de riesgo; era contradictorio y para nada natural, pero ese aire misterioso le daba un toque atrayente del que no podía resistirse.

Aún vivía en ella la chiquilla que adoraba los vampiros y las situaciones irracionales y carentes de lógica y buen juicio. Seguramente estaba mal de la cabeza por disfrutar de esas cosas, pero en este momento omitiría cualquier pensamiento adulto y maduro para disfrutar de la sensación de adrenalina que le había invadido.

Sí, no lo repetiría, pero al menos no iba a privarse de disfrutarlo mientras durase; era como volver a su época de universidad en donde se divertía y no media las consecuencias de sus acciones. No es que hubiese cometido tantas locuras −_pocas, de hecho_− pero la sensación de libertad estaba ahí y le gustaba.

Quizás era raro pero por lo menos tenía a su favor que sería una de esas anécdotas que podría compartir con sus amigos en las reuniones anuales.

Tras diez minutos de silencio y en punto de las cinco quince de la mañana lograron divisar el letrero de bienvenida a Station Square; ahora la cuenta regresiva para llegar al hospital estaba en marcha; honestamente le pareció increíble la facilidad con la que Shadow esquivaba los conductores matutinos y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hospital, el cual para su desgracia estaba prácticamente lleno.

El caramelldance en el celular de Amy resonó entre el trío de compañeros y en la pantalla del aparato el nombre de Knux se visualizó.

−¡KNUCKLES! Dios, estamos fuera del hospital, ¿Cómo está Rouge? ¿Los bebés están bien?−Pregunto con genuina preocupación la rosada y ambos masculinos le observaron expectantes; Shadow aún continuaba estacionado en doble fila a la espera de lo que sea que Knuckles tuviese que decir sin importarle que los guardias del estacionamiento le hiciesen señas de que no podía hacerlo.

−_Los bebés son más grandes de lo esperado y van a practicarle una cesaría_−Hablo, intranquilo−_Van a trasladarla al quirófano y yo subiré en diez minutos también_−.

−Entiendo, nos vemos ahí entonces, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes−Finalizó la comunicación y las miradas de sus amigos le exigían respuestas−Rouge tendrá una cesaría, entrará a quirófano−El sonido de alguien golpeando fuertemente la ventanilla de Shadow les hizo voltear; desde fuera un regordete guardia de seguridad le indicaba que debía salir de ahí porque obstruía el tráfico.

Fue por puro autocontrol que Shadow no bajo y le rompió ambas muñecas por atreverse a profanar su auto de esa manera. Miró mala forma al sujeto y bajo del vehículo sin apagarlo haciéndole señas a Amy de que le siguiera.

−Faker, estaciona el auto, Rose y yo nos adelantaremos−Y sin esperar una respuesta camino en dirección de la entrada del hospital.

Les tomó unos cuantos segundos acatar aquellas extrañas ordenes; ella le siguió dudosa, en tanto Sonic discutía con el guardia por la evidente poca prudencia del dueño del auto.

Dentro del hospital, ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera; ahora solo quedaba esperar a que les diesen informes de la situación de Rouge. Ahora que estaban ahí al fin podía darse el lujo de respirar con normalidad, aquel fin de semana había sido algo cuanto menos caótico y extraño.

Demasiadas sensaciones y situaciones difíciles de comprender que parecían sacadas de unas de esas novelas baratas que tanto disfrutaba leer en sus ratos libres. Fuere como fuere, lo importante es que había llegado y estaba lista para recibir a ese par de querubines y cargarlos para llenarlos de amor.

Miró a Shadow quien parecía bastante ajeno a todo el caos del ir y venir de doctores y pacientes a su alrededor; aunque eso no era extraño en él, pues solía aislarse cuando se encontraba en lugares muy concurridos.

Posterior a eso, Sonic entró por la puerta y entre sus dedos cargaba alrededor de cinco a seis trozos de papel que leía y releía con el ceño fruncido; se acercó hasta donde estaban y sin mediar palabra se sentó al lado de Amy y arrugo aquellos trozos de papel.

−¿Qué sucede, Sonic?−.

−Este bastardo se estaciona en doble fila y es a mí a quien me tocan las multas de obstrucción de tráfico, doble sentido y no sé rayos es inhibidores de radares−enlistó el cobalto y Amy trató de tranquilizarlo. Lo último que quería era que alteraran la paz en un lugar como ese−Ten−Le lanzó las llaves a Shadow−Maldito **cafre**−.

Evidentemente el moreno no contestó al insulto, tenía la suficiente elegancia como para no armar un alboroto en un lugar como ese y perturbar el día especial de Rouge.

Un leve bostezo se escapó de los labios de Amy y ambos le miraron al instante; con todo el ajetreo del viaje y el nacimiento habían olvidado que la chica tenía ya de doce horas sin descanso.

−Rose, necesitas descansar−extendió su brazo para permitirle recargar su cabeza en su hombro y permitirle descansar.

Por mucho sueño que tuviese, no iba a perderse ni un segundo de los momentos previos al nacimiento de los bebés así que se negó amablemente ante el ofrecimiento del moreno el cual no pareció muy conforme con dicha acción.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y camino lejos en dirección contraria a donde estaban perdiéndose en los pasillos del hospital; a solas y en silencio Sonic observó la mirada cansada y el semblante apagado de la rosada y sonrió levemente enternecido al verla tan frágil y adorable.

Era como una niña pequeña que luchaba por no quedarse dormida; la miraba de cuando en cuando luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Quizás era un poco atrevido, pero sabía cuan necia era esa mujer así que debía ser un tanto menos directo que su consanguíneo. Extendió lentamente su brazo por detrás del respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada y fingió un sonoro bostezo, estirándose en el proceso.

−Cielos, que cansado me siento−.Ella asintió levemente, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en hablar, pero sus defensas no estaban del todo apagadas.−Voy a dormir cómo un tronco esta noche−Comentó estirándose ligeramente hacia ella, la cual no se movió−Vaya fin de semana, ¿No?−.

Un gruñido interpretado como un sí fue lo que se escapo de sus labios. Podía escuchar a Sonic hablar sobre trivialidades, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados como para fijarlos en él y su mente lo suficientemente agotada cómo para si quiera descifrar que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Estaba cansada y de verdad quería estar despierta para recibir a los bebés pero estaba perdiendo la batalla muy patéticamente.

Sentía la mirada del cobalto sobre ella y aunque no lo estaba mirando sabía por su actitud y el tono de su voz que estaba tramando algo. Aunque realmente quería frenar cualquiera de sus tonterías le dolía demasiado el cerebro como para mover algún músculo.

Bostezó sonoramente y las fuerzas se le agotaron un poco más.

Consciente de que luchaba por mantenerse despierta pensó en algún método tranquilizador que pudiese serle útil. La miró con paciencia y sonrió ante lo que acababa de pensar.

_Las clases de canto y vocalización debían servir de algo después de tantos años._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó unos cuantos centímetros a ella, con calma y sutileza su pierna chocó con la de Amy; era momento de actuar.

−Sabes Ames...−tanteó el terreno, no quería ser golpeado por la chica; al ver que ella no se movió, continuó−Cuando estoy nervioso o agobiado una canción siempre me anima... ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos un poco musicales?−sugirió rompiendo toda la distancia entre ellos mientras su hombro se volvía la almohada de la rosada.

Quiso moverse al instante pero los firmes brazos de Sonic le impidieron tal acción, en su lugar el recargó su cabeza contra la suya y comenzó a canturrear suavemente una canción que ella conocía muy bien.

_"We're talking away... I don't know what, I'm to say I'll say it anyway..._  
_Today's another day to find you... Shying away...'__  
__ll be coming for your love, okay?..._

Lentamente la nostalgia invadió su corazón; esa era una de las canciones de las que su difunto padre disfrutaba compartir con ella; por las tardes luego de regresar del trabajo solía poner su grabadora en el garaje y escuchar a todo volumen esas canciones mientras limpiaba la herramienta o sencillamente disfrutaba de una cerveza para relajarse.

Pensar en su padre le hacía sentir bien...

Entre susurros y casi sin pensarlo aquellas notas escaparon de sus labios haciendo sincronía con las del cobalto.

_Take on me (take on me)...__  
__Take me on (take on me)... I'll be gone..._  
_In a day or two..."_

Complacido ante la idea de lograr que ella se sintiese relajada, continuó con su canto casi entre murmullos para que sólo ella le escuchase; acariciando suavemente su cabeza en el proceso. Podía sentir el aroma floral inundar su fosas nasales y el sentimiento de tranquilidad también le invadió; por primera vez en años compartía un mismo espacio con una mujer sin sentir una tensión sexual en el ambiente y eso se sentía bien. Era bonito sencillamente disfrutar el momento.

Cerró los ojos levemente recordando a la pequeña Amy cantar a todo pulmón esa canción en la habitación de su hermana mayor mientras brincaba de un lado a otro emocionada. Recordaba haber detestado tal canción; ver a esa molesta y chillona niña ir tras el todos los días cantando y proclamándole su amor incondicional. Qué lejos estaba de pensar que esa misma chiquilla chillona ahora estaría reposando en su hombro y que eso lo haría sentir tan tranquilo.

Como cambiaban las cosas los años; nunca hubiese imaginado que esa niñita se convertiría en su mejor amiga, en la única que podía confiar.

_So needless to say_  
_I'm odds and ends..."_

La sintió relajarse y entonces comprendió que al fin había logrado quedarse dormida; acomodó lentamente la cabeza de la chica con el fin de que estuviese lo más cómoda posible y la cobijó suavemente entre sus brazos para brindarle mayor seguridad. Sintió como ella se acurraba entre sueños. La misión estaba cumplida, ahora era cuestión de esperar a que Knuckles les diera noticias con respecto a Rouge.

El ir y venir del tráfico del hospital le aburría; pensó en tomar su celular y jugar alguna partida del juego de los dulces pero sabía que eso incomodaría a Amy así que optó por descartarlo. El también estaba cansado; después de ese juego sádico que el idiota de Shadow había ideado estaba más que agotado. A veces le sorprendía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar ese maldito con tal de torturarlo.

No era un secreto que lo odiaba y que disfrutaba intensamente hostigarlo y encontrar la manera de joder todo lo que le interesaba. No entendía del todo del porque de esa pelea entre ambos; tampoco es que desease darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no era algo que valiera la pena pensar. Sólo se odiaban y ya.

Suspiró entre bostezos y sintió repentinamente como los ojos se le cerraban; parpadeó brevemente y trató en vano de mantenerse despierto. La suave respiración de Amy le indicó que ella ya estaba descansando tranquilamente así que decidió tomar una breve siesta también. Sí alguien les necesitaba seguramente les despertarían, además Shadow estaba por ahí rondando y el sería seguramente la primera opción de Rouge para solicitar cualquier cosa.

Bostezó una última vez y se acomodó entre la incómoda silla y el cuerpecito de Amy para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Detestaba el café que vendían en esas máquinas infernales pero a falta de opciones tenía que conformarse; presionó uno de los botones de aquel aparato y esperó impaciente a que arrojara el líquido que tanto necesitaba para controlar sus nervios. Estaba molesto ante el rechazo que había sufrido de Rose y estaba todavía más molesto por haber tenido que compartir el mismo espacio con el Faker y que este bastardo se atreviese a invitar a la fémina a salir.

Y sobre todas las cosas ESTABA JODIDAMENTE MOLESTO PORQUE LA CHICA NO SE NEGÓ A SALIR CON EL INFELIZ. La sangre le hervía y había actuado irracional e imprudentemente debido a eso, sabía que tenía ataques de ira muy constantes últimamente y que eventualmente comenzarían a acarrearle consecuencias. Debía encontrar alguna manera de apaciguar esos sentimientos negativos que surgían en su interior para no empeorar sus avances con Rose.

Masajeó sus sienes en señal de fatiga y cansancio y deposito el monto en la máquina para terminar de obtener aquel néctar vital. Le gustaba el café negro sin ningún aditivo; tomó aquel vaso de unisel y dio un leve trago sintiendo el caliente líquido correr por su garganta, estaba muy caliente pero poco le importó, necesitaba relajarse de algún modo y olvidarse de las ganas de golpear a ese cabrón.

Deposito otro billete en la máquina y pidió un expreso americano con esencia de vainilla; sabía que Rose era fanática de las cosas dulces así que decidió que eso sería una ofrenda de paz y una especie de disculpa por los inconvenientes que su temperamento le pudieron haber causado a la fémina. Tomó el vaso y camino de regreso al lugar donde se encontraba en un inicio, necesitaba limar asperezas y si para eso debía ignorar que ese cabeza hueca de Sonic existía lo haría sin dudarlo.

_Todo sea por ver a Rose feliz..._

Sintió el líquido hirviendo correr por sus muñecas y cómo se derramaba en el piso; había deshecho aquel triste objeto de un apretón y poco le importó sentir dolor entre sus dedos. La escena del Faker y Rose abrazados durmiendo plácidamente era el claro ejemplo de que simplemente ese maldito merecía que le castrase por aprovecharse de la situación.

Se aclaro la garganta en un intento de despertar al par de jóvenes y en su lugar solo obtuvo que Amelia se removiera más entre los brazos del cobalto sin cambiar ese semblante de comodidad. Tampoco podía moler a golpes al indeseable pues terminaría despertándola y sabía que estaba cansada. Bufó para sus adentros y arrojó los vasos vacíos en el cesto de basura.

Ahora solo le restaba esperar a que ese par despertara, _genial, simplemente genial._

* * *

**.**

* * *

Despertó de golpe sobresaltado al sentir como el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones; abrió los ojos desesperado y le tomó alrededor de cinco segundos comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo: Orion dormía aferrado a su nariz y le imposibilitaba el respirar.

Tomó al pequeño Chao y lo retiro de su nariz depositándolo a la derecha; el vacío en el asiento le hizo mirar dos veces el mismo sitio notando que Sonic –quien se supone estaba ahí cuando subieron al auto− no estaba; se frotó los ojos con pereza y suspiró.

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuello le estaba matando.

Dirigió una rápida mirada por todo el lugar notando como Tails dormía y Mighty conducía con tranquilidad, se notaba fresco como una lechuga lo cual lo intrigó.

−¿Qué ha sucedido? –Cuestionó, estirándose un poco tratando de desentumirse.

−Vaya que te has perdido, colega−Le hablo el fortachón, jocoso como siempre−Después del festival todos subimos al auto porque su amiga… ¿Route? –hizo un gesto, tratando de recordar el nombre de la albina−Estaba por dar a luz−.

¿Rouge estaba por dar a luz? ¡Dios! Sí que se había embriagado anoche que ni por enterado se había dado. Tomó su celular y miró la hora en la pantalla; eran las 7:30 am. Pensó en Amy y si ella estaba bien, ya que si no estaba en el auto, ¿entonces dónde estaba?

−¿Y Amy? –Pregunto preocupado.

−Rossy se fue con Big Blue y tu amigo el malhumorado−Respondió con tranquilidad−Los perdimos hace dos horas, al parecer es un piloto experto−Ironizó, haciendo alusión a la velocidad que había tenido el moreno.

Tenía la garganta seca y la realidad era que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada después de que la fiesta en casa de los señores Rose terminó. Se llevó una mano a la frente en un vano intento de aclarar sus pensamientos, sea lo que sea ya no importaba.

Ahora lo importante era llegar y conocer esos lindos bebés; siempre le habían gustado los niños pequeños y aunque durante años añoro ser un padre atento y protector –_algo que Blaze siempre rechazo_− sus posibilidades siempre se vieron mermadas.

Pensar en bebés le hacía recordar la llamada de Blaze y sus sospechas acerca de estar embarazada. ¿Cómo abría resultado eso? ¿Estaría embarazada? Lo medito unos segundos y pensó que de ser el caso seguramente ella ya se habría comunicado con él. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que aún no le diesen resultados.

Con todo dándole vueltas la idea de ser padre honestamente en ese momento no le pareció tan grandiosa como en antaño; con su reciente ruptura y la posterior mudanza había experimentado una sensación de libertad que nunca había tenido.

Sí bien era cierto que su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en Blaze y aún albergaba ciertos sentimientos por ella, el tiempo a solas –_y su reciente retomada amistad con Amy_− le generaba una tranquilidad que no sabía si quería dejar ir.

Pero Blaze…

Blaze era su chica, o bueno, había sido su chica por tanto tiempo que no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer o decir.

Tal vez; tan solo tal vez lo ideal sería llamarle y aclarar de una vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo. Si sería padre lo aceptaría como su responsabilidad y si no, al menos podría enmendar todos malentendidos que habían quedado entre los dos.

Sabía que esa noche ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de preguntar o siquiera entender que sucedía; ella simplemente recogía sus cosas y las lanzaba fuera del departamento sin darle el beneficio del diálogo o una explicación medianamente coherente.

No hubo tiempo; pensó. El calor del momento les hizo actuar de mala manera y aunque tenía la certeza de que en ningún momento hubo un atisbo de alguna falta de respeto de su parte hacía la chica, sí que se acordaba perfectamente de las palabras que ella había utilizado para deshacerse de él.

"El es más rápido que tú..."

Quizás sólo era lo pueril del momento, quizás…

La jaqueca que le invadía le impedía pensar con normalidad; lo mejor sería hablar con Blaze una vez que regresara a su casa y lo demás sería cuestión de suerte.

−Eh, Silver−Mighty llamó su atención.

−¿Sí? −.

El conductor se aclaro la garganta y sonrió nervioso.

−Tu…−se rascó la barbilla y le dirigió una rápida mirada por el retrovisor−¿De casualidad tu sabes si Rossy está saliendo con alguien? –Cuestiono de golpe, levemente nervioso−Digo, se ve que eres un buen amigo y que seguramente tienes pláticas más civilizadas que Big Blue−.

Dudó un momento de lo que acaba de escuchar; no lo conocía, no podía decir que le desagradaba, de hecho el joven había demostrado que era alguien agradable y de fiar, pero el que le hubiese cuestionado sin muchos rodeos si Amy salía o no con alguien no le daba buena espina.

¿Por qué quería saber algo cómo eso? ¿A caso pretendía salir con ella? Meditó unos cuantos segundos que era lo que debía responder, sí bien él no tenía conocimiento de que Amy saliese con alguien, tampoco creía que fuese correcto que obtuviese esa información por parte de él.

Tosió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

−No que yo sepa…−.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del contrario y lo escucho soltar un suspiro de alivio.

−Viejo, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso…−Se veía honestamente contento−Verla anoche me hizo recordar tantas cosas…−se sinceró−¿Sabes? Fue tan difícil irme a la universidad y tener que dejarla…−Hablo con nostalgia−Pero ahora que sé que vivimos en la misma ciudad, las cosas pueden cambiar para mejor−.

No se sintió capaz de contestar a ese comentario; no supo exactamente porque, pero no le había caído en gracia saber las intenciones del muchacho de pretender a la fémina Rose; no era que el estuviese interesado en Amy, no claro que no. Sencillamente no le parecía correcto que cualquier sujeto pretendiese a su amiga así como así.

Amy era muy buena chica y no debía estar con cualquiera, sí, eso era lo que creía.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado; miraba de cuando en cuando a ese par dormido y trataba con las fuerzas que tenía en su interior contenerse de hacer alguna tontería. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero sentía que la eternidad lo describía perfectamente.

Necesitaba algo en que concentrarse, lo que fuese; cualquier cosa que le obligara a dejar de mirar la cara de idiota del Faker disfrutar de la situación.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecleó el número de su contador; esperó unos segundos y el viejo Vector contestó su llamado.

−_¿Qué sucede? _–Le preguntó con voz adormilada.

Aclaro su garganta y trato de sonar con su tono natural.

−Espero que tengas listos los documentos que te pedí−.

Unos cuantos ruidos se escucharon del otro lado de la línea sumado a unas cuantas blasfemias después.

−_Mierda, Shadow… ¿No descansaste el fin de semana?_ –el sonido de un teclado se escuchó−_Sí, si los tengo, pero Dios… los seres normales descansan de en día FERIADO_−.

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su colega, Shadow continuó.

−Envíamelos cuanto antes−Exigió−Cambio de planes Vector, necesito adelantar cuanto antes la próxima auditoria−.

−¿Para qué querrías algo así? −.

Miró de reojo a Sonic y el sentimiento de enojo le recorrió nuevamente.

−Debemos deshacernos cuanto antes de esa rata de alcantarilla−Obvió.

−_¿Estás seguro? Aún no he investigado lo suficien_−No le permitió continuar.

−No tenemos razón para desconfiar de los resultados−Se apresuró a decir−Además, generalmente el primer sospecho en estos casos suele ser el culpable−.

No muy convencido Vector resopló.

−_Muy bien Jefe, lo tendré listo el jueves por la tarde_−Terminó por aceptar el hombre de números y Shadow sonrió complacido dando por finalizada la llamada.

−¡HEY SHADOW!−La voz del mocoso amigo del Faker le hizo retumbar los tímpanos.

Miró sin muchas ganas hasta la fuente del sonido; el idiota de Silver, el flacucho de nombre Tails y el otro papanatas que no recordaba su nombre entraban en la sala de espera con pinta de haber seguido en la juerga de media noche.

Una ligera mueca de asco se instaló en su rostro; odiaba tener que convivir con seres así.

−¿Cómo están todos? ¿Dónde está Amy? –Pregunto el albino acercándose a él mirándole de arriba abajo, esperando una respuesta.

Una cara de pocos amigos fue su única respuesta; a Silver no le sorprendía para nada esa actitud en el moreno; cuando se ponía de ese modo, significaba que estaba molesto por algo. Miró hacía todas direcciones y a lo lejos notó lo que podría haberle hecho enojar.

Camino con pasos lentos para apreciar con detenimiento la escena que se suscitaba frente a él; Amy durmiendo plácidamente mientras Sonic se encontraba en igual de circunstancias. Miró a Shadow nuevamente y el que estuviese evitando a toda costa mirar hacía era dirección le indicaba que sus sospechas eran correctas.

Decidió que no haría ningún comentario al respecto; se dio la media vuelta para dejar al par dormir cuando fue interceptado por Tails quien reía levemente ante tal situación. Lo observó sacar su teléfono y fotografiar unas cuantas veces a los bellos durmientes.

−Sí no guardo este momento no podré fastidiarlo después−Le dijo con picardía mientras caminaba de regreso hasta donde estaba Mighty quien también se rehusaba a mirar la escena.

No podía decir que le molestaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco era que le agradara o le produjese algo de gracia como a Tails; no supo exactamente qué era lo que le generaba observar a Amy dormir sobre Sonic, pero estaba claro que no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

De cualquier modo no era que se lo hubiese cuestionado mucho de igual forma; ahora lo importante era esperar noticias de los bebés; rogaba porque todo estuviese bien.

−Familiares de la Señorita Roxanne−Hablo de pronto la enfermera recepcionista y Shadow se aproximo rápidamente. –El alumbramiento fue exitoso, en 20 minutos podrán pasar de dos en dos a observar a los recién nacidos.

Shadow asintió.

Todos los presentes rieron ante lo maravilloso de la noticia; ahora solo restaba esperar a que les permitieran el acceso.

−Supongo que alguien debe despertarlos−Fue Tails quien hizo el comentario, el resto simplemente lo miraron−Esta bien, yo lo haré−.

Luego de los años de convivencia con el cobalto, Tails había comprendido que despertarlo podía volverse un reto; Sonic era alguien de sueño pesado, era perezoso y por lo regular siempre encontraba la manera para escabullirse y seguir durmiendo. Solamente la señora Aleena podía despertarlo de golpe y sobrevivir en el trayecto.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pensó detenidamente las palabras que usaría para despertarlo; estaba en un lugar público y no podía armar un escándalo. Le hizo señas a Mighty para que se acercara y le indicó que se mantuviera firme para recibir el impacto.

−¡SONIC, CHILIDOGS A MITAD DE PRECIO! –Gritó el chico mientras tomaba a Amy del hombro y la halaba hacía el, despertándola en el proceso.

De golpe; se puso de pie y cual niño pequeño corrió directamente contra Mighty quien le detuvo en el acto haciéndole caer de sentón debido al impacto.

−¡AY! –Gritó sobándose la frente debido al golpe−¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA? –Pregunto de mala manera, antes de que la mirada intimidante de la enfermera de turno le indicase que guardara silencio−¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? –Se corrigió el cobalto, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado cantando una canción para Amy y acto seguido le despiertan de una manera tan brusca. Miró hacia la izquierda; Tails estaba parado ahí y Amy le observaba con cara de confusión.

A ella también le costaba entender que rayos estaba pasando; miró a sus amigos observarla de manera un tanto amenazaste y entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación.

¡Se había dormido encima de Sonic! Dios, seguramente creerían que había algo entre ellos. Estuvo a punto de encontrar alguna excusa cuando la voz de Shadow le hizo detenerse.

−Los bebés ya están aquí Rose−Le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento−En 12 minutos podremos entrar a verlos−Le informó dándole la espalda completamente alejándose de ella.

No supo exactamente porque se sentía tan cohibida por la actitud que Shadow estaba tomando, ¿estaba molesto porque no acepto dormir en su hombro?.

−Rossy−Mighty le hablo−Deberías entrar, eres la mejor amiga−Le dijo sonriéndole, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Miró de reojo a Sonic, como esperando una confirmación y éste asintió. Después miró a Silver y él le devolvió el mismo gesto. De pie, gracias a la ayuda de Mighty se estiró un poco y su vestido ahora arrugado a causa de las horas de viaje ceñido a su cuerpo ahora se arrastraba debido a la falta de tacones.

Se acercó hasta Shadow y le palmeó el hombro tímidamente tratando de llamar su atención.

−Shad…−

−Date prisa Rose, la sala de maternidad está en el cuarto piso−Le dijo sin mirarla mientras emprendía el camino a dicha dirección.

Sí, estaba muy enojado al parecer.

Amy rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio; la había liado hasta el fondo y ahora estaría de mal humor lo que restaba de la semana.

Tails le dedicó una mirada condescendiente y Sonic al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado sobándose el trasero como para comprender el lío en que la había metido. Era la última vez que le dejaba engatusarla.

−¿Subirás ya? –Fue el turno de Silver de hablar ahora.

Lo dudó por unos segundos, pero decidió que debía dejar a Shadow a solas; lo último que necesitaba era uno de sus reclamos y palabras hirientes mal disfrazadas. Últimamente el que ambos estuviesen a solas era sinónimo de un estallido de emociones en el moreno que le dejaban con más dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos.

−Lo mejor será que el suba a solas, hay que darle tiempo para que su mal humor se disipe−.

−Podrán salirnos raíces en todo caso−Ironizó el cobalto−Déjalo podrirse en su mal genio−.

Quizás Sonic tenía razón; sabía que Shadow no tenía un buen genio y que era algo muy usual en él; pero desde que se había confesado a ella, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda o culpable ante los obvios arrebatos del joven referentes a ella.

Lo sabía, no había querido hacer ningún comentario al respecto para evitar poner la situación aún más incómoda si es que eso era posible, pero sí podía notarlo.

Sobre todo porque últimamente su contacto con Sonic y Silver había aumentado además de que Mighty también se estaba empeñando en compartir tiempo con ella de uno u otro modo. De un momento a otro había pasado de ser una loca sin ningún tipo de atención a convertirse de alguna extraña manera en el objeto de interés de más de un masculino.

Que irónico podía volverse todo, era como si fuese alguna protagonista de novela barata.

Era como si fuese la protagonista de una de esas historias que le encantaba leer, pero no estaba del todo segura si le gustaba del todo la idea sentirse en dicho papel.

Que de la noche a la mañana todo en su vida estuviese "mejorando" por decirlo de algún modo menos pesimista era extraño. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta ese asunto de toda la atención que estaba comenzando a recibir.

Sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo no se creía merecedora de algo así. No era lo suficientemente bonita o inteligente para que recibir tanta atención.

Rayos... era por ideas como esas que iba a terapia en primer lugar.

Maldijo para sus adentros y trató de parecer animada para sus amigos; lo último que quería era que alguien le hiciese alguna clase de cuestión.

Podía escuchar a Sonic y Tails hablar sobre trivialidades mientras Mighty y Silver se mantenían en silencio, ambos absortos en las pantallas de sus teléfonos.

Ver a Silver una pieza le daba un poco de alivio; la última vez que le vio estaba ebrio y en un estado inconveniente.

Al sentir su mirada el albino levanto la vista y se acercó hasta ella.

−Lamento no haberte traído a casa−Se disculpó−Es una pena no estar en la post-boda de tu primo−Añadió.

Sí, era triste porque ni siquiera había podido despedirse de la mitad de sus familiares quienes seguramente le estarían esperando en la reunión, pero ya no había tiempo para lamentaciones, en este momento lo único que le interesaba era ser el apoyo de su amiga.

−Ya habrá más reuniones...−Trato de sonar segura de si misma.

−Fue una buena boda, te luciste Blue−Lo codeó Mighty−El buen Rob estaba muy feliz...−.

Todos los presentes confirmaron tal afirmación; la canción que Sonic había interpretado para la feliz pareja fue la perfecta culminación para una ceremonia sencilla y llena de amor.

−¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando lo tienes, lo tienes−Se jactó−Además, el tipo está enamorado, todo sea por el amor−devolvió el gesto guiñándo un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Pensar en amores y sus derivados era lo que le había conducido a tener todos los conflictos que tenía en este momento. En primera instancia su necesidad de tener novio y después y no por eso menos importante esa idea de querer embarazarse a como diese lugar.

Había deshechado la idea cuando consideró todas las contras y consecuencias que eso acarrearía a su vida, pero...

¡Nada de peros! Tener un bebé no estaba en sus posibilidades, ya le había quedado más que claro que sus candidatos no tenían madera de padres.

Uno odiaba los infantes, otro ni siquiera podía tenerlos −_por decisión propia_− y el último estaba demasiado entusiasmado con una mujer que le trataba como basura como para notar que alguien más existía.

Daba igual lo que hiciese, ahora le quedaba completamente que si quería un bebé debía conseguir un novio o pagarle al banco de donantes de esperma para que le dieran una muestra y ella obtuviese lo que quería.

Bueno, eso último no sonaba tan mal si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez era una buena opción ir y preguntar precios y opciones para poder sacarse la espinita de la duda con respecto a sus propias ambiciones.

−Amy−Sonic toco su hombro para llamar su atención−¿Estás escuchándome?−.

No iba mentirle, así que negó brevemente.

−Lo siento estaba pensando en... cosas−Se excuso−¿Qué me decías?−.

Sonic rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y chasqueó los dedos como una manera de restarle importancia al asunto.

−Te decía que ya podemos subir a ver a Rouge... ¿vienes conmigo?−Le tendió la mano para caminar juntos en dirección del ascensor.

Aceptó dudosa y luego de poco menos de un metro Sonic presionó el botón para llamar al aparato. Las luces indicaban que alguien bajaba desde el piso número cuatro.

Esperaron unos momentos y las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a Shadow quien los ignoró olímpicamente y paso a la izquierda de Sonic golpeando hombro con hombro de manera hostil.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto y subieron antes de verlo perderse en la lejanía.

La música de ambiente de los elevadores nunca había sido su favorita pero estos momentos ayudaba bastante a no sentir el silencio que había entre ellos dos. No era que Sonic estuviese molesto con ella o viceversa, sencillamente ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo sucedido un rato atrás.

Decir abiertamente que tener a Amy cerca le brindaba paz y que no le hubiese molestado para nada seguir en esa posición era algo que no se podía permitir. Lo último que quería era que su amistad se arruinase por pensar tonterías y confundir su calentura con alguna clase de cariño hacía Amy.

Ella por su parte simplemente se sentía un tanto avergonzada por pensar en lo comprometedor que podía ser que les viesen juntos. No porque le importara que creyesen que se acostasen −_bueno, de hecho sí_− sino más bien porque si por alguna extraña razón llegase a cumplir su objetivo de convertirse en madre lo último que quería era que alguien asociase a Sonic como el posible padre.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron adentrándose al piso de maternidad el cual estaba lleno de imágenes de cuidados prenatales y cosas referentes a bebés y mujeres embarazadas.

Caminó con paso lento hasta la recepcionista y Sonic pregunto.

−La habitación de la señora Rouge−Pidió y la enfermera hizo un gesto de confunsión.

−Roxanne, disculpe a mi amigo... a veces no piensa lo que dice−Corrigió la rosada y la enfermera señalo el final del pasillo.

Caminando por el pasillo, Sonic se disculpó por su idiotez.

−Lo siento, a veces olvido que ese es sólo su apodo−.

Frente a la puerta llamaron con suavidad y la voz de Knuckles murmuró un paso desde dentro de la habitación. Fue Sonic quien abrió la puerta con lentitud mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz que se colaba por la habitación.

Recostada en la camilla se encontraba Rouge con un pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas azules entre sus brazos; mientras su rostro estaba sin maquillaje y con señales de no haber dormido en semanas.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su mejor amiga y le sonrió con sinceridad.

−Pinky...−Hablo suavemente, se le notaba el cansancio−Ya están aquí−.

Knuckles se hizo a un lado para permitirse el acceso hasta su esposa; con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de su mejor amiga y besó su frente en señal de felicitación.

Miró al pequeño entre los brazos de su madre el cual era una miniversión de su padre en tono albino. Era un pequeño y rechoncho bebé varón con los mofletes sonrosados.

Sintió como la ternura desbordaba su corazón y el impulso de tomarlo le invadió.

Miró a Rouge con ojos suplicantes y ella asintió tendiéndole al pequeño bebé con delicadeza.

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo observó tan de cerca como le fue posible; era pequeño y tan frágil. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y el pequeño soltó un suave suspiro.

Moría de amor...

−Es hermoso, felicidades a ambos−.

−Eso es porque se parece a mí−se jactó el padre de los bebés−9 meses aguantando a mi loca mujer no deben ser en vano−.

Rouge rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio e ignoró el comentario.

−Ahora deja que vea a Jacob−Le pidió a su esposo y este obedeció al instante. Entre sus brazos tenía a otro rechoncho y albino bebé quien mantenía los ojos abiertos, en escencia idénticos a los de su madre.

Jacob también era tierno y adorable.

−¿Y este pequeño querubín es...?−.

−Edward−Contestó Knuckles y le tendió el bebé que tenía en brazos a su mujer−Ambos son fuertes y saludables...−.

Sonic quien se había mantenido en silencio observando todo desde una distancia prudente pensó en lo bonita que se veía Amy cargando a ese pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

Su rostro se iluminaba con un brillo singular que era difícil de explicar.

−Sonic−Le llamó la chica y con la mano libre le hizo una seña de que se acercara−Debes verlos más de cerca−Lo haló suavemente hacía ella, quedando justamente a su espalda observando por detrás de su cuello las facciones del recién nacido.

Debía admitirlo, era bonito.

−¿Quieres cargarlo?−.

Negó frenéticamente con ambas manos y se alejo unos cuantos pasos.

−No, no, no... lo mejor será que no, no soy bueno con los infantes−rechazo gentilmente la oferta−Por cierto rojo, felicidades... serás un gran padre−Felicitó a su amigo chocando los puños como lo hacían en su adolescencia−Casi lo olvido, Mighty, Silver y Tails están abajo esperando conocer a los gemelos−.

−¿Mighty has dicho?−.

−Larga historia, ya te lo contaré después... lo mejor será dejar a los padres terminar de recibir visitas para que puedan descansar, ¿No crees, Ames? Además, muero de hambre y necesito una ración de panqueques−.

Ella le observó brevemente y asintió sin mucho ánimo, por mucho que quisiese seguir admirando a los pequeños lo mejor sería dejar a Rouge descansar, ya habría tiempo para otra visitas.

Le tendió el bebé que tenía entre sus brazos y se despidió de su mejor amiga con un suave y delicado abrazo.

−Nos vemos pronto Pinky...−Se despidió la albina con amago de sonrisa.

−Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho−Se despidieron saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Camino al ascensor Sonic sintió deseos de preguntar algo de lo que quizás se arrepentiría después.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y observó a la rosada aún enternecida por los infantes.

−Hey Ames−oprimió el botón para llamar al aparato−Alguna vez tu...−carraspeó un poco, dándose valor−digo, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?−Preguntó de manera apresurada, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida dudando de haber entendido correctamente lo que Sonic había cuestionado. Su cara debió haber sido muy obvia pues el se apresuro a decir.

−Digo, no tienes que responder si no quieres−la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron−Olvida que lo pregunte si quieres... sabes que pregunto muchas tonterías a veces−Trato de dar por terminada la conversación.

Quizás si se había pasado al cuestinar algo así. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella sólo asintió con una media sonrisa sin mirarle directamente al rostro.

−Siempre he soñado con tener una familia propia, casarme y tener tres hijos−Confesó−Así que sí, la repuesta a tu pregunta es sí...−lo miró a los ojos, casi como si leyese sus pensamientos−¿Y tú?...−Cuestionó de igual forma y el sudo frío.

¿Lo había pensado alguna vez?

Ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo...

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Mucho que decir así voy a ir por puntos para tratar de que puedan asimilarlo lo mejor posible:**

**1: Conocemos más a profundidad a Jet y su relación con Shadow (tómenlo en cuenta para más adelante) Infinite aparece y sus intenciones puede que no augurien nada bueno... **

**2: Blaze puede o no ser una potencial antagonista debido a los sentimientos negativos que alberga en su anterior, es una mujer dolida y enojada y esas féminas son las más peligrosas, tomando en cuenta lo que cree saber como una verdad absoluta.**

**3: Shadow es un bipolar al parecer... ¿o tal vez no? Lo que si es un hecho es que tiene problemas de ira y eso va acarrear problemas más adelante, se los aseguro.**

**4: Conocimos cómo fue que Shadow y Amy se conocieron y sí, fue algo innecesario pero me encanta joderme los ojos escribiendo :3**

**5: Sonic esta redimiéndose poco a poco... ¿Será una señal de que pretende ser un mejor sujeto más adelante? Posiblemente sí.**

**6: Mighty revela que va con todo para llamar la atención de la rosita ¡OJO con Mighty! Y Silver al parecer comienza a dudar de lo que ve en Amy y Blaze... ¿Qué nos depara?**

**7: Sí, la Amy de esta historia es desesperante a próposito xD... recordad que esta más loca de lo normal y ni siquiera ella sabe que es lo que quiere de verdad en su vida.**

**8: Y sí, lo de los bebés fue a propósito también x3**

**9:Ese viaje fue jodidamente largo, ¿no lo creen? También sentimos esas tres horas y media de viaje C:**

**Una nota muy larga, lo siento... pero espero aclarar las puntos más importantes del capítulo debido a mi ausencia. **

**Dispensen las faltas, la miopía no me da para más...**

**Pd; Amo Take on me, de a-ha.**

Se cuidan y muchísimas gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


End file.
